Harry Potter and Year Six
by PlasticPlastic
Summary: My rendition of Harry and Co.'s sixth year although this is NOT what I think will happen. First story. Would appreciate reviews... 50th Chapter up and COMPLETE! T for violence, some language RonHermione. Written PreHBP
1. Sirius and OWL's

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR owns all.  
  
The following romantic pairings will not be in this story: Harry/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Hermione/Draco. So sorry, fans of those romantic pairings. Also, this is not a romance but will have plenty of it. First story, and I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. Also, it's probably terrible, but hey, you don't have to read it.  
  
Chapter 1 - Sirius and O.W.L.'s  
  
Harry Potter's eyes suddenly flashed open at about 1:00 in the morning at the prim and proper house of Number 12, Privet Drive. Sighing, Harry closed his eyes, but to no avail, and soon his hand was fumbling around the floor for his glasses. Sleepily, he grabbed them and put them on, and slowly opened his eyes and sat up. With a groan, he fell backwards into the bed and lay spread-eagled on it, pensive.  
  
Dreams had woken him up again. They usually consisted of flashes from the Department of Mysteries - Hermione falling back when hit with a curse, Neville screaming in pain under the Cruciatus Curse, brains wrapping around Ron, Luna flying backwards into a wall. The most prominent happenings in his dreams though, would be Bellatrix Lestrange's haunted, heavy-lidded eyes, Voldemort possessing him and horrible agony coursing through him, and of course, Sirius's eyes widening in shock as he fell through that mysterious veil...  
  
The veil. Harry had denied Sirius's death for the first part of the summer by hinging his hopes on the veil, thinking that maybe Sirius hadn't died after all. But he had finally come to the realization that Sirius was really dead, that he would never come back. Surprisingly enough, it had been Luna Lovegood who had helped him with this realization - Luna, Neville, Ginny, and of course, Ron and Hermione had been constantly owling him all summer but it was with Luna he had the interesting conversations. Despite Luna's oddities, Harry felt like he could really talk to Luna, and she usually seemed to help him. It was her, in fact, who reminded him what Sirius sacrificed his life for, and that Harry shouldn't waste it. If anything, occurences like this should fuel his efforts to triumph over Voldemort.   
  
Other fears had now entered Harry's life, though. Ron had been so worried about Hermione that he had convinced her to come to the Burrow about three weeks after summer started. Of course, Harry thought to himself (a rare grin flitting onto his face), it probably wasn't just the desire to see her safe that sparked the request, or even the accepting of it by Hermione. But the main reason that Ron had asked her over was that she practically had a target painted on her back - A Muggle-born, close friend of Harry Potter? Harry was worried for Hermione too, and he knew it would be unbearable to have her die - she was like a sister to him.   
  
Harry got up with immense effort and stretched, planning to go downstairs and have a snack or something. The sixteen-year old was too deep in thought now to go back to sleep any time soon. He would just have to sleep in - not that it mattered. The Dursleys had been skirting around him ever since the meeting at King's Cross, the only acknowledgement of his existence being food, and the occasional asking of Uncle Vernon whether or not he had owled his "bloody crazy people" recently. Harry found this rather funny - he knew Uncle Vernon didn't like the thought of Mad-Eye Moody stopping over for a visit.   
  
Harry took a glance around his room - it was littered with clothes and his dresser was covered with letters haphazardly strewn on the top. The latest one had been from Hermione, mostly about Ron. Other than the first two or so days since Hermione had come, she said that he had been acting strangely all the time. He was pensive and constantly frowning, flew around on his broomstick for hours at a time, and had lately taken to not talking except when spoken to - it was almost like he was going through life in a trance. It was definitely very odd behavior for Ron, and although Harry could probably guess that the Department of Mysteries had something to do with it, he couldn't place exactly what it was from the experience.   
  
As Harry's eyes traveled over his dresser, he saw several letters from Lupin. Other than Luna, Lupin had been extremely helpful in helping Harry accept Sirius's death. Harry knew Lupin and Sirius were as close as brothers, that if anyone could talk to him about his death, it would be Lupin. As it turned out, Sirius had designated Lupin as Harry's new guardian (much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay), and Lupin had definitely become like a father to him. It was a position that Lupin could fall into easily, though - he had always been somewhat of a mentor in Harry's life since third year.  
  
With all these thoughts running through his head, Harry sleepily went up to his room and barely managed to take his glasses off before exhaustedly collapsing on his bed, asleep.   
  
"Hermione? Hello? Are you there? Wake up!"  
  
A very pale hand suddenly waved back and forth in front of Hermione's eyes, causing Hermione to jump with a start.  
  
"Yes, of course Ginny, now what do you want?"  
  
"Oh, just checking you were alive, that's all. Anyway, Mom says lunch is served."  
  
"Alright Ginny, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Hermione smiled as she watched the redhead run energetically inside. She sighed and sat up from the grass of the hill she was lying on, taking a last glance at the deceptively cheery sky above her before turning around and looking at the Burrow. She saw the silhouettes of Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all eating at the table and frowned at Ron's back. Ron had been acting very odd lately. He would start sentences without caring to finish, barely touch his food, and seemed to live on his broom. Hermione knew it was probably a number of things, but what she was most worried about was that Ron had lost whatever shred of self-esteem he had managed to gain throughout fifth year. Ron seemed to be under the impression that he wasn't worthy of even being spoken to anymore. He wouldn't talk unless spoken to - although he had been getting better lately, Hermione thought with a smile. Apparently the combined efforts of Ginny, Hermione, and even his brothers on occasion had finally reached him, and he seemed to have regained some of the laughter in his eyes. However, he still wasn't anything like his normal self. Hermione knew that it would only take one hit to his pride and then they would be back to step one. Hermione opened the door and Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley turned. Ron had a smile on his face, Hermione was relieved to see and her cheeks tinged pink as she smiled back at him.   
  
"Hey Hermione, how's it going?"  
  
Hermione had opened her mouth to answer Ron until two offical-looking owls holding large letters and one owl Hermione recognized from the Owlery at Hogwarsts suddenly flew in from the window to the Burrow. Startled, she jumped out of the way, as Ron stood up along with Ginny. Suddenly it hit her - O.W.L. RESULTS! Hermione hastily took the her yearly Hogwarts letter and the letter from the Ministry of Magic and nearly tore the results open. Ron did the same, except at a much slower pace. They both backed away from Mrs. Weasley's and Ginny's intruding stares over their shoulders. Glancing at each other, their eyes met, and they both nodded with resolve, before suddenly looking down at the letter (more quickly than really necessary) and tore them open. Hermione suddenly shut her eyes, unfolded the letter with her hands, and then opened them and looked upon her O.W.L. Results.  
  
WrittenPractical  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts OutstandingOutstanding  
  
CharmsOutstandingExceeding Expectations  
  
ArithmancyOutstandingNot applicable  
  
AstronomyOutstandingExceeding Expectations  
  
PotionsOutstandingExceeding Expectations  
  
Ancient RunesExceeding ExpectationsNot applicable  
  
TransfigurationOutstandingOutstanding  
  
HerbologyOutstandingExceeding Expectations  
  
Care of Magical CreaturesExceeding ExpectationsExceeding Expectations  
  
Muggle StudiesOutstandingNot applicable  
  
History of MagicOutstandingNot applicable  
  
She nearly jumped for glee at reading her scores - Straight O's and E's! Excitedly she leaned over to look at Ron's scores. he seemed to be in some kind of daze, and handed them over without a fight.  
  
WrittenPractical  
  
DivinationAcceptablePoor  
  
CharmsExceeding ExpectationsOutstanding  
  
AstronomyExceeding ExpectationsAcceptable  
  
PotionsAcceptableExceeding Expectations  
  
TransfigurationAcceptableAcceptable  
  
HerbologyExceeding ExpectationsExceeding Expectations  
  
Defense Against the Dark ArtsOutstandingOutstanding  
  
Care of Magical CreaturesExceeding ExpectationsOutstanding  
  
History of MagicAcceptableNot applicable  
  
Hermione really did jump for glee upon reading Ron's scores - right on top of him, in fact. He still had an extremely dazed air about him, and seemed to be moving in some kind of awed trance. Excited, she thrust his scores at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, only to find that HER scores were already there. Ginny seemed to be in some sort of state of awe at Hermione's scores, and Mrs. Weasley had enveloped Hermione in a bear hug. Hermione chanced a glance at Ron, who was looking at his feet, and she slowly saw a brilliant smile light up his face. She knew it now - he finally thought he had done a good job. He slowly looked up at her.  
  
"Great job, Hermione!"  
  
"You haven't even looked at my scores, Ron," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Do I need to?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously at this comment, but Ron didn't see it. He had moved on to talk to his Mom and sister.  
  
"Hey Ginny, Mom, did you see my O.W.L. scor -"  
  
Hermione looked up with a gleeful smile still on her face, until she saw where Ron was looking. His face had fallen and his eyes seemed to be shining with hurt and sorrow. Lying on the floor were his O.W.L. scores. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny hadn't even appeared to look at them, despite Hermione nearly forcing it in their face. Hermione suddenly realized with a start how this looked to Ron. Mrs. Weasley had finally let her go but was still holding her scores in her hand and kept reading them out loud. Ginny had taken Mrs. Weasley's place and had now started talking furiously to Hermione about how she was bloody brilliant and all, and it now appeared as if her foot was on top of Ron's scores. Ron's eyes were now beginning to shine with sorrow. Oh please, she thought, look at his scores, notice his scores...But they didn't. And then as Mrs. Weasley loudly proclaimed that she was "Sending owls to everyone she knew about Hermione!" Ron finally snapped. Hermione was worried that he would simply blow up in anger, but that wasn't what happened. Ron twisted around and walked rapidly out of the room, tear streaks shining down his face, and nearly sprinted to his room.  
  
Ginny finally seemed to notice something was wrong and then looked down at the floor. With a curious look on her face, she bent down and picked up Ron's scores. As she read them, Hermione made her escape and ran up to Ron's room.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Hermione pushed upon the door to his room - it was surprisingly unlocked. Then again, he probably wasn't expecting anyone to come for a while. She saw Ron sitting on his bed, his back facing her. Even though he wasn't making a sound, Hermione could tell he was crying.  
  
"Ron, please, your O.W.L.s were terrific -"  
  
"My family doesn't seem to agree."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they'll be over their heads about it -"  
  
"Once Ginny takes her foot off of it, that is. Or maybe once Mom stops to notice that she, in fact, has a son living here too."  
  
"Ron, you're being ridiculous -"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
Hermione couldn't argue with him anymore. Besides, she agreed with him - his family's behavior was abysmal. So she simply made her way around his cluttered room until she reached him and sat down next to him. Impulsively, she grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Hermione was suddenly terrified - he doesn't like you, you fool, take your head off - but he didn't object. In fact, he seemed to relax a little.   
  
Mrs. Weasley's voice suddenly floated up the stairs.  
  
"RON! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU! RON?"  
  
"ALRIGHT MOM! COMING!" Ron stood up, stretched, and took off at a brisk pace towards the stairs. Hermione knew why too - this could be about the Order.  
  
"Oh and by the way Hermione dear, he says great job on your O.W.L.s!"  
  
Hermione simply nodded, keeping her eyes on Ron's back. She saw that Ron clenched his fists momentarily, but kept walking towards the fireplace where Dumbledore's head would presumably be. Hermione made to follow him, but Mrs. Weasley stopped her.  
  
"Oh, I think Dumbledore wants to speak to him alone, dear..."  
  
Hermione curtly nodded again, then looked around the room. She was furious at both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny - their own SON and BROTHER - and was only waiting so she could see Ron once he came out.  
  
She hoped this was good news. 


	2. Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does.  
  
Comments: On the 1st chapter: Did I miss any O.W.L.s? If I did, sorry. Also, I'm aware that Hermione's O.W.L.s were on the low side and that Ron's were on the high, but oh well. Also, sorry about the O.W.L. scores not aligning. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, so here goes the next chapter. And sorry about the fast transitions between viewpoints/characters, they're probably kind of hard to keep track of...  
  
Chapter 2 - Letters  
  
Ron strode into the family room with purpose and looked over at the fire. Dumbledore's head was, of course, floating in it. Dumbledore looked as serene as ever, but Ron noticed that he definitely appeared to have aged significantly since he had last seen him. The war has taken a hard toll on him, Ron thought. Ron pushed his anger out of the way for now. If he was needed for something, then he would be there for Harry and whoever else would need him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Is there something wron?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up and smiled at Ron from the fireplace.  
  
"Oh no, not at all Mr. Weasley. I just wished to talk to you about something. You see..."  
  
Hermione paced around the kitchen, waiting for Ron to emerge from the family room. He had been there for ten minutes with Dumbledore, and Hermione was beginning to get anxious. It didn't help that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were both waiting in the kitchen as well, looking extremely guilt-ridden about what had happened earlier. Serves them right, Hermione thought savagely, and she resumed her pacing at an even faster pace than before, refusing to even acknowledge either of them, although she did hear Ginny murmur incredulously upon seeing that Ron had an O in Charms practicals.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Ron walked out with a dejected look on his face. Hermione stopped pacing and both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley promptly looked at their feet.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
Ron nearly spat the words that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh nothing's wrong, Hermione. Dumbledore just came to ask me if he could make Harry a prefect."  
  
Ron strode angrily out of the kitchen and once again up to his room. Hermione at first thought of going after him but decided that there was really nothing she could do, at least for now.  
  
If one more thing happens to him, Hermione thought while going to grab one of the books she was reading, I am going to bodily harm whoever is nearest to me.  
  
Harry grabbed the letters from the owls eagerly, but then slowed down upon realizing that O.W.L. results were obviously with him. Wish I could open them with Ron and Hermione right now, he thought bitterly to himself. With a sigh, he lazily picked up the letter and read them out. He quickly scanned his scores - he had done better than he thought.  
  
Divination - Written - Poor, Practical - Poor  
  
Charms - Written - Exceeding Expectations, Practical - Exceeding Expectations  
  
Astronomy - Written - Acceptable, Practical - Acceptable  
  
Potions - Written - Exceeding Expectations, Practical - Outstanding  
  
Harry did a double take upon reading his Potions scores. His mouth fell open as he realized that he still had a chance at being an Auror - Snape couldn't refuse with an Outstanding. His joy receded, however, upon realizing that if he didn't pull off the E in Transfiguration it wouldn't matter.  
  
Transfiguration - Written - Exceeding Expectations, Practical - Exceeding Expectations  
  
Harry punched the air emphatically and yelled "Yes!", causing bewildered stares from the Dursley's. Harry didn't care though, he had been worried that come seventh year, he wouldn't have the necessary qualifications in N.E.W.T.'s to become an Auror.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - Written - Outstanding, Practical - Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - Written - Exceeding Expectations, Practical - Outstanding  
  
History of Magic - Written - Poor  
  
Herbology - Written - Acceptable, Practical - Acceptable  
  
Harry had a grin on his face as he made to owl Ron and Hermione immediately, but then thought that he should probably open his Hogwarts letter first. Harry frowned as he saw it - it seemed to be a little bit bigger than usual. He pulled the letter out - noticing that it was a bit longer than usual - but then saw that there was still something stuck in it. He shook the envelope until the item came out.  
  
A shining, gleaming Gryffindor prefect badge lay in his hand.   
  
Harry whooped with joy. Although it had been some consolation last year that his father hadn't been a prefect either, he had still been upset that Dumbledore hadn't chosen him. He quickly scanned the Hogwarts paper and found that he had also been reinstated on the Quidditch team. Nothing could ruin this day, Harry thought to himself.  
  
But all his joy was erased when as he stared at the badge he came upon the sudden realization of where it was from.  
  
Ron flung the door open to his room and threw himself at his bright orange bed, partly overcome with anger but mostly shame. He was completely useless. Being a prefect had raised his spirits slightly last year, but his suspicions that it was only because Dumbledore didn't want to load something else on Harry that the badge had been shifted to Ron. Everyone thought it should've been Harry. Even my - no wait, especially my own family and friends thought it should be that way. Never stopped to think for a second that I could have possibly earned the badge. Even Hermione thought that Harry should've had the badge. And they were right, Ron thought bitterly to himself. What had he done? Summoned a brain to himself in the Department of Mysteries. Let in every Quaffle that had come his way into the goal while simultaneously being the cause of Harry and the twins not being allowed to play Quidditch. Broken his leg and didn't help set Sirius free. Broken his wand while driving his Dad's car into the Whomping Willow and making his Dad face an inspection at work and a fine. The list was endless, he thought to himself.  
  
And what was even worse was that he didn't even think he was a good person. Ron bitterly recalled fourth year, when he had abandoned Harry because he was overcome with jealousy. He didn't deserve a friend like Harry, who forgave Ron for leaving Harry to fight off a dragon without any help. He didn't deserve a friend like Hermione, even though he wanted to be something more with her. A real friend could contain his jealousy, he thought to himself. Besides, she deserves a guy like Krum. An international Quidditch star who's caring and doesn't constantly fight with her. And even if things didn't work out with Krum, she still certainly wouldn't go to Ron. Why do that when you're best friends with Harry Potter? Harry was famous and rich and certainly very generous and kind, and he was a hero. Why was she NOT dating him already? How could she keep his hands off him?  
  
Ron looked out of the window of the Burrow at the cheery skies and suddenly spotted something. A large owl appeared to be carrying a huge package this way. Suddenly, jealousy flooded Ron as he realized who the owl was from. Krum. And the massive package was undoubtedly a huge box of candy. Krum had lately taken to sending letters to Hermione every couple days along with presents - usually candy or roses or something of the sort. While Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would swoon over Krum's wacky romantic antics, Ron would simply grab a broom and fly for hours on end, not even bothering to talk to Hermione for fear of exploding at her again. Ron felt that if he even saw Hermione beaming at that package he would probably kill someone, so he decided that he better go and cool off on his broom. He began to walk down the stairs to the shed outside until he heard his mother's voice. He stiffened and made to go back up until he could safely avoid all of them until he heard what she was saying.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? You're looking awfully pale."  
  
"Viktor says he's coming here, but I -"  
  
Ron didn't hear the rest of her sentence, as he had already started sprinting towards his room, where he slammed the door with all the power he possessed.  
  
Hermione, startled, broke off her sentence as she heard a door slam so forcefully that it shook the house. Depression swept over her as she realized who had heard what they were talking about, and she collapsed into the nearest chair, ignoring the big box of candy and her boyfriend's letter. 


	3. Feelings

Feelings  
  
Ron, for the third time in roughly an hour, was angry, ashamed, and depressed in his room. He had figured that his jealousy about Krum and Hermione would've eventually faded, but, if anything, it had increased as of late, what with Hermione and Ron spending more time alone together on prefect duties. Despite the wide opinion among the Gryffindor House that Ron's feelings for Hermione were returned, Ron couldn't see what they were talking about. If she liked him, why wouldn't she tell him? The only reason he hadn't told her so far was because she had a boyfriend - it would totally ruin their friendship. Still, his jealousy was killing him - what if she did like him? But no, Ron reasoned, why wouldn't she tell him? It wasn't like he had a girlfriend, or as if he had ever had a girlfriend. He had never even shown any signs that his object of affection was someone else, other than the thing with Fleur, and that was only because she was part-veela.  
  
This is ridiculous, Ron thought. She doesn't like you, she has a decent, rich boyfriend and you need to get over your jealousy - or at least be able to hide it. With new resolution, Ron went back downstairs to go get his broom and fly around for an hour or two.  
  
Hermione sat dejected on the chair, still ignoring the candy and the letter.   
  
"Your boyfriend's coming here? Well, that's excellent Hermione! When will he arrive?"  
  
Hermione looked up, startled.  
  
"He says he's coming tomorrow. But I really don't think that it's such a good idea -"  
  
"Nonsense, dear, we'd be happy to have your boyfriend."  
  
Hermione winced involuntarily at Mrs. Weasley's use of the word 'boyfriend' again.  
  
"Actually, that wasn't quite what I meant Mrs. Weasley, I'd really prefer that he not come -"  
  
"Why ever not? After all, he seems to be quite a nice boy to me. I wouldn't see why you wouldn't want him here..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was waiting for an explanation from Hermione, but suddenly Ginny bounced in with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Why Mum, isn't it obvious? Hermione doesn't like Viktor that way - although I couldn't imagine why not."  
  
Ginny then bounced out, her handiwork done.  
  
"Is this true, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione slowly nodded in agreement to Ginny's input.  
  
"Well then, you'll have to tell him, won't you dear? Better tomorrow than never. And besides -" - Mrs. Weasley scanned Viktor's letter - "- it doesn't really look like he'll take no for an answer."  
  
Hermione sighed, knowing that Ron's Mom was right. She had to tell Viktor tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione heard Ginny's voice float into the kitchen from around the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"RON! Great job on your O.W.L.s - especially that Charms practical, I can't believe you got an O."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Ginny, me neither. I just came down here to get my broom and fly around for a couple hours."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
Hermione was surprised at Ginny's daring. Usually no one went on Ron with his flying trips. Ron sounded taken aback, but pleased.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not..."  
  
Hermione heard Ron and Ginny's footsteps echo through the Burrow - they were approaching the kitchen. Oh well, Hermione thought, might as well tell him now. Ron stepped into the kitchen, and his eyes scanned quickly over the scene, until they finally rested on the untouched box of candy and the letter.  
  
"Letter from Viktor?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback at Ron's forwardness with the subject, and also the fact that there didn't seem to be any anger in his voice. Although he did seem to be holding something back inside himself...   
  
Mrs. Weasley spoke up to break the silence.  
  
"Why yes, as a matter of fact Ron, he'll be arriving to visit Hermione tomorrow."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows upon hearing this - despite everyone present knowing that he had already heard that.  
  
"That's good. Come on, Ginny, let's go."  
  
Hermione was totally bewildered as she watched Ron go out the door, closely followed by Ginny. As Ginny looked back and waved, Hermione sent her an inquisitive look, but Ginny simply shrugged and closed the door.  
  
Well, at least he's not angry with me anymore for dating Viktor. This only strengthened Hermione's resolve that she had to break up with him. Ron wouldn't break up their friendship even if he didn't like her back, and Hermione was tired of holding her feelings in.  
  
All this superficiality would end tomorrow.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on his bed, still holding the prefect badge in his palm and staring at it. He felt horribly guilty even looking at it. He wasn't exactly looking forward to tomorrow, either, when he would go over to stay with the Weasley's at the Burrow for the rest of the summer.   
  
Fame is isolation, Harry thought bitterly, as he packed his prefect badge into his trunk. He just hoped Ron would still be friends with him.  
  
Ron's eyes popped open unusually early the next morning and he sat up and stretched sleepily. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep if he wanted to today, what with Krum coming, Ron was determined to hide his feelings for Hermione at any cost to keep the friendship he had with her. Ron hoped that she would be with Krum most of the time, and would simply ignore him. Even though he didn't like the thought of them together, it would at least be easier to hide his feelings for her if she wasn't paying any attention to him. At least Harry's coming, Ron thought to himself. It could be worse.  
  
Hermione's eyes popped open and she sat up suddenly. She saw with regret that it was 6:30 in the morning. Oh well, she thought, won't be able to go to sleep now anyway. There were six hours before Viktor was coming, she thought to herself. You've got to prepare yourself.  
  
Harry awoke to see Mr. Weasley's kind face staring back at him.  
  
"Ah, hello Harry! Terribly sorry to wake you up so suddenly, but it's best we be going now - everyone's dying to see you."  
  
Harry sat up suddenly and made conversation with Mr. Weasley while getting ready.  
  
"So how's Ron? And Hermione?"  
  
Harry was not surprised to see Mr. Weasley's cheery face become melancholy for a second at the mention of Ron.  
  
"Ron's alright. And Hermione's great, she's great..."  
  
Mr. Weasley left the sentence at that and stared at the wall. Harry knew that he was thinking about the fact that Ron was no longer a prefect. Overwhelming guilt swept over Harry again, and he felt the need to apologize, but couldn't think of anything to say. Mr. Weasley suddenly broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Oh yes, Harry, you should know that Viktor Krum's coming today also."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows upon hearing this and imagined how Ron had reacted to the news. She shouldn't be with Krum anyway, Harry thought to himself. She likes Ron.  
  
"Are we going by Floo Powder, then?"  
  
"Hmm? No, we're going to go on broomstick again like last time. Oh yes, I forgot - Professor Lupin and Moody will be coming with us to escort you as well. Ready then?"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and followed Mr. Weasley out the door.  
  
Terrible end to a chapter isn' it? In fact, probably a terrible chapter. Oh well, it was mostly setup for the next one, which should be written in the course of the next few days... 


	4. Awkward City

Notes from me to you guys are at bottom, where I put them in case I spoiled something of the story for you, so read the story THEN the notes.  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimed.  
  
Chapter Four - Awkward City  
  
Viktor Krum was standing outside of the Burrow at about noon when the door opened and Mrs. Weasley welcomed him in.  
  
"Mr. Krum! Such a pleasure to see you! I'm Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Please call me Viktor, Mrs. Weasley. Is Hermione here?"   
  
Viktor's English had improved considerably over the years, and though he still had somewhat of an accent, he could pronounce all the words clearly and well.  
  
Poor boy, Mrs. Weasley thought to herself, her mind going back to Hermione's resolution to break up with Viktor. But then again, if she likes someone else, she shouldn't be with him.  
  
Viktor was staring at Mrs. Weasley, waiting for an answer to the question he had asked a minute and a half ago. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in some sort of trance, but finally she snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh yes, Hermione should be down in a couple of minutes. I don't think she was expecting you for a little while. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Oh, yes please."  
  
"Alright, over here Viktor...Ron! Ginny! This is Viktor."  
  
Viktor scanned over Ron - he hadn't seen him in a couple years and was barely recognizable. Ron was much taller than Viktor now, and had added a few muscles to his frame. Viktor was tempted to just ignore him, but Ron appeared to be friendly enough - as opposed to the Yule Ball, and although Viktor was aware that Ron liked Hermione, why would Hermione go out with him if she didn't like him? Still, he thought, as he scanned over Ron. She talks about him a lot...I'll talk to her about it. For now though, act nice.  
  
Ron extended his hand cordially to Hermione's boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Viktor, haven't seen you in a while..."  
  
"Yes Ron - you've grown a lot."  
  
Viktor nearly forgot about Ginny, but remembered at the last second. He had seen her a couple of times, but had never been introduced to her.  
  
"And hello Ginny..."  
  
Ginny nodded but didn't speak and went off towards the kitchen to eat. Viktor raised his eyebrows at Ron, but Ron simply shrugged.  
  
"Hey Mom, lunch ready yet?"  
  
"Should be ready in about fifteen minutes...why don't you do something with Viktor?"  
  
Ron glanced nervously at Viktor upon hearing this and both noticed that a trace of the other's cordiality had slipped. But only for a second.  
  
"Sure Viktor, so what would you like to do?"  
  
"Hermione tells me you're a great chess player. How about a game?"  
  
Ron looked surprised upon hearing that Hermione had talked about him to Viktor, but answered quickly anyway.  
  
"Alright, I'll get the chessboard. Shall we play over there?" Ron indicated the couch.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
Ron turned around rapidly but then twisted rapidly again towards Viktor.  
  
"Do you have pieces with you? We can lend you some if you like."  
  
"Oh no, I've brought some with me."  
  
Ron nodded and turned to go up the stairs.  
  
Ginny sipped her tea slowly. She had never liked Viktor that much, despite Hermione's constant (but feeble) protestations that Viktor was a good guy. It was probably the fact that she viewed Viktor as a direct competitor to Ron for Hermione's affections - even though she knew Hermione liked Ron instead of Viktor. But there was another thing on her mind - what was with Ron's sudden change of heart? Upon close examination it could be seen in flashes that Ron was still just as jealous as before, if not more so, but was simply controlling it now. And controlling his temper was never something Ron was good at, Ginny reminded herself.  
  
Ginny was struck with the thought of why Hermione was taking so long. It was now half past noon, and Hermione had had half an hour to get ready. Ginny went upstairs to investigate, nearly bumping into Ron on the way.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing up here?"  
  
"Getting the chessboard and my pieces. Viktor wants to play chess."  
  
"He wants to play chess?"  
  
This makes no sense.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, he told me that Hermione had told him that I was good at chess and he wants to play me. Alright I'll see you Gin, I better go see him."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later..."  
  
Ron went down the stairs slowly, carrying battered and chipped chess pieces, and, if possible, and even more weathered chessboard. Ron was hoping that Viktor wouldn't mind - it was obvious from his chess pieces that he wasn't used to using such worn equipment anywhere. But Viktor thankfully didn't react to the chess pieces and board, and simply set up the board along with Ron.  
  
Viktor felt a little sympathy for all the Weasleys as he watched Ron - clearly ashamed - carry completely battered pieces and a chipped and cracked board. Viktor suddenly felt horrible for having all his shiny, polished pieces. Then again, he reminded himself, you polished those pieces on purpose before coming here. You have to show Hermione that you're better than this guy. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little guilt at his intentions for this game as he set up the board.  
  
Ginny knocked on her room door loudly.  
  
"Hermione? Are you in there?"  
  
No answer. Ginny knocked again, but this time more forcefully.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't open the door in five seconds, I will open it myself. After all, it is my own room...Five...four...three...About time."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Ginny glanced over Hermione as Hermione ushered her into the room, and, quickly poking her head out to check that no one was up here, closed the door. Ginny noticed the odd behavior by Hermione.  
  
"What's up with all the secrecy?"  
  
"Secrecy?"  
  
Hermione looked extremely nervous and kept fidgeting. She obviously wasn't thinking straight. But then again, Hermione was never one to thrive under pressure - Ginny's mind flashed back to the time Ron had told her about the Devil's Snare - "There's no wood!" She's only putting all this pressure on herself, though. She needs to snap out of it.  
  
"Hermione, calm down. There's nothing to worry about. You'll just break up and tell Ron how you feel."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at the second half of Ginny's last sentence. She hadn't told anybody about telling Ron how she feels...Useless to deny it now, though. My intentions are for him to know it by the end of the day, so most people would know it soon anyway.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That I was going to tell Ron...or that I even like Ron."  
  
"Hermione, you've got to be kidding me."  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"EVERYONE knows about how you feel about Ron. Even the people in other houses. Even Slytherin. Everyone knows about how Ron feels about you too."   
  
"How Ron feels about me too?"  
  
Ginny gave Hermione the most disbelieving glance she could possibly muster - which wasn't very hard, as she felt that way.  
  
"Come on, the sooner you get this over with, the better. Besides, you should probably do this before Harry arrives."  
  
Hermione nodded, and with the most serious look possible on her face (as if she was about to go through an experience where death had a high probability) strode out of the room.  
  
Harry looked around at Lupin and grinned. This trip was totally different than the one on broomstick to Grimmauld Place. They were allowed to fly somewhat lower because they had Ministry approval and although it was still cool, but they were all wearing heavy clothing and feeling a nice breeze, and it was exhilarating. Although Harry had wondered at first why they would have to go on broom if this trip had Ministry approval - why not just use Portkeys or Floo? but these questions had been quickly answered by Mad-Eye. Broomstick was the safest way to go, and if speed had to be sacrificed for safety, so be it. Both Portkeys and the Floo network could be sabotaged by insiders that Voldemort had in the Ministry, after all, and Harry was too young to apparate.   
  
Harry's smile evaporated as he thought of going back to the Weasley's. He looked down at his trunk, and desperately hoped that Ron wouldn't care about the stupid prefect badge. He had thought a lot about the badge while flying. It must feel horrible, he thought for about the fiftieth time. Harry couldn't see why Dumbledore had taken the badge away from Ron. Harry could NEVER have survived all this time without Ron, and he didn't see why Ron never had any of the credit for the stuff Harry had done at his years at Hogwarts. Even Hermione got credit, Harry thought angrily - she's always mentioned in the newspaper stuff about me now. Top in her class in everything, always the voice of reason, staunchly supporting Harry through times of trouble, the papers raved. These were all true, of course, but Harry could not have gotten through it without Ron either.  
  
Harry flew miserably towards the Burrow, his cheerful mood gone as quickly as it had come. He would not have been surprised if Ron hated him, and Harry didn't think that would be totally unjustified either.  
  
Ron stared at the chessboard, concentrating intensely. Although Ron was beating Viktor by a fair margin, he was a tough opponent. His moves had continually made Ron think. But Ron had always found a better move every time.   
  
Viktor was completely bewildered. Hermione wasn't kidding, he thought to himself. He's the best player I've ever seen. Viktor had pulled every move possible he could think of, but Ron had always found something better to do, and was now leading by enough to show that he would almost certainly win the game. It's only a matter of time, Viktor thought to himself. He consoled himself again with the thought that Hermione was going out with him and not Ron, and that this wasn't a contest if he didn't make it to be.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
Viktor looked sharply up at Ron's eyes. Ron almost looked apologetic towards Viktor for winning. That's what makes it hard to hate you, Viktor thought to himself. He's really a decent guy.  
  
viktor forced a laugh and a grin.  
  
"Good game. You're very good, I had no chance."  
  
Ron relaxed visibly and complimented Viktor back.  
  
"Oh no, I barely won."  
  
A complete lie, Viktor thought to himself - and Ron knows it too. But Viktor didn't contest it, as he had heard two pairs of footsteps bound down the room. Hermione and Ginny had come down. Viktor selfishly thought to himself "how do you like this, Weasley?" as he suddenly bent down and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. A horrible wave of guilt hit him as he glanced over at Ron, though, who's smile had gone and looked extremely depressed and had flushed red. Hermione had also flushed and kept looking at her feet. She said hello to Viktor so softly he could barely hear her.  
  
"Hello Viktor."  
  
"Hello Hermione." Viktor said Hermione's name slowly and with some difficulty, but he had finally learned to say it correctly. He chanced a glance at Ron, who still looked depressed and now also extremely uncomfortable. Viktor broke the silence, still guilt-ridden.  
  
"Ron just destroyed me in chess."  
  
Hermione glanced sharply up at the mention of Ron's name, and Ron promptly looked down at his feet.  
  
"Really, that's, uh, good."  
  
Hermione's mind was clearly somewhere else. She kept fidgeting and looking anywhere but Viktor and also, Viktor noticed with annoyance, Ron. Except when her eyes did land on Ron, Viktor thought - even more annoyed, at which point she had trouble tearing them away. Ron finally contradicted Viktor's earlier statement.  
  
"Oh no, it was a very close game."  
  
Hermione replied in much the same absent-minded manner as she did before.  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
Finally, she seemed to gain some resolve and looked Viktor in the eye.  
  
"Viktor, can I speak to you?" She glanced around the room.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
Viktor raised his eyebrows. "Alright." Viktor's eyes glanced over to Ginny, who seemed to have deflated in relief. Well, it had been rather awkward, he thought to himself.  
  
Ron spoke up as Viktor and Hermione made to leave.  
  
"No, Ginny and I will go out to the garden." Ron nodded at Ginny and turned around to leave for the garden. Ginny followed him out, but not before whispering something in Hermione's ears. She curtly nodded at Viktor, then followed Ron out towards the garden.  
  
"Hermione, you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes, Viktor, I wanted to talk to you...I don't think it's working out."  
  
"What do you mean?", but Viktor thought he knew perfectly well what she meant.  
  
"I don't think I should be your girlfriend anymore. I'm not the right girl for you, and you're not the right guy for me?"  
  
"Well, who is?"  
  
Hermione looked up sharply.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Who is the right guy for you, if I'm not?"  
  
Viktor saw Hermione's eyes flash momentarily towards the garden. She was about to speak when Viktor suddenly did instead.  
  
"It's Ron, isn't it?"  
  
Viktor took Hermione's lack of confirmation as confirmation. For a brief moment he thought of possibly going to the garden and fighting Ron, but decided against it. It wouldn't solve anything. He sighed and turned around.  
  
"Well, I better go then. See you Hermione."  
  
"Bye, Viktor. You don't have to go, you know."  
  
"It'd be too awkward if I stayed."  
  
Viktor then rapidly walked outside and apparated to his house with a CRACK.  
  
Hermione then turned towards the garden. First part done, she thought to herself. But she feared that the hardest part was yet to come.  
  
Hey everybody! I could have added when Harry was going to come and do everything for the rest of the day, but I felt like the chapter would stretch too long then. Also, you may have noticed that I was sick of Viktor being portrayed as some crazed rapist or something - WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU, FELLOW AUTHORS? Also, this chapter was EXTREMELY fun to write and in my opinion my best chapter so far. And is anyone reading this? So far I've only gotten one review, and I know this sounds whiny, but it's nice to know if you guys are reading. So please inform if you are - you don't even have to do an actual review. All right, I'll see you guys later... 


	5. At Long Last

Alright everybody, here's Chapter Five of my soaring epic. Check bottom for notes. Oh yeah, first, thanks, High Serpent King, for BOTH your reviews which were extremely helpful. On with my story...  
  
Chapter Five - At Long Last  
  
Ginny looked again at Ron, wondering why he was looking so unhappy. Hermione was breaking up with Viktor right now - or at least was supposed to be. Why isn't he happy?  
  
"Ron?" Ron looked up from the dirt - where he had been staring for about five minutes - and turned towards Ginny.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He seems to be taken aback, she thought to herself. A puzzled expression replaced his frown as he thought about Ginny's question.  
  
"What do you mean, Gin?"  
  
Ginny was confused until she finally figured it out - he didn't know what Hermione was doing. Ginny had a furious battle with herself - would Hermione want Ginny to tell him? Finally, she decided that he deserved to know - the whole thing was about him, after all.  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny snapped out of her internal battle to answer Ron, suddenly realizing that he had been waiting for her answer for about two minutes.  
  
"Hermione's breaking up with Krum."  
  
Ron suddenly jumped up from the dirt with surprise.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Ginny was even more confused than before. Ron kept surprising her, which up till now had been an extremely rare occurence. Where she had expected to see elated joy, she instead saw an unreadable expression. It wasn't that he was impassive - there were so many emotions on his face that it was impossible to tell what he felt. The only definite thing Ginny could make out was the he was very confused.  
  
But then again, it wasn't exactly something that everyone could tell was coming. Krum's constant gifts and their almost daily correspondance with letters feet long didn't point to Hermione breaking up with him, despite her not very well hidden affections for Ron. Still though, Krum was a guy that most girls would only dream of catching, and Ron was a guy that girls didn't even dream of catching. Ron was well aware of this too, and it didn't even exactly do wonders for his self-esteem either.   
  
"GINNY!" Ginny cursed to herself. She had gone off again into dreamland and totally ignored that someone was right there with her, and, in fact, talking to her. I've really gotta stop that.  
  
"She's breaking up with him? Why?"  
  
Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Likes another guy."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
Well, that's one thing I'll leave for Hermione to tell, Ginny decided.  
  
"You'll see - she's gonna tell him today."  
  
"Really? C'mon Gin, you can -" Ron's face suddenly fell as if crushed - which he was, in fact. Ginny was totally bewildered once again. Can't he be happy for once? Who else would she like, especially if he's the only guy here. Ginny suddenly realized that Harry was coming here today, and what Ron was thinking. It wasn't a surprise that he thought that, either - the half of Hogwarts who didn't believe that Ron and Hermione would go out sometime believed it would be Hermione and Harry. The Rita Skeeter articles didn't help, either, Ginny thought bitterly. They're all just operating on the assumption that the hero gets the girl. But they were wrong in this case. Ginny desperately tried to salvage the mess - after all, she had caused it, however inadvertently.  
  
"Oh Ron, it's not who you think - I promise." Ginny said this and wondered if she could make it any clearer without holding a big sign with bright colorful letters, but Ron looked no better upon hearing this. His tone took on a bitter expression as he talked to Ginny.  
  
"As long as it's not me, it doesn't matter." Ginny was again struck dumb by Ron. Simultaneously by the fact that Ron had been so open with his feelings, and also because he hadn't figured out that it was him. An edge started to grow in her voice.  
  
"How do you know it isn't you?"Ron then proceeded with an argument that Ginny had to admit was very well thought out and fairly persuasive.   
  
"Why wouldn't she have told me? The only reason I haven't told her is because she's got - or had - a boyfriend, but I've NEVER even been on a date with anyone yet, much less dated someone, and it's not exactly a secret that I like her. How could she even think I would reject her? She wouldn't - so she doesn't like me."  
  
Ginny couldn't exactly say anything - after all, she knew Hermione liked him, but basically the only proof she had was that Hermione had told her - and so she simply walked away. Before she left, though, she made the resolution that if Hermione didn't tell Ron today, then she would. It was simply getting ridiculous. However, she hoped it wouldn't come to that - these things are better told in person, and there was no guarantee that Ron would believe it was true unless Hermione told him herself.  
  
She suddenly heard a loud CRACK and put together it must have been Krum. She glanced inside and saw a shaken but clearly relieved Hermione sit down. Ginny rushed in to talk.  
  
Hermione sat down, thankful that Viktor wasn't particularly violent - although he had looked like he might've hurt Ron for a minute there. She looked once again at the garden, and was puzzled to see a frowning Ron deep in thought, pacing in it. He was clearly muttering to himself, and Hermione regretted that it was impossible to hear him.   
  
Suddenly, Ginny burst in with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"So you did it? About time! How'd he take it?"  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a shaky smile.  
  
"He seemed angry, but he didn't do anything to Ron?"  
  
"How'd he know it was Ron?"  
  
"He figured it out for himself."  
  
Ginny answered with a soft "oh" and sat down on a couch. It was Hermione's turn to interrogate.  
  
"Why's Ron looking so pensive over there?"  
  
Ginny glanced out the window at Ron, and, to Hermione's total bewilderment, smiled.  
  
"Well, that's an improvement. Oh yeah, Hermione, I've decided that if you don't tell him by dinner, I will, so I would get a move on. Especially since when - that is, uh, if - I tell him I'll tell him at the dinner table, where EVERYONE will be eating -"  
  
Hermione, horrified, seemed to be incapable of speech.  
  
"- and everyone will know that you're such a wimp I have to tell things for you. So you've got about... five hours. But, as they say, the sooner the better, and you should at least go tell him that you broke up with Krum now."  
  
Hermione struggled futilely against Ginny's grip as Ginny steered her against the door. She was not sure if a conversation with Ron was exactly in her best interests right now, but Ginny didn't seem to be giving her a choice. Ginny ignored Hermione, who had now switched to verbal protests, and forcefully pushed her out the door, leaving Hermione and Ron with a smirk and a last dig - "you lovebirds have fun" - which only Hermione could hear. Hermione looked at Ron - looked UP at Ron, that is - and greeted him.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Yeah, hey Hermione." Hermione was surprised at the weariness in Ron's tone, and suddenly didn't blame Ginny so much for threating Hermione to tell him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, just tired..." Hermione nodded in agreement and decided that Ginny was right for once - the sooner, the better.  
  
"I broke up with Viktor."  
  
"Really? That's good, but why? He seemed to be really nice..."  
  
"Oh, he was, I just like another guy." Ron glanced up and Hermione saw that he seemed to be having some sort of inner battle. He realized that he should probably respond, though.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be very happy..." Hermione detected a definite note of bitterness in his voice. He thinks that it's someone else, she thought. Hermione was a little bit consoled by the fact that he definitely seemed to like her, though. Usually she would have been elated, but she was too filled with butterflies about what she was going to do...  
  
Harry landed expertly in front of the Burrow as his bewitched trunk slowly rose like a feather and then floated down to the ground. Lupin landed down next to Harry along with Mr. Weasley. Mad-Eye simply said his goodbyes and said that he had to go and flew off. Harry was overjoyed to learn that although Mad-Eye was going, Lupin would be staying until dinner at least. Harry suddenly heard two greetings of "Harry!" at the same time and turned around to meet none other than Fred and George, whom he warmly greeted with handshakes.  
  
"Fred, George, how's it going? How's the joke shop?"  
  
"Oh just fantastic Harry, as a matter of fact we wanted to speak to you about it."  
  
"You see, business is booming in Diagon Alley and although we've decided that we won't repay you for your generous gift..."  
  
"Mainly because you wouldn't take it, you stupid prat..."  
  
"We have decided to take it upon us that if you ever needed some money..."  
  
"Be sure to owl us..."  
  
"Although we're sure you won't need it, what with Lupin taking care of you, splendid chap he is, and speak of the devil! Professor Lupin!"  
  
Fred and George nodded to Harry and then went off to talk to Lupin (who insisted that they call him "Remus") and their father, who had noticed their arrival. Harry turned back towards the Burrow only to see Ginny Weasley grinning up at him.  
  
"Hey Harry, how's it going?"  
  
"Hey Ginny, pretty well now, you look good to me? Oh yeah, how's Dean?"  
  
"Oh excellent, we're both here I've got to tell you about Ron and Hermione."  
  
Ginny beckoned so that they could talk without yelling over Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and Lupin. Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Ginny was clearly very eager about something.   
  
"So?"  
  
"Hermione broke up with Krum and told Ron about her feelings, and he told her he liked her back, so now they're going out!"  
  
Harry grinned to himself - I knew it, he thought.  
  
"Good - now I won't be in the middle of their bickering anymore."  
  
Ginny smiled at him and turned towards the Burrow.  
  
"Well, suppose we should tell them and Mum that you're here..."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Ginny in.  
  
"HARRY! Oh so nice to see you Harry, please sit down...sandwich? No? Sausages? Bacon? Eggs? Any food at all? No? Alright, well I'll just get your stuff upstairs."  
  
Harry threw Ginny a glare, who was shaking with laughter at Mrs. Weasley's mothering antics, and then turned back to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh no thanks Mrs. Weasley, I can take it..."  
  
"Nonsense dear..." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand at the trunk and it promptly started floating upstairs to Ron's room. She turned back to Harry and appeared to be on the verge of mothering him again until she noticed the twins and Mr. Weasley walk in and enveloped them in a hug. Harry smiled to himself - the Weasleys were always such a happy family. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Ginny again, who said that he better go to find Ron and Hermione while he had the chance.  
  
"You go ahead Harry, I'll hold off Mum as long as I can..."  
  
Harry nodded his thanks to Ginny and turned to go to Ron's room, where he thought they would be.  
  
Harry found Ron and Hermione deep in a chess game in Ron's room, and found them with much the same expressions as they usually had when they played - Hermione with a scowl at her face and Ron with a triumphant smile.  
  
"HA! Checkmate, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione sighed resignedly and turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione's words and saw Harry. He grinned at him and patted on the floor of his room.  
  
"Come on mate, Let's hear all about your summer..."  
  
Harry told them, but there wasn't much to tell. Ron and Hermione then proceeded to tell him all they'd been doing - including what had happened just hours ago - and then there was a lull in the conversation. The three friends sat in a peaceful silence for a while until Harry finally broke it.  
  
"So, has there been any news about Voldemort, besides those Muggle killings? And where's the new Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Ron shook his head and suddenly had a very grave expression on his face, and Hermione stopped talking. Harry could understand - she had her parents to fear for.  
  
"No, no news about Voldemort's plans or anything - at least not to us. And as to the Order - I have no idea. It's either there isn't a headquarters anymore, and they use other ways of contacting each other - not likely - or they're just not telling us and it doesn't appear they will. Something strange is afoot though..."  
  
Ron suddenly glanced up at Hermione, who was now looking out the window with a worried expression on her face. Ron put a comforting arm around her before suddenly standing up.   
  
"But let's go, guys! Everyone's dying to see you - Bill, Charlie, and Percy should be here by now. Tonight's gonna be great."  
  
Harry grinned at Ron and sent a comforting smile Hermione's way, before leaving. He heard Hermione and Ron getting up from the floor too, before they went down the stairs, hearing an awful lot of commotion below. Harry wondered what was going on down there, and smiled to himself. Ron was right - this would be a great night.  
  
Sorry guys, I would write some notes but I'm really tired and writing this took a lot of my energy. I will tell you that I'm sorry for leaving Ron and Hermione's "admittance" scene out but I just couldn't figure out how to do it without it being generic. So I simply left it out, because it was definitely gonna mess up the story. Also, the plot will start forming soon, as you guys could probably tell with the mention of Voldemort at the end. See you next chapter... 


	6. Quidditch

Before I start, in reply to High Serpent King's message - I like everything about your story so far (it's REALLY original) and as soon as I finish all that you've put up I'll definitely review it.   
  
Chapter Six - Quidditch  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! NO MORE WIZARDING WHEEZES!"  
  
"Terribly sorry Mum, you see, they just slipped out of George's pocket -"  
  
"And fell into Harry's food! Awfully sorry, Harry old chap..."  
  
Harry laughed along with everybody else (barring Mrs. Weasley, that is) while turning from a snake back to his normal human, form.  
  
"So what do you call that one? Snake Steak?"  
  
"Afraid we haven't quite come up with a name yet, Harry."  
  
"After all, it's awfully hard to come up with such consistently catchy names such as 'Canary Creams' all the time that are simultaneously relevant to the joke itself..."  
  
Harry simply shook his head, still laughing and moved towards Lupin. It was chaos outside the Burrow - Mrs. Weasley had set up a huge feast and everyone was here - Fred and George had pulled out some fireworks from work and it was a fantastic party.  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin."  
  
"Harry, please just call me Remus." Harry just shrugged and laughed. It was simply too awkward to address Professor Lupin in any other way, no matter how many times Lupin had insisted to call him Remus. Harry looked up as Ron set off one of Fred and George's fireworks that went off spectacularly in a huge shower of light, the sparkles changing color and zooming around the house. Suddenly, Harry heard Ron's voice.  
  
"Harry, come on! We're gonna play Quidditch! Even Dad's gonna play! Professor Lupin, would you like to play?"  
  
Harry was expecting Professor Lupin to decline politely, but to his surprise Lupin let out a great laugh.  
  
"Sure, Ron, why not? So what are the teams?"  
  
"Well, we're not sure yet - we'll just meet up with all of them over there."  
  
Ron indicated the Burrow's backyard and Lupin and Harry followed them out there.  
  
"Well do you know who all is playing?"   
  
Ron counted on his fingers as he named the players.  
  
"Let's see, should be Fred, George, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Me, You" - Ron indicated Harry - "and Professor Lupin. Oh yeah, and Dean. And also Alicia and Angelina." Harry grinned at the mention of his two old Quidditch friends, who were now dating Fred and George. Dean was also here for the festivities - The Weasleys had invited pretty much everyone.  
  
"Wow, almost a full house." Even with big familiies like the Weasley's, it was hard to organize games with relatively fair and nearly complete teams.  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
"Yeah, it's great." Professor Lupin inquired as to what Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were going to do while everyone else played.  
  
"Oh, they're gonna watch us play. It's gonna be a great game. Especially to watch you and Charlie go at it, Harry."  
  
"How'd you guys get the playing balls?"  
  
"Fred and George have some."  
  
Harry Potter flew circles around the playing field, his eyes darting around, looking for the Snitch. He had been quite curious about Charlie Weasley's legendary skills as Seeker, and Charlie was living up to the legend. He was probably the best Seeker Harry had ever seen, including Viktor Krum. Charlie could feint and dive in ways that Harry had never seen before, and Harry was fairly sure by now that Charlie had definitely created some of the staple Seeker moves in Quidditch. He had them all down to perfection, but what was more surprising was how he used them. Charlie could string together moves in the most effective manner Harry had ever seen, and was making Harry look like he was standing still. Even more impressively was how Charlie didn't use the moves for show and only pulled them out when they could be useful.  
  
Harry glanced around at the game and then at the magical scoreboard Mrs. Weasley had conjured. 90-80 for Team 1. Team 1 consisted of Keeper Mr. Weasley, Seeker Harry, Chasers Ginny and Angelina, and Beaters Fred and Bill. Team 2 was Keeper Ron, Seeker Charlie, Chasers Alicia and Dean, and Beaters George and Professor Lupin. The teams were good enough to be professional Quidditch (as many of the players had played at Hogwarts). Mr. Weasley wasn't as quick as Ron at Keeping but was still able to predict Alicia and Dean's moves before they would start. Dean was very good at Chaser, Harry noted. He should try out for the team next year, Harry thought to himself. Bill was an excellent flier and was nearly as good at Beating as his two twin brothers. However, the big surprise to everyone was Professor Lupin's beating. He was a good flier, but he seemed to be able to tell where everyone was going to go. He was constantly keeping Harry and especially Ginny and Angelina on the edge of their brooms.  
  
Harry saw Ginny feint and then do an expert backwards no-look pass to Angelina, which promptly caused Angelina to cannonball the Quaffle at the left goal. Ron had been able to see what would happen before though, and caught it and deftly threw it to Alicia, who was racing up to Mr. Weasley with Dean alongside her. Harry had been extremely disappointed to miss Ron's big game when against Ravenclaw in fifth year but it was clear now that Ron had a lot more confidence, as he was Keeping extremely well against Angelina and Ginny. Harry also thought that it was lucky Ginny liked Chaser better, because she was very good at it, and had excellent teamwork with Angelina. It was the same for Alicia and Dean, though, and Harry knew that it would ultimately depend on who caught the Snitch first.   
  
Alicia tossed it up to Dean who rose out of the fray and slapped it into the goal with his broom, slipping past Mr. Weasley's outstretched arm. As Alicia and Dean high-fived each other Harry looked for the Snitch even more frantically. Ron was being nearly unstoppable and hadn't let Angelina and Ginny score since they had ninety points, and despite Mr. Weasley's best efforts, almost no Keeper could win routine 2 on 1's, especially with such great Chaser's. The score was now 120-90. This is not good, Harry thought to himself as Alicia intercepted a pass gone awry.  
  
Meanwhile, the Beaters were near perfect matches for each other, and were severely confusing both the other teams's Chasers. Bill was concentrating on trying to distract Dean while Fred tried to protect Ginny and Angelina. George, however, had taken to pummeling the Bludger towards Alicia, while Professor Lupin expertly kept Angelina and Ginny away from Alicia and Dean.   
  
The real wildcards in the matches were Harry and Charlie. They would weave in and around the Chasers and Beaters and use distraction techniques, but they mostly just tried to wear out the other person. Charlie would rise way up and suddenly plummet down towards Mr. Weasley, forcing him to get out of the way or at least turn his head to give Alicia or Dean a chance to score. Harry would mercilessly appear out of thin air and force Angelina or Ginny to move out of the way. Charlie and Harry were simply two blurs moving almost as fast as the Bludgers and Quaffles. All this was happening as they looked around for the Snitch.  
  
30 minutes later, and still Harry's team hadn't scored. It was now 150-90 and Harry was getting desperate. Mr. Weasley suddenly called a time out.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Mr. Weasley proceeded to give them a pep talk (slightly reminiscent of Oliver Wood's, except less bloodthirsty) that did the job he intended it to do. The team came back fired up and ready to compete again.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry thought as he eyed the other team, they look exactly the same. These people aren't stupid enough to get lazy. Alicia, Dean, Angelina, and Ginny were now flying around as fast as Harry and Charlie had been. Harry was sure the ball changed hands about six times in ten seconds at how fast paced it is. Angelina lobbed over to Ginny only to have Dean fly out of nowhere and intercept it - he, however, lost the ball while narrowly avoiding one of Fred's bludgers, causing Ginny to race under him and catch the Quaffle. Ginny tossed it to Angelina, who immediately feinted and did a quick pass back to Ginny. Ginny pulled back and fired the Quaffle at Ron, who expertly intercepted it and passed it back to Alicia. Alicia tossed it halfway across the field as Dean caught it and shot. Harry held his breath and exhaled as Mr. Weasley caught it. A bludger was approaching Mr. Weasley at rapid speed. Mr. Weasley barely dodged it before firing the ball off to Angelina.  
  
The game went on like this for about half an hour, with particularly spectacular Keeping from both ends. The pattern was changed, however, when Angelina suddenly acted as if she was about to shoot but then tossed it to Ginny at the last second. Ron realized the trick at the last second, but too late, and Team 1 finally broke 100.  
  
Ginny's goal prompted an even more furious attack by the Beaters and Chasers of Team 2, and Team 1 responded in the like. The pairs of Chasers had started to pull out moves Harry had never seen before.   
  
An hour later the score was 230-190, Team 2 still leading. It was basically at a stalemate, neither team could score on the other. Despite the Chasers' best efforts, the Keepers almost always succeeded in tipping the Quaffle away from the goal.   
  
Harry caught his breath as he saw the Snitch for about half a second near Ron's goal. Harry immediately raced towards Ron, and noticed with dread that Charlie had seen it. The Snitch changed directions and went into a steep dive, forcing Harry to do a dangerously fast reversal and immediately go into a near vertical drop. He nearly crashed into Charlie, who was approaching the Snitch at a different angle, before the Snitch reversed again, speeding right past Harry. He saw Charlie do a spin to stay upright with such a fast reversal and then go up into a climb. Harry followed as fast as he could, catching a glance at the scoreboard while he was at it - 250-200. The Snitch then proceeded to dive through one of Ron's goals, forcing Harry and Charlie to go to the side around the goalposts. Harry, however, was thrown off course by a Bludger from Lupin, who had aimed it so that the only way he could go to avoid it was down - the opposite direction of the Snitch at the moment. Harry immediately went into a dive, barely staying in it long enough to shake off the Bludger, only to have to dodge one from George. Harry was frustrated - at this rate, he would never be able to reach the Snitch before Charlie. He was proved wrong, however, when he saw that Charlie suddenly had to dodge simultaneous bludgers from Fred and Bill, causing him to lose the headway he had gained against Harry. By now, all the Beaters were participating in the Seeker match. Harry saw another one approaching from the right and the other from behind, forcing him to move upside down on the broom for a moment. Meanwhile, with the lack of Beaters to protect the Chasers, the score had rapidly rose to 320-310. Harry caught his breath as he saw Charlie go into a steep dive towards the Snitch. Harry reached, but he was too far away. Charlie suddenly dramatically pulled out of his dive, clutching the Snitch in his hand.  
  
None of the players in the game had ever felt so exhausted in their lives. They all congratulated each other on an excellent game, and then proceeded to talk about the game for three hours straight.  
  
"That was some really amazing Seeking, Harry..."  
  
"No way, Charlie, you're far better than me."  
  
charlie grinned at Harry, but shook his head.  
  
"Oh no, I just got lucky...Professor Lupin! That was some really nifty beating you did there!"  
  
Harry smiled to himself and turned to approach Ron, who was lying on the couch next to Hermione.  
  
"Nice Keeping out there."  
  
Ron laughed. "Thanks. That was probably the best game I've ever played."   
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah...me too."  
  
Hermione laughed to herself. It wasn't enough that they had played Quidditch deep into the night, then they had to talk about it after too! She actually didn't mind Quidditch that much, she rather liked watching it, in fact - but she was getting tired. She said goodnight to everybody, and everybody turned towards her to wish her goodnight.  
  
"Here Hermione, I'll walk you to bed." Hermione turned to face her friend - that is, boyfriend - Ron.  
  
"Sure, Ron, thanks!"  
  
Ron nodded and grinned before walking her up the stairs.  
  
"Well, goodnight."  
  
"See you in the morning."  
  
Hermione suddenly saw Ron hesitate but then he kissed her on the cheek before leaving into his room. Hermione was standing completely still for about three minutes before she finally came to her senses. Ron had kissed her on the cheek! Hermione went to the bed in peaceful bliss, only to suddenly wake up from it with a scream four hours later (5:00 in the morning). She woke up to hear Ginny's concerned voice.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! What's wrong?"  
  
"Ron, Ginny, where's Ron?"  
  
"In his room, I guess? Where else would he be?"  
  
Hermione suddenly stood up and approached the hallway purposefully.  
  
"Hermione, what're you doing?"  
  
"I've got to see if he's there. Don't worry - I won't wake anyone up if he is."  
  
Ginny nodded sleepily and went back to bed. Hermione went outside the door, but hesitated at Ron's room. It really was foolish, doing all this because of the dream. But Hermione suddenly recalled something from a long time ago that Ron had said - something about dreams in the wizarding world being more than just dreams. And this one had felt so real...  
  
Hermione opened the door soundlessly to Ron's room and tiptoed in. She scanned Ron's bed and sighed in relief, turning around before suddenly realizing something. She turned back, and, to her horror, her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
Ron wasn't in his bed.  
  
I bet you just love that she had a dream and that you have no idea what it's about. Whatever. You may have noticed that this chapter is rather Quidditch-heavy, but then again, I love Quidditch, and you can skip over it all if you want. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon for whoever's reading. Until then... 


	7. Visions of Darkness

Liana21 - thanks for the tip off with that setting, which I didn't even know existed. Glad you like it.  
  
High Serpent King - Sorry, I didn't offer much criticism in my last review, did I? That last chapter was one of my favorites so far though, and the story as a whole is very good. Especially now since the action's starting up...  
  
Notes will be at the bottom, as usual.  
  
Chapter Seven - Visions of Darkness  
  
Ron Weasley's eyes darted around his surroundings - the only part of him that could even move, as a matter of fact. Ron had been hit with a Petrificus Totalus and then a Locomotor Mortis. Ron didn't know who did it, though, and he couldn't lean up to look. Ron scanned the little bit of his surroundings he was able to see. He was clearly in a forest, it appeared to be the dead of night, and if what he was hearing was any indication, he had been attacked by four people, two of whom were in front and two who were in the back. Ron's suspicions that Death Eaters had taken him were confirmed when none other than Peter Pettigrew glanced back to look at him. Wormtail! If Ron could move, then Pettigrew wouldn't have been able to right now. Ron had been awfully curious about what Pettigrew had been up to as late - Pettigrew had been curiously absent at the Department of Mysteries. Pettigrew saw Ron's eyes moving and leaned his head to talk to another Death Eater. Ron heard their conversation - they clearly weren't worried about Ron hearing.  
  
"He's awake."  
  
"Is he?" Ron heard a cold voice and his blood went cold as Lucius Malfoy's cold eyes met his. Ron saw with amusement that Malfoy seemed to have cut himself on the arm, and then all the memories of his kidnap came to him.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Ron lay in bed, restless. Before he hadn't really been able to sleep because of kissing Hermione on the cheek and the excitement of the Quidditch match, but now he kept hearing voices and sounds outside. Ron finally stood up, exasperated, and looked outside. Suddenly he felt a wand at his back.  
  
"Don't make a move."  
  
Ron didn't move until he recognized Pettigrew's voice. He turned around, knowing how Pettigrew was a coward, but wasn't expecting to see three Death Eaters helping Pettigrew. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Augustus Rookwood were all there. But they're all supposed to be in the prison, Ron thought to himself. How'd they escape?  
  
Malfoy spoke.  
  
"My, we aren't very obedient. Imperio!"  
  
Ron felt that horrible feeling again, and then heard a voice in his head. It was telling him to get the wand out of his pocket and throw it on the floor.   
  
But why should I?  
  
Just do it, boy. Do it now.  
  
This only strengthened Ron's resolve.  
  
No! I won't!  
  
Ron suddenly reached for the wand in his pocket, and dodged the Cruciatus Curse Lestrange had sent his way. He felt his wand slip out of his hand as Malfoy hit him with a Disarming Spell, but he grabbed on to it and yelled "Protego!" before Rookwood's slashing curse hit him. Ron blocked it, but he was pushed back all the way to the wall from the force of it. He suddenly yelled out "Diffindo!" at Malfoy's chest. Malfoy blocked it with his arm, but silently cursed at the pain. Ron felt satisfied for a half of a second before everything faded away.  
  
Ron jerked out of his reverie with a start. Malfoy was talking to him again, and rubbing his arm.  
  
"I'll get you for this, boy. Mark my words." Ron shivered as Lestrange's voice rang out with laughter next.  
  
"Didn't expect him to put up such a fight against your Imperius Curse, eh Malfoy? Only goes to show that I was always right - the Dark Lord shouldn't put such heavy tasks on your shoulders." Ron struggled to keep track of the conversation without the ability to move. It was obvious that this conversation had happened before but with different words.  
  
He heard Malfoy's words next.  
  
"Oh yes, let's rely on the one who nearly destroyed the Prophecy about six times before it WAS actually destroyed - EXPLICITLY DISOBEYING THE DARK LORD'S ORDERS!" Bellatrix shrieked in anger and Ron heard a rustling sound - presumably Lestrange was pulling out her wand. Malfoy appeared to be doing the same thing. Ron heard someone step in between them and saw Rookwood stretch out a placating arm towards the two of them.  
  
"Stop! Let's just get the Weasley boy to the Dark Lord." Ron's thoughts took on an element of terror as he understood where he was going. He had never actually faced Voldemort before - but if he did, he promised himself, he would do what was worthy of Harry and Dumbledore. He would never live with himself if he didn't act like that.  
  
Hermione mouthed soundlessly before letting out an ear-piercing scream and backing to the wall. Hermione immediately covered up her mouth - she would wake the whole house up on account of Ron getting a midnight snack or something. Yes, that was probably it. To Hermione's surprise, though, no one came. Hermione took this opportunity to scan Ron's room and saw to her horror that it was clear that Ron had probably been kidnapped. Blood was lying on the floor, there was a dent in the wall, the window was open, and spell marks were everywhere. She suddenly yelled out, this time with the intention of waking everyone up.  
  
"HELP! RON'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"  
  
No one came.  
  
Hermione suddenly ran outside to the hall and slammed the door behind her, pure terror coursing through her veins. Had they kidnapped everybody else? Were they here now? She moved to stop the door slamming - it would alert everybody of her presence, but it was too late. The door slammed against the doorway, but Hermione was surprised to find out that it didn't make a sound upon contact. Suddenly it clicked - they had put a Silencing Charm on the room! That was why no one had heard his kidnap. Well, they should be able to hear me in the hallway, then...  
  
"RON'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"  
  
The reaction was immediate this time, and Hermione took the time to lift the Silencing Charm. She saw everyone burst out with their faces pure white with fear and apprehension. Hermione heard Harry speak first.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
Hermione sprinted back into Ron's room and everyone followed her in there. They looked upon the marks all over the room with an expression that had mirrored Hermione's when she had seen it. She heard Bill speak quickly in a terse voice.  
  
"I'm going to get Dumbledore." Bill sprinted out of the room.  
  
It's horrible, Hermione thought to herself as she looked upon everybody. Alicia and Angelina had looks of terror as they comforted the twins. Dean had his arms wrapped around a sobbing Ginny. Harry was against the wall and kept running his hands through his hair - Hermione could tell he was already blaming it on himself. Charlie was quickly pacing around the room and wasn't allowing anyone to see his face. Finally, a sheet white Mr. Weasley had engulfed a softly crying Mrs. Weasley in a hug. Hermione felt tears threatening to come too, and she wiped them away. Crying would come for later, Ron needed everyone's help now. It was clear that many others had reached the same conclusion too, because while they all still looked shaken, they now also had a look of purpose on their face and were examining the room (with evident horror).   
  
"Looks like they took him out of the window..."  
  
"Blood on the floor? A fight happened..."  
  
"Dent in the wall, looks like something hit it hard..."  
  
Everyone stopped talking as Bill suddenly burst through the door. Charlie finally broke the silence.  
  
"Charlie, Dad, Fred, George, and Professor Lupin, come with me. Mom, take care of everybody here. And no Harry, you can't come. Neither you Hermione."   
  
Hermione and Harry immediately opened their mouths to protest, but Bill spoke again before they could.  
  
"No, Ron would want you here, and that's exactly where we're going to keep you two. And be careful, all of you. They probably won't come again, but there's no telling - it was obvious they didn't expect us to find out so soon. Oh wait, actually Hermione, you come with me, Dumbledore wants to talk to you about how you knew to come here."  
  
Harry suddenly talked for the first time with curiousity.  
  
"Can we come?  
  
Bill shrugged. "Sure - but you can keep away any thoughts of coming with us out of your head. You too Hermione."  
  
They both nodded in agreement.  
  
Everyone followed Bill and Hermione downstairs. Hermione looked down to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the bottom with an extremely grave expression and pensive look. He looked up as he heard Bill coming down, and then he saw Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind to tell me how you knew to check on Mr. Weasley's room."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and took a deep breath.  
  
"I had a dream. In it, I was in Ron's room, but it was like I didn't exist. No one took any notice of me. No one was there except Ron, but he wasn't sleeping. He was restless, and then he stood up. But then Wormtail, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Augustus Rookwood suddenly came and told him not to move."  
  
Professor Lupin suddenly inhaled sharply. "Rookwood, Malfoy, and Lestrange must've escaped from prison. But how?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement, and conjured parchment with a wave of his wand. Another wave and a full-written message to the Ministry of Magic appeared out of nowhere. A final wave, and the parchment vanished - presumably at the Ministry of Magic. He looked at Hermione. "Please continue, Miss Granger."  
  
"Ron turned around, and seemed surprised to see them all - he had only heard Pettigrew's voice. Malfoy hit him with an Imperius, and told Ron to throw away his wand. Ron fought it quickly and threw it off, and then Lestrange sent a Cruciatus Curse at him, but he dodged it. Malfoy hit him with a Disarming Spell, but Ron grabbed his wand before it slipped out. Rookwood then tried to hit him with that horrible slashing curse that was used on me - " Hermione involuntarily winced remembering when it was used on her " - but Ron used a Shield Charm. He blocked the pain, but the force sent him against the wall. He aimed "Diffindo" at Malfoy's chest but Malfoy blocked it with his arm. Then Lestrange knocked him out, and they brought him out the window and towards the forest." Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione inquisitively. "And then you woke up?"  
  
At this point, Hermione started tearing as she remembered the rest of her dream. "No. I saw Ron in a dark room. There was a fire, and there was V-Voldemort with Ron in the room. Ron was lying on the floor." Her voice got continually softer and more anguished. "I saw Voldemort hit Ron with a Cruciatus Curse, then another one, then another one. He asked Ron for some information, but Ron didn't say anything. Voldemort then waved his hand at Lestrange and Malfoy who were nearby. They brought him out of the room and then I - I woke up."  
  
Dumbledore stroked his chin pensively. "Miss Granger, are you sure these dreams are real?"  
  
"No, but they felt different from any other dream I've ever felt. Also, the marks - in Ron's room - they exactly matched the marks of the fight in my dream."  
  
"Do you have any idea where they're keeping him."  
  
"No - no I didn't see anything that I could recognize."  
  
"Very well. Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Charlie, Remus - let's go. Molly, please take care of the children. I will notify you as soon as I can."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and Dumbledore swept out of the room with the indicated people behind him, leaving everyone to dwell on their thoughts.  
  
I think I should win the award in this chapter for most generic fantasy chapter title in the history of time! Other than that, I can't think of anything to say about this chapter, other than that it was definitely hard to write at times. 


	8. Visions Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Ron awoke with sharp jabs of pain in his arm. He suddenly saw a fist skying towards his jaw and collapsed onto the floor in pain. As his vision came into focus, he figured out what was going on - Malfoy was waking him up. Ron saw another punch coming towards his face and rolled onto the floor, dodging it, and rolled up to a sitting position. Malfoy didn't move to hit him again, though, he simply stood up and beckoned.  
  
"Couldn't just shake me awake, could you?"  
  
Malfoy didn't answer and simply kept moving. Ron staggered on, trying to understand what was happening.  
  
He was obviously at a Death Eater Camp, and presumably Malfoy was taking him to Voldemort. What for, though, Ron questioned himself. He came to the conclusion that the only thing he could possibly be was bait or a hostage, since they hadn't tried to kill him. It didn't make any sense otherwise - Ron wasn't particularly valuable to them any other way. Maybe they thought they could break him for information - and silently promised himself that he would not break and give them whatever they would want. Ron suddenly had a vague suspicion that Dumbledore had suspected something like this to happen, and felt a surge of anger as he realized that if this was true, then Dumbledore obviously didn't trust him - or even Hermione - not to break. He figured out that this was probably not likely, though, as Dumbledore would not do that - especially after how badly that strategy failed with Harry last year.  
  
After coming to these various conclusions, Ron decided to prepare himself for whatever was going to happen next. Ron expected the Cruciatus Curse, perhaps the Imperius or a truth potion if they wanted information. He thought that it wasn't likely that he would be killed, because if they wanted him dead, he would already be dead. He reasoned over what he could possibly do - which was not much. He had no wand and no possible idea where he was. The most important thing was not to reveal ANYTHING - any information, however trivial, could be important to Voldemort. He steeled himself as he saw that Malfoy and him seemed to be reaching their destination. Malfoy stopped in front of a black wooden door. He opened it slowly, and an evil smile came upon his lips as he stepped out of the doorway and gestured for Ron to come in before him. Ron stepped slowly into the room, and Malfoy quietly followed and closed the door. Ron examined his surroundings.  
  
It was extremely dark except for a small fire. Ron's eyes followed Malfoy's back as Malfoy went to talk to another Death Eater, who Ron quickly recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange. There appeared to be no windows in the room, and no means of escape either. Ron looked back at the door, hoping that it would've been so obvious that Malfoy would not have protected it, but saw that Malfoy had magically charmed it. There was no way out. Ron took a deep breath and steeled himself as he looked up and saw a pair of narrowed, red eyes staring at him with a calculating look. Ron felt chills down his spine as he heard Voldemort's harsh, high voice ring out. He was talking to Malfoy, but his eyes were still staring intently at Ron.  
  
"You're sure this is him?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Voldemort now addressed Ron.  
  
"Tell me about what Dumbledore is doing now."   
  
Ron didn't say anything, but averted his eyes from Voldemort. Legilimency was an option to Voldemort, and he could not let any information leak, however petty.   
  
Voldemort's voice now had anger in it as he raised his wand. Ron braced himself for whatever was about to come.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Ron immediately felt pain unlike any other he had ever felt before coursing through his veins. He collapsed onto his knees, and his vision starting flashing in and out and had white edges. Wretched screams wrenched from his throat as incredible agony continued to overcome him. Finally, almost lazily, Voldemort raised his wand and waved it, stopping the Cruciatus Curse. Ron's breaths were ragged and he was still feeling the pain linger through his body. He still reminded himself, though, that he could not give in to Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort looked down cruelly at Ron again, and spoke in a so quiet Ron could barely hear.  
  
"Why do you resist me, boy? What do they have to give to you? Aren't you tired of being the sidekick, the ignored one? I can give you power, Ron...and isn't power what you most want?"  
  
Ron's mind suddenly flashed to the Mirror of Erised, back in first year, about how what he wanted the most was to be the most important, to be Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. Ron remembered what Harry had told him Dumbledore had said - "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Ron suddenly came upon the realization that now, though, he had exactly what he wanted. His family and friends were enough for him now, and even if he still might secretly desire those things now, there were more important things in his life.   
  
Ron's readied himself just as he saw Voldemort raise his wand and hit him with another Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort again asked him for information. Ron didn't say anything for the last time. Ron was still dazed from the pain as he heard Voldemort harshly yelling at Lestrange and Malfoy.  
  
"WHY WON'T HE TALK?"  
  
Lestrange and Malfoy both looked extremely uncomfortable - clearly, they had thought of this plan, and it was just as obvious they had no idea that it would not work. Lestrange spoke up.  
  
"Well, my Lord, he seems to be...stronger than we anticipated."  
  
Voldemort hissed snake-like with contempt.  
  
"That is obvious. I'll deal with both of you later."  
  
Lestrange and Malfoy both shifted nervously. Voldemort looked livid, and Ron's pride surged as he took satisfaction in the fact that they had so greatly underestimated him.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand for a last time and sent a final Cruciatus Curse at Ron, but he wasn't holding back at all this time, since he wanted Ron to remember what it felt like forever. Ron felt as if he was going to die - he actually hoped that he would die, from the intense pain attacking him everywhere. He felt as if every fiber of his being had being crushed and pounded into salt. It was as if every possible feeling of pain had been amplified hundreds of time. Voldemort's face had a look of mingled fury and satisfaction as he saw Ron start to pass out from the agony as he finally ended the spell. He gestured for Lestrange and Malfoy to take Ron out, and the last thing Ron saw before his consciousness fluttered out was a mental picture of Harry, Hermione and his family.  
  
Remus Lupin went over the plan one last time in his head, as he thought about how this was the exact thing Dumbledore had hoped would not happen. But Dumbledore had also prepared for it - all potential targets for kidnap or attack had a Trackign Charm placed on them and they had been able to locate where Ron was easily. Getting in and getting Ron out of a heavily guarded Death Eater Camp, however, would be a problem. Luckily, everything has weaknesses, and thanks to Severus Snape, The Order of the Phoenix knew every single one of them. Dumbledore had come up with the plan in about two minutes, and had immediately dispatched Remus, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and Fred and George (now members of the Order of the Phoenix) to do it, as they were the only people available at the time.   
  
Remus scanned the camp and finally saw what he was looking for - two red sparks at the west side of the camp. Remus immediately sneaked around and stayed low to the ground. When he was near the entrance, he sent off his signal - two gold sparks. He waited a minute, then saw two green sparks at the east side, and then finally two orange sparks at the south side of the camp. All four of the operatives of the Order of the Phoenix waited patiently for the jumpstart for the operation to occur. Finally, it happened. Remus allowed himself a momentary smile as he listened to Fred and George's handiwork. They had clearly planned it out very well. Hidden by Invisibility Cloaks and riding on broomstick, they had silently placed traps everywhere in the camp by dropping them from hundreds of feet from the ground. Fred and George didn't only manufacture stuff for jokes now - they also built weapons for the Order of the Phoenix to use. Remus listened as he heard huge series of explosions go off, and heard screams of random Death Eaters trying to put the fires out. Remus heard the Death Eater predictably pad away to go put the fires out also, and he silently entered the camp, sticking to the shadows. He saw the building at which Ron was being held captive now, and remembered what he was supposed to do. Fast and unseen does the job, Dumbledore said. There was a good chance that Voldemort would be there, and Dumbledore definitely did not them to meet up with him. Simply go out and in.  
  
Remus sneaked around the outskirts of the camp as he finally hid behind the building where Ron was held. Charlie was already there. They nodded to each other and Charlie stuck to the side of the building and inched along, with Remus close behind. Charlie quickly glanced outside, and as Dumbledore had said, there was only one Death Eater there. It was, of course, Severus Snape. If Snape had stuck to the plan, the other Death Eaters were helping out with the fire. Snape silently let them in and Remus and Charlie went to find Ron's cell, following the arrow of the Tracking Charm. Finally, they came upon the door, but it was magically locked. Lupin quickly performed "Alohomora!" and was relieved to see Ron there. He was horrified, though, at the state Ron was in. Ron's face was chalk-white and he didn't appear to be awake. His eyes were glassy and glazed and behind them lingered an expression of deep agony and pain. Remus shook his head and tapped Charlie, who was clearly anguished at his younger brother's current state also. He's not dead, at least. Charlie quickly cast a spell to lighten Ron's weight and then gathered him up. Lupin and Charlie sneaked out, nodding their thanks to Severus Snape as they passed him, before meeting up with Arthur and Bill. Arthur spoke upon seeing them.  
  
"Remus! Charlie! Is he -" His speaking stopped as he saw Ron in Charlie's arms. Remus quickly understood.  
  
"He's not dead, Arthur. Just knocked out. We should get him to Dumbledore immediately."  
  
Arthur nodded silently, and then took out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Alright, it should be set to go as soon as we all touch it. Don't know how Dumbledore did it like that..."  
  
A shadow of a smile flitted on to Remus's face as everybody touched the parchment. They quickly felt a jerk, and teleported straight to Dumbledore's house. Dumbledore was still awake, and immediately stood up as he saw them.  
  
"How did it go? Did it work?"  
  
Remus nodded his head wearily.  
  
"Yes. No problems whatsoever, at least with me. Arthur, Bill, Charlie?"  
  
They all nodded their heads.  
  
"Very well. Remus, would you please inform the Weasley's that we have Ron and that he's alive?"  
  
Remus nodded again and flooed to the Burrow, too tired to apparate.  
  
Hermione Granger bolted up from her chair as she heard footsteps.  
  
"Somebody's here!"  
  
Professor Lupin walked in - clearly extremely tired - with a smile on his face. Everyone in the room hung on his every word.  
  
"We have him, and he's alive. But none of you can see him - we're worried something might have happened to him and Dumbledore must attend to him for now."  
  
A wave of relief followed by a wave of worry swept over the room. Hermione spoke first.  
  
"What? What's wrong with him?"  
  
Lupin turned to talk to her and looked her in the eye. He seemed to be hesitating.  
  
"We're not sure, but we suspect that he - passed out from pain. From the Cruciatus Curse."  
  
Expressions of horror were evident on everyone's face as they heard what had happened to Ron. Everyone felt a thousand questions on the tip of their tongue, but Lupin stretched out his hands in a quelling gesture.  
  
"Please, I don't know anything more. Dumbledore will be here soon, and I hope he will tell you more. In particular, I think he wants to talk to you, Hermione." Hermione nodded before collapsing onto a chair. The room was silent except for Mrs. Weasley asking Professor Lupin if he would like to have anything and that there was no way they could possibly thank him, and that if there was anything he wanted to ask.  
  
It was like this for about ten more minutes before foosteps were finally heard. Dumbledore swept into the room, followed by Arthur, Bill, and Charlie, who everyone greeted. All eyes soon turned to Dumbledore, however, who also seemed to have a Pensieve with him. He soon addressed Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, you do remember the second half of your dream earlier last night?"  
  
Hermione nodded silently.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry but would you please deposit it into the Pensieve?"  
  
Hermione nodded wearily again, and stood up, before suddenly thinking of something.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, does this count as underage magic?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled at Hermione still remembering the rules.  
  
"Do not worry Miss Granger, I have already cleared this with the Ministry.  
  
Hermione put her wand to her forehead and searched for the memory. It was the oddest feeling, sifting through your own memories. When she found it, she started drawing the wand away, and a silvery substance started to come out as she did. Hermione felt as if the memory was being pulled out of her own self, and could feel it slipping away onto the wand. Depositing it into the Pensieve, she quickly sat back down. Dumbledore swirled the Pensieve - previously empty, but now with a single thought in it, and Hermione's dream appeared. Dumbledore muttered a spell to enlarge it so everyone could see. Everyone peered into the Pensieve to watch in horror at Ron's interrogation. No one screamed - no one made a sound - but everyone's face was pale and nervous, their eyes terrified and silently crying. When the memory finished, Mrs. Weasley nervously spoke.  
  
"Albus - is that what - what happened?" Professor Dumbledore nodded, deep in thought.  
  
"But then, how did she dream it?"  
  
Dumbledore's piercing gaze turned upon Hermione.  
  
"That is something we have yet to find out." Hermione spoke up quickly in concern for Ron.  
  
"Will Ron be alright? Will he be like..." Hermione couldn't bear to say "The Longbottoms". What had happened to Neville's parents was so horrifying - Hermione couldn't imagine what it would be like if Ron didn't recognize her.  
  
"No, Ron will not be insane. He will return the same as before - with the added memory of this interrogation." Dumbledore's eyes had deep sadness and regret in them at what had happened to Ron. "Also, Molly, he will have to stay with me for a few days before he can fully recover."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement. Dumbledore stood up, at this.  
  
"Everyone, I must go back to my house to help him recover. Charlie will be here in a few minutes. Miss Granger - try to find out how you had that dream. Remus will help you, if he would consent?" Professor Lupin nodded. "Thank you. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Thomas - I shall see you in the school year."  
  
They all nodded and with that final goodbye, Dumbledore left, leaving everyone once again to their own thoughts and worries.  
  
Wow, lengthy chapter there, eh? Definitely one of the longest so far, if not the longest. Kind of sad one too. Next chapter will very likely come tomorrow, so be on the watch, all readers. 


	9. A New Professor

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc...  
  
Thanks for the review, HeAvEaNbAbY  
  
Chapter Nine - The New Professor  
  
Ronald Weasley's eyes flickered open exactly ten hours and two minutes after the time of his rescue. Ron stretched and cracked his fingers, and suddenly realized that he was in a house he did not recognize. He turned his head and was surprised to see none other than Headmaster Dumbledore looking at him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley. You're awake."  
  
"What happened? How did I escape from Voldemort?"  
  
"Well, when Miss Granger realized that you had been kidnapped, she alerted the house to your disappearance. They notified me, and then we had a rescue mission. You have your father, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Professor Snape to thank for your escape."  
  
"Wait - how did Hermione know I was kidnapped? Did she find out when she woke up?"  
  
"No, Miss Granger had a most unique dream in which she saw your kidnapping and - your interrogation."  
  
Ron involuntarily shivered at the mention of his meeting with Voldemort.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I must compliment you for your immense bravery and refusal to give Voldemort any information. You withstanded pain and agony that few have ever experienced and still stayed true to the Order."  
  
Ron nodded numbly, still drinking it all in.  
  
"How long ago was I kidnapped?"  
  
"I would say about fifteen hours. You will be able to return to your house after tomorrow, but for today, you rest. Here - a Sleeping Potion. Take it. You need your rest."  
  
Ron nodded and swallowed the potion with one gulp, lying down and falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Ronald Weasley walked into the Burrow by Floo Powder to immediately be ambushed by Mrs. Weasley, who was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. Once Mrs. Weasley let go, Hermione immediately enveloped him in a hug, followed by Ginny, then Harry (who gave him a sort of one-armed, quick hug), and then the rest of the Weasley's. When Ron was finally done being greeted, it was a half-hour later and around lunchtime.  
  
"Hey Mum, how about lunch?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and wiped away her tears to run to make sandwiches for the many occupants of the Burrow. Ron looked pale but was smiling and laughing along with everybody else. Everyone avoided the interrogation, and the Burrow was once again happy.  
  
Hermione looked curiously at her reading list again. She was so excited about O.W.L. results when they came in that she had totally ignored the latest Hogwarts letter and with it, the list of books. But there didn't appear to be any Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Perhaps they made a mistake, Hermione thought, but knew that wasn't it. She frowned to herself - although she thought Dumbledore would get a good teacher, Hermione doubted the credibility of a teacher who would not even assign any books to read. She looked up as she heard footsteps as she saw Ron coming. She kissed him on the cheek as a greeting.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. What're you looking at? Haven't you already those books, there's only about three days till school starts," Ron said in a joking manner - obviously referring to the humor of Ron telling her that she was slacking off with her reading.  
  
"No Ron, I've already read all these - as I see YOU haven't -"  
  
"Hey, I'm getting to them..."  
  
"- what I'm curious about is the lack of any Defense Against the Dark Arts books."  
  
"My kind of professor."  
  
Hermione laughed and put her head on Ron's shoulder. She was oddly comfortable there, and stayed there until Mrs. Weasley called them in for supper.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO GET HERE? WE'LL BE LATE!"  
  
Ron tumbled down the stairs at a fast rate, finally ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Alright Mum, calm down, I'm here. Hey Harry, Hermione. Have a good sleep? And Harry, stop trying to hide the prefect badge."  
  
Harry unfolded his robe to reveal the prefect badge, which he had obviously not wanted Ron to see.  
  
"Yeah, I slept pretty well."  
  
"Me too. You, Ron?"  
  
"Kind of restless, but yeah, good."  
  
Hermione looked concernedly at Ron. Ever since the kidnapping, Ron had been smiling, cheerful, and openly affectionate, but he seemed perpetually tired. Hermione doubted that he had much sleep, but sighed to herself as she realized it was probably better not to push him at the moment. He was probably having nightmares.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's booming voice suddenly echoed through the Burrow.  
  
"GINNY! GET DOWN HERE! Finally, alright everybody here? Got everything? Let's go, then."  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron followed the briskly walking Mrs. Weasley out of the Burrow. They all took a last wistful glance at the Burrow before cramming into a car provided by the Ministry, who would escort them on the way to Hogwarts. They soon arrived at Platform 9 3/4 with no hitches and were on the train. The train ride was uneventful other than seeing Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, and Neville before finally arriving at the feast.   
  
Ron suddenly spoke as he scanned the Head Table while the First Years were sorted.  
  
"Look, that must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher! Bit young, isn't he?"  
  
Hermione and Harry suddenly glanced up at the Head Table to see a man who looked about 21, 22 with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had an unusually powerful and lean frame, and looked to be around 6'3. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement to Ron's assessment. Hermione looked like she was about to speak but stopped upon Dumbledore standing up.  
  
"Good evening everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts for our First Years, and welcome back to all older years! I will, as usual, deliver my speech after dinner. For now, let's eat!"  
  
The eccentric Professor sat down as a huge feast appeared. Harry, Ron, and Hermione dug in to all their favorite treats and when everyone was finished, Dumbledore stood up again as everyone immediately finished.  
  
"I would like everyone to please welcome Professor Park, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor!"  
  
Harry leaned in to talk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So he still didn't put Snape on the job?" Ron answered.  
  
"I suppose so, but I wonder why he never does..."  
  
Dumbledore then went on to make the usual announcements about the Forbidden Forest, etc. before instructing the Prefects to lead first years to their dormitories, and Harry, Ron and Hermione finally went to bed at about midnight for the first day of classes.  
  
Ron was tucking in to breakfast when Professor McGonagall came by to hand out schedules. She stopped at Ron to talk to him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley. I would just like to tell you that it is a pleasure to see you well and up and about."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Ron turned around and looked at his schedule, and then compared it to Harry and Hermione's.  
  
"I have double Defense Against the Dark Arts first, how about you guys?"  
  
"Excellent, I do too."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I wonder what the new Professor's gonna be like."  
  
"Who is it with again?"  
  
"Ravenclaws."  
  
"Oh, good, wouldn't want the Slytherins..."  
  
"Well let's go, we wouldn't want to be late, would we?"  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry quickly left to arrive at the Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. classroom. They saw that Professor Park was already there, but that there were no desks. Most of the class was already there.  
  
"Good morning, class. As you may have noticed, there are no desks in this classroom, so you would please sit on the floor. As you know, my name is Professor Park. I'll just take role, then."  
  
Park went through role, and Harry noted with interest but pleasure that Park didn't stop at his name or give Harry any special recognition at his name. Good, Harry thought, it's nice to be treated like everyone else for once. Park started to speak again.  
  
"Now everybody, this class will be extremely different from your usual Defense Against the Dark Arts. There will be no books in this class." Hermione groaned as her suspicions were confirmed, and Ron and Harry grinned at her.  
  
"Also, in this class there will be virtually no wandwork. A crucial part of Defense Against the Dark Arts that none of you have learned is wandless magic. Not all are good at wandless magic, and because of this any of you may stop at any time during the course. Some of you, in fact, I may suggest quitting. This will be a rigorous, tough course, but it is extremely useful. Understood, everyone?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good. Now, I think a demonstration is necessary in order for you to truly understand wandless magic. You will find that it is exhausting and should not be used in anything other than duels and against Dark Magic - you'll simply tire yourself out. Got it? Good. So, I'll need an opponent...I'll just magically select the person with the highest skill level at the moment do demonstrate with..."  
  
Park took out his wand and it started spinning around and flashing red. Harry noticed everyone seemed to be looking expectantly at him - they obviously thought it would be him. Harry hoped not, though - a duel with Park looked like it would hurt.  
  
The wand started to slow down, and finally stopped not on Harry, but on the person next to Harry. Everyone gaped openmouthed at Ron as he stared at the wand pointing at him, surprised. Park turned around and waved his wand, magically causing a platform to raise out of the ground. He pocketed it.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, would you please join me on the platform."  
  
Park stepped onto the platform serenely. Ron nervously followed, clearly still astonished that he had been selected as the person with the highest skill in the class. Even over Harry? Ron stepped onto the platform, and Park again began to instruct.  
  
"Are you ready, Ron? Remember, this is no ordinary fight - use your magical powers. Wands aren't necessary to access the magic inside you, so simply tap the powers without using the wand. Understand? Good. 1...2...3....go!"  
  
Park suddenly started running at Ron, then jumped. Park had clearly accessed his powers, as he was in a flying leap that Harry was sure was impossible. Hermione gasped as she saw Park's leg stretch out so that he could kick Ron. Ron quickly sidestepped out of the way and Park went flying past him, landing on the ground and rolling upright.  
  
"Excellent, Ron, I can see the wand chose right. Alright, now just go grab that quarterstaff on the left there, and I'll get one, and then we'll truly fight. Remember - you're a wizard." Ron reached for the quarterstaff along with Park, they stood about ten feet apart from each other. Park counted off again, but this time, stayed still. Ron stood for about four seconds before rolling on the ground with lightning speed and stretching upright. Park had moved back now, and appeared to be hurling his staff at Ron. The staff started spinning towards Ron, but he ducked at the last second. Harry smiled - Park was surely going to lose now, without his staff, but it suddenly started flying back towards Park as if it was a boomerang. Harry understood immediately that Park was drawing the staff back to him with magic. Ron didn't notice, though, as he was running towards Park and couldn't see behind him. The staff hit Ron full in the back and Ron went flying into the air. If he hit the ground, he would surely break his arm, Harry thought. Park yelled.  
  
"CONCENTRATE, RON!"  
  
Ron's face contorted intensely and he suddenly stretched out his staff. It hit the ground and lodged there, and Ron used it to land upright on his feet.  
  
"Excellent, Ron. Now, try to control the staff remotely with your powers and attack me simultaneously. This gives you two weapons."  
  
Ron let go of the staff and it started floating in the air, causing many of the audience to gasp - how was this possible without a wand? The staff started spinning towards Park then, but Park sent his own staff at Ron's. Then Park went to attack Ron while his staff fought with Ron's to get to their opponents. Ron lost concentration and lost control of his staff, causing Park to send the staff at Ron while attacking Ron with his fists. Ron suddenly realized his mistake - without his staff fighting off Park's, Park's staff was free to attack him. Ron dodged on instinct, trying to avoid the staff at the same time as dodging Park's fists. Suddenly, Ron's staff flew towards Park, knocking it off the platform. Ron caught his staff expertly and started attacking Park, who could no longer use his staff as it was knocked off the field. Park deftly caught Ron's staff but Ron kicked him in the stomach. Ron suddenly felt a pull on his staff, and realized that Park was trying to wrench the staff from his control. Ron focused all his energies on the staff, but then Park punched him in the stomach, causing Ron to go flying. Ron hit the wall, exhausted, and collapsed on the floor. The duel was over, and he was tired.  
  
"Excellent, Ron, would you please come with me? Class, wait for me here."  
  
Park took Ron's arm and led him out of the room, and the class started buzzing with admiration for Ron's skills.  
  
"Wonder what Park wanted with him?" Hermione thought aloud. Harry responded.  
  
"Dunno..."  
  
Sorry about this chapter. Other than the duel, it was extremely boring and scattered, but I needed to tie up loose ends. It'll get better as they fit into the schedule and I don't need to introduce all the classes and stuff anymore... 


	10. Threats and Detentions

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Harry Potter...  
  
Chapter 10 - Threats and Detentions  
  
N.E.W.T. classes were HARD, Ron thought to himself upon reflection. Ron was taking four N.E.W.T. classes - Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology. It wasn't exactly what he had seen himself doing in the past, but it was definitely satisfactory to Ron. Ron was surprised to find out that he was actually particularly good at Charms, he had even been personally complimented by Flitwick during class. A particularly draining class, though, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron was still miffed as to how he was better at everybody at wandless magic, even Harry. It was exhausting, but it was also Ron's favorite class. The only thing that he didn't like about it was that he didn't get to spend much time with Harry or Hermione in it - the whole class had been paired to other people based on their skill level. Harry was surprisingly paired with Parvati Patil, who was very good at wandless magic, and Hermione with Lavender, neither of whom were very good at it. Ron was paired with Park himself, as he was better than everyone else and the class had an odd number of people. Park would tell Ron everything that they were going to do the next day because Ron would always help Park demonstrate new concepts. Ron smiled to himself as he thought about his first Defense Against the Dark Arts - it was electrifying, wandless magic. And that he could actually do it! Park had taken him outside that first day to ask him to be his personal assistant during class. It was an unofficial thing, but the whole class knew it - Ron was always the one who would be helping everybody else whenever they had trouble.  
  
Today was a crucial day in Defense Against the Dark Arts - as Park had said at the start of the year, it wasn't for everyone. So Park was basically going to tell everyone he thought should continue to continue, and everyone who didn't get recommended would simply not keep going. It was only happening in Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.s though, since the fact that they did well in the O.W.L.s didn't really tell anything about the N.E.W.T. because they were so different. Ron grinned to himself and was grateful that he didn't have to worry about not being selected. The general impression in the class that the only obvious choices to stay would be Harry, Parvati, and Ron. Hermione was a total wreck because she was fairly sure that she would not be picked - she simply couldn't do this very well. Ron had offered to help many times, but Hermione always refused. It will do her good to drop a class, though, she's taking too many, Ron mused to himself. Hermione was taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Herbology, Potions, and Charms. It was absolutley ridiculous, and Ron had told her so many times. Harry was taking a load similar to Ron's - Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of course, he had Prefect Duties along with that, so Ron was by and large alone for much of his free time - although he had very little. Harry had been (predictably) made Captain by McGonagall, and was sticking practices in wherever he could. Ron thought the team had more than a fair shot at the Cup this year - they had him at Keeper, Harry as Seeker, Ginny, Dean, and Parvati at Chasers, and Seamus and Jack Sloper at Beater. It was an extremely strong team other than Sloper, who was simply average, but Seamus was picking up the slack. The first match was today - against Slytherin. Malfoy had been made Captain too this year, and Ron could tell trouble was coming - Malfoy wasn't likely to play fair. The typical terrorizing campaign had started this year, but had quickly fell - all the players on Gryffindor were fifth year or above and were far too smart to be caught by Slytherin's tricks.  
  
"My, you're up early, aren't you?"  
  
Ron turned his head to see Hermione sit down next to him. To be truthful, he had barely gotten any sleep anyway, which was usually the case since the kidnapping but hadn't told anyone. They had probably guessed by now, anyway. Hermione had traditionally been an early riser, but Ron had lately been getting to the breakfast table before her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. How's it going?"  
  
"Alright. I've decided that it's okay if I get dropped out of Defense Against the Dark Arts - which I'm sure it will be."  
  
"Good, you're taking far too many classes anyway."  
  
Hermione laughed before spotting Harry.  
  
"Harry! What're you doing up so early?"  
  
"I could say the same to you two. My excuse is the Quidditch game today, how about you Hermione? Ron?"  
  
"Harry, what a ridiculous question. You know I'm always up this early - but you should really get your sleep for the game today. I don't know about Ron, though, he was here before me..."  
  
Ron quickly avoided their eyes and muttered "Couldn't sleep..." before digging into his food.  
  
Professor Park stood up from his resting position on the floor.  
  
"Now, I have no need to remind that there is no shame in not being recommended. As you recall, I said that wandless magic is not for everyone a few weeks ago, and that remains the same. This does not make you any less potent of a wizard, it simply means that you are not adept at this particular piece of magic. Magic has hundreds of fields, and this is only one - remember that."  
  
Ron pondered to himself about Professor Park. Park, although slightly intimidating upon first sight, was an extremely principled, powerful wizard who possessed wisdom beyond his twenty-two years. Although outgoing he demanded respect. He was the rare teacher who most students respected, admired, and enjoyed being with. Park could also say "Voldemort" without any trace of fear whatsoever, and Ron wondered if he was in the Order. Probably, Ron decided, but it was curious that he had never seen Park before...  
  
"Alright, I will not waste any more of your time. The following students are recommended to continue - Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Patil - both of them, and Mr. Finnigan. The rest of you are free to come around any time you wish - provided it's not during class time - and I trust I will see you around the school."  
  
Everyone but Ron, Harry, the two Patils and Seamus left the room.  
  
"Alright, you five, now that we've got the cream of the crop we should be able to advance faster than we did previously. Congratulations to all five of you. I'll let you all out early as a reward for making it in."  
  
Everyone nodded and smiled thanks to Park before leaving, Harry rushing off to Luna (now his girlfriend) to tell her about making it in and Seamus talking to the two Patils. Oh well, Ron sighed to himself. Better go find Hermione.  
  
Ron unsurprisingly found her in the library studying Arithmancy.  
  
"Ron! Congratulations on making it in - like everyone knew you would. Why are you out so early?"  
  
"Oh, he let us out early as 'congratulations for making it in'."  
  
"Well that's great! What do you want to do?"  
  
Ron shrugged indecisively.  
  
"I dunno - match of wizard's chess?"  
  
"Alright, let's go to the common room."  
  
Ron and Hermione went up to the Gryffindor Common Room chatting happily.  
  
"So, are you nervous about the big game?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think we'll win."  
  
"Oh yeah, the Slytherins are no match for you guys - I've seen your practices, you guys are really -"  
  
"Well, well if it isn't the Mudblood with Ragtag. You guys the new item, are you? Filthy little disgrace for a pureblood, no wizard with any pride at all would do such a shameful thing -"  
  
"Shut your mouth Malfoy. Hermione's a thousand times more of a girl than you'll ever be."  
  
Malfoy flushed at the obvious implications of Ron's statement as everybody laughed around them. A crowd had begun to gather. around the three of them, with Ron and Malfoy at the center about five feet from each other. Malfoy suddenly whipped out his wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!" and Ron's wand went flying out of his hand, clattering to the ground. Hermione went to go pick it up, but Malfoy was acting too fast, Ron wouldn't be able to block Malfoy's next spell. Malfoy grinned maliciously before yelling out a curse that nobody could hear. It looked nasty, though, and a purple jet started flying towards Ron. Hermione gasped and started to run towards Ron, but Ron was suddenly struck with an idea. He raised his hand and deflected the spell off using wandless magic. Malfoy, caught totally by unawares, was sent flying backwards by the curse and landed on the ground. The curse had obviously lost its effect when Ron blocked it, though, and Malfoy suddenly stood up, livid. He was about to yell out another curse, but was stopped when Park came by.  
  
"MALFOY! FIFTY POINTS OFF SLYTHERIN AND TWO WEEKS DETENTION!"  
  
Malfoy turned around and looked up at the Professor. Park wasn't about to be intimidated, though, and Malfoy quickly turned around, beckoning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. He didn't leave before whispering a last threat to Ron, though.  
  
"I'll get you for this, Weasley."  
  
Park turned away after Malfoy had gone away, and slowly the crowd dispersed. Hermione went over to check on Ron.  
  
"Ron! Are you alright, that must have been exhausting, blocking a spell like that!"  
  
"No, I'm fine, Hermione, I'm really fine."  
  
"I hope that was an empty threat at the end there."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think so."  
  
Ron and Hermione went quiet for a minute there, their thoughts obviously both on the upcoming Quidditch game. Ron shrugged suddenly and smiled.  
  
"Oh well, nothing much we can do, is there? We can't prove he did anything to the game until it happens, so how about some chess?"  
  
Hermione was about to nod yes when Harry suddenly came down the hall.  
  
"Hey Ron, I heard that Malfoy's got fifty points off AND two weeks! And that you blocked a spell into him without using your wand."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it was hilarious. Too bad you weren't there. Hermione and I are going to the common room, want to come?"  
  
Harry nodded amiably and fell into step with his two best friends.  
  
Sorry, I needed this chapter to end and so I decided that I should just end it before stretching it out too long. Anyway, I thought this was one of my better chapters. Next, the Quidditch match! 


	11. Quidditch and Parties

High Serpent King - really? Well thanks anyway, and we'll see how the next few chapters are to your liking.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
  
This'll be the last chapter for a couple weeks as I will be on a trip.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Ron grinned triumphantly as Hermione as he moved his bishop into position.  
  
"Checkmate!"  
  
Hermione looked exasperated and settled into her chair in defeat. Ron looked over to Harry, suddenly curious.  
  
"Say, Harry, we should probably get going - game in an hour."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and waved goodbye to Hermione, who was already deep into a Transfiguration book.  
  
"See you Hermione!"  
  
"See you Harry, good luck! You too, Ron."  
  
"Yeah, see you after the game, Hermione. And stop reading that book, I'm sure you've memorized it by now!"  
  
Ron darted out the door with a laughing Harry before Hermione could think up a suitable retort about how useful the book was no matter how many times you read it. Disgruntled and with nobody to talk to, she retreated upstairs, figuring that she might as well get out to the stands early.  
  
Harry circled around the stadium to the sounds of a deafening crowd and a Ravenclaw who had taken over Lee Jordan as commentator - and seemed to be in much the same vein.  
  
"Thomas to Weasley! Back to Thomas! Thomas shoots - YE - NO deflected to..."  
  
Harry zoned out and looked at the score, magically projected across the field. 130-60 for Gryffindor. Harry's rigorously trained and toned team was flying circles around Malfoy's physical style of playing. Malfoy had taken after the previous captain and selected big players with no knowledge of how to really fly. Most of Gryffindor was far too fast for them, though - Harry had expected this tactic from Malfoy and had trained all the players, even the Beaters, to be able to dodge any dirty shots.  
  
"WEASLEY DEFLECTS TO WEASLEY, HURLS IT TO PATIL WHO SCORES! 190-80 FOR GRYFFINDOR IN THIS SLAUGHTER -"  
  
The Ravenclaw was drowned out by boos from the Slytherin's as Harry smiled to himself. It was really becoming a massacre, though, and Malfoy was desperately flying around, looking for the Snitch. Harry decided to tail him - however inept the rest of the team was Malfoy was a good flyer and if he caught the Snitch the game would be over. Although it looked like it might not matter if he caught the Snitch anyway now - the score had risen to 220-90 and was still rising rapidly. Parvati, Dean, and Ginny were everywhere at once and were confusing the Slytherins to no end by weaving in and around each other.  
  
"THOMAS SCORES AGAIN! AND THE SCORE HAS GONE ALL THE WAY TO 230-90 FOR GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR PLAYS LIKE THIS THE WHOLE TIME AND THEY'LL HAVE THE CUP -"  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he chased after Malfoy. We must be really good to have a Ravenclaw say that, Harry thought to himself. Well, good. Harry planned to extend Gryffindor's streak of Quidditch Cups to three this year, and it looked like that might happen.  
  
Malfoy glanced back and saw Harry behind him. Parvati scored again, sealing the game at 250-90. Harry rose off Malfoy as it no longer mattered if he had the Snitch anymore. Malfoy, livid, darted toward the Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle. He said something to them before flying away with a malicious look on his face.  
  
This doesn't look good, Harry thought. I better catch this before some weird trick is pulled. A flash of gold caught Harry's eyes and he knew it - the Snitch. Malfoy saw it too but knew catching it would do no good - he started tailing Harry. Harry accelerated so Malfoy couldn't grab the broom. He thought of something to shake Malfoy, and a move that Charlie had pulled in the earlier Quidditch game flashed across his memory. He went into a wildly spinning dive, and heard a gasp from the audience.  
  
"AND POTTER APPEARS TO BE DOING SOME SORT OF WEIRD FEINT-"  
  
Harry quickly reversed and did a loop, flipping over right-side up in the process. Malfoy, totally bewildered, had turned around and was now looking for Harry on the opposite side, Harry saw the Snitch and stretched out to catch it, finally wrapping his fingers around the struggling golden ball. Three-quarters of the stadium cheered wildly as Harry flew slowly down to the ground - the ending score was 400-90 and such a massacre was typically unheard of. Harry felt great, and after about twenty minutes the crowd began to disperse to their various common rooms, leaving just the team and a few Gryffindors left over on the field, exhilarated from winning the game so thoroughly. Harry finally managed to get a word in.  
  
"Alright, everyone, off to the showers. I have a feeling we'll continue this in the common room, though..."  
  
Everyone nodded and dispersed to the showers.  
  
"HARRY! Great feint there, mate, I've never seen anyone but Charlie do it!"  
  
Harry grinned widely at Ron and they went over the victory in detail while slowly retreating to the showers.  
  
Harry opened the door to the common room to be blown over by a huge wave of sound as soon as he entered. Harry looked around in surprise as he saw the whole of Gryffindor gathered. Harry was immediately overwhelmed as all the Gryffindors came up to congratulate him, with the team standing at the back, smiling, and Ron sitting contentedly with Hermione on the couch.  
  
"Great job Harry -"  
  
"And what a loop, just phenomenal -"  
  
"Even that Ravenclaw thinks we'll win -"  
  
"Other teams have no shot -"  
  
Harry started to move his way through the crowd towards Ron and Hermione. Ron quickly spotted him and beckoned over.  
  
"Hey Harry! Butterbeer?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded his thanks while taking a bottle. He looked at Hermione but was surprised to see her also holding a butterbeer. Shooting an inquisitive look at her, she shrugged.  
  
"McGonagall knew it would happen anyway, so she's made it within the rules to have a party after a Quidditch win - including butterbeer and all the rest," Hermione explained.   
  
"Whoa, check out that banner that Dean's drawn -" Ron exclaimed to Harry and Hermione. Several Gryffindors were erecting a huge banner that Dean had quickly drawn in about five minutes. It depicted basically every one of the players doing something they did. Harry's was, of course, his loop around Malfoy and catch of the Snitch. Ron's was when he had caught the Quaffle and passed it all the way down the field to Ginny, and so on, and so on. It really had been a great game, Harry mused as he watched all the slideshows.  
  
"Hey Harry, really nice job out there!"  
  
Harry turned around to see Ginny.  
  
"Thanks, nice score up there."  
  
Harry gestured up towards the banner, where Ginny was scoring over and over again. Seamus quickly approached the four of them.  
  
"Hey guys, anyone up for Exploding Snap?"  
  
Harry and Ginny agreed while Ron and Hermione both declined, causing all present to smirk.  
  
"What, off to spend some 'alone time'?" Harry taunted, but the two of them had already wandered off into their own world. Harry and Ginny left to play with Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender. After two hours of excited playing and drinking butterbeer, everyone retired to their respective dorms, and slowly, all of Gryffindor dispersed leaving the aftermath of a huge party.  
  
Sorry, it's a kind of boring chapter and nothing really important happened, but I figured that it was better to leave you guys bored for two weeks rather than on a cliffhanger. Anyway, see you guys then... 


	12. Odd Behavior

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co.  
  
Anyway guys, on my vacation I did spare some thoughts for the story and it should show more direction now in the plot. Lastly, updates will likely come less frequently then my rapid-fire rate earlier as I'm starting school in a little more than a week.  
  
Harry woke up with a start as the sun brilliantly shone through the windows in the boy's dormitory. He sat there for a moment, and rubbed his eyes repeatedly, trying to wake up and regretting his choice to participate in a party so late in the night with classes tomorrow. From the sounds of it, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were having similar reflections. Surprisingly, Ron was the first to speak.  
"Harry, Seamus, come on. It's Defense first today."  
Seamus and Harry nodded sleepily as Ron searched for his robes and found them discarded on the floor. Harry and Ron tumbled down the stairs to a brightly smiling Hermione.  
"Morning, Harry! Ron!"  
Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.  
"Morning Hermione."  
Hermione frowned slightly at their sleepy dispositions.  
"Wake up, guys, you've got your hardest class first today. If we don't hurry we'll be late for breakfast."  
Ron and Harry nodded in agreement again and finally shook themselves awake before following Hermione out the portrait hole. For some reason Hermione wasn't going to the Great Hall, though. Ron noticed.  
"Hermione, where are you going? The library? Eating helps, you know."  
"Well Ron, there's a Transfiguration essay due today that I need to finish..."  
"That you did three days ago, Hermione," Harry interrupted.  
"Oh, uh, did I? Well, I'm sure I'll just read or something," Hermione's voice was unusually high-pitched - "see you guys in Charms!"  
Ron and Harry shot each other bewildered glances before confirming each other's assessments.  
"She's up to something..."  
"But what?"  
"I'm sure she'll tell us in good time..."  
Harry nodded thoughtfully before looking at the Great Hall and finding a seat. He spotted Luna right ahead of them.  
"Hey, Luna!"  
Ron quickly went to sit with the other Gryffindors and left Harry and Luna alone. Harry grinned at his girlfriend.  
"So, how's it going?" "Oh, well enough, Potions first though..." Luna smiled dreamily.  
"Well, I'll see you at lunch?"  
Luna showed a rare grin and nodded before kissing Harry on the cheek and going to sit with the Ravenclaws. Harry walked over to Ron, who was reading the Daily Prophet.  
"Anything interesting?"  
"Not really, they STILL haven't announced the candidates for Minister of Magic, though..." Ron announced in chagrin to Harry.  
"No killings?"  
"Thankfully not, but no Death Eater sightings either..."  
Harry dug into his breakfast but saw Ron was leaving already.  
"Where you going, Defense is not for another ten minutes."  
"I'm gonna give Hermione's mail to her," Ron held out his hand, revealing a letter from her parents and the aforementioned newspaper. "I'll meet you in class, alright?" Harry turned back to his food as Ron strode off to the library, leaving Harry to mull over his own thoughts. Harry finished quickly before going with Seamus and Parvati off to Defense. They were quiet for the most part until Parvati spoke up.  
"D'you guys think there's something...familiar about Professor Park? It's almost like I've seen him before, but I just can't pin it down..."  
Harry stayed quiet while Seamus agreed.  
"Me too. Perhaps we should ask him about it, maybe he's been here before?"  
An idea struck Harry at Seamus's words. "Perhaps he's related to a former teacher here?"  
Seamus and Parvati nodded while going over their previous teachers - all Defense Teachers.  
"Lupin, no, can't be him..."  
"Moody, not him either..."  
"Umbridge, god forbid..."  
"Lockhart, doesn't look alike either..."  
Suddenly, the solution dawned on all three of them.  
"Quirrell? He's related to Quirrell?"  
  
Ron walked rapid-pace to the library with the letter and newspaper in hand to find Hermione. He was also hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever secret work she was doing - although he was hoping that it wasn't secret at all. He saw her poring over a book and notes spread all over a table. He grinned to himself as he saw her - undoubtedly doing some homework. He snuck up before startling her.  
"What you doing, Ancient Runes Essay due in four months or something?"  
Hermione jumped before smiling at Ron in greeting.  
"Oh yeah, I brought you a letter from your parents and the newspaper."  
"Thanks Ron, yes I'm doing homework for Ancient Runes - actually due in four days."  
"You need to give yourself a rest, you know, Harry and I have barely seen any of you these days. You're coming to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow, right?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.  
"Of course, Ron, why would I not?"  
"Just wondering, you've been acting...oddly lately."  
Hermione rolled her eyes again for probably the second time in her life. Ron thought to himself that it looked as if she was desperately trying to act casual - and failing. He shrugged it off, and looked at one of the three books on the table Hermione had covered. He started picking it up to look at the title - it was facedown.  
"So what's this you're reading -"  
"No!"  
Hermione had suddenly slammed down the book with her hand so that Ron couldn't see the title.  
"I should remind you Ron, not to look at people's personal things!" Her voice was unusually shrill again. The two received a reprimanding glance from Pince before she turned away.  
"Personal things? Hermione you said this was Ancient Runes! What's going on here, why don't you just tell me?"  
Hermione gathered everything into her bookbag as fast as possible before nearly sprinting out of the library to her next class. She was refusing to look Ron in the eye.  
"Bye Ron thanks for the letter and newspaper!"  
"Hermione!"  
She was already gone, though.  
  
Kind of slow chapter as far as action goes but I thought it wasn't too too bad. Anyway, tell me what you think. 


	13. Revealing Blood

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the books and characters, etc.  
  
Chapter 13 - Revealing Blood  
  
Harry sat cross-legged on the floor of Professor Park's room, deep in thought and not really paying attention to what Park was saying about what they would be doing today. Upon arriving in the class, Harry had looked at Park and scanned his face for similar features. Despite Park being significantly taller and more muscular, Park's facial features held quite a bit of resemblance to Quirrell's. Provided that he was actually related to Quirrell, Harry had concluded that Park could only be Quirrell's cousin. Park was roughly in the same age and must be in the same generation, but because he had a different last name, he would probably be Quirrell's father's sister's son - Quirrell's cousin.  
Harry suddenly snapped to attention - everyone appeared to be getting up from their sitting positions. Harry had no idea what they were supposed to be doing. He went to the usual position with Parvati, his partner.  
"Parvati!"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are we supposed to be doing?"  
"I'm trying to push you over using wandless magic, and you're trying to stop me from doing so."  
Harry immediately felt a windy force buffet into him. Could've given me a count, he thought angrily, but then he focused. Harry dodged, but Parvati simply sent another wind blast his way. Who would've known that she'd be so good at this, Harry thought to himself. She's really pretty.  
Harry shook himself from his daydreaming to find himself teetering on the edge of his balance. He gathered all his power and sent a blast of power at Parvati, but she deflected it towards his feet, forcing him to jump in the air to dodge. Harry finally won the battle fifteen minutes later by sending two simultaneous blasts at her gut and feet, causing her to fall backwards.  
"Here."  
Parvati smiled her thanks at Harry for helping her up. Harry suddenly felt an unusual shiver through his body while helping her up. What the hell was that about? Harry thought to himself. About an hour and a half later, when everybody was thoroughly exhausted from class, Park dismissed them. Here's my chance, Harry thought to himself. Harry approached Park with more than a little apprehension.  
"Uh...Professor?"  
Park turned around, startled that someone was still here after class.  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering, if you were possibly related to Professor Quirrell, my first year Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"  
An angry scowl came over Park's face as Quirrell was mentioned, confirming Harry's suspicions.  
"Yes, I was his cousin."  
Now how do I get out of here, Harry wondered.  
"Uh...well, see you tomorrow Professor."  
Park simply nodded and turned back around, leaving Harry to walk rapidly out of the classroom with his new discovery and to find Ron waiting outside for him.  
"What was that about?"  
"I'll tell you on the way to Charms."  
"Yeah, well I've got something too. Remember I went to the library at breakfast earlier?" Harry nodded. "Hermione was there and she said she was doing Ancient Runes, right? But then when I tried to look at the title of one of the books, she slammed it down and told me not to look at her personal stuff? What was that about?"  
Harry shook his head at Hermione's strange behavior. "No idea, mate. How about we talk to her in Charms?"  
Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Now, why did you stay in Park's room?"  
"Park's related to Quirrell - he's Quirrell's cousin."  
"Blimey - but now that you mention it, he does look kind of like Quirrell."  
"Yeah, but what was Dumbledore thinking?"  
"Harry, just because they're in the same family doesn't mean they're the same. Remember the Crouch family?"  
"Yeah, you're right...I guess."  
Harry and Ron walked into Charms and spotted Hermione in their usual spot.  
"Hey Harry! Ron! Where've you guys been?"  
Ron replied quietly, "Harry's found out that Park is - was Quirrell's cousin."  
"Really? He did carry a certain resemblance..."  
Hermione snapped to attention as Flitwick started instructing, and Harry and Ron grinned at each other before lazily listening to Flitwick as well.  
"Class, today we will try a very tricky charm called the Revealing Blood Charm. It does what it sounds - reveal's how much wizard blood each wizard or witch has in her or him. The incantation itself is pretty simple, it's the complex motions that complicate this one..."  
Hermione continued raptly paying attention to Flitwick, though Harry and Ron now were too, as Flitwick had started many complicated wavy motions with his wand. Ron raised his hand - a rare occurence - as Flitwick finished.  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley."  
"Professor Flitwick, what would one use this for outside of school?"  
"A very good question Mr. Weasley - the Revealing Blood Charm doesn't only work on wizards and witches. One finds it's most useful with magical creatures - there are many unknown, it's the easiest way to identify them. Anyway, you all saw what I did, how about you practice doing it on yourself and then practice it on your fellow classmates. I won't teach you how to identify animals yet, just wizards/witches - yellow means no wizard or witch parents, red means one wizard or witch parent, and green is two wizard and witch parents. Lastly the Revealing Blood Charm doesn't actually measure whether your blood has wizard or witch blood in it, it simply measures whether your parents were wizards or witches. For instance, Mr. Potter will have his wand glow green if worked correctly because his parents were wizards and witches, despite his mother being a Muggle-born witch. All clear? Very well, proceed!"  
Ron and Harry decided to watch Hermione do it first - they weren't sure of all those movements Flitwick did. Hermione's eyes were set in concentration, but then noticed that Harry and Ron were watching too.  
"What are you doing, you two?"  
"Watching to see how to do it right..."  
Hermione smiled and returned to her wand, and immediately started mimicking Flitwick's movements, finally pointing the wand at herself and saying clearly "Reveal!". She suddenly gasped and dropped her wand, and Harry and Ron both cursed and jumped back in surprise. Professor Flitwick and the whole class turned to look at them.  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, is there a problem?"  
Hermione was speechless and kept looking shocked at her wand, so Ron decided to speak up - though in a somewhat trembling voice.  
"Hermione's wand - it's glowing red!"  
  
Once again a shorter chapter than my previous chapters, but I thought it was alright. Sorry to anyone who saw where the Revealing Blood Charm was going. Interestingly enough, in the last two chapters we have successfully covered - breakfast, one class, and part of another class. Just speeding right along, aren't we? 


	14. Inner Turmoil

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is disclaimed, JK Rowling owns him and the rest of the characters and books etc.  
  
Before I start thanks everybody (meaning the two of you) who reviewed the last chapter - which quickly reminded me to get started on this one. Anyway, here goes Chapter Fourteen.  
  
Also, this one starts off exactly where it left off as it was ended on a little bit of a cliffhanger.  
Multiple spaces between paragraphs means a point-of-view change. This chapter seems to be written more in the style of the earlier chapters, if I remember them correctly. The viewpoints jump around more, and it's decidedly more emotional and more focused on the main three.  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Inner Turmoil  
  
Hermione stared speechless at her wand in shock. Red? How could one of her parents be a wizard - or a witch? There must be something wrong, she thought. But the wand glowed bright red in front of her. Did she make a mistake? She didn't think so - she had carefully mirrored Flitwick's every move, even the speed at which he did it, and spoken clearly. Besides, then it would have turned some strange purple or something. Red wasn't a problem in that it wasn't supposed to turn up with the spell, it was a problem because she was a Muggle-born. That is, she was supposed to be, she collapsed into her chair with her face in her hands. She felt Ron swiftly come to comfort her, closely followed by Harry.  
  
How could her wand be red, Ron mused while patting her on the back and gripping her hand in comfort. This wasn't good. It didn't make any sense. Maybe she was adopted - that would explain it. But then why didn't her parents tell her? There could be only one explanation for one of them not telling her about being a witch or wizard, but Ron didn't want to think about it. None of it fit. Why marry a muggle but not tell him or her you're a wizard - or witch? Even if you had sinister intentions, no sinister intentions made any sense.  
Ron shot a worried glance at Harry, who returned it. Ron could tell that Harry's thoughts had mirrored his. Harry looked pleadingly at Ron for answers, thinking that Ron had maybe arrived at a different conclusion. Ron shook his head no, and then turned his head at Hermione. Their silent conversation was interrupted by Flitwick's voice, unusually serious and less energetic than usual.  
"I think we'd better go to Professor Dumbledore now, Miss Granger," Flitwick intoned quietly. "Please continue with the Charms, class. I'll leave the decision over whether Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley should come with you, Miss Granger?" Flitwick asked a now more-composed Hermione.  
  
Hermione thought over what it would be like going to Dumbledore without and Harry and Ron beside her. No, she silentlyt decided. She needed them there. Without them, she would probably collapse. "I don't want to intrude on the class Professor, but I would really prefer it if they came..." Hermione answered to an unsurprised Flitwick. The three were almost inseparable normally, during times of trouble they were often dependent on each other. Flitwick nodded his head and walked quickly for such a small man out the door towards the stone gargoyle, with Ron, Hermione, and Harry following behind him. Ron was still refusing his grip on Hermione's hand, and Hermione was glad because of it, throwing him a thankful glance, and Harry after that. They both dismissed her thanks with looks telling her that under no circumstances would they not be coming with her. A slight smile was brought to Hermione's lips as she thought of her friends. Lately she had noticed that all three of them were able to communicate to each other without words - odd especially for Hermione, a very talkative sort. She hadn't even formed that type of bond with Ginny and secretly felt that no one could ever compare to Ron and Harry. She leaned slightly closer to Ron as she thought of two other people she had loved, even when they were growing further apart because of Hogwarts, and started to grip his hand with more ferocity.  
  
Ron threw a sad, smiling glance at Harry. Well, at least Hermione's a little better now. Even her lips had curved up slightly in a smile earlier. Suddenly Ron felt Hermione lean slightly closer to him - even on him - and felt her hand tighten on his. He let her continue leaning on him while they walked, and privately hoped that he would never have to go through something like his parents lying to him. Ron looked around his surroundings and estimated that it shouldn't be long until they reach the stone gargoyle.  
  
Harry was dwelling deep on thought on Hermione's other side, privately thinking about his experience in the Pensieve last year. It had been terrible to see Sirius acting so arrogantly, but it really shocked him more to see his Dad like that. He got over the fact that Sirius had been so arrogant, because Sirius had grown to be a great man. His, Dad, though? He never knew his dad. And what was their half-hearted explanation?  
"We were all idiots when we were fifteen."  
Oh, brilliant. I'm completely reassured. This hadn't exactly made Harry feel great about all the times Harry had defended his dad - especially to Snape, the blunt of so much torture by James. Words he had said to Snape in third year echoed in his head.  
"My dad didn't strut," Harry had said with indignance. I didn't even know, Harry thought in turmoil. Harry jumped from his thoughts as everybody stopped at the gargoyle, Hermione lifting her head from Ron and standing up by herself. Harry scolded himself for ignoring Hermione while focusing on his father. His father was dead. Hermione's parents were alive. It didn't matter if his dad had been arrogant long ago. He should be helping Hermione.  
Flitwick cleared his throat and squeaked clearly, "Gumball." Harry smiled to himself - looked like Dumbledore was delving into Muggle Sweets again. Harry noticed with confusion that Flitwick didn't seem to be coming with them.  
"Professor, aren't you coming?" Flitwick shook his head and sent kindly smiles all their way.  
"Oh no, Mr. Potter, I need to get back to the class."  
Flitwick turned around to go back to his NEWT class. Harry grinned as Hermione and Ron looked around in deep confusion and fascination as the staircase started rising up towards Dumbledore's office, realizing that they likely had never gone before. Hermione and Ron looked expectantly at Harry as the staircase stopped. Harry stepped decidedly off the staircase and up to the doors of Dumbledore's and raised his hand, knocking three times on the door. The doors swung upon to reveal Dumbledore sitting at his desk smiling pleasantly at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry was suddenly struck with the thought of what Dumbledore did - he never saw him around the school except for meals and Quidditch. Did he just sit around in his office and twiddle his thumbs to wait for dinners.  
"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger. You have NEWT Charms right now? I certainly hope Professor Flitwick escorted you here," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "Would someone be so kind to tell me as what has happened?"  
Harry looked around at his friends in confusion, wondering who should tell what had happened. Hermione seemed the natural choice, but she seemed in no condition to tell it - although she was standing straight and with a resolute face, she was still shaking slightly and gripping Ron's hand hard. Harry decided that he should probably do it - Ron looked like he was busy with comforting Hermione and had now draped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She seemed to be on the verge of another collapse, and was leaning on him again, tough exterior gone. Ron nodded at Harry, telling him to speak to Dumbledore.  
"You see Professor," Harry started, drawing Dumbledore's attention, "we were doing the Revealing Blood Charm in class. Hermione was doing it, and then she pointed the wand at herself and said the incantation. The wand - it glowed red."  
Harry was surprised that Dumbledore didn't seem surprised at all by Harry's proclamation. He didn't look happy about it - in fact, he looked rather grim - and now seemed to be standing up and appeared to be taking some sort of action.  
"You don't mind if I double-check, Miss Granger?"  
Hermione shook her head no. Dumbledore swiftly waved his wand in fluid, fast motions, the wand spinning around his fingers until it suddenly pointed at Hermione. Dumbledore clearly chanted the incantation. The wand, once again, glowed a bright red. Dumbledore nodded his head and pocketed his wand, returning to his wand.  
"I believe all three of you remember at the Burrow in the summer, when Miss Granger was visited by a particularly vivid dream?"  
Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, although all three had turned sheet-white from the memory - Harry and Hermione from seeing it in Hermione's dream, Ron from the experience. Harry couldn't figure it out - why would Dumbledore bring up something so terrible at an already terrible time?  
"Visions of the sort can only be seen by those with actual witch or wizard blood in them. I had been puzzling over Miss Granger's dream for quite some time now, but was coming at dead-ends. This is the answer. Now, you three, don't get any notions of going out of here. The Order will investigate this with Hermione's parents, but it may be - dangerous." Hermione shook slightly at the thought of her parents being involved with Voldemort. "All of you are exempt of classes for the rest of the day. Lastly, I promise you, Miss Granger, that you will know everything about your parents that we know at the most convienent time - and Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter also, if you so desire. Lunch does not start for another hour, so I suggest you three retreat to the Common Room. I will inform the professors."  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry left slowly with the sympathetic gaze of a sad Dumbledore following them.  
  
Pretty emotional chapter, eh? I thought it would have more stuff in it, but it took a different direction that I was happy with. The internal monologues of angst and sadness went on longer than I figured. I also stuck the greater part of this in Harry's viewpoint as I felt he has been slightly neglected in the story as a whole. I feel that all in all this was one of my stronger chapters thus far, although I may be wrong. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed/review. Lastly, I noticed while I was writing the last two chapters that they were both significantly shorter than the earlier ones, but for some reason this one is around their length. Ah, whatever. 


	15. Explosions of Feelings

First off, Thanks a lot RosieLady and starsmiles for your great first and second reviews, respectively. All right, on with the chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim Harry Potter and all things concerning Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Fifteen - Explosions of Feeling  
  
Ron sat on the couch of the Gryffindor Common Room with his arm around Hermione and his head rested on top of hers. Hermione was nestled into him comfortably, pretty much leaning her entire body into him and her head to the side, looking lazily at the fire while everyone else - except for Harry - was in class. Harry was across them in another seat, pensively staring into the fire but not really there. Hermione was on occasion murmuring her thoughts to Ron, but for the most part they were all silent, simply thinking - until Harry suddenly noticed what time it is.  
"Guys." Hermione and Ron snapped to attention almost comically from their reveries.  
"I think class will end in a minute or two. Shall we go to lunch?"  
"Alright," Ron said. Hermione simply nodded and they stood up in unison, Harry leading and opening the portrait hole - only to be stopped by none other than Professor Dumbledore.  
"Ah, I was hoping I would catch you three - I was thinking of owling you as I rarely come up in these sorts of directions, but decided it was redundant with such a close distance..." Dumbledore suddenly realized he was rambling and got to the point. "So, Miss Granger, the Order has taken your parents, and we have discovered that...both of your parents are Muggles."  
Silence met this proclamation, until Hermione finally spoke.  
"So I'm adopted." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, and we also know who the parents are. Perhaps we should go to my office?"  
Five minutes later, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting on a conjured couch in Dumbledore's office - confused and bewildered. Dumbledore spoke in a quiet, sad voice.  
"Hermione, your mother was an ordinary Muggle, however, your father - he was a wizard. And also..." Dumbledore shuddered. "A Death Eater."  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she went pale. She spoke in a horrible trembling voice.  
"But how?" Dumbledore spoke gravely.  
"Your father was a man by the name of Sam Sterling - a supporter of Voldemort when he was powerful. Sterling was killed by an Auror - all of whom had been given permission by Bartemius Crouch to kill Death Eaters - but before he was he had been having a relationship with your mother. Your father was a very - attractive man and your mother fell in love with him unbeknownst to the fact that he was a wizard or even that such things existed. Their - relationship resulted in your conception after your father's death. You would have lived with your mother but she was killed in a vicious Death Eater attack. Your parents found you in a Muggle Orphanage."  
"Why didn't they tell me?" Hermione asked, starting to tear.  
"They knew of your father's past and felt it better to...withhold the information."  
A terrible sorrow was starting to reflect in Hermione's eyes as she found out that her father was a Death Eater - and her mother? A Muggle, and one so shallow as to be tricked by her father.  
  
Ron was worried about Hermione. It was two days after they found out about her real parentage, and she seemed almost trance-like. Sure, she studied hard in class and still got O's and the occasional E all the time, but that seemed all that remained of her. All her character and fun was gone, and she could always almost be found drifting off, not in the present and undoubtedly in the past. When he asked Harry about it, the results were no better. If anything, Ron was now also confused about his other best friend. Ron sighed as he thought of their conversation yesterday.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How do you think we should make Hermione snap out of it?" Harry smiled at this. Ron was never one for being subtle.  
"Well, I don't know...it's a terrible thing, finding out your parents are something you believed they weren't...really messes you up..." Harry went deep into thought and was staring at the floor now, totally unaware of anybody else's presence now and standing stock-still in his own trance. Ron had a suspicion that Harry was keeping a secret.  
"Harry? Are you not telling me something?" Harry snapped out of his trance like a deer in headlights.  
"What, Ron? What're you talking about? Anyway, I'd suggest...candy? Or something? Or you can just try talking to her, anyway, gotta go meet Luna, I'll see you later." Harry said this all very rushed and then sprinted off towards the library, leaving Ron totally bewildered and confused.  
Oh well, Ron thought. Harry did give me some good advice - suppose I should try talking to her.  
"Ron? What are you doing up so early, it's Saturday." Speak of the devil, Ron thought grimly. Then he caught himself. Stupid Muggle expressions - Hermione's having an effect on me.  
"Oh, hey Hermione. Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Hermione eyed Ron curiously at his words but sat down beside him.  
"Alright." She seems almost resigned about this, Ron thought.  
"Hermione, you're just not yourself anymore. You don't laugh or smile or anything anymore. Harry and I are worried - Ginny is too - we want to know what's wrong." Ron finished this statement resolutely, and looked at Hermione with growing confusion. She seemed to be swelling with - anger?  
This was not the reaction he was looking for.  
"WRONG? YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF HELL I'M GOING THROUGH? WHAT IT'S LIKE?"  
"No Hermione, I don't, that's why I'm asking you now please just calm down," Ron spoke quickly.  
"NO RON, I WON'T CALM DOWN, YOU SELF-CENTERED, ARROGANT, MISUNDERSTANDING GIT!"  
Ron flinched and drew back at Hermione's words. He knew that Hermione had never found out that her insults didn't actually bounce off of him - he could vividly remember pretty much every time she had ever done so. Ron's rage ignited as he thought of how she was treating him - he was only trying to help.  
"YOU COULD - NEVER - UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE, RON, YOU INSUFFERABLE PRAT."  
Ron drew himself up to his full height in absolute rage now.  
"FINE HERMIONE - YOU CAN BE SURE I WON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE OF TRYING TO AGAIN," Ron stormed out of the portrait hole before Hermione could think up something to say to him, and Hermione was left seething in apoplexy.  
  
A week later and Ron still wasn't talking to her. Actually, to be more correct, SHE wasn't talking to him. Hermione was still furious at Ron and hadn't yet bothered to think it over why. Ron was still angry at Hermione for treating him so cruelly for no reason when he had only tried to help her. He had finally decided to give in to Harry and Gin's questions and ask them about it, and he caught them talking amiably in the library with Luna and Dean.  
"Hey, Luna, Dean. Harry, Gin, want to go for a walk by the lake?" Ron felt sorry for leaving Luna and Dean without Harry and Ginny to talk to, but this was important. Harry and Gin both looked at him curiously but consented to come, seeing that Ron would not have interrupted unless he wanted to talk to them alone. Five minutes later they were out by the lake.  
"So, Ron, what's this about? Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron sighed visibly, answering Harry's question.  
"Yeah. Guys, you've probably noticed Hermione's not talking to me lately." They both nodded. Ron recounted the story in exact detail for them about what happened a week ago in the morning.  
"You're not altering the story at all?" Gin asked curiously. Ron shook his head.  
"I don't know what to do - she won't talk to me and she's clearly not apologizing."  
"Well maybe," Harry said slowly, "she's expecting an apology."  
Ron and Gin both raised their eyebrows in confusion and Harry hastily explained.  
"What I mean is that maybe she doesn't see the error of her ways, so to speak." The two Weasley's nodded in comprehension.  
"Alright, then what do I do about it?"  
"Leave it to me," Gin spoke resolutely. "I'll have a talk with her."  
  
This was probably a lousy chapter but it needed to be done. It was INCREDIBLY hard to write. I felt an urge to just bring up a new conflict but I hate it when I read stuff and the authors don't tie up loose ends, they just keep leading you on forever and ever (Alias, Season 3 anyone?). Anyway, the next chapter should be easier to write and probably better overall. 


	16. Feelings The Sequel

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I don't.  
  
Chapter 16 - Feelings (The Sequel)  
  
Ginny stalked towards Hogwarts to find Hermione and talk to her, eyes narrowed and walking with a quick jog, going fast enough so that even Malfoy couldn't insult her before she was gone. Malfoy, as a matter of fact, was providing some comic relief to the whole situation - calling Hermione 'Mudblood' really wasn't valid anymore, and he was having trouble thinking up a new nickname. At first he came up with the brilliant idea 'Beaverface' before realizing that Hermione's teeth had been shrunk quite a long time ago.  
Inside, Ginny was raging at Hermione. How could she treat Ron so callously? Sure, she was going through a tough time, but they had all been through many tough times before. Ron never dreamed of treating her like that when he was kidnapped and tortured by Voldemort, which, in Ginny's opinion was far worse than what Hermione was going through. She knew Ron was still suffering lingering effects from the kidnapping.  
Ginny found herself at the library and quickly scanned it for possible places where Hermione would be, but didn't find her. She stormed up to the Gryffindor common room - the vast majority of people giving her a wide berth on the way and went into the Gryffindor common after giving the password (Rubber Soul - apparently Dumbledore was delving into Muggle music as well). She scanned everywhere but Hermione was nowhere in sight. Ginny finally found her in the 5th year girl's dormitory, reading a book (surprise.  
"Hey Gin, how's it going?" A side effect of the fight was that Hermione was no longer in her trance-like state anymore, and was acting normally again. Except for being a complete prat to Ron, Ginny reminded herself.  
"I just had a talk with Ron and Harry," Ginny said in a dangerously low voice. "So, Hermione, why don't you tell me your point of view?"  
Hermione suddenly started stumbling and struggling over her words. "Ron was being a git - thinking he could understand - being a self-centered, stupid, arrogant -"  
"Shut up, Hermione!" Ginny intoned angrily, interrupting her. "You're wrong and you know it."  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock, her arrogant perfectionist part of her coming to surface. "I am not," she hissed slowly back to Ginny. Ginny suddenly started yelling.  
"RON'S NOT THE SELF-CENTERED ONE HERMIONE, YOU ARE, YOU JUST WON'T ADMIT IT. RON WOULD NEVER VALUE HIS PRIDE OVER HIS FRIENDS, BECAUSE HE ADMITS WHEN HE'S WRONG - SO DOES HARRY - SO DO I. YOU, THOUGH? YOU'RE NOT USED TO IT. AND IT'S PRETTY SELFISH TO VALUE YOUR OWN PRIDE OVER YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Ginny stormed out, leaving a shocked and thinking Hermione in her wake, but suddenly encountered Professor Flitwick outside of the portrait hole.  
"Miss Weasley, if you would come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
Ron was walking lazily with Harry to Hogwarts from the lake. With the recent events, they hadn't had much time to talk as of late, and were catching up. Suddenly an owl flew towards Ron - it was Pig, bearing the Daily Prophet.  
"Strange - they don't usually have editions of the Prophet on Saturday's."  
Ron gasped as he read the headline. Harry leaned over and pulled back in horror at the headline: 29 MUGGLES KILLED IN VICIOUS DEATH EATER ATTACK IN ROMANIA - NINE WIZARDS KILLED PROTECTING THEM - TEN WIZARD CASUALTIES. A sub-heading read: 6 Death Eaters Captured.  
"Wait - ROMANIA?"  
Ron immediately started scanning the list of dead wizards furiously. Harry was about to ask him before he figured it out - Charlie. Ron suddenly breathed a sigh of relief.  
"He's alive."  
Harry suddenly pointed at the casualty list.  
"But he's in the hospital."  
"Mr. Weasley." The two suddenly turned around at McGonagall's voice. "I think you should accompany me to the Headmaster's office."  
  
Ron were escorted to Dumbledore's office once again. This time, Ginny was there, sitting on a conjured couch - similar to the one Harry, Hermione, and Ron had sat on last time. Ron settled in comfortably next to Ginny, who obviously had not heard of the attack.  
"Professor Dumbledore, what's going on?" Ron showed her the newspaper and pointed to the casualty list. Ginny gasped in horror - first at the headline, then at Charlie's name.  
"How badly is he hurt, Professor?" Ron and Ginny asked simultaneously.  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, please calm down. Charlie is unable to be diagnosed - he seems to have been hit with a strange combination of spells that has a had an inauspicious effect. You can see him for yourself in a moment, but he won't be able to respond to you, I'm afraid."  
  
Hermione was looking desperately everywhere for Ron. That's why she was slightly disappointed to see Harry wandering through the corridors without Ron.  
"Harry," she said, slightly breathless. "Where's Ron?"  
"Dumbledore's office," Harry replied glumly. "There's been a Death Eater attack in Romania." Harry winced as he remembered the exact numbers. "Twenty-nine Muggles dead, Nine wizards killed, ten wizards injured. Oh yeah, six Death Eaters captured. And Charlie's one of those injured."  
Hermione gasped in shock. "When's Ron coming back?"  
"Don't know."  
"But I need to apologize!" Harry smiled upon this.  
"So I see Ginny's talk worked." Hermione suddenly looked at the ground shamefacedly, before responding with a very soft 'yes'. Harry grinned at his friend.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Ron will forgive you once you apologize."  
"Do you really?" Harry nodded. Hermione grinned.  
"So, Hermione, how about some wizard's chess?"  
"Alright."  
"Good, I'm tired of losing to Ron, but at least I've got a sure win now..."  
"Hey!"  
  
Well, an interesting chapter, to say the least. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time. Oh yeah, the chapter title is in reference to Chapter 3. 


	17. Disappearing

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, etc.  
  
Chapter 17 - Disappearing  
  
Ron and Ginny stared desolately at Charlie's motionless form, willing him to move, to show signs of life. Other than breathing, that is. Why does this always happen to us, Ron thought angrily. First Dad, then Charlie, both Ginny and I at the Department of Mysteries - How are we going to win this? And how long is it before someone doesn't just get injured, but dies?  
Ron looked around at his family - they were all there. Mr. Weasley had his arm around a teary-eyed Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George were simply staring at Charlie's glassy-eyed expression. Bill and Percy were conversing quietly in low, serious tones, Percy for once not so pompous and sure of himself. Ginny was leaning quietly on Ron - Ron seemed to be some kind of pillar of support to girls these days - and the occasional tear was trickling down her face.  
Ron looked at Charlie. He almost looked as if he was petrified, but Ron knew he wasn't. Charlie was limp and relaxed, almost devoid of life. Everyone's heads darted up as a nurse entered the room.  
"Charlie will be fine. We have discovered he had been hit with a combination of a stunning spell and a Bombardment Hex, sending him into a state of total withdrawal. He's alive and will recover over a period of about a month, though."  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that Charlie would be fine. Professor Dumbledore suddenly entered the room.  
"Terribly sorry for interrupting, but I'm afraid to say that I will now have to - er - take Ron and Ginny back to Hogwarts."  
Ron and Ginny nodded, saying goodbye to everyone and then following Dumbledore out. "Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore turned around to face Ron.  
"Will we be able to visit Charlie?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded in confirmation.  
"Yes, you may visit him as much as you like during weekends - during the school week if you wish to see him you may ask Professor McGonagall. Now, here's the fireplace," he gestured towards the fireplace and the Floo Powder on top of it. "You know what to do."  
Ron nodded and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, throwing it unceremoniously into the fire. He stepped in while clearly yelling "Hogwarts!" and was gone in a dizzying spin of fire and ash.  
  
"Checkmate." Hermione frowned at the board, before sighing. She had beaten Harry on occasion, but this wasn't one of those times. Oh well, at least it wasn't an absolute massacre - like it always was with Ron. Hermione and Harry both jumped as Ron emerged through the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace nearly falling on the two of them and coughing a little. In fact, Hermione gave an outright yelp as Ron, stumbling, found his way onto the couch. Hermione seized her chance - odds were Ron would remember to be mad at her within a few seconds.  
"Ron, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you were only trying to help and I was being stupid and self-centered. And I don't want you not to make the mistake of trying to understand again, I was just being annoying, and I'm sorry. Again."  
Ron raised his eyebrows at Hermione, before nodding.  
"Alright Hermione. Apology accepted." Hermione suddenly flung herself onto Ron's lap, grinning madly.  
"I had really missed you."  
"Yeah, me too," Ron said, also grinning.  
"Ahem." Harry interrupted suddenly. "You haven't told us about Charlie, and where's -" Ginny suddenly stumbled through the fireplace, landing on top of Harry.  
"Oh sorry Harry, I just fell through and didn't have any time to get off..."  
"It's alright," Harry said, laughing. "Although it would be better if you would perhaps get off."  
"Oh - right." Ginny suddenly hoisted herself off Harry. "Well, I'm gonna go look for Dean." She then sprinted out at top speed, slamming the portrait hole shut (causing indignance from the Fat Lady). Ron was chuckling and Hermione was grinning widely.  
"So anyway - Charlie?" Ron suddenly grew somber.  
"He'll be all right in about a month - he was hit with a stunning spell and a Bombardment Hex."  
Harry nodded, glad that Charlie was alright. He had a suspicion that the fact that the attack was in Romania and that Charlie worked there wasn't just a random coincidence.  
Then again, it could've been.  
Pig appeared fluttering at the window again, holding what appeared to be - another newspaper?  
"Another edition of the Prophet? There was one earlier!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Must've been another attack," Harry said grimly. Ron sighed as he read the headline, confirming Harry's suspicions. Ron read it aloud to Harry and Hermione.  
"Mysterious Disappearances in London - Three Aurors disappeared over the course of two weeks, the Daily Prophet reports. Each Disappearance was marked by the arrival of a dark-haired, sixteen year old boy, fairly tall, white. Odd, isn't it? You wouldn't figure Voldemort wouldn't send out a sixteen year old to kidnap the Aurors?"  
"Definitely," Harry intoned, just as confused as Ron. He looked towards Hermione, but she shook her head to show that she didn't know any more than they did. Ron suddenly looked at the time.  
"Whoa mate it's a minute till Quidditch practice and we're playing Hufflepuff tomorrow, let's go." The two rushed out of the portrait hole after a cursory goodbye to Hermione while discussing Quidditch tactics.  
  
Not a great chapter, but I liked the new edition of the Daily Prophet. 


	18. Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Thanks for the reviews mmelbear, Starsmiles Just so there's no confusion, this is the Quidditch GAME and not the practice.  
  
Chapter 18 - Fall  
  
Ron kept his eye on the Quaffle and the Hufflepuff Chasers. Hufflepuff was being mauled even more brutally, perhaps, than Slytherin last time - the Chasers simply could barely even get NEAR the goalposts, much less score on Ron. All in all, Ron was having a fairly restful game. As was Harry, Ron thought to himself. Harry was flying around in circles, looking like a hawk for the Snitch, but it hadn't even surfaced. Ron had noticed with amusement earlier that the Hufflepuff Seeker was often looking worriedly at Harry more than actually looking for the Snitch - Ron got the feeling that he was really no match for Harry and the Seeker knew it too. Ron focused on the Quaffle again - it could shoot up this direction again, he shouldn't be lazing about. A Hufflepuff Chaser - the captain, as a matter of fact - had broken away from the pack and was coming rapidly towards Ron. He was really the only decent Chaser on the team, Ron reflected, so he won't pass it off. No one to pass too anyway, Ron noticed. Ron narrowed his eyes on the Chaser. He looked as if he was about to feint left - Ron lunged the opposite way and caught the Quaffle, looking for a possible opening. He found it in Ginny, who was waiting eagerly to get it past the Hufflepuff Keeper. Ron hurled it towards her, and she caught it quickly before hurling it at top speed towards the goal, causing another goal.  
"ANOTHER Goal for Gryffindor, everybody - looks like Captain Harry Potter may have a shut-out on his hands if Ron Weasley keeps his performance up - the score is 110-0."  
Ron smiled to himself. It had been about nine years since the last shut-out, and he was eager to break that streak. He watched the Chasers with renewed vigor. Wait, what was that feeling?  
  
Harry looked around curiously everywhere for the Snitch, reminding himself that Hufflepuff could still win if they caught the Snitch. The Chasers are too good, Harry thought with a smile. They're making me lazy.  
Suddenly a gasp was heard from the crowd, and Harry turned his head towards Ron. Ron's broom was bucking strangely, moving in weird motions...almost like it was trying to get him off the broom. Harry's mind quickly flashed back to his first year, when Quirrell had been cursing Harry's broom to buck similarly. Harry recklessly raced towards Ron, who was desperately hanging on with all his might. Just like Harry's broom had done, though, Ron's started rising away from anybody who came near. Harry called a time-out to Hooch and then gestured for Parvati and Seamus to come over - he had an idea.  
"Alright guys, let's circle around below Ron. He falls, and we catch him with wandless magic and lower him to the floor together. Got it?" Parvati and Seamus nodded before doing as Harry instructed. Ginny looked on fearfully while Dean wrapped an arm around her. A seventh-year Hufflepuff even went to circle under Ron to help, as he was in N.E.W.T. Defense also and could use wandless magic well. Ron continued to buck crazily, but he bravely held on. The broom had now rotated so that Ron was upside-down. Ron was using his well-built arms to hold him up, but he probably couldn't hold on much longer. Clinging on the broom with his legs wouldn't work much either. The broom bucked again, and one of Ron's feet slipped. He hooked the remaining foot on, and started to lift himself back up.The broom bucked and then rotated again, causing him to be upside-down again. Ron's arms were in agony.  
  
Harry watched Ron worriedly - if nobody did anything then Ron would soon fall off, causing Harry's plan to be put in action. Harry thought it was a fair enough plan under pressure, but he wasn't sure of their ability to even slow a plummeting Ron, even with four of them. Where was Dumbledore? What was he doing? Ron finally started slipping, now hanging on solely with the tips of his fingers. He desperately started grappling at the broom, but it finally gave a last lurch and Ron started to plummet. Harry focused all of his strength on slowing Ron down, desperately hoping this would work. Ron started slowing down but it wasn't happening quickly enough. The fall would still be nearly fatal. Harry concentrated even more, putting all his efforts into slowing Ron down. Still, the four's combined efforts wasn't quite enough to make the fall harmless, and Ron hit the floor with a sickening crunch. Madame Pomfrey immediately rushed out, carrying a stretcher. Harry and the other three flew down to the ground, Harry looking for Dumbledore, but he was nowhere in sight. As Harry hit the ground, his vision started flickering in and out before it finally all faded to black.  
  
Hermione rushed onto the field, sprinting at a speed possessed, bulling anyone else in her way. Who had done this? Was it Park? Harry had said he was related to Quirrell, but even so...Most of her mind was still solely on the thought of Ron, though. Hermione finally reached the center of the crowd where Ron was.  
"Ron!" Hermione cried out upon seeing him. It was clear upon sight that Ron probably had a broken leg and arm. Pomfrey also appeared to be saying to McGonagall that he had also pulled quite a few muscles in both arms too and likely dislocated his shoulder. Ron's face was an expression of pure agony, particularly since he was still awake. He finally saw Hermione.  
"Hermione," Ron said in a hoarse, painful voice. His eyes were tearing from the pain.  
"Oh Ron," Hermione cried tearfully to him. The last thing Ron saw was a sobbing Hermione and an equally sobbing Ginny behind her before his vision faded to black too.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but this felt like a good ending point, and it had a lot of action in a short time. Anyway, hope you like it! 


	19. Playboy Extraordinaire at Work

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
mmelbear - thanks for the review High Serpent King - That's the best review EVER Starsmiles - Well, you would think so at first, but then you reflect that it's actually only been a few weeks since school started and then it makes more sense. It's just that a lot's happened in a short time. And as for your other questions? Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?  
  
Sorry if I missed anybody!  
  
Chapter 19 - Playboy Extraordinaire at Work  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team were all standing around Ron and Harry in the infirmary. Hermione noticed with amusement that Luna and Parvati in particular seemed to be shooting each other spiteful glances but was too worried about Harry and Ron to think about it much. Pomfrey had diagnosed Harry as suffering from simple exhaustion, and said he should be up and about by tomorrow morning. Ron, however, would have to take a week to recover from all the horrible injuries he had sustained. Hermione had been wondering about who could have done this, but her thoughts kept coming back to one person in particular.  
Park. He was Quirrell's cousin, wasn't he? Hadn't Quirrell pulled the same trick on Harry? He also taught everybody Defense Against the Dark Arts, was young, and reportedly well-traveled and uncannily powerful - it all fit. Except for the minor fact that Park had showed absolutely no signs of hostility and that you would figure Dumbledore would double-check every new teacher after the Moody/Quirrell/Lockhart fiascos. Logically, it simultaneously made sense and also no sense at all that Park would have done such a thing. Besides, Park was the teacher of the subject that saved Ron's life - without the four people's skills at wandless magic, Ron likely would have died. Which brought up another question.  
Where was Dumbledore the entire time? In fact, Hermione had noticed that there weren't really many teachers at all there - in particular, the one's associated with the Order - Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore himself. What was Voldemort up to? And did Ron's bucking broom have anything to do with it?  
Harry suddenly woke up, causing everyone except Hermione and Ginny to converge and surround him.  
"Are you alright, Harry -"  
"Don't worry about the game, rematch later -"  
"You really did a great job with Ron, there -"  
"What do you think that was about -"  
"Shame you couldn't catch the Snitch -"  
Pomfrey suddenly noticed the commotion and went to usher the team away.  
"GO NOW, HE NEEDS REST!"  
Everybody dispersed except Parvati and Luna, who seemed set on staying with Harry. Both Hermione and Ginny picked up on this and winked suggestively at Harry, earning a scowl from said Quidditch player. Pomfrey finally managed to push them out (forcibly), and the two sent one last glance of dislike to each other before stalking off in a bad mood. This was the trigger for Hermione and Ginny to start up at Harry.  
"Harry Potter -"  
"Playboy Extraordinaire of Hogwarts -"  
"Women fall at his feet to worship him -"  
"And refuse to leave his side -"  
"Send him presents -"  
"And singing Valentines," Hermione finished, causing Ginny to tinge pink at the ears. Harry's scowl deepened.  
"Shut up, you two."  
"What Harry, we're just observing the fact that you seem to be the object of many an adolescent girl's fantasy."  
"How's Ron," Harry interrupted, changing the subject to something more relevant - and also less embarrassing. Both Hermione and Ginny's faces etched with worry and Hermione glanced back at Ron.  
"He'll be alright in a week or so - he needs to recover. He injured a lot of his body," Hermione replied. "I'm more concerned about who did it." "We'll ask Dumbledore when he comes back, I suppose. Hopefully he has a lead." Hermione nodded, before talking again.  
"Snape and McGonagall weren't there either - do you suppose something is going on with Voldemort?" Harry turned grim and he nodded.  
"I suppose so." Hermione suddenly noticed that Harry still seemed very tired.  
"Harry, you need your rest. We'll talk about this later."  
Harry nodded before quickly falling asleep.  
Hermione suddenly noticed that Pig was tapping at the window, obviously looking at Ron. Of course, Ron wasn't awake to deliver to, so Hermione simply grabbed the delivery. It was another edition of the Daily Prophet - but at least this one was the regular weekly one. Hopefully it wasn't another horrible attack. Hermione closed her eyes before opening it.  
"Sixteen-year old Boy continues to terrorize wizarding community," Hermione read aloud to Ginny. "A reported eleven Aurors have been captured so far." Hermione sighed before throwing the paper down in exasperation.  
"A sixteen-year old boy, they said?" Ginny asked. She had gone unusually pale. "What does he look like?"  
"They said he was on the tall side, white, very dark hair, must be powerful." Ginny went even paler, if possible.  
"Ginny, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong."  
  
Harry braced himself for an ugly encounter in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had decided that today, he would break up with Luna. At breakfast, in fact. He wanted to get it over with as fast as possible. Luna was a great friend, but not a very good girlfriend - he just didn't have feelings for her in that way. A nagging voice in his head asked him who he did have feelings for in that way, but he ignored it and resolutely stepped out of the portrait hole. He saw her at the entrance to the Great Hall.  
"Luna!" Luna turned around with a smile.  
"Oh, hello Harry."  
"Luna, I don't think we belong together. I just don't like you like that anymore."  
Luna accepted the news calmly, almost impassively. Well, she always was odd, Harry thought to himself.  
"Alright Harry. I'll see you around." Harry nodded and left towards the table, not noticing Luna bowing down her head, tears threatening to fall down her face.  
"Hey, Hermione, Ginny," Harry greeted before grabbing some breakfast. The two of them were both looking at the staff table after they said hello. Harry followed their eyes to notice Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting there - and all looking extremely tired. Snape, for some reason, wasn't there.  
"Wonder what they were doing," Harry murmured. Hermione sighed.  
"Probably something to do with this," she said, throwing the latest Prophet on the table.  
"Eleven Aurors!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "What kind of sixteen-year old would be capable?" Ginny suddenly turned pale and excused herself from the table.  
"Bye, guys, I'll see you at lunch - I'll be in the hospital wing." Hermione looked curiously after Ginny.  
"Wonder what she's up to -"  
"Hey Harry!" Parvati greeted cheerily.  
"Oh hey, Parvati, can you pass the butter?" Parvati nodded and passed it over to Harry and their hands touched again. Harry felt that unusual shiver pass through that he had a week or two ago. Hermione turned to hide a smile and talked to Neville. "So, uh, Parvati," Harry started, his voice annoyingly a little high-pitched. "Thanks for helping with Ron yesterday."  
"No problem," she replied, and sent a smile his way. Harry flushed annoyingly but smiled back. Hermione coughed and interrupted, and Harry felt an unusual anger at her rise up.  
"Uh, guys, we should really be going to Charms now."  
Harry and Parvati nodded before going up. Harry offered a hand (with a feeling that he was gaining a guilty pleasure) to Parvati, and again felt the shiver. What the hell? A drawling voice that Harry hated interrupted.  
"My, my, Potter, you do seem to go through them fast. Dump one and then pick up another. Poor, deluded girls."  
"You shut up," Parvati interrupted with an unusually vicious voice. McGonagall came to everyone's rescue.  
"What's going on here?"  
"Nothing, Professor," all four chorused. Malfoy didn't leave without a last insult whispered to Hermione, though.  
"I told you Weasley would pay."  
  
A slow chapter, but I loaded it with upcoming hints to keep it interesting for the lack of action. Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter - The next few updates will be erratic as school will be starting tomorrow. I'll try to get into a pattern as soon as possible and inform you guys how often updates should come once I'm able to regularly gauge my homework load. Until then... 


	20. Unexplained Feelings

Thanks for the reviews starsmiles, siohbahn, demosthenes03. And Billy, Percy has now seen the error of his ways after Department of Mysteries. I don't really see it as ridiculous that Ron is better than Harry at wandless magic, but to each his own, I suppose. Also, Demosthenes, in the later chapters I have occasionally tried to switch to Harry's viewpoint, but you're right, it does focus on Ron more.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 20 - Unexplained Feelings  
  
Harry and Parvati looked at Hermione curiously - what was going on? Why was she so still? And what had Malfoy said to her?  
"Uh, Hermione," Harry spoke up. "What'd he say?"  
  
Hermione stood frozen, thinking over a fight a while ago. Hadn't Malfoy said that Ron would pay for making him look like a fool? She heard Harry's voice vaguely in the background and quickly shook her thoughts out. She would have to think about it later.  
"Uh, nothing Harry, just the typical insult. You know Malfoy."  
He nodded skeptically and gave Hermione a look to tell her this wasn't over. Parvati looked curiously between the two of them - obviously there was some sort of unspoken communication there - but she simply dismissed it. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had always had that eerie ability to speak without words to each other. Still, she could not help but feel slightly jealous at Hermione for having such a deep connection with Harry - even an entirely platonic one. Harry must have seen her obvious confusion, and grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. What the hell was that about, Parvati wondered while walking to Charms and simultaneously trying to quell feelings inside of her. Is it possible he could have similar feelings? And why is he walking so fast?  
  
Harry kept up a fast pace while going to Charms, making sure to stay a step ahead of Parvati. He was extremely confused - when had these unexplained feelings for Parvati risen? What were the unexplained feelings? Whenever he was near her, he kept having these incredible urges to be near her and it was getting out of hand. Was this why he had really broken up with Luna?  
  
At lunch Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went to visit Ron again. Harry noticed that Hermione still seemed pre-occupied with what Malfoy had said - whatever it was - and it was getting annoying. She seemed to be constantly muttering under her breath and walking at a fast pace - she didn't even seem to be as attentive during class. The days passed routinely and Ron came back in a week. The tally of Aurors captured by the sixteen-year old was up to seventeen, but none of the trio mentioned this around Ginny - she always seemed to get nervous when they talked about it for some reason. Ron and Hermione often talked to each other on long walks alone, speaking quietly about something that they still hadn't told Harry about. Two weeks before the Christmas holidays, Dumbledore suddenly stood up at dinner.  
"I am delighted to announce that due to a decision by the Head Girl and Boy," Dumbledore spared a glance for them here, "we are going to have a Christmas ball on the 24th! It is available for third years and up, and I hope you all will attend. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down and an onslaught of conversation erupted. Harry spared a glance to look around and see his friends' reactions. Ron and Hermione looked excited - they obviously wanted to do a ball right this time after the catastrophe last time. Ginny was already talking and planning everything out with Dean. Seamus was extremely nervous and kept stealing surreptitious glances at Lavender and looking away quickly. Neville seemed to be looking with resolve at someone at the Ravenclaw table. And finally, Parvati seemed nervous and was staring resolutely at her food. A blush began to rise in Harry as he finally figured out what the unexplained feelings for Parvati were. He suddenly had an urge to ask her right now, but figured they should be alone. And besides, he was incredibly nervous about it. What if she said no? What if she remembered how terribly Harry had treated her at the Yule Ball? The nervousness he had felt when asking Cho to the Yule Ball rose again, but slightly stronger and slightly different. Harry had the feeling he would kill if anybody else went to the ball with Parvati and he had passed up the chance to go with her. Parvati was an extremely pretty girl, and she would undoubtedly be asked unless Harry asked soon. Tonight, Harry spoke to himself with resolve. I'll do it tonight.  
  
Alright, now I know balls are a dime a dozen in stories - especially Ron/Hermione stories - but I plan to make this one slightly different than the typical one. This chapter was slow, but there are a few hints in there to pick up and it was mostly a chapter to speed ahead in time as I had nothing planned until Christmas rolled along - that's why it's on the shorter side too. Don't worry, things will speed up again. Thanks for all reviews. 


	21. Anticipations

Much as I love to respond to your reviews, I'm afraid I can't take the time and I'll simply try to finish the chapter fast, which is why you guys are reading anyway. So suffice it to say thanks a lot for the reviews guys.  
  
Disclaimer: This chapter is disclaimed.  
  
Chapter 21 - Anticipations  
  
"I can't believe we're going to have another ball," exclaimed Ginny gleefully.  
"Uh-huh," Harry, Hermione, Ron, and pretty much anyone listening said tonelessly. Ginny had said this about fifty times since the announcement that there was even a ball - which was about two minutes ago. Oh well, Harry thought. At least it keeps my mind off of asking Parvati.  
"I mean, isn't it so exciting?"  
"Yeah."  
"Right."  
"Great."  
Ginny spared the trio a disapproving glance, finally noticing their tones, or lack thereof.  
"Hmph!" she exclaimed with an uppity air. "Well I bet Parvati is excited - iaren't you, Parvati?/i" Parvati snapped out of her reverie.  
"What? Oh, yeah, sure..." she said distractedly. Her mind was obviously elsewhere. iProbably thinking about her dream boy,/i Harry thought bitterly. iPerhaps I shouldn't ask her.../i Harry looked up to see that Ron and Hermione were both stifling laughs for some reason, and they kept glancing over at Parvati.  
"What is it, guys?"  
"With Parvati? Oh she's just a little nervous about - something..." Ron whispered quietly to Harry. Ginny overheard and smirked, chipping in her two cents.  
"Funny that you should only notice now, Harry. Perhaps your mind is ielsewhere/i, if you know what I mean."  
"No, I don't!" Harry exclaimed with an edge to his voice.  
"Sure mate, whatever you say..." Ron said while waving his hand. Harry could tell Ron obviously didn't believe him, but didn't think he could convince him anyway - Ron knew him well enough by now to tell. Heck, Ron probably knew that he had liked Parvati before he himself did. Harry searched for a change of subject, and couldn't find one, so he simply stayed quiet. He noticed with a start that everyone was getting up and he quickly got up with them. He saw Parvati wandering off somewhere and waved a hasty goodbye to his amused friends while chasing after her.  
"Hey, Parvati! What're you doing?" Harry saw Parvati turn around with a surprised expression on her face.  
"Oh, nothing - going to find Lavender."  
"Well, I'll uh - help you." iAny excuse, eh?/i Harry told himself to shut up, got caught up in a second reflecting on how he was talking to himself - and telling himself to shut up - and then noticed Parvati looking at him strangely.  
"Well - sure. Thanks." Harry fell in step next to Parvati.  
"So where do you think she -" Harry's question broke off as he saw a nervous-looking Seamus talking quietly to Lavender. Parvati made to call out - Lavender hadn't seen her yet - but Harry quickly pulled her back, causing her to look at him with a perplexed expression.  
"What, what is it?"  
"Parvati, can't you tell what Seamus is about to do there?"  
"Well, yeah. He's going to ask her - but I don't see your point," Parvati spoke nonchalantly.  
"WHAT? Parvati, do you have any idea how hard it is to ask somebody? Well, I suppose not...It's just you've gotta ask them alone - no guy wants to be talking to a girl with her girlfriends watching on as he asks her."  
"Well - I suppose you're right," Parvati said unconvinced. "So what do you wanna do?"  
"Uh...Parvati...will you go to the ball with me?" iWow, that was easier than I thought it would be/i, Harry thought to himself. iAt least, provided she says yes.../i "Well - yes!" Harry let out a breath - one the equivalent of about four deep breaths - and was surprised to see that Parvati seemed excited. Was she just saying yes because of etiquette, or did she actually want to go with him. iThat's the problem with these things, you never know./i "So, uh - wizard's chess?" iRon's having an effect on me./i "Sure!"  
  
Sorry, this is another relatively short chapter - but it's not too bad in my opinion, and I'm planning on sending another one up this weekend. Also, I've been getting stuff about more Harry and this chapter was mostly about Harry too, but the fact is that he's a support character in this one - albeit a large one - and Ron is the main one. 


	22. Rainbows

Thanks for any reviews. I won't bore you guys with long explanations and excuses, suffice it to say that the computer was hereâthen it wasn't. Anyway, I'll try to make up for it as much as possible. Lastly, High Serpent King, don't worry I haven't given up on your stories but I only just figured out that Year Three would be in another story, and obviously not under my favorites list. You should see a review in a few days once I catch up

And all, here's the much anticipated ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 22 – Rainbows

Ron scanned how he looked in the mirror, and for once was able to look at himself with a hint of pride as opposed to self-degradation. Shining, deep blue dress robes ran the length of his long frame. His hair was clean but not neat, red bangs stopping just above his eyebrows and long wavy hair curling slightly at the ends. _Sure, I may not be the best-looking guy ever, but this is the best it's going to get_. He looked backwards at Harry, and hid a smile.

"Harry? Alright there, mate?"

Harry started, looking up at Ron. Harry had been going slightly ballistic the whole day about the ball, and it had been driving Ron to the edge. Ron had never seen Harry in such an effort to look so impeccable, and it was definitely a subject of high comedy. Harry's hair was still wildly flying about but not to as great lengths, his shoes were shined and it appeared as though he had even cleaned his glasses, he had used about half a bar of soap during the shower today, and he was _still_ agonizing about how he looked. It was completely ridiculous, and Ron had a slight suspicion that Harry knew so, but didn't care.

"Yeah, what is it Ron?"

Ron thought hard for a minute. He needed a way to get the two of them out of here, but this was going to be impossible if he didn't think he looked _perfect_ for Parvati. An idea came to him.

"Well, you know, we wouldn't want to be late for our dates"

Harry's eyebrows shot into his hair and he tied his shoes at lightning speed, proceeding to almost sprint to the door before suddenly stopping and realizing what he was doing. In an unsuccessful attempt to regain his composure in front of Ron, who was shaking with laughter, he took what he intended to be a deep, calming, and barely perceptible breath. Got to be Mr. Cool. It didn't work, of course – Harry drew in a deep, _deep_ breath that was far too audible. It sounded totally ridiculous. He decided to get out before he would give Ron another reason to fall on the floor laughing and stepped out into the dormitory. He quickly realized that he had virtually gone out of the frying pan and into the fire – now he would be giving _Parvati_ a reason to fall on the floor laughing about him. It was too late now to go back up, though, he lamented. Better just stay here.

Harry and Ron scanned the common room with surprise. Small second-years and first-years littered the floor around them playing games of Exploding Snap and anticipating a night with the common room to themselves. Anxious Gryffindor boys were pacing up and down nervously on the common room floor, waiting for their dates. Most of the girls were in their dormitories, presumably about to get out. And about half of all the people going to the ball had dates in other houses, and had obviously arranged other meeting times. Harry noticed with some surprise that Neville didn't appear to be anywhere in sight. _Guess he asked someone in another house_, Harry thought to himself. He occupied himself with various guesses of who while waiting for Parvati and Hermione to come down. Ron simply glanced at his watch every now and then – appearing to be completely unconcerned but hiding the fact that his whole body was tingling with uncontrollable butterflies. After about ten minutes they came down together.

Hermione, interestingly enough, didn't look at all like she had at the Yule Ball. Her hair bore no signs of the straightening potion she had used at the Yule Ball, but was simply tied back behind her. She was wearing dark green robes and had applied minimal make-up. She looked different, and better, but still looked like Hermione. Ron decided that he liked her better this way anyway – _She wasn't herself at the Yule Ball_, he thought. _Now she's easily recognizable as herself – the Hermione at the Yule Ball was artificial_. Ron was still slightly unnerved though – _why did she put so much work into getting ready for Krum_?

Parvati was looking extremely pretty and in the spirit of the season too, with a white Christmas robe on and her hair tied back with sparkles in it. She was practically glowing as she saw Harry and secretly smiled. She had agonized over why Harry had asked her forever – avoiding the inescapable conclusion so as to not get her hopes up – but couldn't come up with an answer. Eventually she decided that she might as well not question it and spend the night dancing with Harry, which she knew she would undoubtedly enjoy.

Ron and Harry greeted their dates with smiles – Ron's comfortable and happy, Harry's nervous but excited – and their dates returned them in the like. They suddenly nodded in mutual agreement before wandering out the portrait hole together.

"You look really pretty, Parvati."

"Thanks, Harry!"

"Well, Ron?" Hermione spoke in a joking tone – they were obviously comfortable enough with each other to dispose of the formalities.

"Do you really need me to tell you?"

Hermione barely tinged pink and grinned at her boyfriend. The four found themselves at the Great Hall and stepped in. They all took in one collective gasp of astonishment.

Christmas decorations were typically all-out – despite the fact that almost no one was ever there – but it was simply remarkable this year. Enchanted snowflakes floated gracefully down from the sky – ceiling – and the place was bedecked extravagantly with wreathes, bows, trees, and a promise of making things interesting with the occasional sprig of mistletoe. Harry had a shrewd suspicion that Dumbledore had enlisted some outside help with the decorations in the form of a pair of red-haired whirlwinds, and it showed. Everything appeared to be moving all at the same time, the floors were changing colors, and snowmen walked around and talked to people. It was all too much to take in at once, but undoubtedly what was the most extravagant and interesting were the chandeliers. They were high up in the air, suspended just below the sky – ceiling – and they were moving around. Most impressive was the beautiful light they cast on everything. It was like a rainbow of colors, covering everything in every color imaginable, and it was decidedly the most impressive sight Harry – or anyone else there – had ever seen.

"It's _beautiful_," Ron spoke in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. No one noticed though, as they were feeling almost exactly the same. They simply stayed where they were for ten minutes, looking at all the amazing decorations, before finally sitting down at the table. The ball was, of course, going to be preceded by a dinner. Everyone settled down, and Dumbledore stood up in a pure white robe, with a bright smile on his face. Harry looked down the teacher's table and noticed that Snape wasn't there – but decided that on reflection, it wasn't a particularly surprising occurrence. Harry couldn't see why Snape would attend a ball, especially such a joyful one at that.

"Hello, all! Before we begin, I would like to personally thank Fred and George Weasley," he gestured to the Weasley twins, who were sitting at the end of the table with bright red robes on, "who provided most of the decorations for this evening."

A storm of clapping arose after this announcement, in particular from the Gryffindors. Fred and George waved and blushed with fake modesty for five minutes before Dumbledore finally spoke again.

"I would also like to thank the Weird Sisters, who have agreed to once again do another ball for us. I'm sure any of you who were at the last ball would agree that they did a superb job and are happy to have them here again." Another storm of clapping, before Dumbledore finally waved down the sound.

"And lastly, I would like to officially commence this year's Christmas Ball. Please order your food by saying clearly the food you wish to have and it will come."

Dumbledore sat down and almost immediately everyone ordered their food. Harry scanned the staff table while eating, and found out that nobody else was missing. But where was Snape? Harry pushed the thought out of his head and joined the conversation with Ron, Hermione, Parvati, and Ginny and Dean, who had recently joined them. Since five of them were Quidditch players, the topic of conversation was an inevitability.

"Who's the next game against?"

"Ravenclaw, isn't it?"

"They're tough, probably the second-best team this year"

"No problem we'll beat them"

"Yeah, we beat Hufflepuff last time, didn't we?"

Everyone's mind suddenly flashed back to the game when Ron had fallen off his broom. Hermione gave an involuntary shudder and opened her mouth to speak but suddenly Ginny gave a shriek. Everyone looked over in amusement to see that a snowman had unexpectedly clasped his hand on her shoulder and startled her. Ginny looked down at her plate in embarrassment and the snowman talked.

"Having a good time, everyone?"

"Great!" everyone replied in unison, except for Ginny, who was still staring resolutely at her plate and had flushed red.

"Awesome! Great decorations, right?"

"Incredible," Ron replied with resolution. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well here's a card for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes at Diagon Alley. Thanks, have a great night!"

Hermione grabbed the card and read it aloud to everyone.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes – the best jokes in town now doing decorations for parties and celebrations too! Give us a call! Can be located at 4967 Diagon AlleyâLeave it to Fred and George to have advertisements here."

"I don't see the point anyway," Ron chipped in. "They've practically run their competitors into the ground."

"Suppose you've always got to stay on top though, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement to Dean's statement before pushing their plates away in unison. They had all finished. They talked for about fifteen minutes before the Weird Sisters kicked up the opening tune. Everyone rushed out to the dance floor, with the tables vanishing as everyone left them. Harry nervously placed his hand on Parvati's waist and his hand in hers, his nervousness finally fading away into sheer excitement while dancing with her. She was, once again, leading, and had a similar glow around her.

Hermione and Ron were incredibly happy. The thing they had been wanting for three years was actually happening, and it was simply amazing. The mood was also helped what with the decorations, the light casting a very romantic glow on everything around. Both of them thought that the other person had never looked better in their life.

"_Stupefy!"_

_"Move, Neville, move!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"Hermione! Come over here! Stupefy! Tarantellagra!"_

_"Neville! Are you alright?"_

_"Don't worry, I'm fine"_

_"JESUS CHRIST WHAT WAS THAT?"_

_"Calm down!"_

_"Stupefy! Tarantellagra!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Impedimenta! Stupefy!"_

_"Get back here – GET BACK HERE!"_

_"Move, Longbottom, move!"_

_"You, I should've know you were working against us – Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Where's Pettigrew, where'd he go?"_

_"I don't know Ron, I don't know where he went"_

_"You stay here, gotta go back out there!"_

_"NO, LUNA!"_

_"Neville"_

_"Parvati, stick with meâstick with me"_

_"Nevilleâhe's not"_

_"Move back with me Lovegood, back with me!"_

_"Minerva! Get everyone out of here!"_

_"How'd they get here? How'd they get here? How'd they get here?_

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

_"Oh please no, god no!"_

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

_"Good one there Ronâwas that a weasel?"_

_"I don't get itâ I hate weasels"_

_"Ron, come with me! We need to get the third-years to the dormitories?"_

_"Malfoy! Should've known you were in on this!"_

_"That bastard! Parvati, you all right?"_

_"Fine, fine"_

_"Impedimenta!"_

_"Sibyll?"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Imperio!"_

_"Drop the wand, boyâdrop the wand"_

_"NO SEAMUS FIGHT IT!"_

_"Expelliarmus! Diffindo!"_

_"Oh jesus, there goes my wand."_

_"Wandless magic!"_

_"Was that Park?"_

_"Jesus Christ, that man's like a freaking whirlwind"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"RON, NO!"_


	23. Attack

High Serpent King and starsmiles thanks for the reviews – as for the stuff at the end, I found it interesting but not surprising that you guys weren't if it was a vision or a dream, but I felt like you guys have had your fill of those – that WAS happening. It was certainly very interesting to write.

Thanks for reading Bhekie! And Relaxing Pikachu, when you reach this chapter thanks for reading this too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Lastly, I'm sorry for all the weird symbols in that end sequence – I have no idea what they were from. I just switched from plain-text to using Word so I could use _italics_ and it clearly had some unanticipated effects.

Chapter 23 – Attack

Harry looked around at the Hospital Wing as the numbers kept spinning around in his head. 76 injuries - many of them first-years, second-years, and third-years incapable of really fighting the Death Eaters. Two fatalities. Tears began to sting Harry's eyes as he remembered how it all started.

_A crash was heard, resounding throughout the whole hall and shaking the chandeliers. Dumbledore's happy and care-free expression vanished as his face creased with worry. He shouted for everyone to get back as Death Eaters suddenly burst through the doors, shooting spells everywhere. Some of the people there hadn't brought their wands. Students were being slammed against the walls, disarmed, no match for the well-trained Death Eaters. Voldemort was nowhere in sight. Harry was reckless, knowing he could not be killed without Voldemort there, forgetting that serious injury could still happen. He sent spells shooting everywhere, hitting anything that was there. He saw Neville fighting a Death Eater. He told him to move, but Neville wouldn't. Harry's ears hurt as someone was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. The screams ended abruptly as Dumbledore got the Death Eater. Dumbledore yelled something at McGonagall, who started getting the younger students out to safety. Ron and Hermione appeared out of nowhere. Ron said something about seeing Pettigrew somewhere, but Hermione said she didn't know where he had gone. Snape suddenly came out of nowhere and told Neville to move out of the way. Malfoy saw Snape and figured out he was working against him. Malfoy murmured a spell with pleasure and a jet of green light hit Snape. Snape fell. Draco Malfoy saw what happened, and suddenly seemed afraid. Harry finally grabbed Parvati after finding her and told her to stick with him. He heard Flitwick telling Luna to move back. The Death Eaters suddenly vanished, and the first thing Harry heard was a gust of wind. Suddenly an immense coldness came over him. He heard his mother's screams again...Ron and Hermione sprung into action along with Harry, yelling the Patronus. A powerful Patronus came out of each of their wands – a stag, a weasel, and an otter – and sent them scattering. Death Eaters reappeared with the Dementors advancing in the front. He saw Seamus fighting Draco Malfoy and figured out that he must've been how they got in. He saw Seamus be hit in the back with an Imperius Curse by some other Death Eater. He yelled out for Seamus to fight it. Seamus threw it off but had dropped the wand. He used wandless magic instead. Ron was suddenly disarmed and Harry saw someone use a spell to break it in half. Ron muttered a few curses before Seamus told him to use wandless magic too. Seamus and Ron went recklessly into the fight headfirst at Death Eaters, sending them flying. Harry suddenly saw something that was eventually barely identifiable as Professor Park. Park was leaving a path of destruction of Death Eaters everywhere. Ron muttered something to that effect when he saw him too. Suddenly Harry saw the shadow of a rat grow into the shadow of a fully grown-man. He saw the shadow point a wand at Ron and turned around just fast enough to see Peter Pettigrew kill Ron Weasley._

Here's the explanation of the dialogue at the end of the last story. Next chapter will be the aftermath. It'll probably come this weekend.


	24. Malfoy

Hey everybody, we've crossed the fifty-review mark which is pretty good. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews Relaxing Pikachu.

High Serpent King – Thanks. And yep, they're both dead.

Bhekie – Yeah, considering he's my favorite character I was kind of surprised too. Then again I kind of had this in the back of my head almost since the story started so it's really not too surprising. For me.

Mmelbear – Yep, I read the new chapter although I'm not sure if I reviewed it or not...I usually do so I probably did, but whatever. Anyway, it was good if I didn't review it. Also, just to tell you I've been meaning to check out "Secrets" but haven't gotten to it yet.

Sclub8 and Ron/Hermione fan – thanks for reviewing

Also, none of you guys worry about left-over plotlines. I left blatantly obvious hints in some earlier chapters so you guys have probably figured out roughly three-quarters of the plotline already, but I was worried that you guys wouldn't notice. Anyway, as I said, most things if not all (I hope all) will be finished and explained.

Also, to change things up some I'm starting things off with none other than our favorite Headmaster.

Chapter 24 – Malfoy

Albus Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office, angry, ashamed, and worried. He glanced over at a magical device he had constructed that had a purpose similar to a muggle security camera – except it was invisible and could move. It was very useful, as a matter of fact. Dumbledore stared through the floating magically suspended screen at a locked and magically sealed room in the Hospital Wing containing none other than Draco Malfoy. Malfoy not only had been Voldemort's Death Eaters and Dementors way in to the otherwise impenetrable school, but he had now readily admitted to it and wanted to fight for _Dumbledore_. But could Dumbledore forgive him? More importantly, could Harry forgive the person who's responsible for the death of Ron Weasley? And how was the Order going to learn about Voldemort's plan without their spy?

Harry Potter was by the lake, depressed, lonely and sad. Why couldn't he protect anyone around him? Now Ron was dead, Sirius was dead, even _Snape_ was dead. Who's next? Parvati? It would only be so long...Yet Harry knew that he couldn't simply push people away again. But what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to win?

Harry looked up as he heard the sound of wings make a _whoosh_ sound as Hedwig landed next to him. She was holding, of course, an emergency edition of _The Daily Prophet_. Harry took it with tears brimming. Hedwig gave an affectionate nip before flying off to the Owlery.

Staring back at him was the face of Ron Weasley. Harry suddenly had an incredible urge to throw _The Prophet_ into the lake, to light it on fire and burn it, to simply kill _himself_. But he didn't. He read the article.

_HEROIC SIXTEEN-YEAR OLD RONALD WEASLEY DIES IN VICIOUS ATTACK ON HOGWARTS_

_Ronald Weasley, sixteen-years old and best friend of none other than Harry Potter, was the victim of a Death Eater and Dementor attack on Hogwarts in which seventy-six were injured and two died. None other than the presumed-dead Peter Pettigrew – Ron's old rat – killed him with the Unforgivable Curse. You-Know-Who was nowhere in sight. It is believed that the fact that Ronald Weasley was the victim of the attack was no mistake – the Weasleys and Ron in particular have been through quite a lot. In the summer Ron was kidnapped by none other than You-Know-Who, tortured for information (which he heroically refused to give), but was brought back by rescuers. Earlier in the school year Charlie Weasley was attacked in Romania by Death Eaters. Even after that, Ron was again attacked while playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor House Team with a curse that almost killed him. _

Harry could finally read no more. He slammed the newspaper down with extraordinary force, surging with anger at Voldemort, who had sent such fear into the whole world that they couldn't say his name, who was responsible for killing Sirius and his family and Ron. Harry stood up with resolution and started to walk back to Hogwarts. He was going to talk to Dumbledore.

Hermione Granger finally woke up in the Hospital Wing in the middle of the night. Blurry vision came to her slowly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked to her left and saw Ginny Weasley sleeping restlessly in a bed, murmuring something under her breath. Hermione struggled to hear curiously, but Ginny's whispers were far too low to make out.

Hermione looked blearily around for Harry and Ron. The last thing she remembered before being knocked unconscious were Harry and Ron's faces. Where were they? Hermione looked around again, finally fully awake. They were nowhere in sight. _Well at least that means they're not injured._ Still, it was rather odd for them not to be here...and she could use some company.

A clearly exhausted Madame Pomfrey suddenly hovered into view.

"Here...take this..."

"Thank you." Hermione drank the potion serenely – luckily it didn't taste too bad as she had fairly common injuries – and put the bottle down.

"May I leave then?"

"Yes...it in fact might be better if you will...it will be a horrible sight here in the morning..."

Hermione shivered involuntarily and got up fast. Never had she seen the usually joyous Madame Pomfrey so forlorn before. She walked fast-paced to the Hospital Wing exit before noticing Professor McGonagall at the door.

"Professor? Am I supposed to go to the Gryffindor dormitories, then?"

The Professor nodded wearily, but then her head suddenly snapped up, as if suddenly just realizing that she was talking to Hermione Granger. Which she just had.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley's girlfriend. The girl McGonagall would've been almost certain would've been Ron's future spouse.

McGonagall gulped audibly as Hermione was exiting and Hermione noticed and turned around.

"Professor? Is there anything wrong?"

McGonagall cleared her throat with resolve. She had to know.

"Miss Granger, there were seventy-six injuries last night...and two fatalities."

McGonagall's favorite student's eyes widened in absolute horror and the usually calm girl suddenly steadied herself against the wall.

"Professor, tell me who died."

"Severus Snape and Ronald Weasley."

Ginny suddenly screamed.

Harry stood before the gargoyle, thinking what the password could be. It often seems to be some kind of candy, but it almost seemed that Dumbledore could've exhausted all the kinds. Of course, there were always muggle candies...

"Hershey's? Crunch? Aero? Fudgeeo? Oreo? Willy Wonka?"

The gargoyle suddenly sprung into action as Harry guessed the right password. Harry wondered why Dumbledore didn't just tell Harry the password anyway, as whenever Harry needed him he always had to guess.

Harry stepped onto the moving staircase and calmly waited for it to rise to the passageway that led to Dumbledore's office. He swept through the hallway and opened the doors without asking. Dumbledore glanced up but didn't seem surprised.

"Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to know what's going on in the Order."

"Harry..."

Harry's anger rose, but he kept it under control. Barely.

"You said last year you weren't going to keep me in the dark. My best friend – as good as a brother – just died before my eyes. Your spy just got killed. Everyone at Hogwarts just got injured. And the Death Eaters got in here _somehow_, now what's going on?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid I don't know Harry. You've heard the reports of the Auror-kidnapping sixteen-year old boy?"

Harry nodded.

"The fact is we have no idea who he could be, but we _do_ know that we need those Aurors. Also, it's very likely that Voldemort had suspected Severus's duplicity for quite some time – Severus has been unable to tell us any plans of Voldemort's for quite some time now."

"Well then what are we going to do?"

"First, we need to deal with the matter of Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore gestured to a suspended screen in the office that Harry hadn't seen before. Harry looked at the screen and saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting in a room that was obviously magically sealed. Malfoy wasn't sleeping, and looked like he hadn't in a long time – he was pacing back and forth around the room at a blistering pace, muttering inaudible things under his breath.

"Mr. Malfoy has readily admitted to being the way that the Death Eaters got into Hogwarts, and now says he wishes to work for me in any way he can."

"What?" Harry raged, seething uncontrollably. "You can't believe him!"

"What's his motive for lying? Harry, we didn't have any evidence that he had let them in other than suspicions – if he didn't admit to it then we would have had no way of proving he was the way they got in here."

"But he's Malfoy! His dad's a Death Eater! Why would he want to work for us?"

"You can not judge a person by their parentage, Harry. He has seen that Voldemort's way is wrong."

"I can't forgive him. He killed Ron."

An impenetrable silence filled the room, as Harry and Dumbledore faced each other quietly. Even the portraits were quiet, and nothing made a movement.

"I'm afraid you'll have to at least work with him now Harry. You see, I have taken Mr. Malfoy up on his offer. He is now going to work for the Order."


	25. The Pensieve

Alright guys, I'm really sorry that the latest chapter is so late, but what can you do. Homework's catching up to me.

Mmelbear – Thanks a lot!

High Serpent King – Thanks, also I just realized I haven't read your story in a while so I'll have to catch up on that

sclub8 and Ron/ Hermoine fan – Thanks!

Starsmiles – Sorry to let you down about it being out soon, but oh well. As to Dumbledore, it's a fair point (in fact a very good point) but keep in mind he has no leads and needs to act fast. Your point's still very valid, though, although I think the dialogue made things seem a little different then they are. Dumbledore's certainly going to be keeping him on a _very_ tight leash and he's not trusted at all at the moment.

Chapter 25 – The Pensieve

Ginny was sobbing hysterically in the Hospital Wing, yelling incomprehensibly about Ron. Hermione herself was much too broken-down to help her, collapsed wearily against the floor with her head in her arms, crying softly. Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall were trying desperately to help Ginny but to no avail.

"Ron – no – he can't be –"

"Miss Weasley, please..." McGonagall pleaded while holding Ginny down.

"No – I don't believe – Ron – no –"

Ginny abruptly stopped, turning onto her stomach and crying in her pillow. McGonagall looked upon her with a sorrowful eye, before turning her gaze to Hermione.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt like she had no strength of will left. She couldn't bring herself to raise her head to face McGonagall. It seemed that she was totally useless without Ron.

"Miss Granger please...you need some rest...lie down on this bed."

Hermione complied docilely and drank the potion that was thrust into her hand absentmindedly, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

Harry stared at the magically suspended screen with loathing and contempt, his whole body resonating with hatred for Malfoy. Harry was in Dumbledore's office, seated comfortably in a plush chair. Dumbledore himself was out in the school, directing all the happenings. Malfoy, after intense pacing through the locked room – virtually a prison cell in reality – had sat on the bed, although he hadn't slept. He had simply sat there the whole time, absolutely still, a depressed expression evident on a face lined with weariness. Malfoy's eyes were suddenly drawn to a red ring that fit comfortably onto his finger. Eyes flashing with utter hatred, Malfoy threw the ring off and hurled it to the wall powerfully, breaking it into two pieces cleanly. Malfoy screamed intensely at it, but Harry couldn't hear him – the cameras were solely for visuals at the moment. Malfoy screamed at the ring for five minutes, until he suddenly collapsed wearily on the bed.

Harry drew his eyes away from the camera, and his gaze shifted to Dumbledore's Pensieve. He remembered a conversation he had once with Dumbledore in fourth year about it, recalling that at the time he had no idea what Dumbledore was talking about when he said that he had too much on his mind. Harry felt he knew exactly what Dumbledore meant now, though, and abruptly felt an urge to make use of the Pensieve. He glanced furtively around, as if he was about to commit a crime, but then suddenly realized that what he was doing was ridiculous – he wasn't doing anything wrong, and he was sure Dumbledore wouldn't have a problem with it. Wearily, Harry rose from the chair and left the camera's screen behind it, facing the Pensieve.

Harry drew his wand and raised it up to his temple. He intensely concentrated on a thought, then pulled the wand away. It was an odd sensation, like something was being pulled away from himself. Suddenly the feeling left, and Harry saw that the strand had broken off. Nervously, Harry deposited his thought in the formerly empty Pensieve and swirled the thought around. An image of Ron shimmered up to the surface. Ron's face was younger and looked to be around eleven or twelve. It was first year. They were playing chess.

_"That's chess! You've got to make sacrifices..."_

Harry shook his head abruptly as if that would clear the memory, but this obviously didn't have any effect on the Pensieve. The memory went on, and suddenly skipped to an image of Ron being hit by the queen. He went crashing down onto the floor. Harry winced again and tears stung his eyes. He ended the thought with a swirl of his wand. It wasn't just the memory that caused him the cry – it was how much Ron had visibly aged during the time from that memory to before he died. This wasn't to say he shouldn't have aged in a space of about five years, but upon reflection Harry remembered how worried and weary Ron had always looked lately. The boyish youthfulness that Ron used to always seem to embody had vanished after the Department of Mysteries.

Harry took himself off of this line of thought, and drew the wand up again to his temple. Despite the drawbacks of the Pensieve making him relive painful memories, it had its advantages too – Harry was becoming calmer and his mind felt clearer. Harry felt the pulling sensation again before he deposited the thought back in. He swirled the two thoughts around and the second thought rose to the surface of the Pensieve.

_"If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill us too!"_

_"No, there will only be one death tonight..."_

_That's just great_, Harry thought, as the tears that had before stung his eyes fell down. _A memory of both Ron _and_ Sirius_. Harry drew another thought out and swirled it around. An image of Ron on the bucking broom surfaced. Harry and his friends were circling nervously under him, Harry with a particularly pained expression. Ron's broom suddenly gave a vicious buck as Ron tried desperately to gain control and a handhold. Harry, looking into the memory, suddenly saw somebody muttering something in the background. His eyes narrowed as the person came into focus. A flash of blond hair...

_Malfoy._


	26. The Training

Starsmiles – Thanks a lot, I think it was an interesting enough chapter

Baggins - ? Well generally you'd have to read past chapter 1 to find out, but I think it's around the 6-8 range

Sclub8 – Thanks and sorry, hopefully this quicker update will be good

Chapter 26 – The Training

Harry virtually sprinted out of Dumbledore's office, running into the rotating gargoyle staircase. Darting out into the corridor, he glanced both ways. Where was Dumbledore? Harry took a wild guess and started running towards the direction of the Great Hall. His footsteps echoed loudly as he ran and finally found the entrance. The Great Hall was completely vacated, so it was time for another guess. Harry took a somewhat better guess and started running towards the Hospital Wing, feeling slightly out of breath. When he reached the doors he took a breath to study himself and opened the doors soundlessly, quietly walking in.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry's head turned to see Professor McGonagall wearily looking at him.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to see Professor Dumbledore."

McGonagall nodded and pointed towards the far end of the Wing. Harry saw Dumbledore conversing in low undertones with Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore was repeatedly making calming motions and had a hand on Pomfrey's shoulder, who was clearly distressed and tired. Harry started to approach Dumbledore but saw Hermione and Ginny lying in a bed to his left. He turned to face them and looked at them in confusion; he couldn't remember either of them being seriously injured during the attack. An image of Ginny's face upon learning that Ron was dead invaded his mind, Harry shook his head to clear the thought but at least it had given him an answer, they must have been given Sleeping Potions to relieve the stress.

"Malfoy," Harry murmured. "This is all your fault."

Harry started walking towards Dumbledore, slightly unnerved, and stopped in front of Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, waiting for them to finish. Dumbledore turned towards Harry after giving a last comment to Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, Harry? Is there something wrong?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I was using your Pensieve and the memory of the – bucking broom scenario with Ron," Harry faltered slightly, "came. Malfoy cast the spell, Professor. I saw the memory."

Dumbledore seemed momentarily shocked before regaining his composure.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll certainly be having a talk with him, then. For now, though, I would advise that you get some rest. You've been up for hours."

Harry nodded, finally convinced that he had done all he could, and started moving in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room, sparing one last glance for Hermione and Ginny before leaving the Hospital Wing and walking wearily towards the 6th year boys' dormitory.

Draco Malfoy was exhausted. He had imagined being a Death Eater would somehow be glorious and incredible, awesome and feared. Draco had always had an intense thirst for power because of his father. _He trained me_, Draco thought bitterly. _He trained me to be another slave to Voldemort's cause_. Ever since the start of fifth year, Lucius Malfoy had started to incorporate Draco into the army of Death Eaters. Draco had been elated, but there had still been some problems from the start. Draco had always preferred calling Voldemort "Voldemort," as opposed to "The Dark Lord." Eventually he started to say "The Dark Lord" instead but mentally he had never stopped calling Voldemort by his name. Voldemort had always been unsure about the loyalties of his deputy's son. Draco remembered the fateful night, two weeks ago.

_"If you want to be a true Death Eater, the Dark Lord says that you must open Hogwarts to him. On the night of the Ball," his father told Draco. "I believe we're going to kill Weasley, finally." Lucius' eyes glittered maliciously. "On the third try!" Lucius' joyful glance suddenly turned angry. "Are you sure you've learned your lesson?" Lucius was fingering his wand. Draco eyed the wand nervously. Voldemort, and indeed his own father had mercilessly subjected him to the Cruciatus Curse after he had failed to kill Weasley at the Quidditch match. What they didn't know is that Draco hadn't actually "failed to kill" Weasley, he had held back. In the end, he had actually hurt Weasley significantly more than he had intended to. Dark Magic could not be controlled unless the intent behind it was total evil, and it had unleashed a lot more power than Draco intended. He had also been subconsciously hoping that Dumbledore or some of the teachers would be able to help Weasley. For some reason though, none of them were there. He supposed Voldemort had provided some type of distraction – still though, what kind of distraction was big enough to draw all the teachers that Voldemort suspected was on Dumbledore's side away simultaneously?_

_"All right, I'll do it," Draco replied nonchalantly. Still, the proposed death of Weasley didn't sound as joyous as he had imagined it being. He felt something like a pit in his abdomen, and for the next two weeks an impending dread filled him constantly. He was constantly sweating and kept glancing around nervously. He wasn't sure if Potter and his gang had noticed but Malfoy had been eerily absent from their lives. It was because he was afraid of them – every time he saw Weasley a picture of him dead popped into his mind._

_Then the night came. Draco was nervous and ashen, and didn't have a date because he had to sneak out. He quietly escaped the Great Hall and went into the Forbidden Forest. He spoke the incantation and pointed his wand at the Dark Mark. A bubble formed around Draco that nullified the protective measures – but it was only temporary. All the Death Eaters felt the signal of the Dark Mark burning on their arms, and apparated within the bubble. Draco was surprised at the sheer number of Death Eaters – it was huge, and they all went towards the doors of the Great Hall. For the dementors, Draco repeated the procedure right at the border of the protective incantations as they couldn't Apparate. They passed through the bubble all as one, and Draco felt all his despair suddenly overcome him. He nearly fainted from exhaustion, but the feeling passed fast, as all the Dementors had a single purpose in mind – get to Hogwarts. Draco then mounted his broomstick and went to join the Death Eaters._

Draco remembered what Weasley had looked like when he died. Granger and Potter's faces as they saw Wormtail kill him. But most of all, the screams of the girl Weasley were burned intensely into his mind. He could hear her as she screamed in the Hospital Wing, and now he could hear her screams over and over again. His guilt was torturing him. And Snape. They had killed him. They had killed his favorite teacher, the only one who seemed to sympathize with him. Draco had felt lost and horrible. So he had admitted what he had done to Dumbledore, the only thing he could think of to do. Then he offered filling Snape's postion for Dumbledore. Dumbledore had said he would think about him, and then put him in a cell. Draco was wondering what would happen to him. Would they kill him? Or would they do something Draco dreaded even more, and take him up on his offer? Spying for Dumbledore sounded like a truly terrifying prospect.

An apparition of Dumbledore suddenly appeared. That is, that was the only way Draco could think of describing it. It looked exactly like Dumbledore except like a ghost. Draco imagined it was a way to contact him without actually being with him.

"Professor?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I was just informed of something very interesting..." The ghostly Dumbledore seemed to settle down onto an invisible chair. Draco sighed inaudibly. This seemed like it would be a long talk.

I don't have much to say here, except that you guys shouldn't worry and that we _will_ finally get out of this night, as the last four chapters or so have encompassed solely one evening and night. My guess would be next chapter we'll finally get into the next day. Thanks for all reviews!


	27. The Weight of Guilt

Hey guys, let me say first that I was totally blown away to see four new reviewers review my latest chapter, so thanks.

Memommy27, Emily – thanks a lot! Although I doubt my story's actually much of a substitute for the next Harry Potter story, but thanks.

Esrb99, AmandaG – Yeah, I killed Ron. The time turner's an interesting idea, and you read all 26 chapters at once? Thanks both of you.

High Serpent King – Thanks and sorry for that kind of fast review last time, I liked it a lot and felt like I should review but had to get off so just typed something really fast.

Bhekie – Thanks!

Alright, now that we're done with that I'll get to the chapter.

Chapter 27 – The Weight of Guilt

Draco Malfoy's hands were shaking with apprehension. What could Dumbledore possibly have learned that was urgent enough to come to talk to him immediately? Or was this information tip-off simply a pretext for Dumbledore to start asking him information about the Death Eaters? Draco couldn't see that as a plausible option though, as Draco had already offered his services Dumbledore wouldn't need any kind of pretext.

"Tell me what you know about the Quidditch game of Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Voldemort," Draco started speaking with an audible shake in his voice, "told me I had to kill Weasley. He told me to use the bucking broom spell."

"But you failed," Dumbledore prompted.

"Yes. I intended to do it with just enough power to make it seem genuine but it went out of control, luckily Potter saved him," Draco responded, contemplating the consequences to telling this particular truth. Dumbledore would have had enough trouble trusting him after opening Hogwarts doors to Voldemort, but now when he had two pieces of incriminating testimonies on hand, Draco doubted he might ever get out of here. _Still, it's all that I deserve_.

"Sleep, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore swept out of the room and Draco was finally able to collapse on his bed and fall asleep.

Harry's eyes flashed open in the morning of the next day. As awareness flooded back into him, he contemplated how quiet it suddenly was in his dormitory. Dean, Neville, and Seamus were all injured and Ron...dead. The thought came suddenly to him and stayed despite Harry's persistent efforts to banish it away from his mind, before Harry finally gave up. He was going to have to live with Ron's death until _he _died, but the thought didn't alleviate the pain much. Sirius' death was enough of a burden on him already – how many more could he take? And what about all the nameless faces that he didn't know that had died for him? The countless Muggles and wizards, even the Aurors. The weight of Ron and Sirius' deaths suddenly multiplied into hundreds more. Harry shut his eyes, wishing that he had never woken up and could go back to sleep. No matter how he tried though, he couldn't. Harry finally succumbed and wearily arose and dressed, going down to the Common Room. The Common Room was virtually empty, but this wasn't really much of a jolt – everyone was probably already at breakfast and Ron, Harry, and Hermione had been taking to coming down separately this year anyway. Still, it seemed oddly...quiet. Harry sighed and walked briskly to the portrait hole, shutting the door behind him gently. Glancing behind him, he suddenly noticed that the Fat Lady was oddly absent from her portrait hole. She was only ever gone to see her friend Vicky, but to save the Fat Lady the trouble of looking all over the school Dumbledore had simply moved Vicky almost next to the Fat Lady so they could contact each other easily. Harry decided to ask her.

"Vicky?" The portrait glanced at Harry in pleasant surprise, bewildered at being directly addressed by a student.

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to know where the Fat Lady is?" It was odd, Harry thought calling the Fat Lady "The Fat Lady" in regular conversation. Still, she didn't have a name and that's what everyone seemed to call her.

"Is she not in her portrait hole? Oh, dear...wonder where she is."

Harry nodded and thanked her before setting off down to the Great Hall, sending one curious glance back at the empty portrait hole before stepping down. Harry froze though, in shock.

If the Gryffindor Common Room had seemed quiet then the Great Hall was decidedly tomb-like. Black drapes hung everywhere in the Great Hall. Every house had massive numbers of students missing and even the ones there were mostly the smaller students that McGonagall had managed to draw away. First through third years were almost all the students there at the Great Hall – almost everyone else had fought and been injured. Suddenly all the students noticed Harry. An uncharacteristic hush settled in the room and Harry felt everyone looking at him. Harry finally spotted one other sixth year, apparently the only one to go uninjured. While he wouldn't normally associate with Lavender, he could use some company. _Besides, she's Parvati's friend. I should get to know her better_. Harry settled down next to her.

"Harry!" Lavender seemed surprised to see him. "You made it through all right?"

"Yes, thanks. You?"

"Yes..." Lavender said with a shiver. The two simply ate together in companionable silence – last night was so monumental and horrifying that they couldn't talk about anything else but so morbid that they simultaneously couldn't bear to talk about it. So rather than make small talk they simply _didn't _talk. Still, though, the both of them thought it was better than eating alone.

Hedwig swooped down at Harry and dropped _The Daily Prophet _into Harry's lap. Harry allowed her a drink while he read the headline, titled simply: _Weasley: The Hero of Hogwarts_. Harry suddenly felt a surge of anger, remembering his thoughts last summer about how none of the newspapers ever championed Ron and focused solely on Hermione. _Sure, you write about him now, _Harry thought. Harry nearly threw the paper away in disgust before contemplating that it wouldn't exactly be a good image for the first and second year to see him angrily throwing away a paper that depicted his best friend as a huge hero. They would probably misinterpret it, so Harry simply slipped held the paper under the table. Lavender looked at Harry in concern, searching for something to say.

"Are you all right?" Although she felt stupid asking it, she felt that Harry might appreciate the sentiment. Harry weakly smiled back but didn't answer. Both their eyes were drawn to the table where the faculty sits abruptly, though, as Dumbledore had walked up and was standing.

"Students of Hogwarts, today, we mourn the deaths of one of our teachers and one of our students – both of whom were of incalculable value to this school and will be forever. To Severus Snape and Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore sat down quietly while there was a ripple of reaction in the Great Hall among the students. About three-quarters of the ones there hadn't known anything about anyone _dying_ and were aghast at the thought of them dying. _Still, _Harry thought depressingly_, it'll be worse when the older students come. The ones who knew Ron as someone_. Harry bowed his head silently and finally made a vow. _I'm going to be involved in this war now. It's time that I become more than a target for the Death Eaters to attack_.

Well, there you go guys. See you next chapter...


	28. Godric's Hollow

Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter – had a very busy week (birthday, band concert) and I've still got four school projects going, but I've managed to sneak this in.

RelaxingPikachu – glad to see you've caught up with the story now, thanks!

Emily, emily – same person? Anyway, I almost always respond to all reviews so no problem. Thanks for the comment about being obsessed with my fan fiction, but it's certainly not that good...

Howdareu – Well, sorry you're feeling depressed.

Bhekie – OR IS HE? We'll have to see, although Hermione, his typical voice of reason, is at the moment in shambles...

High Serpent King – Thanks! Also, as soon as I catch up with your story I'll promptly review it. I don't know why I keep falling behind...

Esrb99 – Yep, I'm reading your story although I haven't quite got up to the last chapter yet, thus the reason I haven't reviewed...

Greenpluff – Cool, a new reviewer! Anyway, thanks!

Memommy27 – As you can see, you're not alone.

Thanks all reviewers! Anyway, as the story is clearly leaning towards focusing on the war considerably more, we're starting off with a character we haven't seen in a long time – 20 chapters if I'm correct...

Chapter 28 – Godric's Hollow

Remus Lupin stared at the old ruin with sorrowful eyes, every part and facet of it reflecting to him the memory of James and Lily. He could see their faces everywhere in the old ramshackle place, could almost hear their last dying screams...Remus had figured that by now he'd be accustomed to this feeling whenever he came here, but it still took him by surprise. It was an emotion too powerful to lose its edge and feeling. The mourning had never stopped, the sadness never dulled.

Yet he was here again, at Godric's Hollow, or more correctly what remained of it. The place where Voldemort had personally come to kill Harry, but failed. And that was why he was here. Clues lay everywhere to why Harry had survived, but how was one to find them? These weren't even physical – they were magical, clues that lay in the air and permeated the whole place with an odd sort of dreariness. It almost felt like death was still lingering in the air from sixteen years ago.

Remus scanned the place wearily once again. He came here regularly and had been for years. Dumbledore had immediately hid the place after the attack from intruding eyes and locked it away – no one could even physically see it anymore without Dumbledore's consent.

Tired from all the work that he had done here, he started to Apparate but remembered that he couldn't near Godric's Hollow. He looked out of the area as he was about to step out to make sure no one would notice if he came through – if they did, it would appear as if Lupin was stepping out of absolutely nothing onto the sidewalk. The coast was clear, however, except for a boy, whose back was to him, sitting quietly on a bench. Remus stepped through the barrier and made to go off to a place where the boy wouldn't be able to see or hear him Apparate out, as he was likely a Muggle. As he moved away he suddenly hear footsteps behind him, following him to where he was going. He turned around sharply, worried there were Death Eaters.

It was the boy, following him. He looked to be about sixteen, and had dark hair. He had a strange smile on his face. He abruptly pulled out a wand and pointed it at Remus.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Remus was too quick though, and had already started to move out of the way and dodged the jet of green light narrowly. Fast thinking led him to the conclusion that there was no way out – the boy was obviously more powerful than he appeared and would kill him in a fight in which he was unprepared. He quickly brought out his wand and Apparated, to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Remus Lupin vanished with a loud _crack_ right before the angry boy's eyes.

Dumbledore surveyed the shelf of the mystical glass orbs with an air of someone very weary but determined to linger on. The Department of Mysteries was predictably full of surprises and secrets, and Harry and his friends had barely scratched the surface on their – "expedition" – to it. Two rooms, though, held particular interest for Dumbledore. First, the room with the arch and the whispering voices – with the veil that Sirius fell through. Second, this room – full of dusty glass balls and prophecies about the future. The room was huge and held rows and rows of Prophecies, seemingly not categorized in any particular manner. Dumbledore was searching through any Prophecies that held names of any interest to the war or unlabeled ones – they could be vital.

Dumbledore sighed as he perused shelves full of meaningless names – Jason Carter, Helga Brown, Mary Stantor, even one inexplicably labeled "Sterling" with no first name. Dumbledore came here frequently looking for anything to help, but nothing showed up. His eyes widened in shock as he spotted a name on the 265th row that he never thought he would see again. The label clearly printed the name: Ron Weasley?.

"That's impossible," Dumbledore murmured while unconsciously reaching to remove the Prophecy, suddenly thankful for his high-level clearance in the Ministry that allowed him to take Prophecies when they weren't his. His long spindly fingers wrapped around the orb as he stared intently at the label. Why was there a question mark? In a minute, he answered his own question, though – the prophecy obviously couldn't be fulfilled if someone was dead. But why label a prophecy with the name then – unless it provided conclusive evidence that it did apply to him?

Dumbledore nearly opened the Prophecy at that moment, but chose not to, remembering that although the Ministry was on his side now Voldemort still had an upsetting number of spies planted everywhere. He slipped the orb into his pocket and strode out of the Department of Mysteries, immediately going to a safer place where he could listen to the Prophecy and mull over it in peace.

Harry Potter wearily trekked back up to the Gryffindor Common Room with Lavender quietly after eating. Classes had been canceled because there were so little people to do them, what would be the use? He was contemplating his new resolve to be involved in the war. Although it hadn't lessened in the slightest, he had no idea what kind of direction to take with this. Dumbledore had inexplicably left the Great Hall quickly after eating, so Harry was fairly certain that he couldn't talk to him at the moment. Harry knew that he couldn't really do anything more than hurt the war rather than help it until he had some information from Dumbledore, but he still felt like he would be wasting time doing nothing. He was about to go visit Parvati, Hermione and the rest of his friends in the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, Lavender, I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing."

"Well, I'll come with you!" Lavender said. "I need to see everyone there too."

Harry cast a weary smile her way before they started to walk to the Hospital Wing. Head down, he suddenly bumped into someone he hadn't expected to see.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Harry, for the last time, Remus."

"Oh, hi Professor – um, Remus."

Lupin laughed and greeted Lavender. Lavender went back on her way to the Hospital Wing, waving Harry goodbye.

"Harry – you wouldn't happen to know where Albus is, would you?"

"Uh – I think he left earlier, after breakfast."

"Really, that's odd..."

As Lupin thought, Harry was suddenly struck with a thought.

"Um – Remus – could we go for a walk?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, sure Harry. Is there something you need to talk about?"

His mind fixed on the war, Harry started to walk towards the Great Hall doors to go outside. He was going to get some answers.

Well, there's a chapter over. I hope some of you are happy to see Lupin back, he's one of my favorite characters. This chapter had a lot of information to digest at one go so have fun with it!


	29. Hermione's Boggart

Greenpluff – Answers all in good time, then.

High Serpent King – You're right; they are a little secretive, aren't they?

Emily – Certainly not _too _soon but odds are if you guess it'll be a pretty good one.

Anyway that's it. For those of you who were wondering about Hermione and Ginny, we're going to start with them this time as they've been MIA for a while. Recall that although we've had a couple chapters since we witnessed Ginny's breakdown it's actually just the morning after that.

Chapter 29 – Hermione's Boggart

Hermione lazily opened her eyes in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts late Saturday morning, consciousness slowly ebbing in as she took in her surroundings. Then a tidal wave of memories hit her and she closed her eyes in an expression of pain and regret. What was well on it's way to becoming the best night ever in her life had abruptly become the worst. How was she to live anymore? Was she supposed to move on?

Hermione groaned wearily and waited to regain the logic and rational thought that she had patterned her life to. But it didn't come. Her life wasn't about books and grades anymore, about being the best in the class or even about making all the right choices, and being logical. It was about her friends, and it was most of all about Ron. Hermione silently shed a tear as she remembered the boggart she had faced in the exam in third year and smiled slightly – it had been McGonagall telling her that she had failed all her classes. But what did this mean? Did this mean that she was so shallow, so horribly superficial that she would prefer to have Ron _die_ than to fail her classes? An audible sob escaped her as she thought that if she ever faced a boggart again it certainly wouldn't be McGonagall. Pomfrey started, and rushed over to the bedside.

"Dear they you are, are you all right? Here, have some chocolate."

Madame Pomfrey thrust a monstrous slab of chocolate in Hermione's direction. Hermione uncharacteristically ate it docilely as awareness flooded through her and the feeling of being physically drained went away. Mentally though, she was still a wreck. Hermione wearily sat up and stretched.

"Where's Ginny?"

Madame Pomfrey gestured to the bed to Hermione's left and Hermione glanced to see Ginny sleeping soundlessly in her bed. Hermione bowed her head for a minute and made to get off the bed. She wearily rose and bid Madame Pomfrey goodbye. Slowly, almost mechanically, she made her way through Hogwarts and finally made it to her dormitory. There, curled up on top of her sheets, she let the feelings flow and tears with them.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk, puzzled, and placed the glass orb in front of him. He locked and sealed the door with a swish of his wand, and then pointed the wand at the orb. An ethereal being suddenly came out of the orb and started to speak – but it wasn't understandable. As far as Dumbledore was concerned, whatever the thing was saying was pure nonsense. Finally, right at the end, a coherent phrase suddenly surfaced.

_"...the debt repaid."_

Dumbledore closed his eyes wearily and sighed. He was about to think it over when he heard a knock on his door.

"Albus? Albus, are you in there?"

"Yes, Remus, come in."

Remus entered slowly, with Harry following him. Remus turned to Harry.

"Perhaps you'd better..."

"I'd really prefer to stay, Professor Lupin." Harry looked at Remus with determination. A shadow of a smile flitted over Remus' face as he was reminded of someone else.

"By all means, Harry," Dumbledore said, intervening. "Now, Remus. Any problems?"

Remus closed the door behind him.

"Well, today I was at – Godric's Hollow," Lupin started. Harry visibly stiffened. "And when I finished my investigations, I stepped out to Apparate. There was a boy outside. I thought it was a Muggle, so I went to walk to a place where he wouldn't notice. He followed me, and then pointed a wand at me and tried to kill me. I dodged, and Apparated out," Remus finished wearily, and sat down, exhausted into a chair. Harry spoke.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore? Wasn't Godric's Hollow – destroyed?"

"Almost totally Harry, but we're not there to investigate the house, just the area. Magical clues to your – survival – lay everywhere there. Remus has been investigating it for some time now."

"And you didn't tell me this?" Harry continued, growing angry.

"Would you really have wanted to know before now?"

Harry stayed silent, and sat down as well. Lupin sent a comforting gesture his way before Dumbledore addressed him again.

"Remus – what would you say the boy looked like?"

"On the taller side. He looked to be around sixteen and had dark hair. Oh yes, here's my report."

Lupin started to hand a few papers towards Dumbledore before Harry interrupted again.

"I want to read that." Lupin looked apprehensively at Dumbledore, who nodded, and then handed Harry the report.

"I'm afraid there's not much of interest in it though, Harry. I've barely been able to find any clues at all there." Harry nodded and scanned through the report, and found nothing of interest as Lupin said. He handed the report back dejectedly back to Dumbledore, then spoke again.

"I would like to be taken there someday, soon."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Remus will take you next Saturday."

"Why not sooner?"

"Harry, you must remember that despite the war you still are required to attend classes."

Harry nodded.

"Well, I suppose I should just – go." Harry made to leave, before Dumbledore stopped him.

"Wait – I have something of great interest to you to speak to you both about."

Harry turned back, confused, and sat down again. Dumbledore revealed the prophecy about Ron. Harry felt guilt as he remembered that night at the Department of Mysteries.

"The label on this prophecy – it indicated that the Prophecy was about Ron Weasley."

The reaction was immediate. Harry abruptly got up from the chair and stared intently at the prophecy. Lupin didn't get up but started surveying it intently. Dumbledore pointed the wand at it and the prophecy rose out of the orb again, once again complete gibberish except for the last phrase.

_"...the debt repaid."_ Dumbledore sat back down and relaxed in the chair as Harry stared at the Prophecy, looking scandalized and angry.

"What's wrong with it? _Why can't we understand anything?"_

"My suspicion – someone sabotaged it. But this is where it gets confusing – the only person who would sabotage it would be one of Voldemort's agents. But why sabotage it without finishing the job? And why not simply deliver it straight to Voldemort untouched? It doesn't add up."

Harry nodded. "Professor, are there lots of prophecies in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes."

"And are they all labeled?"

"No, some of them are unlabeled and some of them are just surnames. For example, one today just had the surname _Sterling_."

"Sterling, sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Harry stroked his chin pensively. Suddenly he was struck with a thought. _"Hermione's dad – Sam Sterling!"_

Dumbledore didn't even say goodbye before rushing out towards the Department of Mysteries.


	30. Who's Next?

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Emily – Sorry that you've been bored lately. Thanks for reviewing!

Esrb99 – How many chapters left? Well we're over half but there's still a good few left.

Bhekie – Nope, remember she just found out she was an adopted child in chapter fifteen. To answer another unasked question, she's kept her name as Granger as the Granger's are who she looks to as her parents.

High Serpent King – Yep, the little things are always the ones that catch you by surprise.

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's also probably the strangest one yet and it's also quite...interesting. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 30 – Who's Next?

Hermione wandered through the halls after eating a somewhat meager lunch, she hadn't felt very hungry. She was debating fiercely whether to simply go back up to her dormitory but concluded that it wouldn't be good to start dissolving into tears again. She had already looked for Harry, but he was nowhere to be found. She decided to take a walk, and wandered aimlessly out towards the lake, pensive. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the long walks she and Ron had been having the whole difficult year. It had been nice for the two to share with each other. The lake had always been his favorite spot.

_"What if one of us dies, Hermione?"_

_"What?"_

_"What if one of us dies? What if you, or Harry, or Ginny, or Charlie – dies?"_

_"It won't happen, Ron."_

_"It will though, won't it? I've already been close to dying twice. How is everyone supposed to survive? I don't want to die. I feel like I haven't done anything I should've yet. I haven't made a difference yet."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I feel like...there's something I've still gotta do, but I don't know what it is. But I should know. And I'm afraid...for everyone. How can we really protect ourselves from all the Death Eaters? First was Sirius, but who's next?"_

The conversation came back to her vividly, horribly. Hermione hadn't known what to say to Ron then, hadn't known how to reassure him without lying. Because both of them knew that some of their friends would probably die. That even one of them might die. She hadn't been mature enough to accept it though, because she didn't want to. Everything was supposed to stay the same, forever. Everything was supposed to be good.

Hermione gasped as a hand suddenly clamped her shoulder. A haggard and hoarse voice spoke with deep, shuddering breaths.

"Hermione, take me to Dumbledore."

Hermione turned around. Ron's face stared back at her.

Dumbledore raced to the Department of Mysteries to the Prophecy room. It could be a fluke, but Dumbledore doubted it. Where was it, though?

Dumbledore scanned the orbs everywhere. Finally he came across the shelf he had been at and skidded to a stop. He looked at the dusty spheres and found the nametag _Sterling_.

The prophecy wasn't there anymore.

Harry and Lupin waited apprehensively at the Headmaster's office. Harry was petting Fawkes, who was currently in his mature stage with magnificent feathers. Fawkes suddenly cocked his head and disappeared with a red flash. Harry jumped, startled, and cast a look at Lupin. Lupin, bewildered, shrugged. Another flash and Fawkes came again, except this time with Dumbledore hanging on to the tail.

Dumbledore let go of Fawkes' tail and wearily tread over to his seat. Lupin approached him eagerly.

"So the prophecy? Sterling? Where..."

"It wasn't there, Remus."

A silence suddenly fell across the room. Harry spoke up.

"But the prophecies – they can't be removed except by the people who they pertain to."

Dumbledore nodded.

"So how was it stolen?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore bowed his head.

"I don't know."

A pause came again. Lupin wearily ran his fingers through his hair and sat down, agitated, in the chair. Harry mulled over his thoughts while stroking Fawkes again.

Hermione screamed and stumbled backwards, pointing a trembling hand at Ron. _I've gone crazy. I've gone freaking crazy._

"You...you're dead...go away."

Ron appeared hurt.

"Hermione...please...got to get...to Dumbledore..."

_He just wants you to think he's real. Get over it. He's dead. Weren't you going to be strong now? So don't indulge. Don't let yourself indulge._

"GO AWAY RON! YOU'RE NOT REAL! NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE YOU!"

"No one else is _here_, Hermione, Dumbledore..._please_."

"You've got to prove you're real."

Ron – ghost Ron – ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Fine, how? How do I prove I'm real?"

Hermione ran ideas through her head. She only came up with one. _He's not real anyway, he won't feel it..._

Ron looked aghast.

"No, not that...you'll hurt me...you could kill me!"

"If you're real, you can defend yourself! Besides it's not going to be the Killing Curse!"

"Hermione...I don't have my wand..."

Hermione hesitated. He certainly did look extremely tired. What if she disarmed him and killed him?

_He's not real! He won't feel it!_

Hermione snapped.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Ghost-Ron had already started dodging. He wrapped his arms around her back.

"There! Can you feel me?_ Do you feel me?_"


	31. Looking at the Clues

Hey everybody, thanks for the great reviews! I'll just start replying to them now...

Nora rose – Well, uh... I hope you keep reading.

Belanna30 – Thanks for the review!

Greenpluff – Well, hopefully this chapter will clear some of it up for you.

Emily – thanks!

High Serpent King – Well...

RHFCFSAF – Cool another new reviewer! Thanks!

Esrb99 – Oh my bad...Just a minute, I'll explain this in another section as this pertains to everyone and may clear up some confusion.

First, let's clear up that Hermione is only referring to him as Ghost-Ron because she knows he died, and has reasoned that he therefore can't be alive anymore and this is her fooling herself.

Second, in my infinite stupidity, I inadvertently used the word "ghost" without realizing the implications. At the time, I didn't even think about how in Hogwarts, there _were_ actual ghosts. Just to clear up – Ron/Illusion Ron look completely real from head to toe, is not transparent or white, and doesn't cause an icy feeling when people touch him.

Sorry again.

Anyway, I'll get on with the chapter now. In a final sidenote, to all of you who are worried about this turning into _Macbeth_ or something, then don't worry.

Chapter 31 – Looking at the Clues

Hermione tensed up electrically, immediately. She _could _feel him, his hands, and his body behind her. What was going on? Surely she wouldn't fool herself this far. She knew she wasn't insane...

She broke out of his arms with a frustrated sigh. She couldn't think straight. Wearily, she leaned against the tree and squatted down onto the floor.

"Oh god..."

His face creased in concern.

"What? Are you all right?"

"I just need to think..."

He went quiet and backed away slightly, waiting for what she was going to say. Hermione, meanwhile, was running over every single possibility in her head.

_Okay, so he's not an illusion or ghost, and he seems to act and feel real...What are the other possibilities? Who else could he be?_

_Wait – Polyjuice Potion!_

Hermione looked up straight at him. If he wasn't using Polyjuice Potion and was – somehow _him_, then she would simply ask him something only he knew. However if he _was_ using Polyjuice Potion would he attack her?

Hermione came to the conclusion that if someone using Polyjuice Potion had snuck their way onto the grounds and decided to kill her they would probably have done it already. So it was safe to ask – him.

"What was my boggart in third year?"

Ron's face creased into a grin.

"Professor McGonagall, telling you that you had failed all your classes."

Hermione leapt up into his arms.

"It is you? Isn't it? But how – you died."

"Yes, but I don't know – I only have a couple clues."

Hermione abruptly became curious.

"What? What clues?"

"I'll tell you when we reach Dumbledore's."

Hermione nodded and started looking for McGonagall with him following her.

Draco Malfoy was still sitting in his locked chamber, isolated from the rest of the world. Loneliness had enveloped him in his prison of sorts, the small room seeming to close in on him despite the daily food brought and the homely feel of the room. Draco hadn't had much sleep despite being able to grab some earlier. Nothing had happened since Dumbledore had seen him. His mind was slightly dulled by boredom, and he felt sluggish and tired. His typically pristine hair was messed up and disheveled, falling over his face.

The door abruptly opened and Dumbledore strode in, closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sat up immediately, his mind sharpening and suddenly feeling antsy and nervous. What if Dumbledore kept him imprisoned? Or moved him to Azkaban?

"I have decided to take you up on your offer. You won't start immediately, but soon. For now, you will continue your school activities as normal. You may leave."

Dumbledore opened the door and gestured outside. Draco murmured a thanks and started walking eagerly out, abruptly stopping right at the doorway.

"What about..." Draco couldn't find the words. Calling him Potter when on his side just didn't seem...right. However calling him Harry was simply too awkward, and suggested a level of intimacy that betrayed the hatred that he undoubtedly felt for Draco.

Dumbledore bypassed this enigma by intuiting what Draco was apprehensive.

"Harry may not accept your work now, but knows that it is the right thing to do and in time will be...more comfortable about it."

Draco paused.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

Dumbledore looked up surprised. He stared directly into Draco's eyes.

"I don't know."

Harry nervously brushed his hair aside as he continued his conversation with Parvati, who had a wrap around her arm and two potions that she had to take at mealtimes beside her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, thanks...how's everyone else?"

Harry gulped.

"Ron...he died."

Parvati's face creased in horror and sadness.

"And I had only begun to know him..."

Harry nodded feebly and looked down. It would hardly help to start crying in front of Parvati. Parvati grasped Harry's hand and then leaned back, falling asleep. It was an effect of the potion. Harry let go of her hand and left quietly, deep in thought.

Only to bump into Malfoy.

Harry ignored him and went past. He couldn't help seeing the somewhat new expression on Malfoy's face though, and suddenly remembered seeing Malfoy's face as Snape fell downwards onto the floor and died.

"Wait!"

Harry stopped but didn't turn around and face him. He didn't speak either...

"Look...I'm sorry."

Harry didn't respond and simply walked away, leaving a somewhat unsurprised but nonetheless crestfallen Malfoy behind.

Remus Lupin accompanied Dumbledore and Harry back up to Dumbledore's office. The air was somewhat thick with tension, although Remus didn't understand why. Clearly though, something happened that wasn't aware of. A grim and upset Harry sat down with set teeth and started petting Fawkes. A worried Dumbledore sat down at his desk and stared into the wood. Harry suddenly spoke, though.

"So you released him, then."

It wasn't so much of a question as a statement.

"Yes."

A pregnant pause filled the room. Dumbledore, somewhat anxious, spoke again.

"Please, don't fight me on this Harry."

Harry gazed at Fawkes with stone-like eyes.

"No..."

Three loud knocks abruptly sounded on the door. McGonagall spoke but she sounded different. She sounded confused and lost.

"Albus? Miss Granger has come and needs to see you immediately."

"Well, bring her in then Minerva."

McGonagall opened the door. Hermione entered, followed by none other than –

Harry sat up and started cursing a blue streak backing against the wall from Ron. The typically unflappable Dumbledore got up, eyes widening with surprise. Lupin stared wildly at Ron as if he was an apparition. Ron strode forward and spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore – I'm...alive."

Fifteen minutes later, Ron had told his story to everybody. Lupin ran his fingers through his hair again, anxious and perplexed.

"So you're saying that you suddenly woke up on the ground in a forest."

"Yes."

"And that you have no idea how you got there, and that you're absolutely sure that you died."

"Yes."

"Well...this doesn't make any sense."

"I've only got a couple clues."

Dumbledore spoke again.

"Please tell us what they are."

"Well first off, there are my eyes."

"Yes?"

"Well...they're...better to see for yourself, I suppose."

Everyone suddenly leaned in to peer intently at Ron's eyes, and saw something none of them were entirely prepared for.

Ron's formerly expressive, shining blue eyes had turned into deep, dark pools of black that seemed haunting but not hollow, full of experiences that none had ever encountered before. They seemed to be constantly unmoving but instead _shifting_ like sands, and you felt like that if you got lost in them you would never be able to find your way out. Finally, and possibly the most eerie effect was that they were barely visible at all – there always seemed to be a shadow over them no matter if light was hitting directly on to them or not.

Everyone backed away slowly, unnerved and steeling themselves for the second extraordinary clue that Ron had spoke of as they had been unprepared for the magnitude of the first.

Dumbledore, of course, was the first to collect himself and spoke to a mirthlessly grinning Ron.

"Certainly...extraordinary. Your second clue, then?"

Ron pulled off the right glove that Harry had assumed had been worn for the cold weather and revealed a glistening, silver hand.

What do you guys think?


	32. Act Politically

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and I do not own him, J.K. Rowling.

Anyway, back to reviewers.

Bhekie – Yep, everyone loves Ron. But the question is, _is it him?_

Greenpluff – Thanks!

Esrb99 – Now to see how everyone reacts, eh? Best not to jump to conclusions, though, remember…

suckr4romance81789 – Thanks for reviewing!

Anyway I know this is a little early but I don't think you guys will mind, eh? You guys deserved it anyway. This chapter is also considerably longer, almost double the size of the previous chapters.

Chapter 32 – Act Politically

Harry reacted fastest, jumping up and aiming a stunner at him. He had lightning fast reflexes though, and blocked it with his silver hand, which absorbed it.

"Wait! Stop! I'm not Pettigrew, it's me!" he yelled.

Dumbledore was going through a huge dilemma – this person's reflexes were obviously faster than Pettigrew's and there was no reason for him to show the hand as it seemed to give the impression that he was Pettigrew. Still, what if it was a double-bluff?

_"Stupefy!" _Dumbledore said reluctantly, but he was _still_ too fast and blocked it with the other hand, with – wandless magic? Harry took advantage of his attention being on Dumbledore and stunned him. His eyes widened in shock as he fell, stunned. Everyone stared at Harry, stunned into silence as well. Harry collapsed back into his chair, desperately trying to absorb everything. Lupin was simply staring at the motionless stunned body, thinking fast. And Hermione – she was staring outraged at Harry.

"Why – why did you do that? He could do _wandless magic_, his reflexes were _clearly_ miles beyond Pettigrew's level,"

"Hermione, please…"

"AND I know that he was Ron I asked him a question only he would know – my boggart in third year!"

"Hermione please…Scabbers knew everything that Ron knew in third year."

Hermione's eyes suddenly narrowed in defeat before both she and Harry remembered – by the time they had taken their third-year exams, Pettigrew wasn't with them anymore. He was searching for Voldemort.

"Remus," Dumbledore cut in. "Please take him to the chamber that Draco was in."

"Professor Dumbledore, how could he be anyone else but Ron?" Hermione pleaded.

"How could he _be _Ron, Miss Granger? We can't find anything else out until later, when he wakes up, when I ask him for more information. We must check up on his story – Remus bring him to the chamber, lock it, and then bring Hagrid here."

Lupin nodded, bewitched him to be feather-light and carried him to the chamber. Hermione sat back down, exhausting her brain which was overflowing with thoughts.

"Professor Dumbledore! Polyjuice Potion only lasts an hour! We were looking for you for half-an-hour, and we've been here for twenty minutes, so if it's Pettigrew he should change in -"

"Ten minutes," Harry finished quietly. "Let's look on the cameras."

"Cameras?" Hermione asked. Three earth-shaking knocks suddenly sounded on the door. Harry grinned at Hagrid's knocks and then started explaining to Hermione about the surveillance cameras in the chamber. Dumbledore waved his wand and the doors opened to reveal Hagrid and Lupin.

"Problem, Albus?"

"Yes – Hagrid, would you mind investigating the Forest with your brother. Look for any human tracks of any sign, spell marks – you know what to do."

Hagrid nodded and then bid the rest of them goodbye before leaving. Everyone watched the cameras to see whether he would turn into Pettigrew.

He awoke five minutes later. He stretched and surveyed his room, surprised. Suddenly, he bowed his head and started mumbling under his breath, debating something. He suddenly looked straight at the camera. Smiling, he made a pinching motion – and the cameras turned off.

"What the hell!" Harry explained. A frozen Hermione didn't bother to chide him. Lupin started backing away at this other extraordinary feat. Dumbledore didn't speak but swept out at top speed of the room. Everyone soundlessly followed him.

They sprinted through the usually jovial halls to the Hospital Wing, through the packed Wing and to the room. Lupin sighed and suddenly brought his hand upon the doorknob, but abruptly brought it back.

"It burned me!"

"Does it still hurt? Do you need any water or anything?" Dumbledore asked.

Lupin shook his head.

"No, it doesn't hurt after you bring your hand away."

Harry grumbled and suddenly launched himself at the door. It flew off its hinges and banged against the opposing stone wall as if it was the lightest thing in the world. Hermione, slightly amazed, and Lupin, impressed but unsurprised, followed him in along with Dumbledore. Harry's eyes darted around until they suddenly came to the wall to the right.

"My god," Lupin exclaimed.

There was a gigantic hole in the wall, just big enough for a person of Ron's stature to fit through. Harry approached the hole and looked outside. His eyes followed the footprints in the snow outside.

"The Forbidden Forest," Harry said finally. "He's gone to the Forbidden Forest."

Dumbledore reacted quickly.

"Harry, go with Remus and try to track him and find him. If you do, somehow get him to agree to come with you. As a last resort, try to stun him or use the Full-Body Bind and bring him up to my office."

Harry nodded, slightly surprised that he was being relied on for the Order, and Remus nodded grimly as well. They started following his footprints.

"So he should be pretty easy to track, right? What with the snow and all?" Harry asked, nervous as he had no prior experience. Lupin noticed the somewhat anxious tone in his voice.

"One would presume, but you never know. What with all the people around in the Forbidden Forest, we could be led down an entirely different path. Although, I don't think we'll be fooled by Hagrid and Grawp's tracks." Lupin grinned.

Finally the two came to the border of the Forest. Harry took a deep breath, remembering past experiences here before entering along with Lupin. Abruptly most of his vision was cut off.

_"Lumos," _the two whispered simultaneously. Their wand tips shone out, dimly lighting the dark forest. Harry gestured to where the footprints led. They followed the path for about a minute before it abruptly being cut off.

"Damn," Lupin whispered. "I hoped he wouldn't remember to cover his tracks."

"So how are we going to track him?"

"You look for broken leaves and such. Still, it's virtually hopeless, especially in the wintertime. It's too bad Hagrid isn't near us."

"Where are they, anyway?"

"Come on now, Grawp. Be quiet." Grawp nodded comically before hunching down and soundlessly padding along with Hagrid. The two had found no tracks, nothing.

"It looks like nothing's here, Grawp. We better go. Don't know what Dumbledore was looking for, though…" Hagrid sighed. He hated to let Dumbledore down, even though he knew that Albus would wave it off. Hagrid turned around slowly, followed by Grawp, to suddenly freeze.

"What was that? Who's there?" Hagrid narrowed his eyes and shifted his crossbow to a firing stance. Glancing around, he looked in a circle at his surroundings. He couldn't see anything, but that wasn't any indication – the Forest was thick with trees and hiding places.

"Show yerself," Hagrid growled.

Hagrid heard another sound but this one was different. Hagrid looked down at his feet. A message was suddenly appearing in the snow beneath him. Hagrid read it aloud to Grawp.

_"Tell Dumbledore that I've left and that he needs to act – politically – Ron. _RON!"

A shadowy shape suddenly burst out of the trees. Hagrid saw Ron's outline riding on a Thestral before the trees canopies closed together again. In frustration, he finally let out an earth-shattering roar.

"Alright, what the hell was that?" Harry's eyes and head darted around.

"Calm down – it sounds like Hagrid. But – why?"

Lupin suddenly started running towards the sound of Hagrid's yell, with Harry close behind, cloaks billowing out behind them. They finally reached him at a clearing. Harry had never seen Hagrid look so bewildered before. Lupin grabbed his shoulders in an effort to calm him down.

"Hagrid, calm down! Calm down! Now, what is it?"

"A message – he left – on a Thestral – told Dumbledore to act – _politically_."

Lupin's eyes suddenly met with Harry's, both of them suddenly understanding that Hagrid had met with a man he had known to be dead, and that clearly he had just given Hagrid a message.

"Come on, Hagrid. We're going to see Dumbledore." Lupin and Harry started leading a calmer Hagrid to Dumbledore's, with Grawp calmly following behind. At the exit out of the Forest, Grawp waved goodbye to Hagrid before suddenly going back in, towards the Forest.

Upon reaching the gargoyle, Harry said the password ("Toblerone") before leading them all into the (somewhat cramped) moving staircase. Harry and Lupin squished in behind Hagrid before the gargoyle finally reached the hallway to Dumbledore's office. Harry didn't bother to knock, simply opening the door instead.

Hermione exited the prison chamber after examining the hole for a minute or two more. All these events happening at one time – it was too much to absorb. She decided that she better go read a book or something to calm her nerves. But just before she was going to exit the Hospital Wing, someone called her.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around slowly, to face Ginny, who was sitting upright in her bed, abruptly awake.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah – I got woken up by this – big crash. What was it? It was from the room you just came from."

Hermione breathed silently, relieved. She hadn't seen Lupin carry Ron in.

"Nothing just a – a spell. You better rest up, I think your family's going to visit you today."

Ginny nodded silently before resting wearily back on her bed and quickly falling asleep exhausted.

Mrs. Molly Weasley was in a total wreck. The last few days in her life had been so horrid that it was no exaggeration to call it the worst time in her life. Late last night, she had gotten an emergency edition of _The Daily Prophet_.

Ron was _dead_. Even the clock had confirmed it. He was undeniably, horribly dead. Ginny was also seriously injured. Hermione had gotten away with minor injuries and Harry unharmed, but no doubt they were going through the hell emotionally that she was.

_Oh well, nothing to do but help them through it,_ Mrs. Weasley thought while dabbing the tears threatening to fall. At least the whole family was going to visit Ginny today. They would all be able to help each other.

She took a glance at her special clock again to see when everyone was going to gather here before they left for Hogwarts. Fred, George, and Ginny were all _Sleeping_. Arthur was _Coming Home_. Bill and Charlie were _Working_. And Ron was ­– _Alive?_

She suddenly heard a _crack_ and knew that Arthur was home.

"Arthur!" she called out, her voice strained and distressed. "Is there something wrong with our clock? There must be something wrong with our clock."

"Nonsense Molly, why should that clock mess up now, when it hasn't for years? Besides it's got a spell on it, it _can't_ break."

"The spell must have worn off, Arthur, that's not important – _look_."

Arthur stared at the clock where Molly's finger was pointing, leading towards Ron's name. His face suddenly set into a grim expression, his eyes becoming unreadable, and his tone stony.

"I'm going to go see Dumbledore."

Molly nodded before sitting down and burying her head in her hands.

Draco Malfoy was walking towards the Quidditch pitch before he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned around.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I'm terribly sorry, but it appears that there _are_ a few services that you can perform for us at this time."

Happy Thanksgiving in two days, everybody (if you're in America)! Eat a lot!


	33. The BloodRed Ring

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything _in _Harry Potter does not belong to me.

LivingImpared – Thanks!

Brittney – Thanks a lot, I tried to make it different than those other ones.

Emily – Thanks!

Esrb99 – Thanks! Also, how do you get your reviews in so fast?

Dancerrdw – Thanks a lot!

High Serpent King – Don't worry about the trouble about reviewing. Also Ron/Fake Ron/Guy Masquerading as Ron (it's hard to answer these questions without spoiling) will decidedly be explained better. And as to Voldemort – well…

Alright guys, here we go with Chapter 33 _(thirty-three?)_.

Chapter 33 – The Blood-Red Ring

Draco Malfoy was more nervous than he would have thought possible. Dumbledore sets him free and tells him to go and act normal, and then lo and behold he gets wind of a Death Eater meeting tonight and Draco has to go haring after and see what news is there. _Just **fantastic**. Perhaps it's some kind of trial, though. _

Draco came to the guarded gate of the Death Eater house that they were meeting at. The Death Eater recognized him, nodded, and allowed him to enter. Draco acted believably aloof and pretentious and started going up the stairs. _Okay, act natural. I'm the hero of the Hogwarts attack, Voldemort's only successful attack on Dumbledore ever. I'm the reason Ronald Weasley died! Everyone will love me._ Draco felt slightly calmer but also more ashamed. Why was Dumbledore letting him do this? Why hadn't they just kept him as prisoner. It would be all too easy for Draco to double-cross Dumbledore. He could even go worse and _tell_ Voldemort what he was doing, then feed Dumbledore wrong, and potentially crippling information. _Well, as I'm not doing that, why don't we – I – just get off the subject and **focus**! I'm going bloody crazy, talking – that is, thinking – to myself all this time_.

Draco finished his trek up the long, decrepit, and unnervingly creaky wooden staircase and finally reached the top floor, where the meeting was. Another Death Eater guard was placed here, and the two nodded to each other. The Death Eater opened the door and then followed Draco inside – apparently he was the last one.

Draco looked around the poorly lit, musty room. A thin layer of dust rested on the floor. The chairs were arranged in a semicircular fashion, with one chair significantly more comfortable-looking than the rest placed at the center of the semicircle. All the chairs were full except for that one and Draco's, which was seated in between his father's and some obscure faceless Death Eater. Draco breathed in and out and sat down between his father, who nodded at him in greeting (speaking wasn't allowed until Voldemort came). Draco tersely nodded back in a manner which he hoped looked casual and sat down beside him. Draco saw his father's eyes widen as he noticed that Draco wasn't wearing the blood-red Malfoy ring. _Uh-oh, didn't think about that. Hey dad, hope you don't mind that I threw my treasured family heirloom against the Hogwarts wall and broke it in two in a rage of hate against you! Whatever, I'll just tell him I, uh, broke it in battle. Right._

His father's eyes narrowed at Draco, who was staring determinedly in front of him, avoiding Lucius' piercing gaze. Draco suddenly felt a somewhat burning sensation on his forearm, and then he came – Voldemort.

"I apologize for the somewhat abrupt meeting announcement," Voldemort hissed, "but something rather pressing has come to my attention. If you would please present the Prophecy?" Voldemort said, turning to a shadowy figure that had previously been standing, hidden, in the dark. Draco was surprised to find that he could not recognize the Death Eater, and realized that he had never seen this man before – but he looked somehow familiar, still. The man brought out a dusty glass orb that Draco assumed was some kind of Prophecy. Voldemort took it in his hand.

"This is a Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries that my – associate has removed from the shelves for me. I will not allow you to hear the contents now, but rest assured that they are important. If anyone knows any information about a "child of Sterling" then if you would please bring it to my attention, you would be in a position to benefit. Lastly, has anyone seen that bumbling fool, Pettigrew?"

No one raised their hands.

"Very well."

Voldemort turned around, angry from an unfruitful meeting, and Apparated out with a _crack_, leaving the Death Eaters to disperse by themselves.

Draco tried to leave as fast as possible but it was a fruitless effort, as Lucius caught him anyway.

_"Draco! Where is your ring?"_

"It uh – it was lost in battle…"

Lucius' face twisted in rage.

"Do you have _any _idea how much that ring was worth."

"Oh I don't know – Two galleons? Or uh, three?"

_Oh, this doesn't look good. I don't think I've seen him this angry…ever._

"Luckily our forefathers enchanted it in case a _fool_ like you ever came along in the family – it can't be destroyed accidentally, so _go back and find it!"_

Draco gulped, remembering vividly how clearly the ring had split across the middle.

"What if Dumbledore picked it up?"

"Well then, he shouldn't have any trouble giving it back to you, right? After all, it's just a ring."

"Uh…right."

"Go. Leave, _now._"

Draco turned in a stately manner and walked out the door, his cloak flowing out behind him and leaving an enraged father behind him.

"Act politically? What does it _mean?_"

Harry, Lupin, and Hagrid were still waiting five minutes after entering Dumbledore's office for the man himself to arrive.

"Perhaps Albus will be able to tell us."

"That is if he ever gets here," Harry grumbled. "Where could he be?"

"Now hold your horses there Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore's got lots of stuff to do. He'll be here any moment now."

As if on cue, Dumbledore majestically swept into the room, banging open the doors and going to recline in his headmaster's chair. He didn't seem to be the slightest bit fazed that they were back in his office.

"I presume you three found something?"

Lupin and Harry looked at Hagrid, who nodded, took a deep breath, and started telling the story.

"You see Dumbledore I was out in the forest looking for tracks and I heard something. I looked around but didn't find anything. Then a message started appearing the snow, it said – _"Tell Dumbledore to act politically – Ron"_ – and then I saw him escape on a Thestral. But what's going on here? Isn't Ron – isn't he?"

"Dead? Well, yes, he _was_, and we're not sure if this is him or really what's going on, Hagrid. I'm sure Remus will fill you in on the details later. Remus, Harry, I assume that you didn't make any new discoveries either."

The two shook their heads, and Dumbledore reclined back in his chair, thinking hard. Harry all of a sudden recalled words of Ron once, about a certain _Daily Prophet_.

_"And they **still** haven't announced the candidates for Minister of Magic…"_

"The elections! The elections for Minister of Magic!" Harry burst out, feeling very proud of himself. Dumbledore smiled and Harry took this as an indication that he was correct.

"Yes that's almost certainly what he meant." Dumbledore abruptly rose from his seat and started out the door, turning around and looking straight at Harry just before turning the knob.

"Harry," he started. "I think it's time you saw the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

Alright guys I'm _really, really_ sorry about the late updates but things in school are really starting to cram. I have three projects on the run and exams next week, not to mention me playing through both Half-Life 2 and Knights of the Old Republic so I'm plenty busy. Anyway, here you go!


	34. Phineas Nigellus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

LivingImpared – Thanks!

Brittney – Thanks to you too!

Mia – Thanks a lot! And don't worry about the long review, I love those.

Emily – Ah yes, it's a special ring…

High Serpent King – Yes, Ron (or is he?) is certainly acting very sneaky…

Dancerrdw – Thanks a lot!

Esrb99 – Yeah, I'm a guy, and there certainly seems to be a greater number of females out here although I imagine there are a good number of guys as well. Also, I'm reading snippets of your fic in bursts but frustratingly enough, exams/projects are keeping me busy, along with an upcoming trip which I will inform you about now…

Alright all readers/reviewers, my family's about to take a trip for Christmas and this includes me, so after this chapter, there won't be any chapters till early to mid-January. Sorry! Lastly, I'm slightly surprised that no one commented about Harry seeing the new HQ of the OoTP, but you know, whatever.

Chapter 34 – Phineas Nigellus

The Weasley family clustered nervously around the injured, bedridden Ginny Weasley, all on the verge of tears. Hermione Granger hovered around the edge, feeling awkward but still there at the insistence of Mrs. Weasley _(Oh please stay dear, don't mind us! Please!)_. Of course, she knew she would feel horribly guilty if she left anyway, so she figured she might as well just stick out the atmosphere. Still it wasn't helping – all this talk of the attack and all the bright red hair was reminding her of a certain somebody who was _supposed_ to be dead, but didn't seem to be and was now crashing through magic-proofed walls and turning off magic, invisible cameras with his hands! Not to mention she was feeling slightly left out of the loop because she had no idea if Harry, Lupin or Hagrid had found anything in the forest of Ron or whether he had just _left_ or what.

The hardest thing, though, was being with a heartbroken family he didn't even know all of this about Ron.

_I've got to tell them. _Upon close reflection, though, she decided to just tell the Weasley parents and leave it to them to tell their daughter and sons – and abruptly realized that Mr. Arthur Weasley didn't appear to be present. _Suppose I better just tell Mrs. Weasley._

"Um – Mrs. Weasley? May I have a word?"

Everyone looked at her strangely, Ginny especially giving her a piercing look, but Hermione fiercely avoided their eyes and looked at the floor.

"Why, of course." Mrs. Weasley gestured and Hermione followed to a secluded corner, and the rest of the family resumed talking to Ginny.

"Now, is there a problem? Are you all right?"

"Well – there's this thing about Ron. Today, after lunch – he came. Mrs. Weasley, Ron or someone masquerading as Ron is _alive_, and he was here. We didn't know whether it was him or not though, so we put him in this kind of cell – but then he broke through the wall and ran away to the forest and now Harry and Lupin are after him but I don't know where they are now and – I think Ron may be alive." Hermione paused, took a giant breath, and waited for Mrs. Weasley's response. To Hermione's shock though, Mrs. Weasley didn't seem surprised.

"Yes – before I came here, Arthur and I noticed that Ron's hand of the clock now pointed to _alive_ and Arthur went to tell Dumbledore. Honey – does Ginny know?"

Hermione shook her head, weary.

"You mean – it's not an imposter? It has to be Ron?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and then Hermione finally noticed how deathly quiet it had gotten. Hermione, shocked, finally noticed that several Extendable Ears were lying at her feet and followed the lines –

Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and even Percy had heard every single word of their conversation.

Malfoy was in a very bad mood. He had returned to Hogwarts, puzzling over the problem of the blood-red ring, had gone to Dumbledore's office to deliver his report and _he wasn't there. _He had then proceeded to search the whole of Hogwarts, ask all the teachers and returned to Dumbledore's office, exhausted and tired. He had wearily conjured a chair and was reclining in it at the moment, still thinking about the ring and his father's harsh words. Finally frustrated to the breaking point, he started interrogating the pictures.

"You! Where's Dumbledore? I need to talk to him." Draco was pointing at a stately, well-to-do portrait of a Headmaster with a trim mustache and short, slightly graying hair.

"Couldn't tell you lad – perhaps he's gone on vacation?"

Many of the portraits, clearly thinking this humorous, chuckled and started chipping in.

"Oh yes, to the Bahamas…"

"Brought a swimsuit and everything…"

"Or perhaps he's gone to see a lady friend…"

This seemed to be a particularly funny suggestion as all the pictures suddenly started laughing uproariously – except for one. Draco read the nametag.

_Phineas Nigellus. Have I heard that before?_

"You! Over there! Where is he, this is important? I know you all were watching, _tell me!"_ Draco slowly started approaching Nigellus, still feeling slightly like he knew this man. He even looked familiar. As he approached Nigellus, it looked like a sudden wash of recognition appeared over the portrait, and a slightly sad expression fled Nigellus's face and was replaced by cold fury.

"I won't tell you – _you're a Malfoy!_ I'd recognize one anywhere – the blond hair! The eyes! _You're a Death Eater – you're one of the reasons the Blacks are dead!"_

"The Blacks? No – no it wasn't me! I'm not a Death Eater – I'm with Dumbledore -"

Suddenly, the trim-mustached man spoke again, in less of a joking tone this time.

"Say, how did you get in here?"

"He snuck in!" roared the furious portrait of Nigellus. _"He works for him!"_

And Draco, finally fed up, ran out of the office in retreat.

"Where are we?" Harry asked again. Lupin, Hagrid, Harry and Dumbledore had all been going to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. At first Harry had been deathly excited, but the fact that he had no idea where he was slightly dulled the wonder. It seemed to him that they were in the middle of absolute nowhere.

Abruptly Harry stopped talking and a hush fell over him because it suddenly they had reached something.

A suburban village lay before them, but it was unlike any he had ever encountered before. It was completely desolate and empty – no lights were on in the houses, the plants and grass were dead and withered, the house's wallpaper was all peeling – nothing was growing. Everything was dead, and the village's air even felt like it had death.

"Godric's Hollow. You see Harry, everyone who previously occupied this village left after Voldemort came, and it is now totally unoccupied. Godric's Hollow was actually the entire village, but it is now known simply as one house."

Harry gulped nervously. A slight feeling of déjà vu was coming to him as well.

"So – the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at my parent's house – where they died?"

Dumbledore grimaced slightly at the memories Harry's sentence brought back.

"Not exactly – it's more like the neighbor's house."

Harry nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have to visit his parent's house. Despite an intense, burning curiosity about it, he still wouldn't want to go to it – just yet, that is.

"So – which house is it?"

Dumbledore came up to Harry's ear and whispered "it is located at the number 23 Godric's Hollow Street."

For the second time in Harry's life a house materialized out of nowhere.

"Another Fidelius Charm?" Harry asked, unnecessarily. Lupin answered with a nod, and then the four of them set out towards the house.


	35. The Deputy Headmistress

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do, however, own Professor Park and a new character this chapter! So there! And a couple others! At least, I hope I own them. Just in case I don't, I'll disclaim them too.

Whew guys, a lot's happened since I was gone. Obviously the biggest one is the announcement of the release date of _Half-Blood Prince_, but other stuff too. I hope all of you had an excellent holiday! Here are responses to your reviews, although odds are you don't remember what the reviews said by now.

Purebloodprince – Well, if it's not very good that's alright as its still fun anyway! It's fairly convoluted though, yes.

Brittney – Yes, once I heard Godric's Hollow was a village I thought it would be fun to incorporate that in and stuck it in there. As to the Potter guys, well, I wouldn't know.

LivingImpared – Ah, the update's come as fast as possible.

High Serpent King – Godric's Hollow is certainly becoming a rapidly-expanding subject, yes. Also, it appears that you've been busy on your story while I've been gone. I should be catching up soon, I'll review when I do.

Dreamcaster-me – Thanks a lot! Sorry that there was a break almost as soon as you started reading! Well, don't worry, I've only had two of those in the past five months(!) of writing

Emily – Ah yes, creepy kid's an interesting guy…

Dancerrdw – Thanks for your staunch support!

Esrb99 – I know that feeling a little too well, in fact before writing this I had to backtrack through the past few chapters to recall exactly what was going on.

Thanks for all your support, as always! And without further ado…

Chapter 35 – The Deputy Headmistress

Draco, cursing under his breath, re-oriented himself. _Stupid portraits. They've got attitudes. Now, which way is McGonagall?_ Draco quickly recalled where his N.E.W.T. Transfiguration class was located and started sprinting madly, furiously dodging the smaller first, second, and third-years that were milling about in the corridors. _There was no way I was that short back then. _The Transfiguration class door came into sight but the floor suddenly started getting slick. Draco, slipping, wildly flailed his arms about. _Filch! The bastard!_ Quickly pulling from the agility that the had built up during the years of playing Seeker, Draco slid up to the door on the slick soles of his shoes and grabbed the edge of the doorway, making what he thought was a particularly smooth and suave entrance. _Oh yeah. That's the way we do it._

Of course, these things generally went unappreciated by Transfiguration teachers.

"Mr. Malfoy? If there isn't a problem, I would request that you would not use the Hogwarts floor as a skating rink."

"Sorry, Professor." Draco mumbled with a touch of resentment. _Teachers just don't understand style. _"If you could spare the time, I'd like to talk to you about extracurricular activities." Draco tried hard to look like there was some hidden meaning behind his words. Which there was.

McGonagall didn't show any signs of catching the underlying meaning behind the words, but nodded anyway. Her face stayed impassive, as usual.

"Very well. Come this way." McGonagall gestured towards her office and started going, with Draco following her behind.

McGonagall's office was almost exactly how anyone would imagine it. Everything was in prim and proper order. The Deputy Headmistress's stark office was almost completely bare of any objects. A solitary desk with several orderly stacked papers was set in the middle, and there was a smallish file cabinet (magically expanded on the inside, of course) in the corner that presumably held all the papers of all the classes McGonagall taught.

McGonagall effortlessly waved her wand and the door closed behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall, it's about the Order. I went to the meeting."

"Yes?"

"It was extremely short. Voldemort came in with one of his cronies, a man who stayed in the shadows that I couldn't recognize. The man brought out a prophecy. Voldemort said something about considerable benefits being a possibility and asked if anyone knew anything about a 'child of Sterling.' No one spoke. Then he asked if anyone had seen Pettigrew lately, but no one had. He stormed out, and the meeting was adjourned." McGonagall's eyes widened immensely, especially once Malfoy mentioned a Sterling.

"Also, Professor, there's something else. Lucius has noticed the absence of the Malfoy Ring, which I've broken. If there's no way to put it back together, then I need some way to counterfeit it believably."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I can help you. Do you have the two pieces?"

Malfoy dug the two pieces out of his pocket. Lucius had been closer to the ring than he had known. McGonagall muttered a quick spell and waved her wand. The two halves somewhat crudely formed together. Such powerful magic obviously couldn't be reformed perfectly, but the ring was at least together now, and believably enough too. It just couldn't stand up to close scrutiny – Draco knew that Lucius would notice in a minute if he saw it at any shorter kind of distance.

Draco sighed with relief and put it into his jacket pocket.

"You wouldn't like to put it on?" McGonagall seemed to find this odd.

"I'd really rather not," Draco explained nervously. McGonagall sent him a strange look.

"Well, in that case, you may proceed as normal. Do what you wish."

"But wait!" Draco cried out, frustrated, as McGonagall started to leave. "Don't I even get to know what's going on? You know something you're not telling me."

McGonagall stopped abruptly. When she spoke, her voice had the frostiest tone Draco had ever heard. "Mr. Malfoy, you may be spying for the Order. However, it will take more than that to earn my trust." McGonagall left speedily, leaving a speechless and stock-still Draco standing in her office.

_Who does she think she is?_ Draco fumed. Nothing seemed to be going right today. _Patience. Dumbledore might tell you. _Draco calmed down fast though._ It's not like I don't deserve it. I'm responsible for the death of two men. Or at least, I thought it was two men, but it's beginning to seem a lot more like one…_

Draco suddenly looked at his watch and started sprinting towards the locker room. He had called a Quidditch practice that was supposed to start five minutes ago to prepare for the upcoming game. _Looks like this Order stuff is going to cram up my schedule a bit…_

Alright guys, here's your new chapter. I'm having more fun writing Draco than I thought I would, which you guys might've noticed as all the last chapters go into fairly good detail about him. I'm sorry about this, as all the other major characters are in fairly critical situations right now (Harry at the HQ, and Hermione with the Weasleys discussing Ron) but since Draco's the easiest character to write for I wanted to deliver a chapter as fast as possible. It's not really a very good chapter, but whatever. I try.


	36. Mr Woodbury

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Squigglius (To your many reviews) – I can't believe you just read that many chapters so fast, but I suppose I'll take it as a compliment. You certainly caught up very fast, though. Thanks for all your compliments!

Brittney – British? No, I'm actually Canadian.

Emily – An FF not online? I wouldn't be able to keep up with it. Actually I'm pretty sure that if this wasn't being posted online, I would be too lazy to bother writing the rest of it.

High Serpent King – Thanks! Anyway I've just reviewed your story and am now proceeding to write my own.

I'm really sorry that this chapter has come a week late after I made you guys wait for my vacation, but in order to make amends I'm going to try to post the next chapter as early as possible.

Chapter 36 – Mr. Woodbury

Harry surveyed the new Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix with some surprise. When he had found out it was abandoned, he had imagined some kind of dusty, dark place similar to Grimmauld Place, a place that would always be dusty no matter how much cleaning was done.

23 Godric's Hollow Street was, however, completely different. The wood floor was polished to a bright shine, the walls were impeccably a blinding white, and, in total contrast to Grimmauld Place, there was very little sound to be heard except for some far-off murmuring – no screaming portraits or evil house-elves. The whole place was full of bright colors. Harry shuddered when he realized what all this was reminding him of – Privet Drive. Still, this place seemed less manufactured and office-like than the Dursleys' house, and wasn't quite as lonely either. Interestingly enough, the whole place also conveyed an odd sense of wanting to duck – the ceilings were lower than most and there were odd paintings on the walls. It was all somewhat surreal.

Lupin, Dumbledore, Harry, and Hagrid padded into the shining house and slipped off their shoes. Dumbledore led them towards the direction of the quiet talking. They walked through a room that probably used to be a kitchen and then went to a dimly lit room with white walls and a table in the center. Two people were peering over a haphazard mess of papers spread out on the table. One of them was barely identifiable as Tonks, who had changed her hair to a long, messy mass that was black with pink streaks. The second was a man that Harry couldn't recognize. He looked to be around thirty and was wearing deep blue robes. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose with bright blue eyes that peered out from behind them, keenly. His hair was wavy and brown, and there seemed to be an efficiency and purpose in the way he moved. He looked exhausted, but despite this a certain vitality and energy emanated from him. It was hard to imagine him as weary.

The man suddenly looked up surprised, and then broke out into a smile.

"Albus, very pleased to see you here. And you too, Hagrid, and Remus? And you must be Harry." The man extended a hand and Harry shook it. "My name is Mark Woodbury, but you can just call me Mark."

"_Mr._ Woodbury, if you don't mind Harry. And I would remind you, Mark, that since we're trying to go and get you elected to be Minister of Magic you might hold yourself with a little more dignity."

Harry was surprised at the announcement that Mark was the person who Dumbledore would try to get elected. Ministers were generally older, as experience counted a lot in the mind of a regular adult wizard. Still, it made sense – this man was decidedly likable and had the mannerisms of one that you felt you could instinctively trust. Besides that, he obviously already held a position of some importance in the Ministry – Harry suddenly noticed that on the robe there was an embroidered badge with the words AUROR CAPTAIN in yellow. Still, it seemed odd to pick an Auror for a candidate…

"I see you're a bit surprised that I would be the selection. Well, let me tell you I've had my share of bureaucracy as well while working for the Ministry. I'm in the Law Enforcement department as well. I used to go to Hogwarts some years ago, although I was a Ravenclaw," Mark said as he turned around and started to pore over the papers. "So, Albus, what are you here for?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I need to find Ron Weasley."

The Weasleys had talked at length about the shocking new revelation of Ron being alive, with a somewhat uncomfortable Hermione lingering in the background. When hearing about it, Fred and George had quickly declared that they were going off to search for Ron, but were stopped by an adamant Mrs. Weasley. All the noise had quieted down when an angry Madame Pomfrey had appeared and berated all the Weasleys for depriving her patients of rest, but while the volume may have decreased, the intensity of the arguments certainly hadn't. Fred and George were all for going right out to Dumbledore and demanding what was going on, and they were backed by a bed-ridden Ginny, however Mrs. Weasley had forcefully told them not to several times, and to wait it out and see. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all seemed torn between whether to go with their mother or their twin brothers. Hermione was lingering in the background, feeling too involved to leave and not enough to participate.

All the talking stopped when an exhausted McGonagall appeared at the door.

"Miss Granger, would you please come with me?"

McGonagall, without waiting for an answer, turned tail and started marching out. A weary and confused Hermione followed her, leaving a bemused family of Weasleys.

"Now what was that about?" Fred remarked.

Dumbledore and Mark were still talking when McGonagall suddenly walked in with Hermione behind her.

"Albus, Mr. Malfoy just gave me a report."

"And?"

"He told me that You-Know-Who asked about a prophecy about someone named Sterling."

Dumbledore looked alarmed.

"So he had the prophecy?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore turned his head toward a bewildered Hermione.

"Then I'm afraid Miss Granger is going to have to be put under some protective measures."

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione burst out.

"Harry, if you could please explain," Dumbledore said, and turned around to speak to Mark again.

Ron followed his memories, vague flashes leading him to dark places in the forest. His swirling black eyes were half-shut and fluttering, barely helping him at all, his footsteps often bringing him perilously close to another one of the trees in the shadowy forest. This mark – that tree – this clearing – jogged his memory, as vague shapes and shadows fluttered in his mind. Finally he came to a small clearing in the packed, leafy foliage of the forest. In the center was a cauldron. An empty set of robes that was much shorter and wider than Ron's lay on the floor, dirty with leaves and dust. An abandoned wand lay on the floor that wasn't his, although it looked like it came from Ollivander's.

"Clues…why am I alive?" Ron muttered under his breath, bending towards the ground. Soft footprints were in the dirty mud floor that were obviously not very old. Ron put his foot up to the print, but it was much smaller than his foot. He found another set of footprints leading outwards from the cauldron, and they matched his footprint size.

The signs were clear, though. Someone other than him had been here, and they were the reason he was alive. The question was, where were they now?


	37. The Ins and Outs of NEWT Transfiguration

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Sorry for the late update everyone! Oh well. And after I promised to get this one in on time too.

Jdcrmn – Thanks!

RDFCFSAF – Thanks!

Emily – Although this fiction's been writing on the go, I'm thinking of doing it in a style similar to that on the next one, so that it's more cohesive.

Squigglius – Thanks a lot!

High Serpent King – I thought that sticking a section with Ron at the end would help facilitate suspense, and it was also one of those abrupt viewpoint shifts I'm so fond of.

Dancerrdw – Thanks!

Sorry again for how late this is. It's about twice the length of most of the latest chapters, however, so hopefully that'll help.

Chapter 37 – The Ins and Outs of N.E.W.T. Transfiguration

_Finally something's gone right with this day._

Although Draco had arrived late to a practice that he had called for extra practice for the Ravenclaw game, after attending a Death Eater meeting and being totally ignored by the Order, not to mention stood up by the Deputy Headmistress and Dumbledore's second-in-command, the practice itself was going fairly well. Draco had arrived at the practice somewhat irritable and the team had quickly realized this. Consequentially, they were racing around at top speed, spending their top efforts and playing brutal, rough, and fast. Just how Draco had taught them to.

Draco sighed while looking at the team practice. Although the team had mastered the mechanics, none of them were really natural talents or understood the finesse, and it was too bothersome to try to teach them. That's why it hung on his shoulders to be able to beat teams like Gryffindor. He had to catch the Snitch first. But it was still tough, especially with the competition the other teams were offering this year. More teams were now following the example of Gryffindor's kind of dual captain-ship. While Draco knew Potter had final say on the Quidditch pitch about what went on didn't with the Gryffindor team, he also knew that Weasley exercised some control in practice with the players. It was a smart system too, for it allowed the players to flourish individually with the best players.

Unfortunately, not all houses were privileged to have that kind of depth available in the houses.

_Crack! _Susan Slice, a Beater, sent a Bludger flying towards an unfortunate chaser, Jason Cracker. Cracker dodged just barely, the Bludger whistling past his ears narrowly. He looked pleadingly at Draco, but was faced with an impassive stare, and settled to shooting a nasty look at Slice and chasing after the Quaffle. Draco wasn't about to berate his best player for playing well. Although Draco's decision to include a girl on the team had been originally frowned upon by his housemates, Draco was now cheered for his bold innovation. Draco, however, wasn't thinking about advancing women's rights in the house of Slytherin when picking Slice – she was one of the few persons in the house with any kind of Quidditch smarts, and although she wasn't an expert, she could hit brutally and accurately, and that was what counted. It was that kind of play that had won Slytherin its game against Hufflepuff earlier and the kind of play that Draco hoped would win the game against Ravenclaw.

Slytherin team practiced long into the night before Draco, finally satisfied and tired, called it over. Landing wearily on the ground, the team started to walk towards the ground.

"Hey! Who's this?" Susan's voice called out across the grounds.

"Ah you're a little Mudblood," Cracker's voice jeered leeringly at the little kid.

Draco watched the scene unfold with some amount of dread. His initial gut reaction that he had enjoyed for so long was to laugh with the rest of them, but some kind of higher operation stopped him. How could he make fun of a first or second-year Hufflepuff just for being different? Then again, that was the kind of thing he always used to do. The kind of thing that he was being expected to do now. Finally, he acted.

"Hey kid, _beat it!_" Draco said with fitting savagery. The Hufflepuff kid walked away at a good clip, and Draco forced a laugh along with the rest, and they went on to the locker room.

"Did you see him squeal?"

"What a wimp…"

"Can't believe they let these kids into Hogwarts…we should teach them a lesson."

Susan laughed along with the rest before approaching her captain.

"Feeling tired?" Draco didn't answer, but she pressed. "Because you certainly let that little Mudblood go easy," she continued aggressively.

_That's it_.

"Mudblood, eh? You know, I've heard a rumor once that you're a quarter Muggle."

Susan flushed, while all the other players laughed at her expense. Those kinds of insults – about blood – were the most degrading in Slytherin possible.

"You know that's not true – the Sorting Hat…"

"How do you know?" Draco continued. "I've heard that Potter almost made it into Slytherin, and he's a half-blood."

Susan, aggravated, wisely stayed silent and let the others laugh. They arrived at the locker room, all except for Draco, who went into the adjoining captain's room and heard the argument that ensued in the regular locker room while he wrote down strategies and made notes on the weaknesses of the team.

"So, Slice? Really true you're a quarter Muggle? I'd believe it, you always seemed Muggle-ish to me." Laughs.

"Shut up, Cracker, before I knock your head off with a Bludger. That one earlier in practice – I was just warming up."

"Whatever Slice, you're not in the Captain's favor anymore. Tried to bite off more than you could chew even being on the team, and especially addressing the Captain like that." Susan's fellow Beater's voice, Schroeder Brown, sounded out against her. Draco finally decided that he was sick of this arguing, and slammed open the door.

"Would you all shut up? I'm trying to write here! What's going on Brown – you have something to say? And you, Cracker?" The two shook their heads silently. Draco finally turned his grey eyes towards Susan. "And you Slice, still here? Shouldn't you get to the girls locker room?"

Susan stared back at him, fiery green eyes under glistening sheets of dark brown hair. She was actually a fourth-year, albeit a very pretty one. "Just passing through," she said in an aloof manner, before turning her nose up and leaving to the adjoining girl's locker room. The _click_ of that lock turning sounded. Draco gave a finishing glare to all the remaining guys before slamming the door shut. The team stayed quiet before leaving, padding out and speaking in hushed tones among themselves. Draco continued writing Quidditch strategies.

"But Professor McGonagall," Hermione pleaded again. "Please…"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but this is final. You must always be kept in company by at least two wizards or witches, even to the bathroom. You should be grateful that this measure hadn't been taken before, after what happened this summer." McGonagall had taken her and Harry back to Hogwarts and left Dumbledore, Lupin, and Hagrid at the Order HQ. The new protective measures that Dumbledore had spoken of consisted of one main thing – Hermione would always be accompanied. _Always. _She was not to go on walks alone, never to be out after dark. She must always have her wand. She must not ever be missing.

Hermione, after the mention of the incident this summer, finally acquiesced and hung her head. Harry knew that this would be something of a lifestyle change for Hermione, albeit a minor one. Hermione liked long walks and lots of alone time (often with books), although before the attack a lot of her time had been spent increasingly with Ron. Harry even suspected that parts of his life would change slightly – although Harry couldn't accompany her to the bathroom, Harry knew that a great part of the time he would be one of those two wizards or witches accompanying Hermione, and that this would then include lots of quiet time. Although Harry and Ron often spent great chunks of time playing Exploding Snap and such, Hermione would often leave in the middle of these games, retreating to her enormous stacks of homework or to a good book. Harry thought somewhat wistfully that perhaps he would be able to play Exploding Snap anyway, and that Hermione would find a homework buddy who spent as much time on it as her. It was unlikely, though, unless Hermione warmed up to the company of Ernie Macmillan (who, all in all, wasn't that bad, if a bit pompous).

"Agreed then? Good. You may leave, although it will be necessary that I escort you until we meet somebody else."

"Oh Professor McGonagall, is it really -"

"I'm afraid it is."

Hermione sighed and turned around at a fast clip, followed by a venerable McGonagall and a grinning Harry. Forcefully, she grabbed a girl who was passing by.

"Parvati, would you like to spend some time with us?" Hermione asked, and then looked at McGonagall. A faint smile showed on McGonagall's lips before she turned, her cloak whipping behind her and following to the Transfiguration room. Hermione turned around and started walking fast towards the Gryffindor room, with Harry pulling a bemused Parvati along and following in her wake.

"Hello, Harry, how are you doing?" Parvati asked. Harry felt a slight pull in the stomach region that felt suspiciously like butterflies while answering.

"Hermione's always got to be accompanied by two people now."

"Why's that?"

"For her protection, because of the – attack." Harry faltered slightly, wondering if Dumbledore would've minded if he had told the truth. Best to stay safe, though.

"So why aren't you under surveillance as well?"

"Well – I suppose I am." Harry finished lamely. Hopefully this wouldn't cause problems, although it would provide a good excuse to have Parvati spend time with him.

"Ah, I see. So, for someone who's supposed to be kept under surveillance she sure is making this hard," Parvati gasped a little while saying this. They were actually going at a slow jog now, behind an ever-resilient Hermione.

"Yes, you wouldn't figure someone with such short legs could run so fast."

"I heard that!" Hermione yelled back, before coming to an abrupt stop in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, waiting for them to stop. Harry and Parvati skidded to a stop, nearly knocking each other down. A slightly breathless Hermione spoke to Parvati.

"So, you're better Parvati?"

"Well – yes."

"That's excellent!" Harry spoke up, feeling stupid for sounding a little too enthusiastic. Parvati blushed a little and looked away and Hermione shot Harry a grin. Harry glared before facing the Fat Lady.

_"The Return of the King,"_ Harry spoke clearly, and the portrait hole swung open. The three friends walked in, ducking through the small portrait hole.

"So what do you guys want to do? Up for a game of chess? Or Exploding Snap?"

"I'm fine for either," Parvati replied.

"Oh, you two play chess, I'll just go read a book or something," Hermione said quickly before trying to retreat into her dormitory.

"Uh-uh, no you don't," Harry grinned, grabbing the back of her cloak. "Remember what McGonagall said?"

"But Harry, surely you can't accept what she said at face value – how can I possibly be hurt in my dormitory?"

"So that was your plan – if you can't convince McGonagall, convince me? Nope Hermione, not going to work. You're staying here, with us."

"Harry," Hermione said, hands placed on her hips. "How can I possibly get a copy of _The Ins and Outs of N.E.W.T. Transfiguration _without going into the dormitory?"

"_Accio Hermione's Transfiguration book!_ And while I'm at it, _Accio chess set!_"

A magnificent intricate gold (albeit not solid gold, of course) chess set that Harry had bought for Ron started to come out of the boy's dormitory, along with the equally good-looking pieces in a box on top of it.

"No – not that one – well I suppose it doesn't matter." Harry said, somewhat disgruntled at the reminder of Ron. The chess set floated to a stop in front of Harry. Distracted, Harry shook his head and concentrated, centering his thoughts on the situation.

"Say, where's that stupid book! _Accio Hermione's Transfiguration Book!_"

A sliding sound was heard and Harry and Parvati, astonished, saw an incredibly huge purple book, with tons of little markers and little post-its stuck on, start slowly across the floor. Harry felt a slight tug on his wand, until finally he heard (or rather felt) a little _snap_. The book stopped moving.

"Uh, Harry," Parvati said. "Why isn't it summoning anymore?"

"The spell – uh – _broke_, for lack of a better word. Wasn't powerful enough. Hermione, you're close enough, you can go get it." Hermione sighed and went over to the massive book, dragging it over and then lifting it (or rather heaving it) up with a grunting sound. She collapsed onto the couch and then waved her wand. The book suddenly expanded to about twice the size. Seeing Parvati and Harry's shocked faces, she explained.

"I had a Shrinking Spell on it," Hermione said. "What is it?" she said, looking a little hurt.

"Nothing Hermione," Harry said. "It's nothing. So uh, what chapter are you on?"

"Well this is my fourth time through," Hermione said. "But at the moment I'm on Chapter 567: _The Right Wand Movements_."

"Right, well, uh, good luck," Harry said. "So, do you want to be white or black?" he asked Parvati.

"I'll be white."

Harry nodded and waved his wand swiftly. The box opened and all the pieces tumbled out into their respective places. Harry and Parvati resumed their game.

Ron looked at the Thestral and then slowly got onto it.

"Off, to the Forbidden Forest." Majestically, the Thestral swept out of the dark Forest, sweeping out back to Hogwarts.


	38. St Mungo's

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

I figured you guys wouldn't mind if I posted a chapter early.

Brittney – Really? I wasn't thinking about it, but I do try to portray the characters close to canon, while at the same time ensuring that they're dynamic (like Draco, obviously he isn't the same, but I try to make it so that it's a plausible change). The only character I purposefully avoid doing this with is Ginny, as I didn't like her OoTP version at all. Also, on characters like Parvati who suddenly become major characters in this story, obviously I have to extend parts of her character that weren't included in the books. One character that was _really_ tough to write was Luna Lovegood, which is why I took her out. I just couldn't get the dreamy quality right.

Jdcrmn – Thanks!

Squigglius – Well, it was pretty uneventful yes. I try to make it so that something happens in all the chapters – i.e., that they're not all filler – but I felt it would be good to slow down some.

Emily – Oh yes, The Lord of the Rings Series is definitely awesome. I'm crazy about it; I have all the Extended Edition movies and have watched all the extra stuff on the DVDs – multiple times.

Anyway, hopefully all of you who missed reading the previous chapter will read it before reading this one accidentally.

Chapter 38 – St. Mungo's

Nurse Pamela Tarla of St. Mungo's Hospital stared at her long fingernails. She was having a rather uneventful day, but she didn't mind. It was a typical work day for Nurse Tarla. Being with the Longbottoms, nothing really happened much. Usually she brought a book, but, having woken up late, she hadn't had the opportunity to do so today.

Pamela sighed. The Longbottoms had been the same for sixteen-odd years – although she hadn't been caring for them that long – and showed little sign of change. They had hardly any memory, and none at all of the events that happened before their horrible torture. They were, shortly put, insane, and possessed only lingering qualities of personality. They didn't even recognize their own son – a fact that, the first time Nurse Tarla had encountered it, had been somewhat of a shock to her system. It was horrible, really, not only to them but to everyone so close to them. Sighing again, she absentmindedly bit her fingernails.

"Ah yes – Peter – that lady over there told me something important, and now I can't remember it." (Being addressed as "the lady over there" was not odd for Nurse Tarla anymore – they couldn't remember her name.)

"Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, your son was hurt in an attack by a spell. He is being treated by Nurse Pomfrey at the Hogwarts Medical Wing, and will be quite alright."

"Son? Ah yes, I remember him," Peter Longbottom said slowly. Pamela, shocked, looked up.

"You do?"

"Why yes, why shouldn't I? Nice boy. How old is he again? And his name?"

"You tell me, he's been here countless times." Pamela pushed. If Peter was actually remembering something besides his wife's name, it was an extremely rare occurrence. Something worth exploiting. Peter stared blankly back, however, and Pamela, saddened at the lost chance, decided that she might as well tell him.

"Very well, his name is -"

"Neville," Peter suddenly started. A shadow passed over his face. "He's named Neville, isn't he? And he's – he's sixteen." Pamela nodded dumbly. Peter suddenly collapsed on the bed, his face now ashen, his body shaking slightly. "I – I don't feel so well."

Ronald Weasley surveyed Hogwarts from his vantage point in the Forbidden Forest silently, his black eyes scanning the dark quickly. Soon, he would be able to make his move. The only thing that was stopping him was a Quidditch team – the Slytherin Quidditch team, in fact. Ron saw Malfoy hovering in the background, scanning the performance of his team. Humorously enough, Malfoy obviously appeared to be in a tetchy mood, and the play of his team had turned razor-sharp thanks to it. One beater in particular, who, shockingly enough, seemed to be a girl, seemed to be hitting accurately and flying well. Ron passed the time, absentmindedly petting the Thestral next to him and surveying the Slytherin team's Quidditch strategies.

It was late in the night when Malfoy and the rest stopped. Ron vaguely heard in the distance some altercation between a small kid and the Slytherins. Ron gritted his teeth and restrained himself from teaching the Slytherins a lesson. Finally, the team retreated away into Hogwarts. The grounds were now extremely dimly lit, a faint glow being cast by the moon, a few solitary rooms lit up in the immense expanse of the castle. Ron knew his way far too well around the grounds to be lost, though. He mounted the Thestral and directed it up towards a high window that appeared to be closed, the wind whipping around his hair and robes. Ron gestured toward the window and a faint _click_ was heard as the window opened. Ron silently crawled in. Hopefully, Harry was still awake.

Harry surveyed the chess board thoughtfully. Chess couldn't be called one of Parvati's favorite pastimes, but she played it often enough and was smart enough to be good enough to have skill comparable to Harry's. Harry was up, but only barely. Smiling, he finally saw a good move.

"Check."

Parvati sighed and started considering her moves. Harry took the time to glance over at Hermione. She had been poring over her book, reading and scrutinizing, occasionally scribbling a note down or circling a particularly useful section. However, Harry hadn't heard the sound of pages turning for a bit, and the silence was a bit unnerving. Hermione, in fact, wasn't even looking at the book anymore, but staring at the wall in front of her, stroking her chin absentmindedly.

"Hermione? What is it?" Hermione jumped suddenly, and then responded.

"I just thought I heard something, that's all."

Harry suddenly became acutely aware of an odd whipping sound that hadn't been there before.

"Look! The window's open. Wonder how that happened?" Parvati remarked, already going up to close it. The whipping sound had actually been the wind blowing into the curtains.

_Crap!_ Harry, as Ron had hoped, was indeed awake, but was being accompanied by Hermione and Parvati. The fact that Hermione was awake wasn't actually bad at all, but Ron didn't want Parvati around. Ron didn't hold any particular grudge against Parvati, but seeing her would require a lot of explaining, something he wanted to avoid. _Just get to Dumbledore, quick._

"I just thought I heard something, that's all," Ron heard Hermione remark.

"Look! The window's open. Wonder how that happened?" Ron cursed under his breath upon seeing that Parvati was approaching. Looking for a refuge in the hallway, Ron stole away into the boy's dormitory, and silently shut the door. Turning around and heaving a sigh of relief, he came face to face with none other than a fast asleep Seamus. Neville and Dean, oddly, didn't appear to be there. Seamus shifted in his sleep and Ron listened at the door – he could still hear them, just very faintly. After he was sure Parvati had gone, he opened the door a crack to ensure that he could hear them better.

"Something wrong, Parvati?"

"Thought I saw something, but it must've been a shadow."

"All right then. What's your move?" Harry asked. Hermione's scribbling and page-turning recommenced.

_Oh my god, go to bed!_ Ron had been waiting for what felt like hours and Parvati, Harry, and Hermione were _still_ out there. Ron didn't even see why they were still out there. Hermione appeared to be scribbling in some ungodly huge book, and Harry and Parvati were just playing chess. Ron groaned to himself before slumping down at the end of the hallway. How long could they keep this up?

Finally, after another hour (The hour now being 3:00) Hermione rose and yawned.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed."

Harry grinned upon hearing this.

"Parvati, you know what that means." Parvati smiled and rose along with Hermione.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight you two." Harry seemed to rest for a bit on the floor, contemplating something, before rising. Ron stirred from his vantage point at the end of the hall, tensing himself. Harry approached the end of the hall and opened the door to the dormitory. He didn't go in, however, because Ron grabbed him.

"Harry!"


	39. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

RDFCFSAF – Well, the "update soon" thing didn't really work well, but what can you do.

Squigglius – Of course! I always enjoy toying with people!

Brittney – Luna's an oddball, and I'm wondering what's going to go on with her in HBP.

LivingImpared – See top.

Emily – It's always nice to update soon, which is why it's such a pain that I got this one in so late.

RainDateChick – See top as well (oh well).

High Serpent King – Seriously, I'm going to review your story. Perhaps before this chapter's even finished.

Dancerrdw – And see the top again.

Sorry everybody. I know that irregular chapter updates is the best way to alienate the people who try to read this, but I haven't been able to grab a moment.

…UNTIL NOW and I'm sure you all will be happy to know that this is my biggest chapter ever, and also one of the most important, if you must know…

A final warning that this is probably the most PG-13 chapter yet, but I won't give away why. Lastly, this chapter is untitled and once you reach the end of it, you'll probably understand why.

Chapter 39

_Part I_

"Crap!" Harry started loudly as Ron grabbed him quickly. He wasn't allowed to say anymore, however, because Ron abruptly covered one of his hands over Harry's mouth.

"Will you shut up?" he hissed. "I don't want to wake up everyone that's sleeping." Harry nodded silently and Ron released him.

"You can't just say 'hello,' can you Ron?"

"Funny, Harry. If you wouldn't mind, though, I rather need to see Dumbledore."

"At this time?"

"Gee, Harry, now that I think about it…"

"Fine, fine!" Harry whispered. "Come with me." Harry beckoned and padded silently across the carpeted floor, nearly reaching the portrait hole when Ron suddenly stubbed his toe on the chess set.

"God-_damn_ it Harry! Can't you ever clean up after yourself?"

"Coming from your lips, I'll have to consider that satirical."

Ron glared and started to make a threatening gesture when he abruptly stopped and cocked his head. He suddenly dived behind the couch just before Parvati arrived at the top of the girl's staircase.

"Harry? Are you still awake?"

"Uh…I was just picking up the chess game." Harry felt a blush rising up from his collar and tried desperately to quell it. It would be bad enough to blush in front of Parvati, but far worse to do it when Ron is mere feet away.

"Oh. Well do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Harry stooped to the ground to act as if he was cleaning up the chess set until Parvati left.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"She's gone. Besides, I don't think that's a chess piece."

Harry glanced down and realized that he was not, in fact, holding a knight but was about to place a flimsy piece of paper into the box. He started up fast and, without looking at Ron, thrust open the portrait hole. Ron, however, didn't seem to be following him.

"Is she sleeping?"

Harry glanced at the Fat Lady. "Yes." Ron nodded and followed Harry out. Harry led him to the gargoyle (narrowly avoiding Mrs. Norris and Filch) and spoke the password ("Tatooine," bafflingly enough). The two stood on the spiraling staircase until they reached the grand doors. Harry knocked twice.

"Come in!" Dumbledore sounded, sounding weary and tired. Harry tentatively pushed the door open.

"I'm sorry if I woke you sir -"

"Nonsense, nonsense, I was already awake. I see you've brought Mr. Weasley with you."

Ron nodded formally and spoke. "Sir, I'd like to offer my services to the Order. I don't think that it would be good for me to return to school just yet and I also have some information."

Dumbledore's brow creased slowly. "Information? How so?"

"I don't know – I have – memories, for lack of a better word. It's as if I'm remembering another person's life. But they're not exactly memories – more like flashes, images, words, unconnected and discordant. I've been able to piece some things together though." Dumbledore nodded, telling him to continue. "Voldemort thinks that the best way to weaken Harry and you is to take away his best friends. I was the first target – that was what the kidnapping was about, that was the whole purpose of the attack on Hogwarts. Killing me. However, he knows that just killing me wouldn't be enough. So the next target (Ron faltered slightly) – it's Hermione. Also, he's got other plans too. The killings of all the best Aurors lately – they weren't random. He's got some idea about the Giants. And also – there are two people. Unidentified. I can't recall the names, but they seem to be Voldemort's top people, along with Lestrange and Malfoy. They did espionage work. That's all I know."

Dumbledore sat pensively for a long time, his face lined with worry and sadness. Finally he moved slowly.

"Very well. It is necessary, then that both you and Miss Granger will be relocated to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. You, so that your identity remains anonymous, and Miss Granger for her protection. Also -" Dumbledore interjected, seeing Ron start "- your family already knows that you are alive, and will visit you soon at the Headquarters." Ron nodded.

"I have one final question, Professor."

"Yes?"

"When do we go?"

_Part II_

Draco Malfoy rose at his weariest from his bed the next day after practice. It was Monday, but due to the amount of injured people school had been called off. Draco sat up wearily and put on his robes of black with the Slytherin Prefect badge. Normally, he would go to the Great Hall for breakfast, but he felt compelled to look for Dumbledore. _Perhaps he's in the Infirmary. _So Draco walked his way to the Hospital Wing, wondering why he was going there as it was almost certain that Dumbledore would be in his office, and tentatively stuck his head in the doorway. Dumbledore didn't appear to be anywhere, but perhaps he was at the other end. Draco stepped across the floor when he suddenly heard a voice.

"What time is it?" Draco stopped quickly and turned around to face his questioner.

It was Ginny Weasley.

"It's – 9:30 AM. Monday."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Thanks." There was a touch of disdain in her voice, but Draco couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be an expression of curiosity in her expression. Draco turned around, dismissing it and about to leave, but she spoke.

"Your hair – is it different today?"

Draco stopped dead, suddenly realizing that he had forgotten to apply the usually liberal amounts of gel in his hair that kept it slicked back.

"Why – yes, I must've forgotten to gel it."

"It looks better that way." The words came unbidden from her mouth and surprised even herself. She shied away slightly but faced him nonetheless, determined to act like she had just meant to say that. Draco seemed a little flustered, but she was too surprised herself to notice.

"Well – I'll keep that in mind." An awkward pause ensued, until Draco broke it again. "You should get your rest."

Ginny nodded. "Bye then."

"Bye." And Draco left the Hospital Wing at a quick pace, leaving both of them to wonder what had just happened.

Or at least he was, until he suddenly heard another voice call out to him, this one male.

"That was quite a display you showed there." Draco turned around to face none other than Crabbe and Goyle, his two sheep.

"What do you mean?" Draco said nastily, pretending to act confused.

"_You _like the little Weasel! The pauper!"

Draco felt a slight anger rising up in him when hearing Ginny called a "weasel" and a "pauper" but quickly stopped it.

"That's a filthy lie," Draco said venomously. It was clear, however, that no amount of insults would convince Crabbe and Goyle that it was. In fact, they seemed to be readying for some kind of fight. Slowly they approached him, rolling up their sleeves and clenching their fists menacingly.

Draco, however, was much taller than both of them, and while they might be strong, his Quidditch training had served him well. Most importantly, though – he was a better wizard.

Draco whipped out his wand quickly and pointed it at the two of them.

"Don't think I won't."

Crabbe and Goyle stopped suddenly, aware that they couldn't best him in this. They shot him a final nasty look before stomping off – towards the Common Room.

Draco saw them leave and had a final thought before they went out of sight.

_I don't think I'll be able to sleep with the Slytherins anymore._

"Hey Gin!" Ginny started from her reverie in bed to see none other than her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, approaching her. Normally she would be quite happy to see him, but right now she felt somehow…guilty.

"Dean, how's everyone doing?"

"Everyone's doing fine, just fine. At least, everyone that's out. A good number of people, considering how many were injured."

"That's good, good…" Ginny nodded slowly, preoccupied with other thoughts.

"Gin? Are you alright? You seem kind of off."

"Oh no, I'm fine," Ginny reassured him. "Just tired."

"Well I'll leave you to rest then. See you later!" Dean said merrily and went off his way after a peck on the cheek, leaving an unsettled Ginny to rest sleeplessly in her bed.

Draco wolfed his breakfast ravenously down, abruptly hungry and exhausted from his previous encounter with Crabbe and Goyle. He was unsurprised to notice that there were very few people still here, those who ate early would likely eat around 8 and the rest would sleep in until 12 or so. Besides, a good number of people were still incapacitated in the Hospital Wing. Draco munched silently on some toast and jam when he saw Potter enter through the vast doors of the Hall and start to eat at the Gryffindor table. The two ignored each other – easily done, as they were a fair distance apart due to the spacing of the tables, until they finished their meals. At that point, Draco saw an opportunity – a way to get to Dumbledore.

"Potter!" Potter turned around slowly, facing the familiar voice with a veiled mask of emotions.

"Yes?"

"You're going to Dumbledore's, right? I need to see him."

Potter nodded curtly and Draco fell in step behind him (some distance behind him as well). The two went to the gargoyle a few steps apart, and reached the doors of the Headmaster's office. When they got to the door, however, Potter seemed to hesitate before knocking, as if there was something inside that he didn't want Draco to see. After a moment however, he knocked twice on the door and swiftly entered without a response. Draco followed, but was immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

It was Weasley. _Ron _Weasley. _Alive_. And not just alive, but appearing to be in peak shape as well. Had he really died? What had happened? Neither Weasley nor Dumbledore, however, had seen either of them yet, as they were immersed in a game of chess.

Potter cleared his throat tersely. "Someone's come with me." Both Weasley and Dumbledore brought their heads up and faced Malfoy now. And it was then that Malfoy observed the only physical change perceptible in Ron Weasley. _His eyes. _Ronald Weasley's eyes were black as midnight, shifting and swirling like pools. Most of all, however, they seemed elusive – it was as if a shadow cast itself perpetually over them and refused to be removed. The effect, though, gave him an aura that was almost…dementor-like. Confusingly enough, Malfoy noted, he also seemed to be wearing gloves.

"Malfoy," Weasley snarled. "Why is he here? He's the reason it happened." Weasley started up, an expression of hatred in his voice and faced Malfoy, a good three or four inches taller than him, with a menacing expression. "You're the reason I died."

Draco couldn't say anything, so simply stared back stonily.

"Mr. Weasley, after the attack Mr. Malfoy offered to spy for the Order in stead of – of Professor Snape."

"And you accepted," Weasley said stonily. Weasley turned and shared a long look with Potter before turning around and seating himself for the chess game, which seemed to be going well for him. Weasley moved a bishop.

"Check," he murmured.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid I never was the best at chess. Didn't have the strategic mind for it. Minerva's better." Dumbledore moved his queen and blocked.

"Checkmate," Weasley said, moving his rook across the board. "Good game, though."

"Timely, I suppose. Mr. Malfoy, you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes, Professor. I'd just like to know what's happening with the Order, or at least with the things that are happening pertaining to information I've provided. I asked Professor McGonagall, but she…"

"Ah. Well your inquiries are perfectly understandable, and I will oblige the best way I know how. Today, Mr. Malfoy, I shall take you to the Headquarters of the Order along with Harry and Ron here," Dumbledore said. "However," he continued, adjusting his glasses, "we must first locate Miss Granger."

_Part III_

Hermione Granger had woken up almost every day since she had come to Hogwarts at 6:45 AM sharp, and this particular Monday morning was no exception. Stretching and yawning quietly (she didn't want to wake her room-mates, which, although they were of completely different personality than her, she had grown rather fond of over the years), changed and went down to breakfast. However, to her chagrin, breakfast wasn't served yet. Muttering under her breath ("even if school's not on I don't see why they can't just serve breakfast at the normal time"), she retreated out, not sure where she was intending to go, before stopping upon hearing wings. Hedwig swooped down to her, bearing a thick letter that Hermione could see was from her parents. Harry had let her borrow Hedwig to send a letter to her parents about what had happened, although most of it had ended up about Ron. Of course, that was before she knew he was alive.

"Oh thanks, Hedwig." Hedwig nipped her finger before going off to the Owlery. _Ow! Why does she always have to do that? How do Harry and Ron stand being nipped all the time?_ Hermione sighed and opened the letter, revealing an epic message of somewhat lengthy proportions, all written in familiar tiny handwriting. Hermione went up to the Gryffindor Common Room and read the letter, becoming quite teary at the end, what with all the mentions of Ron. While her parents had barely even met him, they both had intuited from her letters that she loved him very much, and had logically written a good deal about him (after a massive section solely on the matter of if she was alright or not, naturally, as they were just about as paranoid as her).

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up, startled that someone was up at a quarter to eight and that she hadn't noticed them come in. It was Lavender, looking concerned. Evidently, Hermione hadn't been fully aware that she was crying as much as she was.

Hermione nodded, wiping away the remaining tears. "Just thinking about him, that's all." Lavender's concern became yet more pronounced, but she didn't press.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast."

Hermione nodded in agreement, following Lavender out the door. Within a minute, she looked as normal, other than some slightly bloodshot eyes.

"So Lavender, is Seamus alright?"

Lavender's expression brightened considerably at the mention of her boyfriend, who had been injured during the attack and was currently in the Hospital Wing.

"He's doing great, actually. He said when I visited him yesterday that he should be getting out soon – today, he hopes." Lavender laughed, but her expression darkened soon. "So do I, though. I've missed him."

Hermione nodded silently, not sure of what to say and instead opting to say nothing. What could she say, really?

Hermione sat down and grabbed a muffin along with some toast, but both her and Lavender looked up when they noticed Hagrid come in.

"Hagrid!"

"Oh 'ello Hermione, Lavender. Guess I'll just sit next to you two…haven't seen you two in a while," Hagrid commented while sliding his massive frame into the (somewhat creaky) bench beside them. "How have you been doing?"

"Alright, I guess," Hermione said. Lavender nodded in concurrence with her statement.

"Well, you've just got to remember that things always get bett -" Hagrid stopped suddenly, aware of a low vibrating hum. Hermione suddenly noticed with great surprise that the vibration seemed to be emanating from Hagrid's umbrella. Hagrid sighed, then grabbed the umbrella and tapped it against the floor.

"Guess I'll be seeing you two later," Hagrid said with a melancholy air, and quietly rose without getting the chance to eat anything. Lavender and Hermione sent each other confused glances.

"What was all that about?"

_Part IV_

Draco trotted along with Harry as the two left Dumbledore's office in search of Hermione. Draco abruptly thought of a way that they could leave each other with a good conscience – the tension between the two of them was getting a little awkward, especially after the meeting with Ron.

"Why don't we split up in search of her? We could probably find her faster that way." Harry nodded thoughtfully, concurring.

"Alright. I'll go to the Gryffindor House, since you can't go there anyway, and you can check out the Hospital Wing, as she's probably in there visiting Ginny if she's not in the Common Room."

"What, you don't think she'll be eating?"

For a second, Draco saw a fleeting smile on Harry's face.

"Hermione? She was probably up at 6:45."

Draco nodded. "Alright then, let's meet up at the Great Hall in ten minutes."

The two split up their respective ways, navigating the massive halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco had been walking for roughly two minutes and had almost reached the Hospital Wing when an all-too familiar voice called out at him.

"Where you going Draco? Going to see your _girlfriend?" _Goyle's voice menaced out mockingly, leeringly. Draco stood stock-still and turned around, clenching his fists in readiness. As Draco had suspected, Crabbe and Goyle had stuck with the age-old philosophy – there's strength in numbers. And indeed, Draco felt inclined to believe the saying upon looking at the nine or ten bulky strong Slytherins that were prepping to beat him up.

Draco didn't waste any time with formalities. If he was going to be in a fight, might as well start the best position he could be in. Of course, in this _particular_ fight the best position would be running away, but at the moment that wasn't an option, as the gang had circled him. So he, utilising his Quidditch-honed speed, flung out his arm at a rapid speed and knocked Goyle to the ground, aiming for the nose and likely breaking it. Blood started to come out as Goyle screamed on the ground but Draco didn't have time to think about that. The remaining nine members were started to close in. Crabbe came first, aiming a solid punch at Draco's ribs. Draco dodged it easily before kicking him in the stomach, winding him. He grabbed Crabbe and flung him into the rest of the gang, stalling. Quick as lightning, he drew his wand and yelled the first curse he could think of.

_"Tarantellegra!"_ Crabbe started dancing around like a maniac, knocking over several of his gang while at it. With his arms flailing around like crazy, the gang fanned out, dodging the kicking legs. Draco made sure not to be idle.

_"Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!"_ _Three down, seven to go. _Draco mentally adjusted the count to two and eight as, to his dismay, he saw Goyle start to rise back up again. He aimed a kick at the chins and another punch, and Goyle went down again. Another gang member had revived the stunned one, and Draco was fighting a losing battle. Draco felt an iron-hard fist collide into the small of his back, he was sent reeling blindly, and tripped over the motionless body that he had petrified on the floor. Draco fell hard on the stone floor but turned back over, and aimed a kick at an oncoming person where it would most hurt. The next person – Crabbe, as it turned out, eyes squinted in rage – Draco tripped, shifting his legs and spinning them around so Crabbe fell sideways into the floor. Draco rolled and narrowly avoided a foot that would have smashed his face in, grabbing the foot, he pulled it outwards and the attacker smashed to the floor. Draco felt again and found himself against the wall. Fighting to get up, he flailed his arms around sufficiently to create some space and stood up. _Back at square one, cornered and against a wall with ten angry gang members with me. Where are you, Potter?_

Harry set out after his decision with Draco towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Entering the portrait hole, he met Parvati, who didn't know where Hermione was but said that she thought that Hermione and Lavender had left a long time ago. Harry nodded his thanks before rushing off to the Great Hall, barely making it in time for the appointed meeting. However, Malfoy wasn't there, and after ten more minutes of waiting, Harry set off towards the Hospital Wing.

Rushing in, his cloak billowing out slightly behind him, he was surprised to find Hermione right in the Hospital Wing, quietly conversing with Ginny.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around. "Harry! Is there something wrong?"

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello Ginny, how are you? And Hermione, there's nothing wrong, but come on, we need to go see Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded, catching Harry's tone.

"I'm fine thanks, Harry. Guess I'll see you guys later."

"Yep, bye Gin."

"See you later Ginny." Harry spoke quickly as he rushed out of the doorway. Where was Malfoy? _Oh well. I suppose he'll go to Dumbledore's eventually. It was his fault he was late._

Hermione walked a few feet or so behind him, privately wondering what the problem was. _Perhaps it's about Ron._

As they passed the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to cast a lingering glance in that direction, as if checking if someone was there. The Great Hall was largely vacant though, other than the odd person eating breakfast. Harry sighed and shook his head before going up a moving staircase to the gargoyle, before stopping half-way, hearing sounds of fighting somewhere.

"D'you hear that?" Hermione nodded, tentatively taking steps behind Harry. Harry looked around the corner and abruptly cursed (eliciting an automatic reprimand from Hermione, naturally), pulling out his wand rapidly, then looking straight at Hermione.

"Get Dumbledore. The password's 'Tatooine.'" Harry rushed out past the corner, brandishing his fist in a menacing manner. Hermione rushed out as well, barely perceptible, hugging the edge of the wall and escaping the attention of the Slytherins, averting her eyes from the fight, and utterly and completely confused. Why were the Slytherins beating Malfoy up?

Harry ran and thought of all of Park's lessons in NEWT Defense Against of the Dark Arts, channeling his magic all towards one point. None of the Slytherins had noticed him yet, barring Malfoy, who was holding more than his own out there. Harry had to be impressed – Malfoy was basically fighting a 1 on 10 and although he was severely bruised and obviously quite hurt, had given as well as he had taken. Harry wished desperately that Hermione could've stayed but two would have as good a chance as three, in the long run.

Harry leapt, skying up a great height, and then with terrific force crashed his fist into the small of Goyle's back, sending him flailing into two of his fellow Slytherins, clambering for a hold, before finally falling hard on the stone floor. Harry channeled the magic quickly again and then kicked another Slytherin hard in the stomach, sending him straight into the wall. Harry looked around quickly scanning for some kind of escape route, but to his dismay didn't find any. The Slytherins, in reaction to a new combatant, had quickly fanned out in the corridor and Harry found himself against the wall with a Malfoy grimacing in pain, sitting on the floor. Harry offered a hand up and Malfoy took it, pulling himself up. The Slytherins started to close in slowly, wary of any curses or fists that would come out in their direction. Malfoy and Harry didn't waste any time though.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Harry yelled, sending a Slytherin flying back. The rest closed in, compensating for the newly found gap. _"Petrificus Totalus!" _Another one froze, his face held in a mask of fury. All of a sudden, Malfoy made a grand gesture with his wand and finished with a flourish, making a sweep towards four of the Slytherins. The Slytherins abruptly slipped, as if tripped, and flipped in the air, landing hard against their backs. A Slytherin came from the side though, and Malfoy wasn't able to shield before he crumpled to the ground, Stunned. Harry raised his wand, ready to attack the now triumphant Slytherins and extremely apprehensive.

"Stop!"

All the Slytherins, suddenly looking extremely dismayed, turned around to see a furious Dumbledore.

"All of you must go to your House room immediately. You are to report to Professor McGonagall at 5 PM sharp today; who I am sure will devise a suitable punishment for you." Dumbledore's blue eyes stared at the Slytherins, who quavered and retreated. Dumbledore then turned his glance to the inert Malfoy.

"Are you alright, Harry?" he asked while inspecting Malfoy's medical condition.

"Yes."

"Good. _Locomotor Mortis_." Malfoy's body rose with Dumbledore's wand. Dumbledore proceeded to move fairly fast through the Hogwarts halls, making it to the Hospital Wing quickly. Harry abruptly noticed that Hermione wasn't with them, she must've stayed to talk to Ron. Dumbledore quickly summoned Madame Pomfrey, who looked aghast at the scope of Draco's injuries.

"How long do you think until he'll be ready to go?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, stunned by the amount of pain that Draco must have endured. "Well, I think he'll be fine in just about a week, since none of the injuries seem to be major. But that's a very rough estimation, very rough…" Madame Pomfrey shook her head again and sighed, clearing the bed and then gesturing to Dumbledore to put Draco on the bed.

"Well Poppy, I suppose I'll be off." Madame Pomfrey nodded, pre-occupied, while fetching a potion. Dumbledore left, and Harry, with a final glance at a silent Malfoy, started to as well, until he heard a gasp from the bed right next to Malfoy's.

It was Ginny, and she had woken up from her rest. Seeing the bruised and somewhat bloodied Malfoy had been an immediate shock to her.

"Harry…what happened to him?"

"A Slytherin gang beat him up."

At this, Ginny looked infinitely more confused. "Why?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know."

_Part V_

"Wait…so a _Slytherin_ gang was fighting with _Malfoy_. And this gang was headed by _Crabbe_ and _Goyle_?" Ron repeated for about the fiftieth time. Or at least, that's what it felt like to Hermione. After a short "reunion" with each other Hermione had told him in detail about the fight that was occurring that had brought her up. Hermione couldn't blame Ron though, the thought of Crabbe and Goyle going at Malfoy was somewhat disconcerting.

"But _why?_"

"For the last time Ronald, I don't know."

"Very well, I'll stop, but it _is_ confusing."

Hermione nodded in agreement, absentmindedly playing with Ron's long hair as she sat with him on the couch Dumbledore had conjured, apparently last night when Harry and Ron had burst into his room at 3 AM or some ungodly time. Ron had told her many times that they hadn't woken Dumbledore up, but Hermione remained skeptical.

Dumbledore burst in through the doors abruptly, interrupting her reverie, followed by a nervous Harry.

"Ah – Miss Granger. I feel it is a good time now to tell you the original reason Mr. Malfoy and Harry were sent out to retrieve you. Information that has surfaced from Ron has indicated that Voldemort believes that the easiest way to defeat Harry is to – eliminate his friends, and you are the next target, as they believe Ron to be dead. As such, I believe it is prudent that you be placed at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, for your own protection, along with Mr. Weasley, so that Voldemort does not find out that he is alive."

Conflicting emotions rapidly showed on Hermione's face – joy for having the opportunity to spend plenty of time with Ron, but of course, there was school.

"But Professor," Hermione protested. "My schoolwork…"

"Will of course be sent to you daily, Miss Granger. I'm well aware that you wouldn't want to miss any of school, but I'm afraid this is necessary."

Hermione appeared pensive for a moment, before heaving a big sigh and shrugging.

"Well, I suppose if it's necessary, then it must be done…"

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "After you put up such a big fuss about just being accompanied by two people?"

Hermione was, as is rarely the case, unable to find any words, and so simply smiled and huddled in a little bit closer to Ron, who smiled happily, smart enough to pick up the obvious implications of what was going on.

"Well then…shall we leave?"

Hermione Granger surveyed her new bedroom with some apprehension. Although it was perhaps a little dusty – the Order hadn't, in fact, found any use of the room before learning the information that she would be living here for a while – it was sufficiently spacious and colorful to satisfy Hermione.

"Hermione? Can I come in?"

Hermione grinned. "Please do."

Ron entered as usual, towering far above Hermione – she barely even reached his shoulders.

"What're you doing?"

"Just unpacking," Hermione replied, waving her wand to reveal a bulging and impeccably packed suitcase, with neatly folded clothes and a heap of stacked textbooks (the suitcase had had to be enlarged for everything to fit). Ron raised his eyebrows at the neatness of all of it but declined from commenting.

"So, how do you like your new room?"

"Could do with a little cleaning, don't you think? I'll have to ask them where a mop is," Hermione replied, surveying with her new territory. Hearing suppressed laughter, she turned around to see Ron in hysterics. "Is there something quite wrong?" she said with a playful edge to her voice.

"Well Hermione," Ron replied, sniggering. "You never were very good at remembering you were a witch, right?"

Hermione reddened slightly as soon as she figured it out, and embarrassed, whipped out her wand. _"Scourgify!" _she said, and although the job wasn't near as good as say, Mrs. Weasley could've done, it was certainly passable. She turned around to see a calmer Ron looking at her job, shaking his head.

"And what is it now?"

"Hermione, you obviously haven't done many cleaning spells, have you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ron sighed but didn't respond, taking out his wand (which had been saved from the attack) and saying _"Scourgify!"_ like Hermione. Unlike Hermione, however, the room was glistening and polished, and even the critical Hermione would've been hard-put to find a speck of dust. She turned around to find a satisfied Ron admiring his handiwork.

"And just _where_ did you learn that?"

Ron looked surprised at the inquiry. "Mum, of course."

The two stood comfortably with each other until Hermione initiated conversation again. "So what do you think of this Minister of Magic Candidate that Dumbledore's chosen – Mr. Woodbury?"

Ron looked a little troubled. "Honestly? I was somewhat surprised. These elections tend to go towards older, more well-known candidates, and in a war they often gravitate towards high-ranking Law Enforcement officials. Still, though, his pedigree's impressive and he's fairly likeable. He's got a good chance."

Hermione looked taken aback. "Since when were you so interested in politics?"

Ron laughed. "Well, between fifth and sixth year, I was beginning to think that an Auror career just wasn't the right thing for me. And besides, just between me and you," – Ron's voice dropped down in volume, talking low now – "I reckon I'll have fought a little too much of darkness to want to be an Auror anyway."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, sympathetic to Ron's thoughts.

"Still though," Ron continued, startling Hermione. "I'm not really sure about politics either. I can't stand paperwork." Hermione looked at her boyfriend and intuited that Ron was obviously nervous about what kind of life he would live after the war was done. Hermione herself didn't know what the feeling was like – modest though she may be, she was smart enough to know that her grades were in the top percentile, and suspected that she would have enough career options to figure out what she wanted to do.

"Don't worry Ron; I'm sure the right career will present itself to you. Just look at your O.W.L.s!"

Ron grinned with only a trace of his former melancholy thoughts remaining, and embraced his girlfriend. Suddenly Hermione's thoughts flashed back to a period a long time ago, last summer when she was staying at the Burrow…

_"Hey Ron."  
"Yeah, hey Hermione." Hermione was surprised at the weariness in Ron's tone, and suddenly didn't blame Ginny so much for threating Hermione to tell him._

_"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, nothing, just tired..." Hermione nodded in agreement and decided that Ginny was right for once - the sooner, the better.  
"I broke up with Viktor."  
"Really? That's good, but why? He seemed to be really nice..."_

_ "Oh, he was, I just like another guy." Ron glanced up and Hermione saw that he seemed to be having some sort of inner battle. He realized that he should probably respond, though._

_"I'm sure he'll be very happy..." Hermione detected a definite note of bitterness in his voice. He thinks that it's someone else, she thought. Hermione was a little bit consoled by the fact that he definitely seemed to like her, though. Usually she would have been elated, but she was too filled with butterflies about what she was going to do..._

_"Ron?" she burst out, not sure how to introduce this. Besides, even though she strongly suspected that he liked, her, better safe than sorry, she supposed. "Why do we always fight?"_

_Ron looked extremely surprised, his deep blue eyes slightly hurt. "Well, we don't really fight that much, I mean…do we?"_

_"Don't we?"_

_Ron looked thoughtful. "I suppose."_

_"Is it because we like fighting with each other? Because Ron, I don't."_

_Ron shook his head. "No, I don't either."_

_"So, why then?"_

_"I suppose we just…do."_

_Hermione bit her lip, finally feeling ready to take that big step forward. "Well Ron…I'd really like it if we didn't fight anymore." She took a tentative step closer, feeling suddenly shorter when realizing that the top of her head barely reached his chin. Am I really that short? She supposed she had never realized because to be honest, she rarely ever got quite this close to Ron._

_"Yeah…I'd like that too…" Ron said quietly as he leaned in a little closer. And the two started to lean closer, and closer…_

_Part VI_

Hermione and Ron had now spent six weeks of the school year at Godric's Hollow, helping the Order. Or more correctly, Hermione irritably thought, _Ron_ was helping the Order. Ron, as evidenced by his considerable chess skills, had quite a sharp strategic mind, and also had a considerable knowledge of politics, and was therefore able to help both with the politics of the Minister of Magic campaign and with battle strategies. In fact (despite Mrs. Weasley's great apprehension), Ron had now become one of the prominent figures in the Order, quite remarkable for a young man of nearly seventeen (he was actually just a week away from his birthday, March 1st) years old.

Hermione looked on as Ron discussed political tactics with the eminent Mr. Woodbury, whom Ron had become fast friends with. Although Hermione was actually a half-year older than Ron, Ron had been acting mature far beyond his years since the accident. Hermione grinned as she walked up to her boyfriend and sat next to him. She and Ron had become even closer lately, since they were the only two people each other's age that they had the opportunity to spend time with, other than the occasional drop-in by Harry or Ginny when Dumbledore allowed them. This wasn't really a bad thing, however, since the two of them could not imagine anyone better to spend all their waking hours with. Hermione tuned out the politics talk – she was quite unable to grasp the finer points of any of it, she had learned fairly fast – and flipped open her Charms book, reading up on the lesson that her class were on schedule to do next month. Ron, after about five more minutes, took note of this.

"Hermione? Isn't that reading ahead a bit?"

"Nonsense, they'll be doing this next week," Hermione replied, trying to focus on the book and avoiding the glance of the obviously amused Mr. Woodbury.

"Rubbish, Hermione, I'm _in_ Charms remember. They're not scheduled to do that for another month."

"Well, all the same – give that back! _Ron!_" Hermione protested as Ron swiftly grabbed the book, shrunk it, and pocketed it.

"Don't worry, I saved your page," Ron reassured her.

"Yes, but I'd really prefer to read it now."

Hermione was about to reply when they suddenly heard a vibrating sound from somewhere.

"What's that?" Hermione said, looking around. It sounded awfully familiar…

The vibrating sound stopped. Hermione didn't notice, but Ron saw Mr. Woodbury stealthily withdraw his hand from something in his cloak.

"Oh dear!" Mark said. "I've forgotten an appointment with Dumbledore – really must be off." Mark made his way off swiftly, obviously nervous, ignoring Ron's piercing stares on his way out. Ron turned to look at Hermione

"What do you think he was covering up?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know – perhaps that's just a way to call Order members together – if they're late or something." It wasn't true though, and the two of them knew it, so Ron chose not to respond. They sat quietly together for another five minutes or so before Ron had an idea.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Hermione and Ron found themselves outside in the lonely streets of Godric's Hollow, the stars shining atmospherically out, a clear midnight-blue sky casting a lovely glow on the streets. To Ron, it all seemed rather surreal – the beautiful night contrasted with the village, which was seemingly in limbo – time ceased to exist in Godric's Hollow. There was a lack of both life and death here – no flowers ever grew nor died, no trees fell or grew from saplings on the ground, and not a single squirrel scuttled about the grass looking for nuts, or a single bird fly above the great expanses of the sky here. The place was perpetually set in that midsummer day in July, the night that Peter Pettigrew betrayed two of his dearest friends – the night Voldemort killed Harry's points.

Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No – well a little, but it's not that – it's just that nothing seems to _live_ here. The only passing of time is the journey from day to night, and even that goes in a loop – from the same day to the same night. And there's an overpowering _magic_, as if all the spells ever said here are still here – as if Voldemort's Killing Curse still lingered on here sixteen years after it's time, as if the Potters love for their son never left this one place."

Both Hermione and Ron were compelled to glance at the place where they knew the actual house where Lily and James Potter had died was, though neither of them could see it – while Dumbledore had let them in on the Fidelius Charm on the Headquarters, he had not done this with that house – as a matter of fact, he had offered, but both Hermione and Ron had refused. They felt that it would somehow seem right if Harry was the first to visit that place, if any of the three of them ever did. They both knew, however, that if Voldemort's Curse and the Potters' love survived outside of the house and seeped into the village itself, that the sense would be all the more potent in the ruins where it all happened – where the world was changed.

Hermione shivered again, this time more violently. "I think I'm going in. Are you coming?"

"No thanks, I'll stay a while longer. I'll be in soon, though," he reassured her. Hermione looked up at him before going in and quickly pecked him on the cheek, before rushing in, escaping from all the magic and the cold.

Ron remained, looking around, feeling, and sensing the magic that was vibrant in this place – in his fingertips, in his veins. Ron knew, however, that there was something about this place that he certainly could relate to better than Hermione – death. He knew what death felt like, and could feel its traces here, surrounding him and taunting him. Ron stayed, oblivious to the cold of the night, stretching his arms, immersed in the world.

_Crunch._

Ron's eyes shot open to see another person on the abandoned gravel road of Godric's Hollow. He looked to be a tall teenager with dark hair. He had a cruel smile plastered on his face, and he looked ever-so-familiar….

"Who are you?" Ron asked belligerently. Typically he wouldn't be so discourteous, but no one was supposed to know where this place was, not unless they were friends of Dumbledore.

"We all thought you were dead, Weasley. Obviously not. That fool Dumbledore that he could keep you hidden from us, thought that he could keep this place hidden from us."

"Who are you?" Ron repeated, his fingertips straying to his wand, his left hand beginning to gather magic from the air. A terrible feeling of foreboding pervading the air. And then – seconds before the teenager himself said it – he realized he knew this person. He had met him before the previous summer, albeit an older version. Those eyes…that face…and of course, that voice…

"My name? Tom Riddle."

I do not know _how_ people produce chapters like this at a regular rate. Also, if there is any chapter that seems to be taking a particularly long time, look on my profile and there should be information about it. If there's no information on the profile, it's probably safe to assume that the chapter will arrive at the regular time.


	40. Weasley and Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Laura – The eyes I imagine are pretty confusing but aren't really a mystery, I'll leave you guys to hypothesize about why for at least a while.

High Serpent King – Thanks a lot, I'll change the chapter title if I ever get around to it.

Brittney – Good stuff.

Dancerrdw – Thanks!

Jdcrmn – Well you know I've had my share of magical fights and all, so I suppose I know just how to describe it…(Actually I'm pretty non-confrontational and avoid fights at all costs but I do enjoy writing them!)

Brigade701 – Ah…well that's slightly embarrassing. My mistake, that should be corrected soon, for what it's worth.

Emily – Draco and Ginny, eh? How do you think that'll work out, then?

Chapter 40 – Weasley and Malfoy

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name? Tom Riddle."_

_Six weeks earlier…_

Ginny looked sideways at the blonde Slytherin motionless beside her. Ginny had certainly felt her share of pain and seen some pretty creepy stuff (albeit not near as much as Ron, Harry, or Hermione) but for outright gruesomeness Draco's original condition was almost unmatched. Most of the damage consisted of nasty bruises from huge hulk fists, however, there was the odd spell or cut along his arms, his legs, his face. Madam Pomfrey had stitched him up quite nicely, and he _looked_ almost normal, barring the odd bruise. However whenever he woke up, his expressions and actions betrayed the actual pain he was feeling – he was clearly sore and stiff, every individual move accompanied by an intense ache. Malfoy had spent the past two days mostly sleeping or trying to, and his waking moments were largely spent resting. Even his sleep was restless, however, Malfoy occasionally tossed and turned and the pain that happened with the same movement would wake him up.

Ginny sighed as she looked at Malfoy carefully again. Well she and Malfoy had always existed in a state of mutual dislike, particularly because of the intense rival between Ron and Draco, few and far between were the instances of actual contact. That's why their conversation before had been such a shock – a conversation _she _had initiated, she realized abruptly. Asking the time wasn't particularly a crime, but asking about his _hair?_ _What was I thinking?_

As Ginny stole another glance at the (mostly) inert figure beside her, her answer came abruptly, and she immediately came to an answer, and felt somewhat ashamed for it. _So what if he's good looking? Doesn't mean he's a good person. Don't you remember that time in first year he made fun of you in the book-shop?_ Ginny still felt unnerved by another aspect of the conversation, however. It was that while it certainly couldn't be described as the friendliest, it was far from mean in any way. Draco had acted distinctly different. If she had asked him for the time a year or two ago, she had no doubt there would be no way that the answer would just be an insult.

And finally, she thought about the thing that was annoying her most. A _Slytherin_ gang had beaten Draco up, and not just any Slytherin gang. This one was apparently headed by Crabbe and Goyle, basically Malfoy's cronies. Ginny knew that the fight wasn't some kind of political revolt against Malfoy's reign of terror of the Slytherin House, Crabbe and Goyle simply weren't _smart_ enough for it. No, something had to have provoked it explicitly. But what was it? Did she have anything to do with it? She thought she had seen Crabbe and Goyle around when she and Malfoy were talking…

But that was ridiculous. She had initiated the conversation, and if anyone had acted unlike themselves, it was resoundingly her, what with asking him for the time and then giving him fashion advice about her hair.

Ginny, restless, buried her face in her pillow. She didn't even know why she was thinking about this so much, but she was. In fact, ever since the conversation had occurred, even before Draco had been brought into the Hospital Wing, she had been endlessly thinking about him. Two restless nights and days, spent thinking about _Malfoy_, possibly the most loathsome person in the school. Ginny resolved to get some sleep and shut her eyes, but it was to no avail, and she laid like that for four more hours before finally falling into a sleep constantly pierced by nightmares…

_Six days later, in the morning…_

Draco woke up feeling the best he ever had since the vicious fight had occurred. He had recovered, according to Pomfrey, "at a remarkable rate," and should be released today. _Which is lucky, since school starts up again tomorrow._ Enough people – in fact, the vast majority – had now been released from the Wing to allow the recommencement of school. Except for Potions, and a few N.E.W.T. classes which still didn't have enough people because the classes were generally so small anyway.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over, as usual, feeding him his potions. She checked the bandages, his temperature, checked for any remainder of internal bleeding.

"Well," she said. "You may not be in tip-top shape, and you certainly shouldn't be playing any Quidditch for a week, but after that you'll be just fine!"

"Thanks," he whispered softly and he got up, stretching. He was no longer sore except in the right shoulder, which had gone through a nasty dislocation, and his chins, which had both endured several nasty kicks. Other than that, though, he was feeling fresh and great, and he enjoyed the use of his legs that had been denied him for a week. After a few deep breaths, he felt ready to leave, and did so, noticing unconsciously that the bed usually filled with a certain red-headed occupant seemed to be empty. Not paying it any mind, he left, limping slightly in the direction of the Great Hall. There was probably still some breakfast left in there. He reached a side entrance and peeked his head around, checking for any Slytherins. Not that he was afraid. Or anything. Luckily for Draco, almost everyone had already eaten, barring the odd Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and a single Gryffindor, and so he dug into his breakfast voraciously, eating enough food that would normally sustain him for a few days, but he had eaten very sparingly while in the Hospital Wing. _Just making up for it._

Finally satisfied after a while, Draco contemplated what would be in his best interests at the moment. Uncharacteristically, he didn't really feel like planning out Quidditch strategies, and he couldn't do what he would most like to do at the moment – fly, so he chose instead to stretch his legs again and go for a walk on the grounds. He quickly summoned some clothes that would suit the colder outside weather better (it was winter, after all), and went out towards the scenic Hogwarts grounds, blanketed in fresh snow (as was always the case at this time of year). A couple of Gryffindors were ice-skating on the pond, and the odd person was walking around. There was a wild snowball-fight occurring between a group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, huge batches of snow bewitched and flying haphazardly around. And also, Draco couldn't help but notice a smallish figure walking aimlessly around a tree, with waves of red hair cascading down from under a hat.

Draco sighed. Ginny had been predominant in his thoughts – when he was awake, that was – ever since he had been bed-ridden. Why had she asked him about the time? Even weirder, why did she ask him about his hair? Perhaps weirdest of all was how he had unconsciously, as he realized now, taken her advice, and was now wearing his hair gel-free. Certainly a new look for someone who had worn his hair exactly the same for as long as he could remember.

Draco's eyes suddenly narrowed down on a heavy-set figure he could recognize anywhere that seemed to be approaching Ginny at a fast pace. Or at least, about as fast as Crabbe could usually bother to walk. Feeling slightly apprehensive and not exactly sure what he was intending on doing, he approached the spot where it appeared the two would converge, stealing around out-of-sight so neither would notice him – at least for the time being.

Ginny pointlessly paced around the tree again. _Nothing better to do._ Hermione, oddly enough, wasn't anywhere in sight, Harry was ice-skating with Parvati and Ginny had feigned inability to do so because of her injuries (well, they might have seen through it, but Ginny had the suspicion they didn't care anyway), there was no news of Ron that had been given to her yet, and most of her friends in her year were reuniting with their respective (boy)friends in their house. And, although she felt somewhat guilty for it, she didn't feel like seeing Dean. It was stupid really – she had been dating Dean for months and had been very happy about it, but all of a sudden, something had happened…

Suddenly, a heavy plodding footstep behind her was heard. Ginny turned around, and found herself facing none other than Crabbe.

"What are you here for?" she started venomously. Crabbe was just as mindless as his counterpart, Goyle, and it was awfully strange to see him off of Malfoy's leash. _Then again_, she reminded herself, _Goyle and him were the ones that organized the fight in the first place._

"What, Weasley? Where's your boyfriend?" Crabbe laughed menacingly and approached her. Ginny's hand scrambled for her wand, before she realized, panicked that she didn't have it. It was in her dormitory, all the way up at Gryffindor Tower.

"Dean's quite fine, thank you," Ginny said coldly, stepping back away from Crabbe. Ginny didn't want to run, but she was well aware that her other options weren't exactly favorable. Right now, the best one was probably just trying to get him to go away. It wasn't working too well.

"Wasn't talking about that one, Weasley," Crabbe shook his head to emphasize and advanced again, his hand reaching slowly for his wand. "Didn't even think Malfoy would stoop so low…" Crabbe mumbled.

Ginny was aghast, realizing abruptly that she _was_ the reason they had beaten up Malfoy. Waves of guilt stole over her, in spite of her hatred for Malfoy. Worse still was the realization that Malfoy probably had no idea why they had done it in the first place. Ginny moved back away from him again.

"Malfoy's _not_ my boyfriend," Ginny said definitively. "And never will be."

Crabbe shook his head vehemently. "It's only a matter of time." He finally brought his wand out. "We'll see how Malfoy likes it when I hurt you!" It was here that Ginny noticed that Crabbe was walking with a defined stiffness. Obviously he had been the victim of quite a few of Malfoy's curses in the fight, but was too ashamed to admit it (a one on ten fight, after all) and go to the Infirmary. Ginny smirked inwardly – or at least she meant to.

"Smiling, eh?" Crabbe grunted, outrage clearly expressed. He raised his wand and his mouth started moving – until another voice suddenly cut in.

"Put the wand down."

Crabbe's face contorted violently.

_"Put the wand down,"_ Malfoy commanded more clearly this time, emphasizing to an even greater extent. Crabbe reluctantly lowered his wand from pointing at Ginny's chest.

"Was wondering when you would be around here to protect your girlfriend, Malfoy," Crabbe spat.

"You heard her. She's not my girlfriend. Get out of here."

Crabbe looked defiantly at Malfoy before finally leaving, trudging back towards Hogwarts.

Leaving both Malfoy and Ginny in a particularly awkward position.

"Look – well, uh – thanks," Ginny fumbled around her words. This wasn't exactly an easy situation.

"Don't worry about it," Malfoy said shortly before starting to walk away. Ginny stopped him this time, though.

"Look – uh…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know they beat you up because of me."

A long silence ensued, Malfoy carefully thinking about what to say.

"No – they were just looking for an excuse."

Ginny stayed silent for a moment again. "Well – I'm sorry anyway."

"Yeah – thanks." Malfoy left with that and started to limp aimlessly away, leaving both of them to their thoughts.

Yards and yards away, a very confused Harry Potter puzzled over these recent proceedings.

That's right, an _entire_ chapter solely about Draco and Ginny (a lengthy one at that), having nothing to say about Tom or Ron! You guys are gonna hate me for this. Big chapter 40 – this has come a long way, eh? Thanks for sticking with it so long!


	41. The Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

ILoveRonniekins07 – Thanks a lot, it's great that you like the merits of my fanfiction, whatever they may be.

Tria Marie Val – Well the battle might be soon, and then again it might not be…(I want to tell you if Ron gets hurt or not, but that would just ruin it, wouldn't it?)

Dancerrdw – cool chapter

Well guys…here you go….

Chapter 41 – The Chase

Ron decided to just scrap using the wand. In a duel, wandless magic would be better for him anyway. However, what he was confused about was how Riddle got in anyway. Dumbledore had set up protective barriers around the entire site, no one could get through without his explicit allowance.

There was no time to think about it for the time being. Ron glanced back. He was too far away from the house to run away to it, he would have to fight. And win, as the alternative was dying. Or being captured, an experience he would prefer not to relive.

Riddle abruptly lunged with his wand, quick as lightning.

_"Crucio!"_

Ron tried to dodge but at the last second held out his hand, feeling the spell shockwave through him…

_Just about four weeks earlier, a week after Ginny's incident with Crabbe and Malfoy…_

"Ginny? Can I talk to you? Privately?"

Ginny glanced up, surprised, at her slightly ashen and obviously nervous boyfriend, Dean. _Odd. He's usually so composed._

"Yeah." Ginny nodded at Harry as she rose up as a means of goodbye. Harry slowly nodded back as well. The two of them both had a sneaking suspicion that they knew what this is about.

_You're not gonna cry. You're not gonna cry._

"Look, Ginny," Dean started after leading her away. "I really like you and all, but lately…it's just, I'm sorry, but I really think it's better if we're not dating, but are just friends instead."

Ginny choked. _Jesus Christ, what are you, a wimp! You had known this was coming, you've been acting so distant with him._

Ginny gulped as she saw him staring at her, looking for some kind of approval or agreement. _He's so sweet. Tell him you like him! Get him back!_

Ginny sighed inwardly. "Yeah, I think so too." The two of them managed to get weak smiles.

"Well – see you later, then."

"Yeah," Ginny said, her voice cracking slightly as she said her farewell to Dean. Noticing that she was hovering uncertainly on the verge of tears, she walked briskly outdoors, her breath catching as the bitter-cold air swept through her. Ginny shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked around quickly to warm herself up (she was dressed for indoors Hogwarts weather and so was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a light jacket as well as some jeans). _Oh well. At least I'm not crying anymore._ Ginny stepped around, walking quicker and quicker, angry she had lost someone important to her. _Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell him what you were telling yourself?_ Ginny asked herself. And she suddenly stopped dead, back by the same tree she was at a week before.

_Because it wasn't – isn't – true. _

Ginny collapsed against the tree, sobbing. _What happened? Weeks ago I was so happy with Dean…_

"Crying, Weasley? We'll give you something to cry about." It was Goyle's voice this time. Ginny looked up to see a gang of five, six, Slytherins, including Crabbe, hovering about her. _Jesus, don't they have anything better to do?_

Ginny didn't even think about it this time. Malfoy certainly wouldn't be able to save her this time, and even with her wand she wouldn't be able to take all of them. Springing up with lightning fast agility, she started to sprint away. Unfortunately, the Slytherins gave chase.

_You can outlast them. Crabbe and Goyle are no star athletes _(even though they did play Quidditch). Unfortunately, as Ginny found out, some of these guys were both taller than and as fast as her, which would mean they would eventually catch up. Unless she intervened.

_"Impedimenta!" _Ginny yelled with her head thrown back, nearly tripping at having to sprint forward at top speed while looking back, aiming it haphazardly at the guy who was leading the pack. The guy dodged quickly but it did hit Crabbe, who subsequently got run into by the guy behind him. _Two down._ Ginny knew that wouldn't be enough to shake all of them, though. These were Slytherins older than her, they were smart enough to just use a Shield Charm and it was stupid to expend her energy on curses on all of them.

_I'll have to beat them on maneuverability instead of pure speed, then._ Ginny knew that if she reached the Great Hall she would have no problem – they couldn't really attack her with everyone there. However, a straight sprint to the Great Hall without any twists or turns would mean they would not only overtake her but likely hit her with quite a few spells before doing so, small target though she was. _Case in point,_ Ginny thought, worried, as a Stunning Spell whizzed past her ear.

Seeking cover, and not thinking about the ramifications of her actions, Ginny slid quickly to the right, turning directly into a furious snowball fight between two groups of small Ravenclaws. _At least it will be harder for them to spot me. _If she had been cold before, though, it was nothing compared to the feeling she had now, as a number of cold, wet, and icy snowballs crashed straight into her, soaking her with the most numbingly freezing water. Which would have been fine if she had been a _participant_ in the snowball fight, but was particularly unfortunate as she was not dressed appropriately for the occasion. Ginny, teeth chattering, kept sprinting through as fast as her numbed state allowed her, dodging as many snowballs as possible while she did. She slid again to the right, narrowly avoiding some Slytherin while doing it, deciding that although it may not be prudent, she didn't have the energy for anything more than an all-out sprint towards the gate. Luckily she had lost all but three of the Slytherins in the confusion of the snowball fight, as they had mistook some of the girl Ravenclaws for her and were proceeding to chase the little girls desperately around before realizing that the girl wasn't Ginny, and two of them were a good distance behind. The only real threat was a very tall, long-legged Slytherin that had been smart enough to just circumvent the snowball fight since he knew that she would be going to the gate.

He was gaining, ever-gaining. Ginny's small frame wouldn't be able to out-run him. Ginny, in desperation, tried a Stunning Spell, but he just used a Shield Charm to block it. Now he was gaining even more on a perennially-exhausted Ginny. Ginny started to stumble when she suddenly heard a stern voice speak a spell quietly. Looking back, she saw the tall Slytherin suddenly be blown back by a huge force, knocking down the two behind him violently. Facing forward again, she looked around, but couldn't see anybody, other than one tallish Slytherin a good distance off and the first-year Ravenclaws, none of whom would have been near good enough to use a spell so powerful. In fact, Ginny thought personally that only _the _best seventh-years could pull off a spell so powerful. Ginny clambered herself up slowly, before feeling a strong hand grip her arm and pull her up.

"Harry!"

Harry was fuming. "Ginny, why did they try to beat you up? And what did you do to them, anyway?" He added as an afterthought, upon surveying of the three Slytherins that were still tangled around each other.

"What, you mean it wasn't you that did that?" Ginny asked, surprised. Upon Harry's arrival she had assumed that he had been her savior. Obviously this wasn't so.

"No," Harry said slowly. "But now I think I know who it was." Harry looked pensive for a moment, his eyes off somewhere in the distance, before turning his gaze inquisitively back on Ginny. "There must've been a reason Ginny. Why?" Harry said, starting to lead her with him inside Hogwarts.

Ginny knew the reason why very well, but didn't feel inclined to tell it to Harry. She had the impression that Harry wouldn't be very impressed upon her association with Malfoy, however accidental, even if he had turned over a new leaf as it seemed.

"I, uh, don't know. Probably just because of the war, Harry – where are we going?"

Harry glanced at her (with his fresh-pickled toad's eyes, of course, although those no longer induced the same reaction as previously), obviously not believing her. "Well, in any case, we have to take it to Dumbledore, don't we?"

Ginny started struggling as she noticed where Harry was leading her – the gargoyle. Harry's iron-firm grip on her arm didn't relent, however, as he dragged her along through the halls. "Harry – it really isn't necessary – I can take care of myself, you know."

"It's not about that. I know perfectly well you can take care of yourself, but so could Malfoy, and look what happened to him. I'm not going to have that happen to you. Ginny, stop! – Ron would want it." Ginny finally relented at the mention of her (secretly favorite, although she liked to say it was Bill) brother and went along with Harry up the swiveling gargoyle staircase and to Dumbledore. Harry didn't even bother to knock (he was, by now, an expected occupant of Dumbledore's office from time to time with the frequency he went to it) as he entered to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore? A Slytherin gang just tried to beat Ginny up. Again. They nearly got her this time, except someone, who Ginny apparently didn't see, saved her from the last person. I have a guess who it is, for what it's worth."

Dumbledore looked contemplative as Ginny looked him over. _He's aged years in days. _The never-ending strain of the war had only multiplied since the battle. In fact, Ginny couldn't help but feel a sense of some fantastic morbid foreboding as she looked him over. She feared he would die soon, and that would mean that the Order would be leaderless. Harry wasn't ready to lead the Order yet, not quite yet. Who would take over – Lupin? McGonagall? None of them would be able to orchestrate the war with as much adeptness solely due to Dumbledore's position – his position as Head of Hogwarts, as the most respected and likely most powerful wizard in the world, and his countless years of experience. He couldn't die. He wouldn't. Not just yet, Ginny hoped. But the sense was still there.

"Well, I'm afraid we'll have to put you under security measures as well."

"What?" Ginny exploded. "You're not going to send me to–"

"Oh no," Dumbledore interrupted. "You'll just have to have a companion."

"But who?" Ginny asked. "Harry doesn't have the time and I don't think anybody else would see the need to…"

"Oh, I've got a fair idea," Dumbledore murmured under his breath. He swiveled and fixed his piercingly blue eyes directly onto Harry. "Harry, you said you thought you knew who saved Ginny. Why don't you go retrieve him for us?"

Draco Malfoy woke up thinking it would be a perfectly normal Sunday. However, unfortunately for him, those tended to be in extremely scarce abundance these days. He had just checked with Madam Pomfrey and she had cleared him, he could be free to fly now.

Draco woke up slowly, as was usual now. It was still strange for him not to live in the Slytherin House. Dumbledore had decided rightly that it wouldn't be safe for him in Slytherin anymore, but he wasn't exactly popular in any other house either. So Draco was transferred to an out-of-the-way room in a rather obscure place that was bloody hard to locate. Although Draco had previously thought he had had a fairly good idea of Hogwarts' basic layout, he was now looking more carefully, and discovering that Hogwarts was considerably denser than he had previously thought. Secret passages, rooms with magical capabilities, special hallways were in abundance but often required some spell to activate. Draco had considerable experience in that thanks to the similarly confusing (although to a lesser extent) Malfoy Mansion and had unveiled numerous secret passages that had been under his very nose since age 11. That's what he had been doing in his spare time, alone, of course, for the past week, unable to indulge in his Quidditch practice, other than overseeing it and planning it. And, to his confusion, he often seemed to be running into the smallest Weasley. In the corridors, outdoors, in the hallway. These encounters were somewhat awkward, considering the circumstances of their previous ones. Usually they would nod to each other in greeting, as she was typically accompanied by a couple of her friends. A couple times, though, they had even had an exchange (albeit short). Draco had decided to take her advice permanently and just wear his hair free, however much that might chagrin his father once he meets him again.

Draco left the extremely secluded room and started the long trek towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He ate well, filling himself up sufficiently but not too much – he wouldn't want to get cramps when flying. Finally, he trekked out to the outdoors, noticing that there appeared to be a furious snowball fight occurring. He frowned when he saw some larger silhouettes involved in the action, however, and went forward to get a closer look. They were Slytherin's, two of them were Crabbe and Goyle. However, Draco didn't have long to contemplate this, as Ginny nearly crashed into him and barely noticed as she sprinted off, a seventh-year Slytherin hot on her tail and gaining, with two others plodding behind him. Draco looked closely, judging whether she would make it. In a split-second decision, he stole along the side of the Hogwarts wall, sprinting and keeping his head down to get closer. Pulling his wand out, he selected one of the curses from his massive repertoire of them, although this one was particularly advanced. To his satisfaction, it worked very well, sending the Slytherin flying into the two other ones. Ginny, confused, stopped as she heard the sound, and looked around. Draco quickly turned around and started walking away briskly so that they weren't aware it was him. He had seen Potter running towards her anyway; he could probably get her inside and bring her to Dumbledore. Brandishing his broom with relish, satisfied that this particular instance had worked out well, he took one last look at her to make sure Potter had reached her.

_Crap!_ Potter locked eyes with him, and Draco knew that Potter knew it was him. _Oh well. What can he do to me anyway? I had to do it. _Draco turned away as Potter started helping Ginny in, intending fully to fly to his heart's content on the Quidditch pitch. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be how it would turn out…

_Back to Ron and Riddle, four weeks later…_

Ron felt the spell hit his hand, shatter his glove to reveal the glistening silver hand that was still a mystery even to him. He felt the spell shockwave through him, _felt _the spell ripple through his muscles and skin and hair.

Then why wasn't it hurting?

Ron stood up, still unnerved at how the hand had somehow blocked the Cruciatus Curse. It was impossible, but he didn't have time to think about that. Riddle appeared to be somehow infuriated by the silver hand. Riddle started waving the wand around again. The spell was never completed.

Ron lunged, gathering all his strength to his unnaturally strong silver hand. While he hadn't known about the silver hand's apparent ability to _absorb_ spells, he _did_ know that the hand was strong enough to crush anything to dust (he had had some great fun with this ability upon discovering it) and knew that if he hit Riddle with all the magical force he had with the hand, it would _hurt_.

Riddle saw what was happening. He quickly started waving his wand around and quickly brought up some kind of magical, shimmering shield. Ron's hand crashed through it, albeit considerably slower after he hit through it, and collided with Riddle's jaw, and sent Riddle flying feet away. Riddle crashed into the house behind him. Ron knew he had broken Riddle's jaw.

Riddle slowly got up, grimacing. Ron started to sprint after him, but Riddle suddenly started to wisp away, smiling, a maniacal glint in his eye. Ron sent his hand straight through the shimmering remains of Riddle, but there was nothing there anymore but a thin mist that was quickly blown away by the wind.

Ron collapsed exhausted. _What had just happened?_

So guys, what do YOU think _did _just happen? This chapter actually turned out surprisingly long for reference, I didn't intend it to be this long.


	42. What? You don't like Valentine's Day?

Disclaimer: I do not any of Harry Potter.

Man, am I getting pounded by projects, papers, and unfortunately exams will be reaching in soon enough. What a pain.

Brittney – Well normally I'm not very fond of Ginny/Draco either so I suppose it's somewhat ironic I've written it into my story…

High Serpent King – Good stuff. And as to those two things, I'm going through lots of fun trying to juggle them and remembering the time frames they're in.

Emily – Well I think the whole Riddle thing took everyone off guard, which is good since a few too mysteries were being solved by you guys. It'll keep you busy, right?

Dancerrdw – thanks!

Jdrcrm – Thanks a lot as well!

Alright everyone, sorry again for the late update.

Chapter 42 – "What? You don't like Valentine's Day?"

_2 weeks after Ginny's experience with the Slytherins…_

Ginny quickly scanned the Great Hall for her companion. At first it had been somewhat awkward having to spend most of her free time that wasn't in either the common room or the Great Hall with Draco, but it was getting better. Most awkward had been her friends' reactions. Many of them had even appealed to a stoic Harry, telling her that she was just "looking for a replacement for Dean." After a while of Harry's refusing to intervene, her friends threw up their hands, a couple starting to disassociate themselves with her (Colin Creevey being the most significant among them) and the rest just spending their time with her when they could. Occasionally, they still pressed her to stop, but Ginny always refused passively and changed the subject. What was making _Ginny's _head spin was that she was unsure of she would even listen to their advice had Dumbledore's orders not been involved. After an initial period of awkwardness, the two of them had both relaxed (relatively) around each other. Everybody, even Ron, always knew that Draco was smart, but Ginny was still surprised to find it out herself. Not to mention, she was grateful that Draco's seeming companionship had saved her from many a fight, stray sixth and seventh-year Slytherins merely glaring instead of chasing now, which was definitely a step up.

All in all, considering the circumstances, her life was pretty good.

So _where _was Draco?

Ginny decided it was best to just wait in the Great Hall with Harry, who had decided that the increasingly empty Great Hall was somewhat dangerous to Ginny's health. Ginny chatted with Harry for about ten minutes until Draco walked in slowly from the front entrance. Ginny walked up to greet him with an uncertain Harry trailing behind. Ginny didn't say anything as she approached him, but it was more and more obvious as she did that Draco had had little to no sleep. His eyes were bloodshot, his posture and walk slightly slumped, and altogether looked like he had no energy.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much, no…" Draco said evasively. Ginny decided that this was obviously something important, but decided to lay off, merely giving him a strange look that he strenuously avoided.

"You know I can do it today if you want me to," Harry said, looking Draco straight in the eyes. Ginny turned around and looked at Harry, seeing that he had obviously intuited something that she hadn't. Harry, though, just continued to look straight at Draco.

Draco shook his head slowly. "No, you've got work to do."

"Alright, what are you guys talking about?" Ginny interrupted suddenly.

Harry nodded solemnly and abruptly grinned. "I'll leave you two together then," he said, and then swept off.

_The night before, 1:00 in the morning._

Draco Malfoy woke up in the bloody middle of the night to feel his dark mark burning badly. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me. _Like lightning, Draco sprang up, dressing ultra-fast and starting to sprint loudly down the halls of the massive Hogwarts. Turning corners, he finally reached the doors of the Great Hall, stopping to catch his breath, then sprinted outside, running fearlessly towards the Forbidden Forest. He kept sprinting madly through the forest until he finally located a Thestral. He mounted it.

"To the edge of the forest," Draco whispered. The Thestral quickly took off and flew quickly to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. Draco stumbled off, just passing the edge of the boundaries before Apparating out, straight to the Death Eater meeting. His Dark Mark was burning worse and worse as he did, warning him of how he was late, until he finally arrived and the Dark Mark abruptly started fading. Draco drew a sigh and sat down at his Death Eater seat, right next to Lucius. Fortunately enough, nobody had noticed his arrival except the people next to him as Voldemort had already been talking.

"Weasley's _alive_. We must find a way to break through to the Headquarters. Dumbledore will likely relocate as soon as possible, so we must act fast."

Voldemort suddenly left, but first, turned a piercing gaze straight into Draco. Draco felt the Legilimency probing his mind. Thanks to his father, though, Draco had been an adept Occlumens for many years. Voldemort and Draco locked into stares, and then, with a _crack_ Voldemort was gone.

A livid Lucius Malfoy then turned his gaze to his son.

"Why have you been stopping Crabbe and Goyle? You're ruining the plan."

Draco's head started to spin. _The plan? _"What do you mean?"

"The plan – dear God, don't tell my you didn't get information from Crabbe on the meeting you missed."

Suddenly, the puzzle pieces started to fit together. Draco remembered – there had been a meeting that he had missed. Soon after, the harassments to Ginny had started. And Crabbe and Goyle… they were Death Eaters. He had never found out what plans had been laid out in the meeting.

Now he knew.

"I guess it slipped my mind."

"Well, don't forget it next time. Now, you better leave, in case Dumbledore notices your absence. And don't think that I won't be confronting you about this."

An exhausted Draco nodded and wearily readied himself for Apparation, hoping that he was up to it. He reappeared right on the edge of the grounds, mounted the Thestral, and never got any sleep for the rest of the night. Crabbe and Goyle, thankfully, had missed the meeting, but Draco was monumentally afraid – what if he was revealed as protecting Ginny? Even though he hadn't heard of the plan, that wouldn't provide a sufficient alibi for helping her out earlier on, or the fight with the rest of the Slytherins.

So very early in the morning, as the rays of sunlight had just started to slip in through Hogwarts, Draco had finally clothed himself and went over to consult with Dumbledore.

_Two weeks later…_

_Ron did say he would be in soon, didn't he? _Hermione glanced up back at the clock for what had to be the twelfth or so time in the past couple minutes. It had been fifteen or so minutes since she had left Ron out there, and he still hadn't come back. _Fifteen minutes really isn't that long, though. Is it? _Hermione glanced up at the clock before slamming the book down, startling Woodbury and Lupin who were poring over haphazardly organized sheets of paper strewn all over the table.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Lupin asked.

"Nothing – I'm just nervous. I think I'll go get Ron," she offered as an explanation. Woodbury nodded.

"Probably a good idea. People shouldn't be out too long outside alone, even with Dumbledore's barrier."

Hermione started to slip on her jacket before the door burst open with a heavy-breathing and sheet-white pale Ron.

"Tom Riddle – he's alive!"

_Back to Malfoy and Dumbledore…_

_This idea is bloody crazy._ After lengthy discussion with each other, Malfoy and Dumbledore had finally reached a conclusion about what to do. However, Malfoy was still coming to grips with the ramifications of it.

Dumbledore nodded. "So we're agreed then. In that case, you should probably get to Miss Weasley. She's likely to be very nervous about you."

_That's an odd statement. _Draco chose to ignore it, though. He had begun to enjoy his time with Ginny lately, but felt sorry for her because he thought that he might be alienating some of her friends from her. In fact, he knew some of them had. But there was nothing to be done about it. While at first it had been awkward between the two of them, Draco had come to like Ginny's sense of humor. Draco nodded and walked slowly out towards the Great Hall.

_Okay, so why don't I just review everything in my head. I will tell Potter to go up to see Dumbledore. Dumbledore will tell Potter the plan. As soon as there is a Death Eater meeting I will say a Vibrating Spell that Dumbledore just taught me. It will make Potter's wand vibrate. The two of us will then make Dumbledore and McGonagall's wands do the same. Hagrid will have already made sure that there will be no Thestrals in the Forbidden Forest so they can't escape. Potter, McGonagall, and Dumbledore will then proceed to corner Crabbe and Goyle and take them prisoner in a Hogwarts Castle Room. They will then proceed to be kept prisoner until the absolute first moment we can let them go._

The reason this was making Draco's head spin so much was that he had now realized he was immersed completely in a full-scale war. While it was true that they weren't really hurting Crabbe and Goyle and weren't doing anything that the two didn't deserve, it still seemed brutal. Necessarily so, though. The battle had been his first shock, but it was only now that he realized that the war was ongoing, continuing. And now that he played one of the most important roles in the whole thing.

He met Ginny with Potter in the Great Hall, the two chatting away happily. Ginny saw him and quickly approached him, with a look that Draco fancied to be slightly worried.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much, no…" he dodged. Dumbledore knew that Ginny, like all the rest of them, would soon have to play an important role in the war but thought it was better to wait until she was fully healed. When Draco had pressed for a specific time, Dumbledore had finally relented, saying that Draco could tell Ginny in exactly one week. Until then, though…

"You know I can do it today if you want me to…" Potter offered, looking Draco in the eye. It was then that Draco thought it would probably be a good idea for Potter to just see Dumbledore now.

"No, you've got work to do…" Draco stared right into Potter's eyes, hoping he would catch the real statement he was making here.

"Alright, what are you guys talking about?" Neither answered. Potter nodded then left off, grinning. Draco wearily turned his way to Ginny.

"Shall we, then?"

Ginny nervously eyed him but nodded, then smiled, as the two made their way out to the snowy-blanketed Hogwarts Grounds.

"So…nervous about your O.W.L.s?"

Ginny nodded fervently. "Yeah…after Ron's performance on them especially."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You'll do fine."

"Oh, just fine?"

"Excellent, I mean."

"Fine then, Mr. Malfoy, if you don't think I'm good enough for you…" Ginny didn't finish and mock-stalked off. Draco gave chase.

"_Au contraire," _he said. "You'll probably do better than I did."

"And just how was that?"

"Well enough," Draco admitted. "But you'll still beat me."

"It's my life's dream," Ginny said breathlessly, stopping and falling down wearily in the cold snow. Draco remained standing, looking down at her, letting a rare smile  
(although they were becoming increasingly less rare) cross his features for a fleeting second or two.

"You could even beat…Hermione Granger!"

"Dear God, no…" Ginny said. "All that time studying! I much prefer to have fun. She started becoming awfully crabby last year as the O.W.L.s got closer last year."

"Right. No studying, then."

"Not one bit!"

The two stayed still for a moment, one lying on the floor, the other standing up.

"Next weekend's a Hogsmeade day," Ginny suddenly brought up.

"Excellent. I've been running out of treats lately."

"Not only that, it's Valentine's Day."

"Ah…"

"What? You don't like Valentine's Day?"

Draco grinned. "Perhaps I'd like it better if I had someone to spend it with."

"Really?" Ginny teased.

"You wouldn't like to come with me, then?"

"I'd love to," Ginny proclaimed loudly.

"You wouldn't like to stand up either, then?"

"I'd love to," Ginny said in a similar fashion. Draco offered his hand. Ginny grabbed it, and he pulled her up to the floor. The two were suddenly facing each other, and the playful atmosphere had suddenly turned serious.

"Hey, you two!" Potter suddenly yelled out. "Heads up!"

Two snowballs suddenly whizzed towards them. Since both of them were Quidditch players, they easily dodged. What they didn't count on was their proximity to the other, and they ended up tripping and falling in heap on the floor.

"That was your fault!" Ginny said, trying to disentangle herself from him.

"Perhaps you just have an incredible attraction to the floor."

"Seems to me that both of you have an incredible attraction to something else," a third voice said. The two of them, still on the floor but now untangled, looked up at Potter who was surveying them.

"Definitely," Parvati concurred. Parvati was one of the few Gryffindors who had accepted Draco's new attitude. The two weren't exactly friends, but were getting there. "Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say, they have an incredible attraction to -"Parvati shrieked suddenly as Ginny grabbed her leg and tripped her, knocking her straight into Harry. And soon enough, as is always the case in these situations, a fast and furious snowball fight broke out between the four of them, as the three Gryffindors and solitary Slytherin had the most fun they had ever had in a good amount of time.

Sorry, no cliff-hanger ending this time!


	43. The Confession

Disclaimer: Disclaimed!

Squigglius – Thanks a lot!

Emily – It's true, there are many many plot-lines running concurrently at the moment that I am desperately scrambling to keep up with.

High Serpent King – Draco may be nice now, but he's definitely going to retain some of his characteristics that'll keep him recognizable as the character he was, just as a changed one.

Dancerrdw- Thanks!

Tria Marie Val – Ron and Hermione have certainly been neglected of late, yes…

Chapter 43 – The Confession

"He found us!" Lupin exclaimed. "And _broke through?"_

"And another thing – he looked livid as soon as he saw my silver hand. As if he suddenly understood something he hadn't previously…"

"It doesn't matter at the moment," Woodbury intervened. "I suggest that Remus go alert Dumbledore."

Lupin didn't even nod before throwing Floo powder in the fire, yelling "Dumbledore's office!" before vanishing into the fire. A breathless and worried Hermione gave Ron a warm hug.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Suddenly, Ron felt a slight shockwave emanate through him from his silver hand. Waves of slight pain cascaded through him. Ron tensed.

"Ron? Are you alright?"

"I'll tell you later. I can't explain it myself now." Hermione looked confused but didn't push, feeling that Ron would prefer to leave the subject alone for now. She finally let go of Ron, and turned to Woodbury.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what happened to Tom Riddle's diary?"

_A week earlier…_

_Why the hell is this Saturday any different from any REGULAR Saturday? _Draco asked himself for the fifth or so time, surveying himself in the mirror. Draco finally shook his head, unwilling to acknowledge to his own subconscious his self-awareness – and terror – at the fact that it was Valentine's Day. A _Hogsmeade_ Valentine's Day. He didn't even know what had drove him to ask her to go with him. He hadn't been thinking, obviously – not that he thought Ginny _unattractive_ or anything (although he hadn't really admitted yet how very _not_ unattractive he found her at the moment), but he was torn up inside by guilt. _He_ had been the key to the attack, the attack that had murdered his favorite predecessor, that had murdered her brother (despite the apparent failure to do so), and had left her bed-ridden and injured for weeks – the spells that did so might as well have been cast by _his _wand, as opposed to Peter Pettigrew or his father's, or Dolohov, the man that had sidelined the girl herself. He knew that he wouldn't allow himself to even kiss her on the cheek before he told her all this, in detail. And he knew just how unromantic that would make the perfect day for his wishes concerning her – a Hogsmeade Valentine's weekend? Those only come once a year. But what was most eating at him was not that – it was his gnawing, encompassing fear that she would never forgive him.

Harry was in another, somewhat similar dilemma, way up in Gryffindor Tower. He had asked Parvati to Valentine's Day, and she had accepted. He intended to make this day the day that he asked her to be his girlfriend. And as was always the case with such affairs, he found butterflies exploding in his stomach. Still, he thought, it could be worse. He liked Parvati, and he _thought_ she liked him. He had even surreptitiously approached Lavender on the subject, who had evasively said that she "had made a promise" and that by saying that she "might as well have given it away already," and then proceeded to wink at Harry and left. Harry interpreted this as Lavender's effort to simultaneously stay loyal to her friend's secret emotions while telling him the answer – which was thankfully, the one he, wanted to hear.

In fact, what was unnerving him more was how to do it. Some guys gave lavish gifts on such occasions – diamond rings, pearl earrings, and the like. Harry, however, didn't really think such an affair would impress Parvati overmuch. Harry had quickly dismissed Madam Puddifoot's as rapid memories of Cho flooded his mind (the same reason he strenuously avoided the Room of Requirement) and thought that the best place would either be in a quiet, solitary place outside, or in a set-off locale in The Three Broomsticks.

_Just go with your feeling, Harry. Just do what feels right – right?_

Ginny Weasley woke up and immediately heaved a huge sigh. She had been dreading and looking forward to this day for ages now, achingly rethinking what exactly she should wear, what hairstyle she should do, if any accessories would be necessary. She had known Draco for well over a month now, and felt it now useless to not acknowledge at least _some_ of the feelings under the surface she held for him, and that it was well about time to reveal them. Ginny finally decided on a green butterfly clip on her ponytail along with some pretty deep blue robes. _What exactly is so pressing that you feel the need to look as good as you ever have, today, of all days? _Ginny silently answered herself – she wanted this to be the day. Maybe not the day that that she became Draco's girlfriend, perhaps not the day the two kissed, if they ever will, but she did want it to become the day that they started moving toward it. And she was going to damn well make sure it would be.

Parvati Patil had no idea what Harry was doing. While she and Harry had become increasingly more friendly as time went on, and as her feeling increased into more than a mere crush, Harry had asked her to Hogsmeade. On Valentine's Day! Lavender had remarked that she thought, personally, that Harry was planning to ask her out. When Parvati dismissed this thought, firmly stating that Harry had no romantic interest in her whatsoever, Lavender simply grinned but didn't say anything. Parvati pressed but Lavender kept her mouth shut. What if she had told Harry about her feelings for him? Would he be scared away? Parvati's butterflies increased as she got ready to descend down the stairs, to meet Harry.

Ginny met Draco in the Great Hall.

"Hey! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"I'm doing great, actually."

"Good."

Awkward pause.

"So…shall we?"

Ginny nodded, brushing a stray hair past her ear.

Draco hazarded a compliment. After all, despite never having a girlfriend, he certainly wasn't stupid where this was concerned.

"You look very pretty."

Ginny turned a trademark Weasley red and muttered a "thanks" under her breath, smiling nonetheless. The two made their way into Hogsmeade on the carts, both well and able to see the Thestrals, and the two stood on the snow-blanketed grounds of Hogsmeade. It would have been very romantic, however all the space was completely saturated with Hogwarts students.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Ginny ventured. Draco nodded and the two set off towards the woods, the crowds thinning as they got further to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, not talking, just wandering.

_Just do it. She might forgive you, and it'll be far better than if she finds out from somebody else. This is the moment!_

"Look, Ginny," Draco started uncomfortably. "There's something I need to tell you, and I understand if after this, you won't want to talk to me any more."

Ginny looked confused, but nodded, allowing him to speak.

"Look, Ginny, I used to be a Death Eater. I was, until after the attack, a Death Eater. I'm a spy now, for the Order. I took Snape's place."

Ginny nodded, but this information only confused her more. "Alright…so what's the problem? You're not a Death Eater anymore, and you're doing really important work."

Draco's heart sunk upon hearing her appraisal of what he was doing now, knowing that her opinion of him would only plummet in a minute. "Right…but when I _was_ a Death Eater, I was Voldemort's main link to Hogwarts." Draco turned straight towards Ginny, looking her straight in the eye. "I was the key to the attack Ginny. I let the dementors in, let the Death Eaters in – _I'm_ the reason Snape and Ron died. I as good as killed them myself."

Ginny's eyes turned stone, her face hardened, her lips set tight against themselves, pressing until they were almost white. When she spoke, her voice showed a total lack of emotion, other than one falter. "I – I have to go now."

Draco understood all too well, and nodded without saying anything. Ginny swept away and turned around, moving at a fast pace, in a bigger crisis than she had ever been in her life before, and having no idea how to fix it.

This chapter was originally intended to be a lot longer and I debated at length whether it was better to leave at it this and post it or instead work on it tomorrow and post it then. I figured, though, that chapters on time have become enough of a rarity to warrant one right now, and posted it also on the off-chance I wouldn't have the opportunity to work on it tomorrow.


	44. The Abandoned House

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of it's characters, etc.

Squigglius – Right…about Ron and Hermione…

Dancerrdw – well, at least this update was on time!

Tria Marie Val – Thanks a lot!

Emily – Nice theory, but Pettigrew's silver hand didn't come about from the spell, Voldemort gave it to him as a gift. God hopes I didn't just give something huge away, but I'm too lazy to analyze it…maybe I should've just gone with a neutral answer, but that would be mean, right?

Chapter 44 – The Abandoned House

Ginny's head swirled around as she walked quickly out, anywhere, where she could find. She found an isolated alley. She didn't cry, but rather, sat down, and thought. Ginny had always liked to keep her emotions in. Think rational. Most of all, think smart. Ginny always knew that saying things in the heat of the moment – you say things you regret. She didn't want that to ever happen to her.

And admittedly, she had a lot of thinking to do. Draco had clearly turned a new leaf, in Ginny's opinion, if Dumbledore trusted him. After all, who could you trust, if not Dumbledore? So the only remaining question was how to regard his past. Would she forgive him? _Could_ she forgive him? It wasn't the fact that he had been a Death Eater – Ginny had in fact believed that he had been a Death Eater before the beginning of this year – but it was the fact that in the terrible attack on Hogwarts, probably the most devastating strike by Voldemort in the war so far, he had been a _crucial_ part. He was the reason Ron had died.

Ginny, in too much of a quandary to think rationally any more, decided that she should just calm down. _Breathe. Thoughts can't be rushed._

All of Ginny's thoughts were abruptly stopped, though, when she saw a jet of red light and then blacked out, slumping against the hard floor of the Hogsmeade Alley.

Harry and Parvati had been having an excellent time for some time now in The Three Broomsticks, drinking in a small corner that Harry had requested (much to Parvati's confusion – and delight) and generally just having a good time. In fact, they were having such a good time that Harry was feeling that it was just about the time to ask the question that had been on his thoughts for days now – just how to do it, though, was bothering him immensely.

_Should I kiss her? Should I hold her hand? Should I hug her? Should I just ask her? Jesus, I don't have any idea what I'm doing here! _Harry nearly chickened out but stayed strong, recalling Lavender's statements. However, he was no closer to solving his mystery. Harry finally decided that it was just better to go with the flow – if she wanted to kiss him, well, hopefully she would kiss him, and if she didn't, he was good either way.

"Hey, Parvati, I've got a question to ask you."

Parvati gazed at him silently but nodded and smiled encouragingly. Harry got the feeling that she had already figured out what he was about to do – and also got an equally nice feeling that her answer would be the one he wanted.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" _There, that wasn't near so bad as you were making it out to be, right? That's what they always say about these kinds of things._

Parvati nodded shyly but grinned and flushed, clearly happy. She suddenly started to lean in.

_Oh, a kiss! I think this one's going to be better than my first…_

Draco had abruptly started to feel very nervous. It had been an hour since he had told Ginny that he was the key to the Hogwarts assault, and if he had had learned anything about Ginny since he had started to hang out with her, it was that she always liked to think calmly. And you couldn't think calmly if you were with lots of other people around you. Draco had then reasoned that Ginny would likely be alone…and became worried. It was not just his slight protectiveness of her since he had been appointed her "watcher," but an unnerving intuition and even more so a feeling that the "plan" that Lucius had been speaking of was just about to come to fruition. Ginny likely hadn't been thinking of her safety when she had left, so if she had stolen away somewhere, she would not only be alone, but vulnerable. Draco, worried, had checked all the alleys he knew about but found nothing, and at the moment was sitting in one of the Hogsmeade benches. And then, all of a sudden, Draco's Dark Mark started to burn.

Draco, looked left, then right, and rapidly brought out his wand. With a loud _crack_ he vanished, appearing directly next to another abandoned house, one of the typical places that Death Eaters would meet. However, Draco had a different idea for this meeting. Ignoring the other Death Eater's paths, Draco stole away and hid behind a nearby tree. He quickly tapped himself on the head, and a Disillusionment Charm rapidly spread over him, concealing himself from anyone's view. Just in case, though, Draco made sure to cast a Silencing Charm on himself as well. He stole away in the shadows, following the last Death Eater into the abandoned house. Making sure to stay out of sight and make as little movement as possible, Draco made a nerve-racking ascendance of the second flight of stairs; finally entering the room of the meeting (the door of it was mercifully open). Draco hid away in a small corner of the room, keeping as much to the shadows as possible. Although he knew he had done a fairly thorough Disillusionment, there was always a chance.

Draco surveyed each of the Death Eaters as they quietly filtered in. In the last war, the Death Eaters' ranks were constantly swelling. However, this roster of Death Eaters was largely relying on those carried over from the first, or relatives of them. Even more unfortunately for the Death Eaters' cause, Dumbledore's organization was much better prepared this time around, with many more people significantly more spread out along the globe, and even more importantly, a living, breathing icon of hope – Harry Potter.

However, that certainly didn't mean the Death Eaters were unprepared either. Corruption was blatant in the Ministry of Magic, and Voldemort's links and connections due to bribery or other dirty tactics were providing him with considerable methods to exert his influence around the world through outside sources.

Draco suddenly noticed something that significantly caught his eye. Crabbe and Goyle weren't sitting down in their usual assigned seats, but were standing up, and looked immensely proud of themselves. Draco narrowed his eyes at them although they couldn't see him. This couldn't be good. And suddenly, Draco came to the most horrific realization of all. Voldemort had previously called all meetings in the night-time – it must have been an emergency for him to call one so abruptly. And not only that, but Dumbledore's plan had been banking on the fact that the next meeting would be in the nighttime. This not only meant that something extraordinarily good must have happened for such an abrupt meeting, but that Draco would no longer be able to work as a spy – Crabbe and Goyle had likely already revealed him to Voldemort.

Voldemort was suddenly there, standing up, looking more pleased than Draco had seen him in a long time.

"I have excellent news for all of you. Two of our very esteemed Death Eaters stationed at Hogwarts have captured Ginny Weasley, one of Potter's best friends. She will function excellently as bait for either Potter, Weasley, or Dumbledore, and so is not to be killed.

"Also," Voldemort suddenly growled, his tone changing to a low, serpentine hiss, "a traitor has been discovered. The boy Draco Malfoy has likely been spying on us for some time now. Malfoy will be killed. For now, you two," Voldemort continued, giving nods to Crabbe and Goyle. "Will stay away from him. You will stay at Hogwarts for as long as possible, although as soon as Dumbledore discovers you, you are permitted to kill him and then get out.

"You are all dismissed. If any more pressing information comes, contact me immediately. If any of you get a message from Dumbledore, it's the same. But lastly, as you all know, those who do well for the Dark Lord are rewarded." Voldemort suddenly brandished his wand at a (slightly frightened) Crabbe and Goyle, who simply stood there. Voldemort whispered an incantation quietly then flourished his wand. A reddish-blue light shot out of it and then enveloped them both, shimmering in a globe like a web. The web suddenly expanded then contracted, one half rapidly sinking into Crabbe and the other into Goyle. The two both shimmered slightly for a moment but then dimmed back to how they both normally looked.

"Great strength," Voldemort said silently. "Nobody, not even Weasley, will be able to overpower either of you."

Crabbe and Goyle both kneeled in unison and chanted "Thank you, Lord." The two stood up slightly as the Death Eaters started to filter out. They made to leave, but Voldemort beckoned to both of them. As they approached, Voldemort started to whisper to them with a malicious grin. Draco, afraid but knowing it was necessary that he found out what they were doing, slowly approached until they were _just_ within his hearing range. He heard the end of Voldemort's sentences, but that was all he needed to hear.

"…you two have earned it, I think. You may use her however you wish, just remember, don't kill her."

The two both nodded gleefully and chanted like drones again. Voldemort Apparated out. The two looked at each other, and then began to walk upwards, towards where Draco knew Ginny was being held. Draco, surging with anger, started to follow them, but not before doing one last thing. Pulling out his wand and whispering as quietly as possible, Draco started doing the Vibrating Incantation that Dumbledore had taught him – the one he knew that Dumbledore himself had discovered.

"_Vibratio Dumbledore." _Draco then started to sketch little words out, hoping he had done it right. The message flashed in gold letters briefly at him, and Draco surveyed that he had wrote it correctly. With a wave of his wand, the letters vanished, and he stole up after Crabbe and Goyle to where Ginny was being hold.

Albus Dumbledore, pacing rapidly in his office at Hogwarts, started to feel his wand vibrate. Worried, he picked it up and waved it. The golden letters appeared in fragments, phrases at a time.

_HE KNOWS ABOUT ME_

_GINNY CAPTURED_

_RESCUING_

_ABANDONED HOUSE_

There was a pause as the final word flashed out across Dumbledore's face.

_DRACO_


	45. The Starlit Night

Disclaimer: Insert Appropriate Legal Disclaimer Here.

High Serpent King – No, there were no clues regarding the silver hand in that chapter. However, this is a good segue to another thing that I might as well let out of the bag: Crabbe and Goyle's newly acquisitioned super-strength is basically Voldemort's counter to Ron's ability with his silver hand. They're the perfect choice, as they're incredibly stupid and therefore Voldemort doesn't believe it likely that they'll turn against him.

Emily – Well, as to Brittney, it just goes to show you can't win them all, or even necessarily keep the ones you previously won over. Perhaps later on she'll check out my next story, as that won't be a sequel to this.

Tria Marie Val – We'll be seeing plenty of Ron and Hermione _eventually_ as Ron is really the main character in this story.

Squigglius – Yeah, I like to keep my stories filled with action as opposed to lots of build up and then a huge action scene…although that's not to say that there won't be a huge action scene.

Dancerrdw – Thanks!

I'll be perfectly honest with all of you guys here and go right ahead and admit that this chapter _barely_ made it out of the door. It was extremely tough to wrench myself away from the great gameplay of my latest purchase, _Guild Wars_. But anyway, here's the (45th!) chapter…

Chapter 45 – The Starlit Night

Draco had tailed Crabbe and Goyle all the way to the prison not sure of what to do, but he now realized that he actually had no plan whatsoever. Draco quickly determined that the easiest way to do this would be to quickly knock them out by stealth, preferably simultaneously, because if they ever managed to stay awake long enough to be able to hit him, he would probably be out cold within seconds, due to their newfound super-strength. Draco wracked his mind for spells, but finally decided the best one would just be a simple Stunning Spell, as it was relatively easy to reel off two of those consecutively and should be quiet enough to not attract much attention.

Crabbe and Goyle, unknowingly followed by Draco, who was a few yards behind them, finally reached the door of the place where Ginny was being held temporarily, until they relocated her to a more secure camp as was Death Eater policy. Ginny was curled up in the corner, sleeping fitfully. It was clear from looking at her that she had been crying before going to sleep.

"So," Crabbe grunted. "I'll go first then." Goyle nodded sullenly. Draco knew that although both of them were immensely stupid, Crabbe was slightly larger and marginally less stupid, and so clearly got first pick. Crabbe started to approach Ginny, lust in his eyes. Draco brandished his wand.

_"Stupefy!" _he said at normal volume. A jet of red light hit Crabbe and he collapsed. Ginny, who had woken up at the sound of Crabbe talking to Goyle, gasped as Crabbe landed right next to her, knocked out. Draco didn't waste any time. He turned straight towards Goyle, who was simply looking around dumbly, and released another Stunning Spell at him. Goyle fell quickly.

Draco tapped himself on the head, fully undoing the charm that was already starting to wear off. He ran over to Ginny.

"Ginny! Where's your wand?" Ginny pointed, hand shaking, towards Crabbe.

"Over there."

Draco nodded, retrieved it, and gave it to her.

"Hold on tight!" Draco wrapped his arms around her, hoping with all his might that this would work. He concentrated as hard as he could, visualizing both Ginny and him arriving at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest – right outside Hogwarts Grounds. He grit his teeth, and with a _crack_, Apparated out.

Dumbledore had searched the grounds everywhere for Hagrid, but he was nowhere to be found. He had quickly intuited that if Draco succeeded at his rescue attempt, he would Apparate Ginny and himself out, to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Obviously, though, the two couldn't just walk through the Forest, so they would need a Thestral.

Unfortunately, Hagrid had earlier today relocated the Thestrals to an isolated section of the Forest with a magical barrier around it, as they had recently been venturing out of the Forest too often. This would mean that Draco and Ginny would have no transport to Hogwarts, other than walking. And although Dumbledore knew that the two of them together were a formidable force, the horrors that Dumbledore knew of in the Forest were many, and doubtless there were more waiting, especially if they got lost. However, Hagrid didn't appear to be anywhere near – he wasn't in his house or anywhere in the Castle. He wasn't even at the Order Headquarters.

Dumbledore sighed and ventured back in the castle. Maybe Remus would know.

Ginny and Draco appeared at the edge of the Forest, which loomed darkly ominous before them, contrasting sharply with the cold, wintry and blindingly bright day around them. Draco collapsed, exhausted, onto the snowy ground. If it was only him Apparating that far it would have been a tough journey, Apparating the two of them had been a brutal and energy draining endeavor. Ginny ran over to help him up.

"Draco! Are you alright?"

Draco nodded grimly and sat up and looked around for a Thestral. However, to his horror, there were none nearby. Draco surveyed his surroundings, looking for any way to get to Hogwarts.

"How are we getting to Hogwarts?"

Draco sighed grimly, but readied his wand. "I'm afraid, Ginny, that we're going to have to walk."

Ginny looked shocked. "You mean there's no other way?"

Draco shook his head. "There are no Thestrals nearby. We're miles upon miles away from Hogsmeade. We're not even anywhere near the path that everyone will come back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. No," Draco finished, turning back to face the looming expanse of the Forest, "we're going to have to go through there."

Ginny looked immensely frightened, but after a tense beat, nodded. "Well, we should probably start now then, right?"

"Yeah. Best to cover as much ground as possible during the day. Although," Draco said, looking at her, "we can wait a bit if you like. Rest up."

"No, I'm fine." Draco nodded, then pointed with his wand at a path that led into the Forest.

"That should probably lead into Hogwarts. We might as well start along it." Draco started to go out, with Ginny following him close behind.

The day of traveling went on without major event, although within twenty minutes of entering the vast forest it had become immensely darker and much colder, the trees barely letting any sunlight in and often sprinkling snow on them, making them shiver despite the Warming Charms Draco had cast on both of them. Also unnerving was the very Forest – it seemed to live and breathe, and weird rumblings could be heard in the distance often. It was never quiet.

After about seven hours of slow walking, the two decided to set up camp. It was pitch-black other than a feeble light emanating from Draco's wand (thanks to _Lumos_). The two went on until they discovered a clearing free of trees that thankfully let some starlight in. Draco, exhausted, said _"Nox" _to turn off his wand. Ginny conjured two sleeping bags for both of them, and Draco made a crackling fire. All in all, it wasn't half bad, except for the general lack of food. Still, they had some water, albeit little, and thankfully weren't particularly hungry at the moment. Ginny went into her sleeping bag, expecting Draco to follow suit into his, but was surprised when he didn't.

"Draco? Aren't you going to sleep?"

Draco shook his head. "Got to keep watch."

Ginny immediately felt stupid for not realizing this obviously essential task. "Well, shouldn't we take turns or something?"

"I'll wake you up if I get tired," Draco said. "But at the moment I can't really sleep."

Ginny nodded, understanding what he meant. She settled down into her sleeping bag with the full intent of sleeping a nice slumber until about halfway through the night, at which point she thought that Draco might wake her up. However, there was one thing not working.

She wasn't tired either.

Ginny sat up with a start. Draco, who had been staring contemplatively up at the stars, turned to face at her.

"Ginny?"

"I'm not tired," Ginny said. "I got sleep earlier today, after all."

"But surely you must be tired," Draco protested.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm as awake as I can be," she said quietly.

Draco shrugged, choosing not to push it. "Do you want to talk about something then?"

"How do you know how to Apparate?" Ginny said eagerly.

"My father taught me in fourth year. It's necessary if you're a Death Eater."

Ginny nodded, understanding. "But why doesn't the Ministry detect you?"

"Oh, they do, but Voldemort's got connections. You'd be surprised just how much blatant corruption there is in the Ministry of Magic."

Ginny suddenly came to an abrupt realization. "Draco…is your father still a Death Eater?"

Draco stayed perfectly still for a tense moment. "Yes," he finally answered, stiffly.

Ginny bowed her head. She shouldn't really have expected anything else at all, but it still came as a shock to her that Draco, by joining Dumbledore, had basically betrayed his own family. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been, rejecting all of the values she had grown up with her. Struggling with her words, she wondered how to put was she was thinking into words. She couldn't think of anything, but felt as if she should say something, and so forced herself to do that.

"I'm sorry."

Draco didn't look at her, but kept staring up at the stars. "You haven't done anything to me," Draco said quietly. The two both silently let out a breath they had been holding now for a long time. It essentially acted as an apology on both sides and an acceptance of that on both sides. Draco knew that he couldn't act now, but felt freed up to act romantically towards Ginny now.

Ginny's eyes started to droop, the quiet, starlit atmosphere and the dark night starting to cause sleep in her. However, she soon realized that it would be tough to sleep in her sleeping bag on the uneven ground without some kind of pillow. _Oh well. Suppose I should just get used to it. _Ginny tossed and turned incessantly for about a minute before Draco decided to work up the nerve to ask her something that he figured would benefit both of them.

"Ginny, why don't you just lay your head on my lap over here?"

Ginny grinned (although Draco couldn't see it) but was reluctant. "Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Not at all," Draco said, trying to ooze chivalric charm. It must've worked, Draco thought, as Ginny scooted over with sleeping bag in tow and unceremoniously laid her head on his lap, scooting her legs in up close to him as well. The two gazed at the stars like that for a while, but Ginny was having a bit of trouble doing so. Because she was directly under Draco's head, Draco's visage had a certain way of protruding her view of the sky view.

_Should I make my move now? _Ginny didn't really think that the Forbidden Forest was exactly the most romantic place, but it was hard to argue with a crystal clear starlit night. She debated whether or not to do so but all those thoughts were banished when she heard an immense kind of rumbling or crashing in the distance. Instinctively, she gripped Draco's hand, who hadn't moved but was looking curiously off in the distance.

"Don't worry, Ginny. Whatever it is, it's going away." And indeed this was true, as the crashing faded away into the distance. Still, that didn't stop Ginny from being afraid. Ginny continued to grab Draco's hand until she finally drifted off to sleep in that same position, her head nestled on him and her hand tightly wrapped in his.


	46. The Centaur

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of its characters, etc.

Anyway, I'm writing this on Thursday because I'm aware that I won't be here this weekend, but my internet is out! You'll have to forgive me in that there are no review replies this chapter, because I can't see them. In fact, I'm just hoping that my internet comes back in time for me to post this stupid chapter. I'll respond to reviews for both the last two chapters in 47 I guess…

Chapter 46 – The Centaur

Draco and Ginny were startled awake (Draco having fallen asleep on the watch after four hours of inactivity) by an immense crash not too far off. As Ginny raised her head sleepily from Draco's lap, Draco leapt up, pulling her up along with him.

"Come on Ginny, we need to get moving." Ginny nodded, obviously confused. Within seconds she was quickly awake though, as another booming crash echoed around in the forest.

"What on earth is that?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I don't think we want to find out. Come on, we need to get out of here as fast as possible." Draco took off along the path, jogging off with Ginny following behind him. But the crashes were all too audible still – in fact, they seemed to be getting closer. Not only that, but Draco was starting to pick up other sounds too – voices, faintly, yelling. Screams as well.

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked Ginny while jogging. She nodded in affirmation, knowing what he was talking about. The voices sounded unmistakably human, but there were no people in the forest. Draco, scared not only of the crashes but of the currently bodiless shouting voices screaming "AIM FOR ITS HEAD!" or other such unnerving comments. As another crash echoed that couldn't be very far away Draco and Ginny both sped up, now running at an incredible all-out clip, their dwindling energy sustained by fear…but not enough of it, as it became quickly evident where both the shouts and the crashes had been coming from.

An immense giant tumbled through the woods, crashing effortlessly through trees and even uprooting some, roaring angrily as multitudes of arrows hit his impenetrable skin. It was yelling incomprehensibly. Below it were tons of centaurs – the source of the voices – furiously dodging his mammoth hands and feet as they swung wildly around them, invariably hitting at least two, sending them crashing through the trees, some getting up – others not. One centaur desperately flew three straight arrows at the giant's rock-like skin before it picked him up, flinging him to the side and nearly into another centaur. However, while the centaurs were losing many of their own and injuring most of the others with their fight, the giant wasn't much better off – as hard as his skin was, it could only hold off so many arrows, and streams were always going towards him, penetrating the skin more often each time.

"GRAWP," the giant yelled. At least, that's what Draco heard. He had no idea what "grawp" meant, but didn't have any intention of sticking around long enough to find out. Ginny and Draco turned around as one to run out, but were quickly faced by an arrow pointed at them by a centaur. The centaur had greenish-blue colored skin with wavy black hair. The centaur was bleeding from a head wound right above its eyebrow and had a nasty bruise on its arm but this didn't appear to faze it.

"I don't think," the centaur enunciated clearly, "that you two are going to go anywhere for a while." But, as the centaur began to stare more clearly at Draco, his expression changed from anger to horror, sorrows evident on his face.

"You're the Malfoy. The stars…" The centaur said quietly. Draco stared bemused at the centaur as he spoke. What was he talking about? The centaur's expression was now unreadable, his eyes misty and far off, the bowstring still stretched taught, the arrowhead still pointing at Draco's face. The centaur suddenly backed off, his eyes cleared again, his expression commanding.

"You two run. Run to Hogwarts. Take the path." Draco and Ginny, not about to argue as the giant seemed to be approaching their spot, continued to run down the path until the sound of the crashes slowly faded and finally vanished from their ears. The two then collapsed, their muscles aching and their bodies utterly exhausted. The two leant against the nearby tree in silence. After ten minutes Draco looked at Ginny. She understood without speaking, and stood up, helping Draco up as well. The two walked wearily and slowly down the dark path on an early Sunday morning, looking for Hogwarts.

Harry stared out at the lake late Sunday afternoon, thinking of where Ginny and Draco could possibly be. Parvati had gone off ("to talk," she had said") with Lavender hours previously and left a very lonely Harry behind – especially considering he didn't have any Ginny or Draco for company. However, this he wouldn't have minded overmuch if he didn't have the feeling that there was a good reason that he hadn't seen either of them for the whole day tomorrow. Egging this feeling on, though, was the fact that Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. Disappointed, as he wasn't getting any genius strokes of inspiration, Harry stood up, deciding once more to search fruitlessly for Dumbledore.

But it was at that precise moment that Ginny toppled, alone, right out of the forest.


	47. The Headmaster of Hogwarts

Okay guys time for replies to 46 and 45!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.

Squigglius – Yep, alone.

Emily – Yeah we got a new modem and the internet's working fine now. As to "Lost", I happen to be a very big fan but that actually wasn't what I had in mind when writing it. Fangorn Forest was a little in mind, though.

Dancerrdw – Thanks!

Tria Marie Val – Ron and Hermione will be coming very, very soon. As to your previous question, I am planning this story to be over at the latest at the end of June, and am aiming for the end of this month in fact.

Okay guys, another new and very huge plot development coming this chapter…ready yourself. As well as another minor one, of course.

Chapter 47 – The Headmaster of Hogwarts

Harry caught and supported Ginny as she fell out.

"Ginny! Are you all right? Where's Draco?"

"I'm…fine…" she breathed, clearly exhausted. "Draco…separated…centaurs!"

"Centaurs," Harry repeated pensively, looking off into the deep expanse of the Forest. "They didn't…."

"No," Ginny immediately gasped, understanding immediately and obviously perturbed at the thought. "Said…some prophecy...stars! Keeping him…with them…" Ginny finished angrily.

Harry nodded. "All right Ginny, I think we better get you to the Hospital Wing." Although she didn't appear to be physically injured beyond a few scratches, she clearly needed some rest. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey could give her a potion or something. _And maybe then, _Harry thought, _she can explain what happened back there in better detail…_

_One hour later…_

Ginny was exhausted, laid out on the bed, sleeping quietly. Harry was right outside the Hospital Wing, quietly conversing with Parvati.

"She's going to be all right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, she's just tired."

"And Draco?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "She said he's with the centaurs, that they saw something about him in the stars."

"But it could be anything!"

Harry shook his head this time. "No, Parvati, this worries me. Centaurs only ever see the big picture of things, which means Draco must have some huge part to play in this whole thing. And centaurs…they wouldn't care if fulfilling it meant him dying."

"If only we could ask Firenze…" Parvati said quietly. "But he always refuses to tell the future. Says we must discover it for ourself."

"I don't know why you still take Divination, Parvati," Harry said grinning. "Even if it's with a better teacher, still a bunch of mumbo-jumbo."

Parvati looked highly affronted. "It is not! Trelawney's class may have been rubbish, but Firenze's is much better!"

"Parvati, you said it yourself. Firenze isn't concerned with knowing the future beyond what you're allowed to see. And as to Trelawney, you didn't seem to mind when you kept going up to her class in third year," Harry smirked.

Parvati gave a distinct, aggravated sound and looked off in the distance. Harry moved a little bit closer in an effort to appease her, but she kept looking straight off.

"I hope I haven't done anything to annoy you," Harry said. "You know I was just joking. Or at least just partially."

"I guess so…" Parvati said, finally relenting.

"Are you sure?"

Parvati looked straight at him this time, sensing that this may not be just about Divination any more. "Yes," and she impulsively grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry suddenly noticed someone approaching in the hallway.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I would very much like it if I could have a talk with you in my office. Miss Patil, I must extend my apologies. I assure you that Mr. Potter will be back later today."

Parvati blushed and mumbled under her breath about how it was fine. Harry waved goodbye at her and then hurried along the winding corridors with Dumbledore.

"Professor, what exactly is this about?"

"We must discuss it in my office," Dumbledore said. Today, Harry noticed, Dumbledore looked even more tired than usual. They finally reached his office. Dumbledore sat down wearily in his chair, Fawkes now resting on his arm.

"What's the problem, Professor?"

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "I was out today. I had to put my affairs in order." Dumbledore stared pointedly at Harry. "I am sorry to tell you, Harry, that it is very likely that I am going to die soon."

"What?" Harry yelled. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been this. "What do you mean? How?"

"Harry, do you remember Nicolas Flamel? I worked with him for many years on alchemy…"

"And he was hundreds of years old…which means that since you worked with him on the Sorcerer's Stone…"

"I am six hundred and sixty-seven years old, Harry, a fact which very few people know. I already told you the Elixir of Life was destroyed back in your first year, but that wasn't all true. Nicolas gave me a substantial amount to tide me over for these upcoming years. Lately, I have been using as little as possible but I've been growing old…tired and weary…I am going to run out next week. I am certain to die that same week."

"But you can't!" Harry yelled. "Who's going to lead against Voldemort? And who's going to be Headmaster?"

"That is why I left today, Harry. Professor McGonagall will become the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Remus, Minerva, and Mr. Woodbury will assume responsibility at the Head of the Order. Professor Flitwick will assume responsibility as Deputy Headmaster."

Harry shook his head, unwilling to believe it. "This can't be…"

"Harry!" Dumbledore said emphatically. "You all are very capable of winning this war without me, as long as all of you believe it. I have no doubt," Dumbledore said quietly, "that the climax of this war is fast approaching. You will need lots of help, and you have it from Mr. Weasley, Miss Patil, Miss Granger, and the entire Order – as well as many other students. This war does not need me anymore. I have played my part. I will be buried next week, directly behind Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished. "Harry," Dumbledore finally stopped, faltering for words. "…that is all I have to say to you for now."

Harry took a deep breath and left quickly, practically running out and leaving the Headmaster of Hogwarts to his own thoughts.

This chapter was originally going to be longer, but some modifications were made and I figured that this was well over enough for one chapter…


	48. The Last Battle Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but JK Rowling does.

Emily – nope, I only just found out about that after you told me.

High Serpent King – Speaking _of _your story, I'm really sorry that I haven't been reading that but since I just went through exams I should be able to catch up on it now – you should see a review coming from me relatively soon.

Dancerrdw and Tria Marie Val – Thanks!

Chapter 48 – The Last Battle (Part 1)

Lupin burst into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked around, looking phenomenally tired and weary.

"Albus – Tom Riddle's alive. He broke through your barrier – he knows where Headquarters is! He tried to kill Ron as well."

"And didn't succeed? What happened to him?"

"Ron said he just – went away. Like mist."

Dumbledore started up and moved towards the fireplace, but was stopped when Ginny Weasley slammed the door open, ashen-faced.

"Harry – he's in danger!"

_Mere minutes earlier…_

Harry was walking outside merrily in the snow along with Parvati and Ginny, generally having a good time except for the awareness of Draco's mysterious absence. Hagrid had apparently been combing the forest left and right for any sign of Draco but couldn't find him – as Hagrid himself had expected ("they won't be found when they don't want to be, centaurs") – but no signs of either the centaurs or him could be found, which had been putting quite a damper on Ginny's moods.

"That's odd – Crabbe and Goyle?" Parvati said.

Ginny gritted her teeth. She still hadn't told anybody about her experience with the Death Eaters – or specifically, Crabbe and Goyle. She had been planning to do so for days now, but still hadn't gotten around to it.

Crabbe and Goyle slowly approached, lumbering along, clearly smiling. They cracked their knuckles as they came to a stop deliberately and directly in front of Parvati, Ginny, and Harry.

"What are you two here for?" Harry said, his voice controlled.

Crabbe didn't mince words. He pointed a finger directly at Harry. "You."

Crabbe's fist swung out like a tree trunk directly at Harry's head, but Harry ducked fast and kicked him in the shins. Parvati readied her wand, but Goyle grabbed her forcefully around the stomach and slammed her to the ground, instantly knocking her out.

_Something's not right here. Even Goyle's not that strong._

"Ginny! Get Dumbledore!" Harry yelled loudly as his wand popped into his right hand and he readied his left with wandless magic, slowly backing up to stay out of reach of Crabbe and Goyle's humongous fists.

Goyle swung at Harry's stomach. Harry leapt into the air, dodging the punch effortlessly with wandless magic, his feet spinning around Goyle's head. His feet knocked Goyle's head three times directly before Crabbe suddenly grabbed his foot in mid-air. Harry stayed suspended before Crabbe gathered all his strength and slammed Harry to the floor with terrific strength. Harry winced momentarily before rolling over on his now heavily bruised stomach three times to avoid their frenzied kicks.

Way overhead, Dumbledore and Remus watched momentarily before they both hurtled down the stairs, Ginny close behind.

Back down in the snow, the fight still wasn't going well for Harry. He had given up trying to beat up Crabbe and Goyle, knowing that Ginny was soon going to get help here, and was resorting to ridiculous acrobatics with his wandless magic – spinning, flipping, rolling, cartwheeling – everything Harry could think of, he was doing. He suddenly had an idea – _a tree._ Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't be able to get him if he had the higher ground. Harry leapt up, narrowly avoiding Crabbe's humongous fists, and soared on to the tree, hiding in the branches. However, this didn't seem to deter Crabbe and

Goyle whatsoever – on the contrary, they smiled and approached the tree. Goyle wrapped his arms around the massive tree, and slowly uprooted it. Harry, not willing to believe what was happening, stayed perched in the tree before it actually started to fall, and then rocketed upwards with all his strength, landing in the cold snow right next to the lake in a crouch, but suddenly collapsed exhausted, and barely keeping consciousness.

Suddenly, though, the two seemed to lose their nerve. Goyle beckoned to Crabbe and pointed in a direction before the two of them both ran off to the Forbidden Forest. Harry dimly saw a white light approaching before everything went black, and he lay against the snow, unconscious.

_An hour later…_

"Will he be alright?" Parvati asked Madam Pomfrey, hovering around the entrance to the Hospital Wing. Despite both Lupin's and Dumbledore's assurance that Harry would be perfectly fine, for some reason she couldn't believe it for sure. Not to mention that she actually needed some rest as well from being knocked out, but after being quickly revived and examined it was shown that she didn't really have any major injuries, just a few bruises.

"Yes, he'll be fine, soon."

"Can I see him?"

Madam Pomfrey gave her a sympathetic look. "Miss Patil, Mr. Potter is asleep at the moment. I assure you that as soon as he is awake you will be allowed to see him for a few minutes."

Parvati, disgruntled, nodded as she left along with an unsurprised and oddly quiet Ginny. The two fell silent on the way to nowhere in particular before Parvati broke the silence.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny didn't answer right away, clearly thinking out her answer. "It's just… a lot of bad things seem to be happening lately. First I'm captured by Death Eaters, then Draco is taken away by centaurs, and now? Crabbe and Goyle somehow have super-strength and nearly kill Harry, before running away. It's all leading up to something, and whatever it is I don't like it."

Parvati nodded, unsure of what to say. The two continued on to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus arrived at Godric's Hollow about an hour after he had left, somewhat tired but more prevalently very confused. He collapsed onto the chair, running his hand through his graying hair.

"Remus?" Ron asked. "What's going on?"

"Well Ron," Lupin started. "Harry was attacked by Crabbe and Goyle today. They were apparently granted super-strength by Lord Voldemort, probably in an effort to counter your own strength, Ron. Harry will be fine," Lupin hastily continued before Ron asked. "He just needs rest."

"And Riddle?" Hermione inquired.

"Well Dumbledore has some theory that Riddle put other safeguards on preserving his spirit that would allow him to repair the diary. In any case though, he certainly poses a problem – since he's not entirely human he's capable of shifting through magical barriers but is as tangible and powerful as any full-grown wizard. Dumbledore also thinks," here Lupin grimaced, "that Voldemort's been gearing up for some huge attack lately. He in fact suspects that it will happen very soon – within the week even."

"But what can he attack? He can't reach Hogwarts anymore, and as long as Harry stays over there, what will the attack accomplish?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Voldemort's not going to attack Hogwarts. He's going to attack here. Riddle can shut down the magical barriers and the Fidelius Charm that Dumbledore has set up, since he can basically see through magic. Not only that, but we don't have enough time to relocate. We'll have to fight the battle, and win, but it'll be tough. Voldemort will likely gather all his forces – giants, dementors, whatever can aid him."

"Well he can't really _win_, can he, unless Harry is here. So why don't just keep Harry at Hogwarts?"

"Because, realistically, we can't win the battle without Harry killing Voldemort, and even then it'll be hard."

An eerie silence fell over the room, as if the attack was going to happen any second now.

"Do you have any idea what day they will attack?"

"Dumbledore's guessing on Monday, since that's the only day that you will be busy with Minister of Magic elections, and any working members of the Order – virtually all of them – will have to Floo over here."

"We'll have to prepare, then," Ron said. "Mark and I have been preparing plans for attacks on here ages ago."

Lupin glanced up at them, surprised but pleased. "Really? Dumbledore told me you two might have been planning for something like this."

Ron gestured with his hands and sheets and sheets of parchment rolled out. Hermione could vaguely make out both the scrawl of her disheveled boyfriend as well as the somewhat loopy handwriting of Woodbury everywhere, as well as in-depth drawings and maps of wildly intricate maneuvers and positions.

"Let's see…" Ron mumbled, throwing parchment everywhere, clearly looking for a sheet or two specifically. "Ah good!"

Ron grinned and brought out. "Now, this is the plan that probably most corresponds to the current situation." And to her shock, Hermione didn't see one or two sheets of paper but twenty-five or thirty sheets haphazardly stacked in his hand. "It may _look _a little complex, but I'm sure we can explain it to you…"


	49. The Last Battle Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, but JK Rowling does.

Emily – Well everything has to end, right? And as for me, I'm just glad that this story is finally finished up and done with...almost.

Dancerrdw – thanks!

Squigglius – Well at least you got to comment this time.

Hermione Jane – It's always funny to see the reactions of people who are on different chapters at different times.

Alright guys, here we go.

Chapter 49 – The Last Battle (Part 2)

After in-depth examinations of Ron and Woodbury's plans for retaliation against an attack, Hermione was impressed. Provided it was executed correctly, it gave them a much better shot at winning the battle then going into it unprepared. It allowed for everything that Voldemort could throw at them – dementors, giants, and other mystical creatures that only Woodbury, being an expert Auror, seemed to know about – as much as possibly could be allowed, and even pinpointed specific figures like Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy that could be taken down to demoralize the enemy. The focus of the battle, as Ron explained, was all about Harry and Voldemort. However, Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ron simultaneously looked incredibly uneasy as he went on about Harry and Voldemort – and thought she knew why. Ron knew he was intentionally putting a phenomenally large weight on Harry's shoulder _at least_ a year earlier than anyone else had anticipated, but there was no way around it – that strategy simply gave them a much better chance than any other strategy could. Maybe not a _good _chance, per say, but a better one.

"Also," Ron finished up at length. "There are a couple inconsistencies."

"Riddle." Lupin said softly.

"Right," Ron said. "Riddle's a force to be reckoned with, likely almost as powerful as Voldemort himself. He needs to be immobilized as early in the battle as possible, but he likely won't be in the front lines until about the middle of the battle, when it's in full flow."

"I can take him out," Woodbury said, a vengeful fire flashing in his eyes over his many lost Aurors. "Once I come."

"What about the elections?" Hermione asked.

"I think this is more important," Woodbury responded shortly. "I'll be here as soon as the battle's starting – just use the Vibrating Spell."

Ron shook his head, obviously wondering how Woodbury would be able to escape an important political debate in front of the entire press, but left the subject alone.

"Also, early in the plan, we accounted for the fact that there would be an extremely limited number of people," Ron continued. "But it seems to me that the amount of reinforcements that are outlined here aren't the number we're going to get. We need more people."

"Students," Hermione said immediately. "I'm sure some of the older ones would come help if they knew."

Ron nodded in agreement. Woodbury, though, didn't seem so keen on the idea.

"Are you sure? Isn't it somewhat dangerous?"

"We can't take the chance anyway," a familiar voice growled.

"Moody!" Woodbury said. "Good thing you're here."

"Well, Dumbledore called me. Told me I should check out what plans are going over here," Moody said. Mundungus Fletcher also walked in behind him, and gave a wave to everybody before settling down in a large red chair.

"As I was saying," Moody went on. "We can't take the risk. And besides, they have a right to participate if they want to anyway."

"Right," Ron said. "We're all agreed then. That's about it, right?"

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione asked. "If they really have that much strength, who'll be able to fight them?"

Ron fast avoided her eyes when he answered with a low mutter. "I can do it."

"What?" Hermione said, distressed. "But don't you need help?"

Ron shrugged, nonchalant. "If I do get help, they may hit me. The only way I can beat Crabbe and Goyle is to quickly move around them as much as possible. No," Ron said, shaking his head. "I'll have to take them alone. It'll be early on, since they'll be alone."

Hermione fell quiet. There was always a risk that one of them would die – but that didn't mean she wanted to acknowledge it. Silence stayed for a moment before Woodbury broke it.

"Well that's it then. I've got some work to do." And he left, moving off toward the kitchen. Lupin nodded towards Moody, Mundungus, Ron and Hermione before following him in that direction.

"Mark, got some political work to do?"

"Yeah, but I've got a question for you," Mark said before approaching him, a desperate look in his eyes. "Do you honestly think that this sixteen-year old, Potter, has a chance at destroying him?" Mark asked Remus, looking straight into his eyes.

Slowly, but surely, Remus Lupin nodded.

Harry woke up in a haze in his bed, the last rays of a red sunlight filtering through the Hospital Wing windows. His body ached slightly, but otherwise he felt fine – probably due to the effect of a couple of Madam Pomfrey's bandages or potions. He groaned and sat up, attracting the attention of the fussy nurse.

"Up now, are you? Well, here you go," she said hurried, thrusting a bottled red potion at him. Harry gave it an uncertain look – it had a somewhat odd smell around it. Harry shrugged and quickly downed it, discovering that it didn't actually taste all that bad in the process (for a medicine), and felt a warm sensation wash through him, soothing his aching muscles. Harry stretched and yawned, feeling tired from his long nap.

"Can I leave then?" Harry asked the nurse, grinning. Despite her fussy attitude, Harry knew the nurse to possess a fairly kind and sympathetic demeanor – just well hidden. After all, perhaps no other student knew her as well as Harry – he had certainly seen her more often than anybody else.

"Well," she said, scanning him up and down. "I suppose so, but don't get involved in anything too physical – you'll have some aches and pains throughout the next week, unfortunately, due to some muscle tears and broken bones you had. Oh – and Miss Patil and Miss Weasley wanted to see you, but I told them they could see you as seen as you woke up."

Harry nodded as he got out of the bed. He waved goodbye at the nurse, who grudgingly acknowledged it with a nod, and smiled and walked out in search of Parvati.

_Saturday…_

Harry had been playing a rousing game of Exploding Snap with Seamus and Dean when suddenly Professor McGonagall came through the door.

"Potter? The Headmaster wishes to see you."

Harry nodded and followed McGonagall, who looked quite distressed, back to the gargoyle.

"Professor?" Harry asked McGonagall before he entered the staircase. She didn't seem to be following him. "Do you have any idea what he's going to talk to me about?"

McGonagall sighed but didn't answer him. "Move along then, Potter."

Harry nodded and entered the spiral staircase, which twirled up to the hallway leading to the Headmaster's office – soon to be the Headmistress's office, Harry was sadly reminded as he entered through the door. Dumbledore was sitting at his chair, studying in great detail an intricate set of plans that had two different sets of handwriting – one which Harry seemed to recognize vaguely as Ron's.

"Professor?" Harry asked tentatively, drawing Dumbledore's attention away from whatever was there. "Is there a problem?"

Dumbledore's piercingly bright blue eyes looked straight into Harry's hazel eyes.

"Yes."

_Monday…_

Harry couldn't concentrate on classes. He couldn't concentrate on anything. Sure, there was a chance Dumbledore was wrong, that there wasn't going to be an attack today, and that he wouldn't have to kill Voldemort today, but the odds weren't great. Besides, just to add to his premonition, his scar had been hurting more and more often lately, giving him constant headaches and making it even harder to concentrate.

Not to mention he was having trouble imagining having to kill Voldemort. Could he _really _do it? Did he have the heart to kill something outright? He remembered his vague memories of his parents, the huge photo album Hagrid had given to him at the end of the first year, all the pictures furiously waving at him from the oft-turned pages, but it was still tough to think of doing it. _The _spell. Not to mention the horrible likeliness that someone would die, and no matter what anybody ever said, he couldn't shake the feeling that it would automatically be his fault.

He remembered what Ron had said the last time he had met him – yesterday, two days before the predicted battle.

_"No matter what happens Harry, I'm glad I became your friend."_

Harry gazed at the shoe he was supposed to be transfiguring, disinterested. McGonagall walked by and looked at his tired expression and (as always) disheveled hair, and finally looked over at the shoe he was supposed to be changing. McGonagall's expression changed for a flash of a moment into sympathy, but her face quickly turned into a strict mask again before she moved on quickly, ignoring Harry's lack of effort.

_At Godric's Hollow._

Ron stood tense, his back against the tree as it had been for the past hour, his left and right hands constantly clenching and unclenching. This wait was killing him. He knew the battle would be horrible, knew it would be terrible, but the fact was that he just couldn't stand waiting for something horrible to happen and knowing that you could do nothing about it that you hadn't already done. He scanned the positions of everybody. He was directly at the edge of the forest next to HQ, ready to be the first line of reinforcements if necessary. Hermione was several trees back, being much better off from the distance where she could pick spells fast and judge most accurately where they should be. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred, George, Mundungus, and Mrs. Weasley were all strategically placed in different houses of Godric's Hollow. Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and Lupin had their backs against the back of HQ itself, ready along with Ron to be the closest fighters to the Death Eaters.

Ron turned and looked straight at Hermione. She gave him a weak, half-hearted smile and a wave. He smiled in an effort to cheer her up, but then gazed at her with a serious expression on his face. Ron knew that he really loved Hermione – he wouldn't be able to stand it if he lost her. Hermione seemed to understand what he was thinking and gave him a reassuring smile, clutching the edge of her pants in anticipation.

Suddenly a faint green circle of light started to appear out of nowhere, shimmering with gathering intensity at the exact spot where Ron knew Dumbledore's boundary to be. The circle seemed to be pulsing and moving with increasing power, stretching out and back and forth as it grew along the dome-like shape of Dumbledore's spell. Ron nodded to Moody, who gestured to his remaining team, all of them getting their wands out as one. Ron turned around and nodded to Hermione as well, who understood and got out her wand, quickly doing the Vibrating spell to Woodbury, then Dumbledore.

Finally the green light surged forth blindingly bright and flashed out like a lightbulb. Ron's heart broke as he saw the odds against them. Voldemort had brought a veritable small Army, bringing all his Death Eaters as well as giants and trolls that Ron could see in the distance. Thankfully, as Ron and Woodbury had predicted, there were no dementors, as they would have a demoralizing effect on Voldemort's own wizards and witches.

Riddle, Crabbe, and Goyle were at the head of the army. Ron could dimly see Riddle giving whispered instructions to Crabbe and Goyle and gesturing to each place where there was a Fidelius Charm, easily breaking that Charm as he did so. Crabbe and Goyle nodded. Riddle pointed obviously and clearly at HQ as a target before dashing off to the back line. Crabbe and Goyle gestured to all the Death Eaters behind them. The army moved as one towards the HQ.

_Alright…any second now…_

And several things happened at once.

Nine or ten earth-shattering blasts were heard everywhere as Death Eaters went flying into the air thanks to Fred and George's wizard contraptions. Several hissing sounds were heard and an all-encompassing and putrid-smelling black smoke encompassed large portions of the Death Eater army. Many other effects could be seen as well – Death Eaters were sinking into the ground, flying into the air, screaming, yelling, and altogether being very confused and disorganized.

Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom had been tossed unceremoniously into the air and landed hard back into the floor, got back up, rubbing their backs, and looked menacingly in every direction. They roared angrily before leading an all-out charge to HQ, oblivious of what it was costing them in men as tens of traps were set off at once.

Ron smiled grimly as he started to gather strength in his silver hand. He gave a hand signal to Moody to show that he was going now. Moody nodded in agreement and his group started to move towards the army clandestinely. Ron gathered all his strength to every limb through wandless magic, hoping beyond hope his plan would work. Until the necessary reinforcements arrived, the plan was simply to confuse them as much as possible. This also included Ron taking out Crabbe and Goyle as quickly as possible, as they were two of the most important figure-heads.

Ron launched himself forward with lightning speed, hoping that his calculations were right. He sped up as he quickly saw that he might not make it. However, he did, sending Crabbe and Goyle flying as he knocked them in a completely different direction from where they were heading. The army continued blindly, generally going towards the Headquarters. Ron moved quickly towards Crabbe and Goyle, hoping to hit them both while they were down. He reached them before they got up, pummeling Goyle into the ground with his silver hand while furiously kicking Crabbe away. Goyle stopped in recognition before grinning wickedly. He grabbed Ron's leg and tossed him way up, sending him flying before he landed hard onto the pavement. Grimacing, Ron stood up, slowly preparing for Crabbe and Goyle's advance. They moved slowly towards him, obviously in no rush. Ron started to make a furious dance around them, catching Goyle in the face with a nasty kick and tripping Crabbe. He flipped over Goyle, avoiding a punch, and powered up his silver hand, hitting him in the small of the back and sending him yards away. Unfortunately, he felt Crabbe's strong hand wrap around his ankle before twisting him around, flipping him around in the air and landing hard on his back on the pavement. Ron tasted blood in his mouth. Crabbe started to menace over him before Ron kicked him in the gut, flooring him again. Ron rolled over and tripped Goyle with his leg. He hit Goyle in the head with his silver hand as hard as possible as Goyle fell down. Flipping up, he brought out his wand. Just as Crabbe was about to punch him, he fired a Jelly-Legs spell off – but it was really only a diversion. Ron quickly hit Crabbe with a Stunning Spell. Goyle lay unconscious on the floor. Ron winced, in intense pain, as he bewitched Goyle and Crabbe to be feather-light and sprinted them off to another house, throwing them unceremoniously into a closet and covering them with an Invisibility Cloak.

Outside, the battle was faring as expected. With the reinforcements and the extra punch of Fred and George's traps, as well as the focus on the leaders of the Death Eaters, the Order had managed to start driving back the Death Eaters.

That was all until the giants and trolls came.

They came, smashing through trees or picking them up and using them as clubs, swinging them around haphazardly, destroying everything in sight. Ron could see Park dashing around, nimbly avoiding a giant's errant tree, could see Hagrid recklessly take a smaller giant in one-on-one, and saw Fred and George high-five each other as they stepped over the body of a dead troll, but they were still losing too many people to the giants. Moody led a slow retreat back down, taking out the giants with concentrated numbers of spells, but soon that very retreat would simply grant Voldemort one victory anyway – the destruction of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Ron rushed in to help, leaping desperately onto a giant's back (dimly remembering what Harry did in first year to a troll) and knocking him out strong with a silver hand, leaping from back to back while narrowly avoiding many obstacles taking out more than anybody else. He saw Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati in the distance along with Moody, furiously casting group spells at the trolls, even using levitation spells on troll's clubs like first year again. Ron was confused when he saw two giants fighting each other before he realized that one was Grawp, who was thankfully winning.

Suddenly, the pounding of hooves was heard. Cresting right over the hill with the sun's last beams illuminating him magnificently, Draco was riding Firenze along with a group of centaurs, all equipped with bows and arrows.

"Giants!" Firenze yelled to his fellow centaurs. "You know what to do!"

The centaurs pounded down the wizard street and met the giants in a rush (most of the other wizards of the Order had moved out of the way) of arrows, a storm flying. Ron dived out of the way to the side, nearly crashing into Harry and Hermione while doing so.

"Alright Harry?" Ron yelled as they cast spells, helping the centaurs take down the giants.

"Doing alright," Harry shouted back, grinning, assuming a care-free attitude entirely inappropriate for the situation. Parvati and Ginny joined them suddenly, along with a shaken Angelina.

"Where were you?"

"Looking for Angelina!" Ginny yelled. "But we found her."

Harry saw another group cutting a swath through the giants as well, largely composed of a mix of Hogwarts students and experienced (or retired, in Moody's case) Aurors.

"We're pushing them back!"

Draco dismounted Firenze.

"Thanks, Firenze."

"I do what I must," Firenze said quietly. "My brethren and I must continue." The centaurs galloped on, continuously nocking arrows to their bows as they trampled through the army.

Draco's wand flew to his hand of its own will as he faced his father.

"I should've known you were betraying me!" Lucius screamed. "You will die for your insolence…but first you will suffer! _Crucio!_"

Draco dodged the spell extremely narrowly but didn't cast a spell at his father. His father's face contorted with rage before he cast another spell. A jet of red light shot out at Draco.

_"Protego!" _Draco yelled and blocked the charm. His father sent a series of arrows shooting out of his wand at him and he hit the ground, desperately avoiding them. Finally all his rage was released. He used a Banishing Charm on his father and sent him flying onto the ground. Lucius sent a series of magical binding chains at him. Draco felt the chains wrap around him before he cut them. Draco desperately used a Conjunctivitis Curse on his father. Lucius dropped his wand as his eyes burned desperately. Draco stunned his father, sending him to the ground. He gazed at the unconscious body for a minute before moving on to the rest of the battle.

Everybody regrouped in front of Hogwarts before starting to push up the hill. Ron, Parvati, Padma Patil, Seamus, and Harry proved particularly useful in the fight, cutting a whirling swath through Death Eaters using wandless magic. Still, after a while, they began to be pushed back again – thanks to Riddle, who was now having a spectacular duel with Woodbury, and Voldemort, who had come to the front line personally, and was proving his power effectively.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw what was happening. He punched a final Death Eater, sending him flying, before hurtling up the hill towards Voldemort to meet him in a combat, Ron and Hermione close behind, yelling at Harry to stop.

"Albus!" Moody roared loudly, attracting Dumbledore's attention. Dumbledore saw what Harry was doing and sprinted up the hill following him.

Harry got there first.

"Ah, Potter," Voldemort said joyfully, his snake-eyes glinting maliciously. "So you think you can defeat me."

"This has been put off far too long," Harry muttered under his breath. He put away his wand. Voldemort's eyes shined as he too did the same thing. Harry leapt into the air, his fist coming down towards Voldemort's head with terrific force. Voldemort dodged and kicked him down, slamming Harry into the ground. Harry dodged Voldemort's next kick, trying to trip him. Voldemort flipped up, bringing out his wand.

_"Cruc-" _But he was stopped when a jet of white light hit him, knocking him into the ground. Dumbledore stood.

"Dumbledore, you fool!" Voldemort hissed with hatred. Harry dimly saw a series of flashing wands and lights as Dumbledore and Voldemort fought furiously, slightly losing his consciousness. A sparkling red flash was released and Harry could barely see Dumbledore on the ground, his eyes barely, open, Voldemort standing menacingly over him.

_"Avada -"_ Voldemort started, but a piercing scream was suddenly heard. Woodbury had successfully beaten down Tom Riddle.

Voldemort, in rage, looked straight down at Dumbledore. Harry, still on the ground, could see Remus running towards them, tears streaming down his face. Harry saw a jet of green light hit Dumbledore and then heard a loud _crack_, and Voldemort was gone.


	50. Year's End

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dancerrdw – thanks!

Brigade701 – Voldemort has found some way to repair Tom Riddle's diary and thereby revived himself at age sixteen, and so I referred to him at age sixteen as Tom Riddle and him at age seventy or whatever as Voldemort.

Greenpluff – Thanks!

JakMakai1519 – Thanks a lot!

Alright here we go guys…big chapter fifty…nearly eleven months from when I started…

Chapter 50 – Year's End

_Three hours from where we left…_

Ron, from the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, stared desolately down upon the unconscious Harry, wondering what he would have to say to Harry once he woke up. Dumbledore was _dead_, and even though this was an occurrence that was bound to happen someday – within a few days, even, without Voldemort's interference – that didn't make the shock any less jarring. Besides, Dumbledore didn't deserve such a filthy treatment, dying at the hands of a Dark Lord. Ron bowed his head in remembrance. _If only he could have lived to see the days of peace he fought so hard for._

Not to mention the numerous other casualties. Seamus, Professor Flitwick, Tonks, Bill, and Percy – all dead, not to mention others that Ron had never even met. He would've been feeling suicidal if not for his mother, who was in a much worse off state than he was. The critically injured were far more numerous – every other member of the Weasley family except for his mother and himself were among them, not to mention almost every single student, including _Hermione. _In fact, the easiest way to count the casualties was to instead count the unscathed, which numbered very few. Moody had gotten out with only a few scratches and scrapes, as well as Woodbury, Lupin, McGonagall, Park – and Draco Malfoy. It was almost a complete dismantling of the Order, and while they had indeed kept the Order Headquarters of Godric's Hollow intact, they were now extremely vulnerable.

Many Death Eaters were dead as well, and even more captured. In fact, the battle had also been a victory in a way, as they had captured every prominent Death Eater except for Lestrange. Tom Riddle, unfortunately, when killed by Woodbury at the end, had simply floated away out of existence. Remus had said that he couldn't see any way that Riddle could be revived anymore, so at least the Order didn't have to worry about that anymore. Or Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy. Defeated in battle by his own son who had defected to the Order. It was hard for Ron not to be confused about Draco Malfoy. Draco, whom he had always nourished an outspoken and unrivaled loathing for, seemed to have developed affections for his only sister, and not only that, but had been prophesied about by the centaurs. In fact, that was an even stranger tale about Draco, one which Firenze refused to speak much about, saying only that "the stars said that the white dragon would be our salvation" and that the centaurs themselves had been divided as to what to do about him. Many centaurs, apparently, had balked in their pride at the idea of a human being their salvation, and split off from the rest of the group, effectively halving the centaur's reinforcements to the Order. Firenze seemed to have no doubt that they would eventually die without "the white dragon", but Ron suspected that they would also cause some serious trouble before they did so. Still, though, although all centaurs undoubtedly seemed very proud, Remus seemed to be of the opinion that although they held no love for the Order they held no love for Voldemort either, and shouldn't cause overmuch a problem.

"So many lost, Ron," Remus said, who had sneaked up behind him. "Can the Order stand without Dumbledore?"

Ron didn't answer at first. "We will," he finally said. "Because we have to."

_Three months later…_

Ron stood before Hogwarts, casting a final look at the immense castle that he would have to say goodbye to until seventh year. The last three months had been filled with unparalleled franticness. The first month was taken up largely with proceedings of the aftermath of the battle. Harry had insisted on attending every single funeral of every person that had died in battle, feeling that this was the only way to send off the guilt that he had shouldered onto himself, and Ron and Hermione had staunchly accompanied him to these perennially sad affairs. Of course, there were many he would have attended anyway, but he couldn't help but admit that the whole affair had given him a new perspective on every person's life and how they could uniquely affect everyone around them. _Too often_, Ron thought in a rare philosophical mood, _we don't realize about the world around us._

"Come on Ron!" Hermione yelled joyfully. "Let's get out of here!"

Ron laughed. The day that Hermione was pulling _him _away from school was a strange one indeed. Nonetheless, Ron couldn't pretend not to be excited about the upcoming summer, most of which he would be spending with Hermione – a little with the girl herself, seeing her at her house, and then the whole trio (as well as Parvati, and Draco Malfoy at Ginny's insistence – someone who nobody except Harry and Parvati had really warmed up to yet) would meet up back at the Burrow as soon as Harry could leave the Dursleys.

"All right," Ron said, chuckling. "Just a moment, Professor McGonagall said she wanted to see me."

"Okay then, but hurry it up!"

Ron nodded and then trekked up, meeting McGonagall in the Great Hall.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. It seems that Remus and I have finally solved the mystery of your…revival, as well as your silver hand. It's ancient, powerful magic, known simply as the sacrificial spell. The user sacrifices him or herself to revive the person, but the person comes back having felt, seen and experienced death, and carries many unknown horrors back with him, and certain attributes generally belonging to…ghosts. You have remarkable stamina now, Mr. Weasley, and rarely will you need any kind of sustenance or sleep to keep yourself going from day to day, and may in fact find yourself avoiding sleep itself, as you will likely experience nightmares about death when you do so. The theory is that your black eyes are a cause of you having _seen_ death, but it's really unknown. It's something very rarely attempted, as it has unknown and extremely dangerous side effects. Many people, Mr. Weasley, consider death to be a better option."

Ron was dumbstruck. "Somebody did this to me…but who?"

McGonagall looked even more uncomfortable. "Well, when this happens, the person has to give up themselves to revive the subject…and occasionally some attributes of the user will manifest themselves in the subject…"

"You mean I have a silver hand because of Peter Pettigrew? Peter Pettigrew revived me from death?"

McGonagall gave him a long, searching look. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. That is precisely what happened."

_An hour later…_

"Really?" Hermione whispered deathly quiet, traveling bumpily along on the Hogwarts Express along with Harry, as well as Parvati, whom had gradually been accepted as part of the group over the past few months.

"No, Hermione, I just made this all up as I was going," Ron said as a very half-hearted attempt at a joke. Hermione gave him a look but didn't say anything. The four sat in silence for a while, quietly munching away at the snacks the cart-lady had given them.

"What does McGonagall mean, I wonder?" Ron thought out loud. "Unknown and dangerous side effects…"

"You'll just have to find out," Hermione said in a brave voice, though Ron felt her hand suddenly grip his hand a lot harder. Ron grinned at her with his eyebrows up and she blushed a little, loosening her hand into his comfortably.

"Exploding Snap, anybody?" Parvati said, pulling out a deck from her pocket. Everybody joined in, laughing and grinning together, and all four of them knew a great summer was coming up.

All right guys, no better time to review than this. A sequel is likely (after all I left a bunch of loose ends, some on purpose…and some probably not that I didn't notice…) but DEFINITELY not imminent, I'm just too tired from writing such a huge story. I've already got ideas for new stories that I'm going to work really hard at keeping a lot more polished than this one as well as more planned out, which could have been a lot better if I had worked harder. Also, it's very likely that the subsequent affair will be a much shorter and _much_ lighter affair than this one, which was full of action and angst more than romance and comedy. The next story won't be up for a long time (talking months here) due to the traveling of summer vacation AND I'm moving somewhere else after that, so don't expect anything anytime soon – just read it when it does come!


End file.
